Juegos Del Destino
by GeralAD
Summary: Rachel y Quinn serian una pareja perfecta con un amor puro, unico y hermoso pero que pasa cuando el destino les juega una mala pasada? Triunfara el amor o las mentiras? !entre aqui y averiguelo¡
1. Simplemente Tú

**Descargo De Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes son mios.

**Rachel Berry**, hija de Russel Berry Y Shelby Corcoran, Eran una familia influyente. Russel era un famoso arquitecto de Lima Ohio, con un buen trabajo una familia maravillosa, pero en su corazón guardaba algo que hace años lo atormentaba.

Shelby era una Ama de casa dedicada únicamente a su familia, para muchos Shelby era una persona ejemplrar, iba a la iglesia, atendía muy bien a su familia, le importaban todos, pero la realidad es qe Shelby en el fondo de su corazón era una persona soberbia y llena de maldad.

Rachel, sin embargo, criada en este lugar lleno de riqueza y personas influentes en el medio, siempre fue una persona humilde, estudia en la secundaria MHS, y también trabajaba en la oficina de bomberas, ya que lo había ejercido desde antes. La vida de Rachel era perfecta prácticamente, hasta que apareció Una Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn Fabray, **hija de Judy fabray. Vivia en una casa humildel con su madre y su abuela Anastacia Fabray. Quinn nunca conoció a su padre, su madre siempre le había dicho que su padre había muerto cuando ella nació, cosa que la marcó por mucho tiempo. Quinn asiste a la secundaria MHS, a pesar de ser la capitana de las porristas ella siempre fue amable con todos a su alrededor, también ayudaba a su madre con la costureria, en fin le gustaba su vida hasta que conoció a Una Rachel Berry.

Judy Fabray, era una costurera muy humilde, famosa por supuesto por sus grandes diseños, ejercía esto durante toda su vida, y asi saco adelante a su hija Quinn, le había dicho a su hija que su padre murió pero la realidad era que, el padre de quinn era un hombre casado quien, al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada la abando y se fue dejándola a ella sola al cuidado de su hija. Esto había pasado anteriormente con su madre Anastacia quien también tuvo relaciones con un hombre casado y había engendrado a Judy, asi que ellas llamaron a esto "La Maldición De Las Fabray" que siempre se enamoraban de la persona equivocada.

Se encontraban en los pasillos del MHS, lleno de estudiantes, el MHS se etiquetaba por niveles estaban los futbolistas que gobernaban a su antojo, las porrista las más bellas de toda Lima, los jugadores de jokey, estudiantes normales y el Club Glee, este era el mas bajo de los estándares del MHS, los pocos integrantes que tenían eran maltratados por el resto, simplemente no los trataban con respeto y los despreciaban.

Hey, Mercedes como estas hoy? - Kurt pregunta. El era un chico con clase, una voz espectacular y un físico único, claro era gay.

Hey chico, estoy lista para empezar, has visto a los chicos? – Dice Mercedes. Ella era una chica De piel morena, un poco gordita muy simpática, con una voz que te deja en los aires.

No no lo sé mejor los buscamos no? ¡ Mira hay viene Rachel!- Dice Kurt.

Hola chicos que tal están?, como estuvo su fin de semana?- Dice Rachel. Ella es una Morena con un físico magnifico de grandes ojos marrones, un cuerpo atlético, y un carisma ejemplar. A la morena le gustaban las chicas, bueno desde hacia ya tiempo solo una Quinn.

Hola Rachel, preparada para seguir rompiendo corazones esta semana eh?- Dice Kurt guiñándole un ojo.

Si chica, ya te vere apagándole el fuego a unas cuantas- Dice Mercedes chocando sus manos con Kurt y riéndose.

No, vamos chicos además saben que no soy asi , me interesa solo una chica miren lo que le traje- la morena muestra a sus amigos una rosa blanca con puntas rosas muy hermosa.- Creen que le guste?- pregunta con cierto nerviosismo.

Es Hermosa Rach, creo que se va a derretir cuando la vea- Dice Mercedes con anhelo.

Tú crees? de verdad?- Kurt y Mercedes asienten con rapidez y admiración ya q ue seguían observando la rosa que tenia la morena en sus brazos.

Si, bueno tenemos que irnos ya que tenemos que pasar buscando unas notas con el señor shue- Kurt dice tomando a Mercedes- Mejor ve buscando a tu Julieta- dice desde lo lejos riéndose. Rachel los mira alejarse con una sonrisa y se va dispuesta a buscar a su "Julieta".

En otros de los pasillos del MHS están las inseparables amigas Santana, Britanny y Quinn conversando en la taquilla de esta ultima.

Oye Q, nosotras nos vamos- Santana dice con rapidez. Santana Lopez Es una Latina una morena con un cuerpo matador, co-capitana de las cherios, con una actitud pésima pero solo con algunas personas.

Si mejor nos vamos a alimentar a los patos San- dice Britt. Britanny era una chica rubia alta y preciosa, algunos decían que era una tonta, pero la realidad es que Britt es una chica inocente y muy linda.

Pero porque se van chicas? espérenme si tienen prisa, no me tardare- Expresa Quinn suavemente. Quinn era la capitana de las porrista una rubia hermosa, de grandes ojos avellana, con un físico perfecto y su amabilidad con todos la hacia se la chica perfecta.

Tranquila Q, nos vamos porque allí- dice Santana señalando en la multitud- Viene tu Romeo- y se aleja con brittany con una sonrisa.

Hola princesa como estas hoy? además de hermosa por supuesto- Dice Rachel con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Hola Rach, pues estoy muy bien y tu como estas?- Dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa que había causado por el anterior comentario de Rachel y por su puesto su presencia.

Estoy muy bien Quinn, solo que tuve un super inconveniente este fin de semana- Dice Rachel muy seria

Que te paso Rachel? te paso algo malo? te lastimaste?-Pregunta Quinn muy preocupada. Y Rachel rie, dejando a una Quinn confundida.

No, Princesa nada de eso, lo malo que me paso , fue que no pude verte y te extrañe tanto- Dice Rachel con carita triste y haciendo pucheros. Y Quinn solo sonreía con cara de idiota.

Dios Rachel, me asustaste por un momento, pensé que era algo malo-Dice Quinn aun sonriendo.

Es malo hermosa, es muy muy malo, casi pierdo un órgano de lo triste que fue no verte- Dice Rachel siendo dramática. Y sacando una carcajada en Quinn

Oh Dios, un órgano? si cual?- Dice Quinn aun riendo.

Pues si, cual? Mi corazón que se estaba muriendo sin su hada y su magia- Dice Rachel como si estuviera contando una fantasia. Y Quinn revento en carcajadas.

Tu.. Tu…. En fin Yo también te extrañe mi Romea encantada-Dice Quinn aun riendo.

Romea encantada? eso nunca me lo habían dicho- Dice Rachel con el ceño fruncido- En fin venia a ti por dos cosas-Dice con una sonrisa.

Asi cuales?-Dice Quinn sonriendo también.

Bueno 1, para entregarte esto- Dice y saca de su mochila una rosa muy hermosa, Que cuando Quinn la vio sus ojos se iluminaron, luego salto y rodeo el cuello de Rachel con sus manos y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

Gracias Rach, esta hermosa, pero hoy no es ningún dia especial a que se debe esto?- Quinn pregunta aun con emoción en su voz separándose con esfuerzo de ese abrazo.

Bueno, Princesa, no es necesario que sea un dia especial, te la traje porque te quiero y porque cuando la via asi de hermosa me recordó a ti- Dice Ella con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Gracias Rach esta hermosa- Dice Quinn emocionada por las palabras de su "Romea"- Y cual es la segunda cosa?- Pregunta Quinn ansiosa.

Bueno la segunda es para preguntarte si me das el honor de acompañarte hasta tu clase hoy?- Pregunta Rachel con timidez. Cosa a lo que Quinn sonrio.

Sabes eso no tienes que preguntarlo, me encantaría caminar contigo mi Romea, Me encantaría caminar contigo hoy y todos los días-Dice ella viéndola fijamente a sus ojos marrones preciosos- Te adoro Rach- Dice con una sonrisa.

Te adoro mi princesa- Exclamo una Rachel muy feliz - Para luego dale un beso en la mejilla a Quinn, luego uno en su cabeza para finalmente tomarla por la cintura y darle un gran abrazo. Abrazo que se prolongo hasta que sono la campana y por fuerzas mayores se separaron.

Rachel Tomo los libros y la mochila de cherios de Quinn la cargo, y la acompaño hasta su salón de clase, donde quedaron en almolzar juntas, se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios. Quinn veía a Rachel alejarse hacia su salón de clases y la Rubia suspiro y se adentro en su salón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Buenas, este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste este primer capitulo , si les gusta déjenme saber con sus Reviews si quieren aportarme algo o corregirme, bienvenidos sean todos para eso estamos para progresar sin mas los dejo besos para todos y un cordial saludo

pag facebook: **"Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	2. Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes son mios. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Quinn entro a su salón de clase y casi inmediatamente fue interrogada por sus amigas.

Hey Quinn, que te pasa ? estas hecha risitas eh-Dice Santana rodando los ojos.

Quinn, y esa rosa ? es hermosa ,de donde la tomaste?- Pregunta Britt con un tono de inocencia y entusiasmo.

Santana no estoy embobada- dice ella reprochándole- Y Britt esta rosa me la regalo Rach- Dice suspirando y sonriendo.

Ya decía yo que esa cara de idiota enamorada tuya, tenía que ver con el poder Berry?- Santana dice con una sonrisa.

Hay Santana por favor deja de decir eso ya- Dice Quinn con fastidio.

Siguieron con sus clases prestando atención, pero la rubia estaba en su mundo preguntándose si en realidad estaba sobre el "poder Berry". En su cabeza, la rubia pensaba en ella en su morena, desde que la conoció se enamoro de ella perdidamente, pero era muy tímida para decirlo a alta voz, aun sabiendo que la morena correspondía a sus sentimientos ella siempre tuvo miedo de lo que pasaría, mas aun cuando recordó "la maldición de las fabray", la rubia Salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a adentrar en su clase.

Rachel había llegado a su clase, y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman. Noah o mejor dicho Puck, era un judío moreno de cuerpo atlético bastante guapo, era un mujeriego pero en el fondo era una buena persona, él era el mejor amigo de Rachel su confidente y un gran apoyo, sus familias se conocían desde hace muchos años, Rachel y Puck se conocieron desde pequeños y desde entonces se hicieron los mejores amigos.

Hey Rach, porque tan feliz ? -Pregunta Puck al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Es que acabo de ver a Quinn -Dice Rachel a su amigo aun sonriendo.

Tu no tienes remedio Rach, estas hasta las manos -Exclama Puck con una sonrisa divertida. A lo que Rachel lo mira con una sonrisa más extensa.

Es que como no estarlo Puck, ella es mi adoración y la quiero, es tan hermosa y tan perfecta -Dice Ella suavemente. Mientras que Puck ríe -Además hoy voy a almorzar con ella- Exclama emocionada.

Hay que ver Rach estas enamorada- Dice Puck y Rachel asiente sonriente- Oye todavía quieres la prueba verdad?, porque la entrenadora nos dio su aprobación-Dice El contento.

Claro Puck sabes que siempre he querido estar en el equipo de futbol, y este es una buena oportunidad- Dice Rachel con suavidad.

Luego de esto los chicos prestaron atención a su clase, Rachel tenía una excelente calificación y Puck gracias a que Ella lo ayudaba con algunas cosas, se mantenía decente. Para Puck tener a su mejor amiga en el equipo era genial ya que la quería, era su hermana y su apoyo por lo tanto la cuidaba y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Rachel estaba escuchando la clase cuando siente su teléfofono vibrar en su bolsillo, así que lo saca y ve en la pantalla que era un msj de "Mi Hermosa" y lo abrió rápidamente.

Texto Quinn: Me alegraste mi día, la flor esta a mi lado y me hace pensar en ti, no puedo concentrarme ;) – "**Rachel sonríe cuando lee este msj de su princesa. La respuesta no tarde en llegar y la rubia abre rápidamente el msj".**

Texto Rachel : **Estamos en las misma princesa, solo que tú siempre estás en mi mente y te pienso en todo momento :P-" **Quinn siente que su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho al leer esto, y se dispone a contestarle con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara".

Texto Quinn: Me agrada eso ;) Yo también te pienso muchísimo Mi Rachel, y quiero que sea el almuerzo para verte . "**Mi Rachel? si mi amor soy Tu Rachel, pensaba la morena emocionada".**

Texto Rachel: **Piensas en mi? de verdad? Yo también deseo verte mi Hermosa, Hey Quinn Te Adoro :). "**Quinn quería gritar en ese momento, su amor le había dicho que la adoraba, obviamente ya se lo había dicho antes pero a la rubia siempre le encantaba escucharlo o leerlo en este caso".

Texto Quinn: Si Rach lo hago ;) Yo también Te Adoro cielo ,oye cómo es eso que vas a entrar en el equipo de futbol? es eso verdad?. **Rachel se lamento de no habérselo dicho antes a la rubia, sabía que a la chica no le gustaba eso y que no quería que ella se uniera".**

Texto Rachel: **Eso es genial ;), si es verdad hermosa Puck me consiguió una prueba con la entrenadora. "**Quinn al leerlo se paralizo, ya que no le gustaba para nada que la morena jugara ese deporte tan peligroso, o al menos ese era el criterio de ella".

Texto Quinn: Como? Rachel estás loca? te pueden hacer daño allí sabes?. **"Es tan perfecta, Dios la amo" decía la morena en vos baja.**

Texto Rachel: **Jaja hermosa se te olvida que soy Bombero? , y tranquila se cuidarme. "**Si y tampoco me gusta que corras peligro en eso, pero supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a ti pensaba la rubia resignada".

Texto Quinn: Lo sé cielo, solo que no quiero que te lastimen, me dolería verte lastimada :¨(. **"Rachel se sintió aun mas enamorada al leer esto, y se dispuso a responderle a su amada princesa. Estaba enamorada y estaba dispuesta a todo por hacer a esa chica maravillosa, su novia".**

Texto Rachel: **Lo sé mi hermosa, no te preocupes ;) Necesito pedirte algo, así que deseo que llegue la hora del almuerzo, porque todavía quieres almorzar conmigo verdad ?". **La rubia se extraño, se pregunto que le quería decir la morena, al mismo tiempo en que sonreía por las dudas de Rachel".

Texto Quinn: Esta bien, Si cariño aun quiero almorzar contigo, pero que quieres pedirme?- **"Rachel se emociono al leer esto, mas aun al leer ese "cariño" que la rubia le había escrito y también sonreía al notar las ansias de la chica".**

Texto Rachel: **Buenísimo mi hermosa, jaja tranquila todo a su tiempo te veo en el almuerzo. PD : Te seguire extrañando. Te quiero :P.**

Texto Quinn: Yo igual, Te adoro ;).

Y guardaron sus teléfonos, ambas conservando una sonrisa inmensa en su cara.

Luego de la conversación por teléfono de las chicas, los periodos fueron pasando, claro que para ellas pasaban lentos ya que sus ganas de verse eran enormes y estaban ansiosas. Era su último periodo antes del almuerzo y ambas esperaban el sonido de la campana, hasta que este por fin llego.

En la cafetería ya estaban reunidos el grupo de siempre Mercedes, kurt, Sam, Artie, Tina y Mike. Conversando de diversos temas y luego llegaron sus amigas Santana y Brittany y se les unieron.

Puck y Rachel salieron de su salón y caminaron por los pasillos hacia la cafetería, se detuvieron ya que vieron a Quinn sola en su casillero guardando sus cosas, Puck le hizo señas a Rachel, que las entendió perfectamente y El se alejo rumbo a la cafetería.

Rachel fue discretamente hasta donde se encontraban la rubia, hasta que quedo detrás de ella y delicadamente coloco sus manos en sus ojos tapándolos y susurrándole al oido le dijo:

Si adivinas quien soy te daré un premio -Exclama la morena con una voz suave.

Oh, a ver quién podría ser? - Dice la rubia divertida- Ummm….Ya se Rachellll- Grita Ella. Y sonríe mientras Rachel la suelta y le da vuelta.

Oye como lo sabías? -Dice en broma riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia. -Sabes que alguien por allí me debe un almuerzo? -Dice Ella con una mirada de incredulidad.

Así ? pero adivine, ahora cual es mi premio?- Dice Ella en broma siguiendo el juego de su compañera y sonriendo. Sus ojos saltan de emoción al ver que la morena saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un chupetín y se lo da a la rubia que estaba emocionada.

Aquí tienes mi princesa, prometo que después te daré algo mejor-Dice la morena embobada por la sonrisa que tiene la rubia.

Esto es suficiente Rach, con esto y con la rosa es más que suficiente -Dice emocionada y abraza fuertemente a la chica.

Para ti nada nunca será suficiente mi hermosa -Dice la morena al oído de la rubia e inhalando el embriagador olor de su cabello rubio.

Oye y quien te debe un almuerzo? -Le pregunta en broma la chica luego de separarse.

A pues no sé si la conoces pero es una rubia alta, con unos ojos impactantemente preciosos, una personalidad increíble y umm….así toda ella es Hermosa - Dice Ella haciendo caras divertidas. Y Quinn suelta una carcajada, Y se gira para guardar sus últimas cosas y cerrar su casillero luego volver a girar y rodear el cuello de Rachel con sus brazos y decir:

Cielo como crees que se me va a olvidar nuestro almuerzo, además a mi tampoco se me olvida que tú me querías decir algo no?- Dice aun abrazada a Rachel quien tenía las manos firmes pero suaves alrededor de la cintura de la rubia.

Si por supuesto pero primero vamos a almozar hermosa y luego hablamos te parece? -Pregunta con timidez.

Si, por supuesto Rach vamos - Se separan solo para tomar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos, y así cos sus manos unidas y felices fueron rumbo a la cafetería a almorzar y encontrarse sus amigos. Estaban dispuestas a ir a la cafetería cuando se encontraron con Finn.

**Finn Hudson, **El era un chico alto, más bien gigante, con un cuerpo no muy atlético, en realidad parecía una morsa de lo deforme que era, también un tonto, el era egocéntrico y creía que tenia al mundo en sus pies, ya que era el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol, y esto hacia que todas la chicas se interesaran en el, Finn a su corta edad ya era casado con Melanie Burton, una empresaria de 30 años muy adinerada que pensaba que tenía una vida perfecta, tenía dinero una buen trabajo una enorme mansión y a un marido que ella creía que la adoraba.

La realidad, es que obviamente nadie sabia que Finn estaba casado, nadie se lo imaginaba, el muchacho se encargo de esconder su matrimonio de todos, asi que le era infiel a Melanie con su otra novia Dinora. **Dinora** era un porrista con un cuerpo espectacular ojos azules, cabello lacio negro y una piel bronceada, era la única que sabía que el muchacho era casado, pero este siempre le había prometido que dejaría a su esposa por ella, aunque eso era mentira pero ella siempre le creía las cosas que le decía el muchacho. Finn tenía en mente conseguir a otra chica, Quinn, para el muchacho la rubia era la mujer perfecta para él, la quería hacer suya a toda costa, pero para su desgracia la rubia no lo tomaba en cuenta, sabia que la chica tenia sentimientos por su eterna rival Rachel Berry. Pero siempre luchaba por hacer que la chica lo tomara en cuenta.

Hola Quinn, hoy estas hermosa, como estas?- Dice Finn ignorando la presecia de Rachel y mirando a la rubia con cara de lujuria, cosa que hace que la morena se enfurezca, pero logra mantenerse callada.

Hola Finn, muchas gracias por el cumplido, y estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar-Dice la rubia suavemente.

Me alegro de eso bonita, en realidad venia a preguntarte si querías almorzar conmigo hoy?- Dice el mariscal de campo, tomando las manos de la chica, separándola completamente de Rachel, esta sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritarle al muchacho pero se contuvo cuando las manos de Quinn se posaron en sus hombros, ya que la chica inmediatamente se había soltado del agarre del joven volviendo a posar sus manos en Ella.

Lo siento Finn, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación, almorzare con Rachel-Dice Ella amablemente, cosa que la caracterizaba, Mientras se aferraba en Rachel.

Ah pero bonita estoy seguro que conmigo la pasaras mejor, además quiero hablar contigo anda dime que si, si ? -Dice el muchacho poniendo cara triste. Y cuando la Rubia iba a contestar la morena la interrumpió.

Que no oyes que va a almorzar conmigo Finn? además ya te dijo que no porque insistes en lo que ya se te ha negado? - La morena lo dice ya alterada por el comportamiento del chico.

Cállate Berry, esto no es contigo, vete a jugar con tus amigos raros por ahí y deja de molestar si - Dice El Joven muy enojado. Rachel ya estaba harta del muchacho y de sus insultos a sus amigos, estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe al muchacho, pero Quinn la abrazo más fuerte y le susurro al oído:

Dejalo no vale la pena, tanquila cielo -Las palabras de la rubia tranquilizaron a la morena, cuando Quinn noto que la chica ya esta calmada se giro y le dijo a Finn -Lo siento Finn, pero como te dije voy a almorzar con Ella y de verdad se nos está haciendo tarde así que te pido que te retires -Dijo suavemente al muchacho, quien no dijo nada solo, pateo uno de los casillero y se fue muy enojado.

Estas bien ?- Pregunta la rubia al ver el rosto serio de la chica.

Si estoy bien princesa, es solo que él es un idiota -Dice la morena con una sonrisa que no puede evitar poner cada vez que veía los preciosos ojos avellanas que poseía la Rubia -Ahora si nos vamos?-Pregunta con suavidad.

Si cielo vamos -Dice y entrelazan de nuevo sus dedos caminando por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la cafetería vieron la mesa de sus amigos y fueron a buscar sus bandejas de comer, Rachel obtuvo una para ella y otra para la rubia y las llevaba a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos, quienes se alegraron de verlas dándole espacio en la mesa, las chicas se sentaron juntas y empezaron a comer.

Hey Rach, me dijo Puck que vas a hacer la prueba para entrar a el equipo es verdad?-Sam pregunta curioso.

Vas a unirte al equipo de futbol?-Pregunta Tina con cara de sorpresa.

Ah, la verdad si mi audición es mañana después de clases-Dice Rachel tranquilamente.

Sabes que es peligroso no? te pueden lastimar Rach, es un deporte fuerte-Dice Mercedes con preocupación en su cara.

Si lo sé , pero recuerdan que soy bombero? digo es algo que me gusta y quiero entrar-Dice segura de su decisión.

Dejenla hacerlo, haber tiene un cuerpo atlético además juega muy bien, y creo que, que ella sea parte del equipo la hará mas sexy de lo que es -Dice Santana seductoramente. Todos lo miran recriminándoles.

Con el comentario de Santana el humor de Quinn cambio, estaba enojada y su mente gritaba muchas cosas, **haber Quinn que te pasa? Rachel no es nada tuyo para que estés celosa, que te está pasando, porque que estas así por lo que dijo Santana?, Dios admítelo Quinn estas enamoradísima de ella te encanta y lo sabes…. ya Quinn basta.**

Rachel se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la rubia y se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído:

Hey mi hermosa estas bien? -Ella exclama con preocupación. La voz de Rachel saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia, quien al escucharla volvía a sonreír.

Si cielo estoy bien -Dice la rubia sonriéndole.

Quinn podemos salir un momento necesito preguntarte algo-Dice la morena con timidez, y Quinn se pone un poco nerviosa.

Claro vamos, chicos ya regresamos -Dice la rubia y los chicos asienten mientras ellas se retiran de la mesa y van hacia al pasillo y cuando llegan la morena empieza a hablar.

Quinn, mi hermosa, yo a veces hablo mucho y ahorita mi mente está un poco bloqueada y las palabras a veces no salen de mi boca cosa que es muy extraña ya que para mi es lo mas fácil y sencillo sol oque a veces cuando me pongo nervioso se me olvida como hacer y ahmm ….creo que estoy hablando demasiado de nuevo -Rachel rie de nuevo -Mi punto es Quinn que, quiero que me aceptes una invitación a salir esta noche, si quieres claro nada es obligado al menos ….-La rubia coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y le pregunta.

Me estas pidiendo una cita?-dice con una sonrisa por los nervios de la morena.

Si, Quinn, Princesa quieres ir a una cita conmigo?-Pregunta Rachel muy nerviosa. Más aun cuando ve que Quinn tiene un ceño de confusión en su cara, pero cambia cuando ve la sonrisa de la rubia.

Si cielo, si quiero ir a una cita contigo-Dice Quinn emocionada.

Gracias mi hermosa te recogeré hoy a las 7:00pm muy puntual-Decía la morena feliz.

Tomo a Quinn por su cintura la abrazo, la alzo y la hizo girar, mientras Quinn reía a carcajadas. Rachel se detuvo, la bajo, se regalaron unas sonrisas y luego se dieron un íntimo y muy lindo abrazo que se mantuvo por unos muchos minutos.

Hasta que se separaron entrelazaron sus dedos y regresaron a la cafetería con sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Esperando el pasar de las horas para que tengan su tan anhelada y muy esperada cita.

Esperando el comienzo de el amor más puro, hermoso y enorme que se tenían ambas, solo ellas dos y su destino.

**Notas De Autor**: Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste y sea de su agrado leer pidiéndoles nuevamente que me hagan saber si les gusta o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, déjenme sus Reviews son importantesssssss jaja.

Un saludo cordial como siempre besos :*

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	3. La Magia Del Amor

**Descargo De Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes son míos. Algunos personajes nuevos si.

* * *

Durante el resto del almuerzo todo transcurrió normal, las chicas al llegar a la mesa nuevamente, se sentaron una frente a la otra, Quinn junto con Tina y Sam a los lados y Rachel con Puck y Mercedes, entablaron conversación con sus amigos pero siempre se miraban y se regalaban cálidas sonrisas. Terminaron su almuerzo se despidieron y volvieron a sus clases.

Durante las clases ni Rachel ni Quinn podían borrar las sonrisas de sus caras, y sus amigos se preguntaban porque las chicas irradiaban tanta felicidad. En realidad ellas estaban rodeadas de unos chicos maravillosos, sus amigos siempre estaban allí para ellas, y por supuesto eran muy unidos.

Hey Quinn, sabes no he podido dejar de notar la felicidad que tienes y, con el riesgo de sonar muy curioso puedo preguntar a que se debe tu sonrisa? –Pregunta Kurt suavemente a su amiga, que voltea y ve al chico aun con su sonrisa.

Tienes razón Kurt estoy feliz, muy muy feliz y a que se debe? eso se debe a una persona, Rachel Berry – Dice la rubia con emoción en su voz.

Vaya porque no me sorprende, y ahora que hizo la encantadora Rach para que te pongas así? –Pregunta el chico riendo.

Bueno….Te lo diré, Rachel me pidió una cita esta noche –La rubia lo dice con timidez en su voz. Cuando Kurt escucho esto pego un grito, llamando la atención de los presentes y de su maestra que los reprendió.

Señor Hummel, Señorita Fabray, les pasa algo? – Pregunta Mrs. Robinson, Su maestra.

No, no señorita ningún problema solo que se me olvide de un cuaderno y se me escapo el grito lo siento - Dice tranquilamente el chico a su maestra. Que asintió y volvió a dar sus clases.

Pocos minutos después a Quinn le llego un papelito de Kurt.

"Como? Cuando? Donde? obvio de dijiste que si verdad? , Dios rubia al fin ya era hora, que emoción :D" – **Kurt. **La respuesta llego luego de varios segundos.

"Si kurt por supuesto que le dije que sí, Me lo pido a la hora del almuerzo, Creeme estoy más que emocionada y muy nerviosa" :S –** Quinn.**

"Que bien Quinn, me alegro por las dos, y rubia no estés nerviosa mas bien disfruta ;)" – **kurt.**

Gracias, es…..solo que tengo miedo de que yo no sea lo suficientemente buena para Ella – **Quinn.**

El chico al recibirla, volteo hacia Quinn viéndola incrédulo, la rubia lo miro también con una mirada de miedo y tristeza.

"Quinn no dudes ni un segundo que Rachel te adora, y está muy enamorada de ti, confía rubia, Tú eres una chica increíble y ella también además se quieren, así que tranquila"- **Kurt.**

"Gracias kurt eres un muy buen amigo, lo intentare :D"- **Quinn.**

Para eso estamos mi querida Rubita- Dice el chico por lo bajo sonriéndole afectivamente y la rubia le devuelve la sonrisa. Luego de esto prestaron atención a su clase y ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en su auto con su mejor amigo Puck de acompañante quien lo iba a ayudar a planear su cita de esta noche, el muchacho ya sabía que la morena iba a pedírselo a la rubia, pero cuando se entero que si lo hizo se emociono tanto como ella.

Lo que no entiendo bien Rach es, Que para que quieres que te acompañe? Digo no me molestaría hacer un trió con ustedes dos, pero te veo muy enamorada – Dice un divertido Puck.

Puck no seas idiota – Le reprocha la morena con vos alta – Además, si te traje es para que me ayudes con unas cosas, pero si te la vas a pasar diciendo ese tipo de comentarios mejor te llevo de nuevo a la escuela- Decía una Rachel muy seria.

Tranquila, tranquila Rach sabes que lo dije en broma, jamás me metería entre tú y tu rubia- Dice Puck con sinceridad- Ahora dime en que te ayudare y donde será tu cita?- Pregunta el muchacho con intriga.

Está bien, pero guarda tus comentarios para después, Bueno Mira está pensando en…. -La morena le relata a su amigo su idea para su cita, y a el muchacho le encanto la idea y acepto gustoso a ayudarla con todo lo que necesite.

El último periodo había finalizado, y Quinn fue camino a su casillero para guardar sus cosas e irse a su casa para arreglarse para su tan anhelada cita con su hermosa morena. Llego a su casillero y cuando lo abrió una nota cayó al suelo e inmediatamente la rubia lo recogió y lo abrió, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una nota que le había dejado su amor.

" **Hola mi hermosa, lamento no estar hoy contigo,**

**Me disculpas que falte, pero es porque estoy planeando**

**Mi cita con la chica de mis sueños, te veré más tarde"**

**PD : Te adoro mi princesa.**

**Tu Rachel.**

La nota tenia impregnado el olor de Rachel así que, después de releer varias veces más la nota, la rubia se la llevo a su pecho con un suspiro y una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y disfruto del embriagante olor que desprendía ese pequeño papel, un olor que la rubia adoraba y en el que se podía perder por mucho tiempo.

Y así fue, la rubia paso varios minutos con la nota en su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, solo Salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho que alguien le estaba hablando.

Hey, Hey Quinn estas bien? – Pregunto Finn, interrumpiendo a la chica.

Si Finn estoy más que bien- Decía la chica con una sonrisa boba en su cara- Que quieres? – Le pregunta suavemente si dejar de sonreír.

Me alegro escuchar eso preciosa, solo vine para pedirte si quieres tomar un café conmigo? o un helado? lo que quieras- Dice el muchacho con aires de suficiencia ya que pensó que la radiante sonrisa de la rubia era por El.

Lo siento mucho Finn, pero tengo que llegar a mi casa pronto, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer – Dice la rubia con suavidad, mientras termina de guardar sus cosas en su casillero.

Vamos bonita ya me rechazaste el almuerzo, ahora también me rechazaras esto? por favor? – Dice el chico con tono de suplica.

Lo siento Finn, de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además mi mama me está esperando –Miente la rubia –Cuando tenga más tiempo con gusto aceptare, pero ahora tengo que irme –Dice cerrando su casillero y colgándose su mochila para retirarse.

Bueno está bien bonita, ni modo toca- Dice el resignado –Nos vemos Quinn- Dice esto acercándose a la chica y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, acto que a la rubia le sorprendió y agradeció que no estuviera Rachel, porque si viera esto seguramente mataba al chico. En fin ella se alejo rápidamente de El.

Si, Adiós Finn –Se despide para luego irse rápidamente.

La rubia se perdió en los pasillos y el chico seguía parado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"**Ya te tengo Quinn, solo falta terminar con Berry y seras mia, ya lo veras" **Exclamaba para sí mismo con arrogancia mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Rachel y Puck se encuentran en el lugar de la cita terminando de acomodar todo, los chicos habían comprado algunas cosas y las habían llevado hacia el lugar para empezar a acomodar ese lugar y que quede perfecto para la cita especial de la morena.

Listo Rach, esto quedo muy muy bien- Dice Puck orgulloso de su trabajo.

Si perfecto- Dice la morena con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora vámonos, para que te arregles y vayas por tu chica- Exclama el muchacho caminando hacia la puerta.

Los dos salieron, de vuelta hacia sus casas, Todavía quedaban 2 horas para que la morena se arreglara y fuera a buscar a su hermosa chica. Subieron al auto de la chica para volver, ambos orgullosos con lo que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**CASA FABRAY**

Quinn llego a su casa, con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a alistarse para su cita con la morena. En la sala se encontró con su madre y su abuela y las saludo con un gran beso y un abrazo.

Hola mama, hola abuela como están? – Pregunta la chica con mucho entusiasmo.

Hola Hija, a que se debe tanta alegría señorita, si se puede saber?-Pregunta Judy seria, pero por dentro muy feliz por ver a su hija tan radiante.

Mama te acuerdas de Rachel? – Le pregunta a su madre con nervios.

Rachel? Tu gran Romea?, claro hija como no acordarme si hablas de ella todos los días –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

Hay mama, tampoco es para tanto -Dice la chica con vergüenza en su voz- Bueno lo que pasa es que….Rachel, Mi Romea, me invito a una cita hoy? - Dijo con felicidad, cosa que hace reír a Judy y Anastacia su abuela.

Parece que mi nieta está enamorada? –Dice Anastacia con alegría- Me alegro mucho que esa muchacha por fin se halla dignado a dar ese paso –Dice la señora con un tono de burla.

ABUELA! Por favor, Rachel es una gran chica y saben que, creo que sí, estoy muy enamorada de Ella -Dice con un suspiro, haciendo reir nuevamente a su madre y abuela.

Estoy contenta por ti hija, y me encanta verte a si de Feliz, y si Rachel es la causante de eso pues Bienvenida sea –La mujer le dice sinceramente a la chica –Ahora ven aca y dale un abrazo a tu madre -Dice extendiendo sus brazos hacia Ella, la rubia no lo duda ni un segundo y se deja abrazar por su madre y luego se les unió Anastacia, el abrazo duro varios segundos, hasta que se separaron y la rubia les dijo:

Gracias, estoy muy feliz de contar con su apoyo y que siempre estén allí para mí y obviamente porque reciban a Rachel- Dice la chica con cariño- Las quiero muchísimo- Y les da de nuevo un abrazo.

Ya quiero conocerla –Dice Anastacia entusiasmada -Aunque igual no creas que se va a salvar de nuestras preguntas cuando venga eh –Le dice a la rubia, que la mira con cara de incredulidad.

Por favor no sean tan duras con Ella, se los pido, porque si bajo y mi cita no está porque ustedes -Dice señalándolas- La espantaron, no se los perdonare – Decia en Broma.

Ya hija, no le diremos nada malo –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa – Ahora ve que se te va a hacer tarde-Le dice a la chica suavemente, Y La rubia sube las escaleras hacia su habitación para así poder empezar a alistarse.

Mientras empieza, enciende su radio y escucha una canción que le encanta y empieza a cantar.

What have I done?

I wish I could run,

Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help out everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my fate again?

Cause I can't go back and endure this

I just have to stay and face mistakes,

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?

and all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

but how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!

Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer

And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?

and all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

Canto con emoción, y recordó a su morena, a la nota que le dejo, a su aroma, a como es con ella, en fin piensa en toda Ella. Le encantaba estar junto a Rachel, le gustaba como la morena tenia cada detalle que la hacía sorprenderse y querer gritar de la emoción. Le encantaba esa chica, todo lo que la representaba, como la protegía, en su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos, **Estoy enamorada de Ella, y no soporto cuando las demás se les acercan….Dios me moriría por ser su novia…Novia? Si, si definitivamente quiero ser la NOVIA de Rachel Berry**.

* * *

**CASA BERRY**

Rachel había llegado a su casa, con la misma emoción de la rubia, saludo a su madre con un beso y se dirigió a las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de su hermana menor **Claudia.**

**Claudia Berry**, Era una niña de 14 años, muy inteligente, era la más pequeña de los Berrys, tenía un problema desde su nacimiento, ella era tartamuda, siempre se llevo mejor con Rachel, que con sus otros hermanos, siempre hablaba con Ella y se contaban todo. Así que cuando escucho su puerta y vio la cabeza de su hermana asomada se emociono y se acerco a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Hola pulgarcita como estas? que tal tu día? – Pregunto Rachel suavemente cargando a su hermanita y llevándola a su cama para sentarse y que hablaran.

Ho- -hola Rach, Estoy bien y y y tu? -Pregunta Claudia a su hermana.

Estoy muy bien hermanita, de hecho estoy muy muy feliz -Dice la morena con una sonrisa brillante.

Por- -porque?- Le pregunta Claudia suavemente.

Es que hoy le pedí a Quinn una cita y adivina que pulgarcita...ME DIJO QUE SI –Dice emocionada Rachel.

Claudia sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada de la chica, aun no la conocía pero, por lo que le había contado su hermana, era una chica hermosa y muy amable pero sobretodo era la chica que traía loca de amor a su hermana, así que al escuchar a la morena se alegro muchísimo de que Rachel al fin había dado ese paso.

M-me alegro por ti Rachie, al fin diste ese paso, di - -digo como es-s estas tan enamorada de Ella –Claudia lo dice con una sonrisa por ver la cara que tiene su hermana.

Si muy muy enamorada mi pulgarcita, Quinn es la chica más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido, y hoy le pediré que sea mi novia, es mas mira lo que le compre crees que le gustara? – La morena pregunta- Dice sacando de su bolsillo una caja, abre la caja y dentro de ella se encuentra un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de orquídea en el centro con bordes dorados, un anillo muy hermoso.

Esta h- - hermoso Rach, P - -pero porque una orquídea? –Pregunta Claudia con intriga.

Fácil Pulgarcita, La orquídea es la que representa a el mes de Abril y en ese mes nació mi hermosa Quinn, además también representa pureza y belleza, y es lo que quiero decirle hermanita, la amo y mi amor por ella es el más puro, es lo más increíble que he sentido en toda mi vida, y bueno ella es hermosa así que, la belleza de esta piedra combina con toda ella –Explica la morena con ilusión y un gran brillo en sus grandes ojos marrones.

En- -Realidad es s s esta hermoso Rachie a ella le encantara –Dice Claudia con emoción en su voz.

Bueno gracias pulgarcita me voy a arreglarme ya que se me va hacer tarde y tengo que ir por mi princesa a tiempo, además conoceré a mi futura suegra –Dice la morena divertida.

Es s s esta bien Rach, espero que todo te salga muy bien ee en tu cita, t t t te quiero mucho hermanita – La chica lo dice suavemente a su hermana.

Te amo pulgarcita lo sabes no? – Le dice la morena a su hermana que asiente – Casi se me olvida pequeña te traje esto -Saca una bolsa de las gomitas preferidas de su hermana y se las da.

G g r r gracias Rach- Dice emocionada tomándolas.

De nada mi pequeña, te veré mas tarde, te quiero- Le da un abrazo y sale de la habitación, para adentrarse en la suya propia y comenzar a alistarse.

* * *

En su casa Quinn estaba desesperada porque no sabía que ponerse, ya que la morena no le dijo a donde la llevaría, la rubia estaba en una crisis y en ese momento suena su celular.

Texto Rachel: "**Mi hermosa espero que estés muy bien, te quería decir que esta noche te coloques ropa informal , lo que tú quieres, pero que estés cómoda, Te Quiero :D**"

La rubia sonrió ante el msj, Rachel había sido como un angel en ese momento, es como si hubiera sabido que Ella se encontraba en crisis por no sabes que ponerse, así que le respondió:

Texto Quinn: "Sabes eres mi Ángel ? estaba en crisis por eso, Gracias, yo también te quiero mi Rachel, PD : Te extraño :P"

Texto Rachel: **" Si?** **, solo me lo imagine y me alegro de haber acertado :p, yo también te extraño mi hermosa, pero te veo en una hora** **:D**"

Texto Quinn: "Lo eres cielo, eres mi Ángel :$, Si te veo en una hora, iré a terminar de alistarme, gracias de nuevo"

Texto Rachel: "**De nada mi hermosa, Nos vemos.**

**PD: Me encanta ser tu ángel **:P"

* * *

Después de esto cada una de ellas se fueron a alistar, Rachel pensaba en lo que iba a suceder pronto, estaba nerviosa, pero estaba casi segura que la Rubia le diría que si, o al menos eso esperaba ella, y no lo podía creer su amada, su princesa en unas pocas horas podía llegar a convertirse en su novia, **SU NOVIA**, y eso hacía que la morena tuviera una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Se baño, se vistió y se chequeo en el espejo para ver si todo estaba bien, la morena llevaba unos Jeans ajustados de color negro, y una hermosa camisa gris sin mangas, unas botas negras y su cabello suelto ondulado con un toque ligero de maquillaje, se chequeo y se veía perfecta y se dispuso a salir. Bajo las escaleras y estaban su madre y su padre conversando, su padre le pregunto.

Rachel hija a dónde vas?- Dice Russel con una sonrisa al ver a su hija.

Tengo una cita Papa, vendré mas tarde – Dice suavemente a su padre.

Así? y quien es la afortunada si se puede saber? – Pregunta Shelby.

Bueno eh….Quinn –Dice la chica con timidez.

Quinn? tu Julieta hermosa? –Pregunta Russel bromeando con la chica.

Si papa Quinn, Mi Julieta hermosa, mi Quinn –Dice Rachel con un suspiro.

Pues que bueno hija, me alegro mucho por ti, se ve que estas muy enamorada de esa muchacha así que espero que te diviertas –Dice Shelby alegre por su hija.

Si madre muy enamorada, ella es…Perfecta –Dice con una sonrisa boba –Pero ya me voy que se me hará tarde, los quiero – Dice dándole un beso a cada uno y despidiéndose.

Y nosotros a ti hija, cuídate –Dice Russel gritando ya que Rachel ya había salido del lugar en donde ellos estaban.

Llego hasta su auto para ir rumbo a la casa de su hermosa, a quien ya extrañaba y ya estaba ansiosa por lo que pasaría se pregunto si Quinn le diría que sí?...**Se lo propondré le diré que la amo con todo mi ser y espero que Ella sienta lo mismo, Dios Quinn que me has hecho, estoy hasta las manos contigo, hoy todo será perfecto y todo será para ti mi hermosa**, La morena pensaba, encendió el motor de su coche y se fue y con una sonrisa dijo en voz baja:

"**Hoy todo será perfecto porque estaré contigo mi Quinn**"

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, aquí el 3 capitulo de mi historia, les doy gracias por sus comentarios, un gran saludo para todos ustedes. Cuénteme que esperan de la cita entre estas dos? **Dejen sus reviews , los necesito para vivir** jajajaja Besos.

Pag Facebook: "**Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet**"


	4. LA CITA: Nuestro Comienzo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"**Hoy todo será perfecto porque estaré contigo mi Quinn**"

Rachel, iba en su auto camino a la casa de la Quinn, desde que salió de su hogar no había podido borrar su sonrisa, estaba feliz, contenta, nerviosa, tenía muchos sentimientos en ese momento, sobretodo nervios, nervios que crecieron cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la casa de su Quinn. Respiro profundamente y bajo de su auto, llego hasta la puerta y, nerviosamente toco el timbre de la casa y la puerta de está inmediatamente se abre.

Buenas Noches – Dice una señora mayor, rubia de ojos claros y estatura media. La chica inmediatamente le contesto.

Buenas Noches señora, mi nombre es Rachel y vine a buscar a Quinn –Dice con un tono nervioso, cosa que causa una sonrisa en la mujer mayor.

Oh, muy bien al fin la conozco señorita Rachel, mi nombre es Anastacia y soy la abuela de Quinn – Lo dice con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cosa que baja los nervios de la morena.

Qué bien, señora Anasticia, es un placer conocerla –Ofreciendo su mano hacia Ella.

Oh, por favor llamame Anastacia, eso de señora me hace sentir más vieja de lo que estoy – Lo dice divertida ignorando la mano que le ofrecía la chica, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Como ust…Tú desees Anastacia- Lo dice sorprendida por el acto que acababa de realizar la mujer mayor.

Mama, quien es? –Pregunta Judy acercándose hacia la puerta.

Judy, esta es la famosa Rachel – Exclama divertida.

Mira, Hola Rachel, soy Judy Fabray la madre de Quinn – Dice la mujer con rostro serio, y los nervios de la morena regresan al instante.

Mucho gusto señora Fabray, es un placer para mi conocerla – La morena lo dice muy nerviosa.

Dime Judy , para mí también es un placer conocerte Rachel, aunque mi hija habla tanto de ti que creo que ya te conozco – Dice Judy riéndose y esto a la morena le pareció muy tierno, saber que su Quinn le hablaba de Ella a su madre –Pasa por favor –Dice la mujer amablemente.

Muchas Gracias y permiso –Las tres se adentraron a la sala de estar y Judy le hace señas a Rachel para que se siente mientras Anastacia se retiraba hacia las escaleras para avisar a su nieta que su cita había llegado.

Bien Rachel, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, y cualquier madre lo haría, así que espero que no te incomode –Dice suavemente.

Para nada Judy de hecho, estoy dispuesta a contestar todo lo que quieras con muchísimo gusto –Lo dice aun nerviosa la chica.

Me alegro escuchar eso, veras Rachel veo a mi hija muy entusiasmada con esto, y se que Ella tiene sentimientos hacia a ti, así que tengo que preguntarte con que intenciones vas con mi hija? –Le pregunta suavemente.

Te seré muy sincera Judy, se que toda madre se preocupa por su hija y con qué clase de personas se involucra, sobretodo de la persona con quien está saliendo, y permíteme decirte, que amo a tu hija, la amo con todo mi corazón, desde que la vi la primera vez en el colegio se veía tan hermosa que te juro que mi corazón estaba volando por los aires, que mi mente no reaccionaba, al verla supe que era Ella con quien quería estar y compartir, recuerdo que la primera vez que hable con ella, estaba temblando y no pude articular ninguna palabra coherente, solo de mi boca salió un simple Hola, y mi corazón salto cuando ella me contesto y su voz, Dios su voz para mí es como el canto de los ángeles mismos –Lo dice entre suspiros y emoción en su voz. La mujer la ve y le hace señas para que continúe.

Lo único que puedo decirte en este momento es que me encanta tu hija, la protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario, la amo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de que Quinn, de que esta maravillosa y hermosa chica, me aceptara una cita no pienso dejar que nada lo eche a perder, no te prometeré nada de quién soy y como soy, tú te darás cuenta con el tiempo y por supuesto si me das la oportunidad, lo que te puedo asegurar en este momento es que mis palabras son sinceras y salen desde mi corazón, este corazón que late por tu hija, y que daría todo lo que fuera por que Ella sea Feliz –Termina la morena mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

Te creo Rachel, lo que has dicho es hermoso, y ahora veo porque mi hija es tan enamorada de ti, y también tu de ella –Dice sonriéndole a la morena, limpiando algunas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos gracias a las palabras que había dicho Rachel.

Créeme Judy estoy muy enamorada, tu hija se ha robado mi corazón y yo daré lo mejor de mí para hacerla feliz –Dice sinceramente sonriéndole a la mujer.

La verdad es que mi hija irradia felicidad cuando habla acerca de ti, y si la felicidad de mi hija está en ti, bienvenida a la familia- Lo dice abriendo sus brazos para que la morena los tome, está no lo dudo ni un segundo y abrazo a la mujer.

Gracias Judy, no sabes lo que significa para mi tener tu aprobación y tu cariño -Dice al separarse.

Tranquila Rachel, por lo poco que he observado se ve que eres una buena chica y sobretodo que amas a mi hija –Esto lo dice regalándole un nuevo abrazo.

Siguen hablando sentadas en el sofá para conocerse un poco más, cuando escuchan unos pasos en las escaleras inmediatamente la morena se levanta de su asiento rápidamente para voltear hacia el lugar, y cuando lo hace no puede evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa y admiración.

Quinn aparece por las escaleras y estaba hermosa, radiante, llevaba unos Jeans ajustados, una camisa roja con tonos blancos de mangas largas, unas sandalias romanas que hacían juego con su camisa y su cabello rubio perfecto cayendo sobre sus hombros, la morena no podía salir de su transe frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer más bella que pudiera existir en todo el mundo, y aun no se podía creer que esa chica era su cita. Ella seguía en su burbuja y solamente salió de está cuando Judy se aclaro la garganta y la chica reacciono al fin.

Ho- - -Hola Quinn, estas realmente Hermosa –Lo dice la morena acercándose hacia Ella con una mirada de admiración.

Hola Rach, gracias tu también te ves muy bien – Dice la Rubia regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica. La morena creyó desmayarse en ese mismo instante, sintió como se erizaba su piel y le temblaban sus piernas con el contacto de los labios de Quinn.

Las otras mujeres Fabray simplemente veían como las dos chicas se miraban intensamente sonriéndose una a la otra, así que Anastacia decidió sacarlas de la burbuja de amor que se había creado.

Ahh….. Chicas creo que deben irse o se les hará tarde, además Rachel no queremos que nos traigas a nuestra niña tan tarde eh –Le dice a la morena muy seria, y esta la mira con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Yo yo yo N- - -o no, prometo que no será muy tarde – Dice tartamudeando y rápidamente Rachel, a lo que las tres Fabray ríen a carcajadas.

Tranquila hija si yo solo bromeaba, pero sí creo que se les hará tarde eh – Dice suavemente.

Si si, si te parece bien nos vamos Quinn? –Pregunta Rachel a su princesa.

Si Rach ya estoy lista así que vámonos –Le dice suavemente, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que te harían morir al instante.

Bueno chicas, que disfruten su cita y se diviertan mucho, mucho cuidadito eh miren que no quiero nietos tan rápido –Dice Judy en broma.

MAMA –Le reprocha su hija, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por el comentario de su madre.

Es verdad, no se vayan al SHAN-GAY o como se diga, tan rápido eh- Exclama Anastacia riendo a carcajadas junto con Judy.

OH POR DIOS! vámonos ya –Le dice la rubia a una morena igual o aun mas sonrojada que Ella misma, Quinn la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la puerta.

Adiós niñas que se diviertan, Rachel cuidas de mi pequeña- Dice Judy en la entrada de su casa despidiendo a las chicas.

Por supuesto Judy de eso no tengas duda, Ya nos vamos fue un placer conocerte y a ti también Anasticia- Dice Rachel amablemente.

Igual para nosotras Rachel querida, nos veremos seguido eh, Adiós chicas- Dice Anastacia despidiéndose de cada una de Ellas con una beso en la mejilla al igual que Judy.

Chao madre, abuela, las quiero –Dice Quinn antes de salir de su casa de la mano con Rachel.

Crees que esta vez funcionara? –Pregunta Judy a su madre con miedo en su voz.

No lo sé hija, no lo sé, el tiempo es el que dira, recuerda que no podemos jugar con el destino –Responde Anastacia viendo a las chicas subir al coche de la morena, y observando que ambas llevan una inmensa sonrisa en sus rostros. Las Fabray se adentran en la casa de nuevo ambas con rostros de preocupación.

* * *

Rachel al llegar a su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto a la Rubia y luego se subió a su coche. Quinn noto que frente a su asiento había un regalo miro a lo morena extrañada, y esta le dijo que lo abriera ya que era para Ella.

Al abrirlo noto que se trataba de un oso de peluche muy tierno con una nota que decía "**Mi única misión es hacerte Feliz, y poder sacarte una sonrisa cuando estés triste. Love me Tender **"

Es hermoso Rach, no tenias que molestarte –Dice con una gran sonrisa Quinn, y la morena voltea y la mira.

Molestarme? , Para nada mi princesa, ese oso es para que siempre me tengas presente y recuerdes que siempre estaré a tu lado- Le dice la morena mirándola fijamente, aprovechando se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia dejando sus labios allí por unos segundos, se separo y le regalo una sonrisa, encendió su auto y lo puso en marcha para ir hacia el lugar donde se realizara su cita con su amada.

Es hermoso le pondré…..Ammm ya sé Nico Faberry, si así se llamara –Dice la rubia abrazando al osito fuertemente.

Nico Faberry? puedo preguntar por qué?

Si, Nico, porque siempre quise tener un peluche llamado así, y El Faberry es por la combinación de nuestros apellidos –Explica Quinn suavemente.

Vaya, pues me encanta, Nico Faberry –Dice sonriéndole a su princesa.

A dónde iremos Rach? –Pregunta Quinn

Es una sorpresa princesa, ya lo veras todo a su tiempo-Dice Rachel suavemente.

Enciende su radio y fueron pasando canciones que las chicas conocían y cantaban desde canciones muy movidas hasta canciones muy suaves, hasta que empezó a sonar una canción que ambas amaban y empezaron a cantársela una a la otra.

**Rachel:**

I've been alone

With you inside my mind

And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips

A thousand time

I sometimes see you pass

Outsider my door.

**Ambas**:

Hello

Is it me you're looking for ?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you.

** Quinn:**

Long to see the sunlight

In your hair

And tell you time and time again

How much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart

Will overflow.

**Ambas:**

Hello

I've just got to let you know

Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely

Or is someone living you

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying

I love you.

Las chicas cantaron con emoción, Quinn cantaba directamente viendo a la morocha y Rachel le lanzaba varias miradas ya que estaba conduciendo, sus miradas eran llenas de amor y de admiración que se tenían una por la otra. Rachel se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y apago el coche esto sorprendió a la Rubia quien se asusto por un momento.

Rachel que haces? porque nos detenemos aquí? –Dice la Rubia con miedo en su voz.

Tranquila mi princesa, es solo que ya vamos a llegar y quiero que te coloques esta venda en tus ojos ya que es una sorpresa- Le dice suavemente.

Estas segura Rachel? no me gusta, me da miedo en realidad- Dice casi llorando la rubia.

Mi hermosa, tranquila estás conmigo, confías en mi? –Pregunta la morena, la chica asiente- Bueno entonces hazlo ahora y déjame colocarte la venda está bien? –Pregunta la morena.

Está bien- Dice la chica más tranquila, la morena le coloca la venda y se asegura que la chica no vea nada, lo hizo y continuo su camino. Unos kilómetros más y llegaron al lugar, Rachel apaga el coche y se baja.

Bueno mi princesa hemos llegado a nuestro destino, camina conmigo- Quinn se aferra a Rachel y caminan unos cuantos pasos y luego se detienen.

Lista? –Pregunta la morena y la chica asiente, en ese momento Rachel procedió a quitar la venda de sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo la rubia quedo realmente asombrada –Dime qué te parece mi hermosa? –Pregunta suavemente detrás de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn abrió sus ojos, quedo muy asombrada por lo que estaba en frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer, se encontraba en una playa, una playa que quedaba unos kilómetros fuera de la cuidad, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió, es que en la arena había un camino alumbrado por unas velas que se encontraban dentro de unas copas de vidrio, y en el fondo del camino estaba un especie de tienda pequeña con una mesa en el centro y dos sillas, el lugar era realmente hermoso la rubia no tenia palabras, no sabía que sentir, su morena había hecho todo esto por ella, nunca se imagino que alguien sería capaz de preparar algo tan hermoso y especial solo para ella, tanto era la emoción de la rubia que unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. La morena se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se sintió culpable.

Quin….Quinn princesa porque lloras? si sii no te ha gustado podemos irnos y cenar en algún restaurante o algo, perdóname princesa sabia que esto no era lo realmente sufí...c…. –La morena fue interrumpida por los dedos de la rubia que se posaron en sus labios, Quinn aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y Rachel la vio con una mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Rachel esto es hermoso créeme, Lloro porque estoy feliz, nunca me imagine que alguien haría esto por mi jamás, Lo que has hecho realmente me ha dejado sorprendida y tengo que decirte que me encanta – Dice Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel, quien borro su rostro de preocupación con una sonrisa de alivio.

Uffss, te juro que pensé que me había equivocado al traerte aquí, que no te había gustado –Dice la morena aun con su sonrisa.

Como crees cielo?, de verdad Rachel lo que has hecho es impresionante.

Gracias mi hermosa, ahora me darías el honor de acompañarme para dar inicio a esta cita? –Dice la morena inclinándose como lo haría un caballero, ante este gesto la rubia no puede evitar reírse.

Por supuesto mi romea el placer es todo mío –Le dice tomando su mano, la morena la sujeto y la llevo por el camino iluminado por las velas, mientras caminaban la rubia no podía evitar una muy inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente pensó que esto era PERFECTO.

* * *

Llegaron a la mesa y Rachel separo la silla para que Quinn se siente, La chica lo hace y luego se sienta ella.

Esto es perfecto cielo, no pudiera haber pedido mas –Dice sonriente la rubia.

Tú te mereces muchas cosas más mi hermosa, por ti haría esto y miles de cosas más si fuera necesario – Dice tomando su mano la morena.

Un mesonero se acerca a la mesa sorprendiendo completamente a Quinn, quien miro extraña a Rachel quien estaba sonriendo, el muchacho se presento y tomo la orden de las dos, luego se retiro y en 15 minutos trajo su comida y se alejo.

Las chicas comieron, hablaron, se rieron, bueno Quinn se reia con cada cosa que Rachel le decía, le encantaba la morena, era un buena chica, la hacia reír y a su lado se sentía completa, segura protegía y sobretodo muy feliz. Durante todo el tiempo se miraban cariñosamente se tomaban de las manos y a veces se inclinaban sobre la mesa y se daban besos en la mejilla. Terminaron con su comida y el chico anterior que las había atendido regreso, tomo las cosas y se volvió a marchar dejando a las chicas solas para que pudieran disfrutar de su intimidad.

Rachel? –Dice tímidamente Quinn.

Si mi hermosa? –Le contesta sonriéndole.

Gracias.

Gracias de qué?

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho esta noche por mí, y no solo esta noche si no siempre, quiero decirte que el hecho de que tu hallas llegado a mi vida es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, y estoy muy feliz de poder compartir contigo, y estar aquí esta noche a tu lado- Dice la Rubia con emoción en su voz y unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

No tienes que agradecer nada princesa, yo estoy muy feliz de que hallas aceptado mi invitación esta noche, me encanta estar contigo Quinn, me encanta compartir y estar a tu lado, y siempre, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites, pero debe decirte que esta noche te he invitado con un propósito –Dice la morena con un gesto serio.

Cual? –Pregunta la Rubia nerviosa por la cara seria de la morena.

Princesa, mi Quinn, desde que te conocí, me has gustado, cuando te vi por primera vez, mi corazón salto de mi pecho, no comprendía cual era ese sentimiento, empezamos a hablar y conocernos, y me enamore Quinn, me enamore de ti, Eres la chica más maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta para mis ojos, que he conocido, y desde entonces te has robado mi corazón y mis pensamientos, por eso yo esta noche tome la iniciativa de invitarte a una cita para pedirte … - Se levanta de la mesa y se arrodilla frente a Quinn.

R- - - Rache l l l q q q ue estas haciendo? – Dice muy nerviosa.

Lo que he tenido ganas de hacer durante mucho tiempo princesa, Quinn…- Se detiene un momento y saca de su bolsillo una caja, la abre y dentro de Ella está un anillo y se lo ofrece a la chica – Mi princesa hermosa quisieras darme el honor de permitirme compartir contigo como mas que una amiga, Mi Quinn quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunta Rachel con nerviosismo en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos incomparable.

Yo… yo…. Rachel –Quinn no tenía palabras, por dentro se estaba muriendo de felicidad, quería gritarle un gran SI, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Observaba a esa morena hermosa, que estaba arrodillada frente a ella con uno de los anillos más bellos que había visto y le estaba pidiendo que sea su novia, SU NOVIA, aun no lo creía, solo se concentro en la cara de la morena, en su rostro que demostraba nervios y miedo, así que saco fuerzas y le dio su respuesta.

SI , SI ,SI y mil veces sí, cielo quiero ser tu novia –Dice la rubia gritando y limpiando unas lagrimas que se habían escapado. Rachel coloco el anillo en el dedo de Quinn y luego la levanto de su silla y la abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente por unos segundos, y luego se separaron y se vieron a sus ojos y se fueron acercando lentamente, y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Se besaron dulcemente conociendo sus labios, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas. Esto era todo lo que ellas deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo, ambas se preguntaban si en realidad esto estaba pasando, no lo podían creer.

El beso fue tomando intensidad, paso de ser dulce a ser pasional, ahora se besaban con fuerza, con amor, intensidad, sintiéndose, Quinn tenía sus manos en el cuello de Rachel, y la morena la tenia sujetada por su cintura, se acariciaban, conocían su piel y se seguían besando con la misma intensidad, no se querían separar pero les faltaba aire y no querían morir asfixiadas, asi que se separaron suavemente, se miraron y pegaron sus frentes.

Wow, mejor que en mis sueños, no sabes cómo imagine esto Quinn – Dice la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo también cielo, yo también quería esto Rachel, estoy tan feliz, me encanta ser tu novia ahora –Dice la rubia besándola nuevamente.

Mi hermosa?- Dice la morena al separarse.

Sí, mi amor? –Responde Quinn suavemente.

Te amo, te amo demasiado –Dice Rachel mirándola fijamente, tratando de expresarle a la Rubia todo lo que siente en ese momento.

Te amo más mi amor, te juro Rach que nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti, Te amo, te amo, te amo y lo diría miles de veces- lo dice y la besa de nuevo.

Así? TE AMO QUINN FABRAY –Grita la morena mirando hacia el cielo despues de separarse.

TE AMO RACHEL BERRY –dice la rubia también gritando.

Después de esto colocaron una manta en la arena donde se sentaron juntas y siguieron conversando felices y sobretodo besándose y demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, todo lo que su corazón sentía y que sus palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

Se abrazaron y se besaron, juntas allí en ese lugar especial con la luna y el cielo lleno de estrellas, siendo testigos de el inicio se ese gran amor, del comienzo del más hermoso sentimiento.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, como van? bueno aquí con el 4 capitulo de mi historia, y alli la tienen la cita de estas dos ;), espero que les guste el cap.

Desde aca empieza el noviazgo de ellas, por ahora todo va a ser tranquilo y lleno de amor, pero mas adelanta se viene el drama :$. Sin mas que decir me despido, como siempre enviándole un gran saludo a todos los que leen y pidiéndole si no es mucho pedir un Reviews, **NECESITO REVIEWS PARA VIVIR JAJAJAJA **.

**N/A 2**: Les quería ofrecer disculpas por la tardanza, es que por aca en Venezuela ha Llovido un montón, y pues me enferme U_U pero ni modo, espero que lo disfruten.

Pag Facebook: "**Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet**"


	5. Mi Amor, Se Lo Decimos?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en una manta en la arena, la rubia estaba en el regazo de Rachel, quien la tenia rodeada con sus brazos por la cintura y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellas. Llevaban bastante tiempo en esa posición, abrazándose, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, dándose besitos cada vez que podían, simplemente el momento era perfecto, intimo, único y hermoso.

Mi amor, me encanta estar así contigo, porque no habíamos hecho todo esto antes? -Exclama Quinn, con su rostro relajado y una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

Mi hermosa, a mi me encantas tu, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo era una idiota tímida que nunca te dijo que te amaba desde la primera vez –Dice Rachel tranquila.

Sabes? yo nunca me habría atrevido a decírtelo, creo que por miedo, y me alegro tanto de que haya pasado, me gustas Rachel, me gustas y mucho, nunca había sentido esto que siento cuando estoy contigo-Dice Quinn viendo al frente apretando la mano de la morena que estaba en la suya.

Yo mas princesa, Quinn te amo, y siempre te eh amado y sabes? no sé que me has hecho pero te has robado mis pensamientos y mi corazón, y daré lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz mi hermosa –Dice viéndola y dándole un gran beso.

Este beso, no es nada como los otros, este beso demostraba cuando era el amor que se tenían, todos los sentimientos que sus palabras no podían expresar, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Estoy tan enamorada de ti cielo –Exclama Quinn con sus ojos cerrados y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, ya que había vuelto a su posición anterior.

Y yo de ti Quinn Fabray, pero ahora será mejor que nos vallamos porque no quiero tener problemas con tu madre ni mucho menos con tu abuela – Dice la morena con una sonrisa, dándole un beso a su novia en la cabeza y luego en la nariz para así llegar a sus labios, dándole un beso con mucha pasión.

Luego de separarse, se levantaron, recogieron la manta de la arena y se fueron rumbo a su auto tomadas de la mano, como siempre Rachel le abre la puerta a su novia para que entre, esta acepta gustosa robándole un beso rápido en los labios y entra. Rachel da la vuelta y se adentra ella en el coche. La morena enciende su auto y se va, rumbo a la casa de su novia, mientras conduce se da cuenta que la chica rubia está muy pensativa asi que le pregunta.

Princesa en que piensas?-Pregunta la morena, sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

En el día en que nos conocimos cielo, lo recuerdas? –Pregunta la Rubia con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo mi amor, fue el mejor día para mi –Dice la morena con felicidad.

**FLASHBACK**

_Para Quinn era otro día en el MHS, un día muy normal en realidad, estaba en su casillero con sus amigas Santana y Brittany hablando de infinidades de cosas acerca de las porristas, y en ese momento llega una chica, una chica que Ella nunca había visto, así que supuso que era nueva, cuando pudo visualizar bien a esta chica, pudo ver que era una morena hermosa, con un grandioso cuerpo y parecía ser amable a simple vista, en fin, la evaluaba hasta que la morena volteo hacia Ella y conectaron sus miradas, en ese momento algo en su interior se movió, como si su pecho estaba más alterado de lo normal, la morena le sonrió y Ella creyó desmayarse pero le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se retiro._

_Hey Q, que te pasa? porque la sonrisa? –Pregunta Santana viendo hacia la dirección de su amiga, para saber el motivo de su sonrisa._

_Oh, no es nada S, mejor nos vamos que se nos hará tarde –Dice la Rubia suavemente._

_Las tres chicas se fueron rumbo a su clase, en los pasillos Quinn volvió a ver a la chica pero esta vez estaba acompañada por otro chico que también era nuevo, se veían muy unidos así que supuso que ese muchacho era su novio, y sintió un poco de decepción o quizás eran celos? , en fin, se adentro en su clase._

_Habían pasado por lo menos 15 minutos de clases cuando tocan la puerta, y la rubia sintió que su corazón de detuvo, vio que era la misma morena que había visto hace pocos minutos afuera._

_Em enm , Buenos Dias lamento interrumpir, soy nueva y me toca esta clase y no la encontraba y acabe perdiéndome –Fue lo primero que dijo la morena, y todos los alumnos rieron de la chica._

_Si bueno está bien, buenos días señorita… -Pregunta el profesor._

_Rachel, señor mi nombre es Rachel Berry –Dice la chica amablemente al profesor._

_Está bien señorita Berry, por favor tome asiento con la señorita Fabray para continuar con la clase –Le dice el profesor a la chica._

_Con quien? –Pregunta la morena confundida._

_Señorita Fabray puede levantar la mano por favor? –Quinn levanta su mano como le indican –Con ella señorita Berry –Dice el profesor con cara de fastidio._

_La morena se va hasta donde esta la Rubia y se sienta en la silla de al lado, ve un momento a la chica y le sonríe y Ella se la devuelve._

_Asi continuaron su clase, Rachel estaba nerviosa no sabía porque, pero esa chica que tenia al lado era hermosa y no dejaba que se concentrara en los ejercicios que había encomendado el profesor hace unos minutos, así que obstinada tiro su lápiz contra la hoja y se toco las sienes._

_Ahnm disculpa Rachel verdad? –Pregunta la rubia suavemente, la morena la miro y creyó morir cuando escucho su voz, la chica tenía una voz hermosa y dulce, que la derretía._

_A a a a Si, yo yo yy oo soy Rachel –Dice Rachel tartamudeando y muy nerviosa._

_Ahmn si claro, bueno te quería preguntar si quieres que te ayude con tus ejercicios? –Dice la rubia sonriendo._

_Oh, sí por favor te lo agradecería mucho señorita Fabray –Dice la morena imitando la voz del profesor, cosa que hizo que la rubia estallara en carcajadas._

_No, no por favor mi nombre es Quinn me dicen Q, pero puedes llamarme como quieras –Dice la rubia aun sonriendo._

_Oh bueno esta bien Quinn, yo soy Rachel como ya sabes y me dicen am….Rachel, asi que puedes llamarme Rachel –Dice la morena haciendo caras tontas, sacando mas carcajadas de la rubia._

_Sabes, presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien –Dice Quinn suavemente._

_Sabes yo también lo creo señorita hermosa –Lo dice viéndola a sus ojos._

_Señorita hermosa? –Pregunta la rubia._

_Sip, digo me dijiste que te podía decir como yo quiera no? o es a corto plazo? –Dice con un gesto serio, y recibe una cálida sonrisa de la rubia._

_Claro como quieras –Le dice sonriendo –Gracias._

_Gracias por qué?_

_Por decirme hermosa_

_No me agradezcas por decir la verdad –Le guiña un ojo._

_Bueno mira estos son de esta for…. –Quinn le va explicando cómo hacer con los ejercicios y la morena la entiende perfectamente así que los terminan rápidamente, se sentaron y conversaron hasta que suena la campana que indica la salida a almorzar._

_Hey Rachel, estaba pensando que si no tienes planes, podríamos almorzar juntas? digo si quieres claro –Decía un Quinn muy nerviosa._

_Sería un placer señorita Hermosa –Rachel contesta con una sonrisa._

_Asi que van a la cafetería, piden sus bandejas de comida y se van hacia el campo para comer al aire libre, cuando llegan se sientan y empiezan a hablar y comer._

_Así que Quinn, cuentame un poco de ti? –Pregunta Rachel viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa._

_Bueno, que quieres saber? –Le pregunta._

_A pues…..Todo?._

_Todo es mucho no crees?._

_Está bien, cuéntame lo que quieras._

_Bueno, tengo 17 años vivo con mi madre y mi abuela, soy capitana de las porristas y mi mama es costurera así que la ayudo a veces con eso – Le dice suavemente y continua comiendo._

_Y tu padre? Pregunta la morena con curiosidad, pero luego se arrepiente al ver el rostro de la chica._

_Mi padre murió cuando yo estaba muy pequeña, asi que nunca lo conocí._

_Lo siento mucho Quinn no fue mi intención, discúlpame._

_Está bien Rachel, ya lo supere, mejor ahora háblame de ti?_

_Bueno, yo también tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos, en mis tiempos libres soy bombero, lo eh practicado desde que tenía 14 años y ahora puedo servir en la brigada._

_Wow eres bombero? eso no es muy peligroso? –Dice con un gesto de preocupación._

_Un poco supongo, pero llevo bastante práctica y me gusta –Responde la morena._

_Wow, eres una sorpresa Rachel Berry , dime mas de ti –Pregunta la rubia con ilusión de saber más._

_A si claro, bueno no se cocinar algo decente pero lo intento, me gusta el deporte….- Así fueron hablando y contándose todo acerca de ellas, mientras más conversaban más confianza se tenían, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida._

_No no no, siempre eres así de torpe –Decia Quinn riendo a carcajadas por lo que le había contado Rachel._

_Nooooo, bueno no, la mayoría de las veces creo? –Decia la morena haciendo caras raras, le encantaba la risa de la Rubia e iba hacer todo lo posible por hacerla reír siempre._

_Dios, tu eres un caso eh , pero mejor nos vamos porque ya va a sonar la campana y tenemos que llegar a tiempo –Lo dice levantándose Quinn. Las dos se levantaron y se fueron hacia la escuela nuevamente._

_Fue agradable compartir contigo Rachel, eres muy divertida, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien no crees? –Decia una Quinn emocionada._

_Fue un placer conocerte señorita Hermosa, y yo también creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla –Responde Rachel suavemente._

_Se despidieron y se retiraron hacia sus clases felices por lo que había pasado._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Habían llegado a la casa de la Rubia y estaban en el auto compartiendo algunos besos antes de despedirse, Quinn tenía sus manos en el rostro de la morena y está en la cintura de la chica.

Mi prin..ce..sa . me .. encan..ta . esto, pero debemos dete..nernos –Lograba decir la morena entre besos.

No, no por..que , yo me quiero quedar así toda la vida –Expresa la rubia haciendo un puchero, y Rachel se derritió en ese momento.

Yo también mi hermosa, pero hay que hacerlo, además creo que vi unas cabecitas asomadas en la ventana –Dice la morena divertida.

Si mejor vamos, pero antes…..La rubia agarra de nuevo el rostro de la morena regalándole un largo beso pasional. Después de esto se bajan del coche y llegan a la puerta.

Supongo que te veré mañana mi princesa –Dice la morena con cara triste.

Si lo sé, no creo que sobreviva sin ti un segundo, pero lo intentare- Dice la rubia.

Te amo mi hermosa.

Te amo cielo.

Dicho esto se volvieron a besar, con amor y dulzura delicada y suavemente, estaban tan encimadas en su beso que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió.

Emmn Ennmm , buenas noches chicas –Dice Judy con un rostro serio y las chicas se separan rápidamente y muy asustadas por el gesto de Judy.

Yo…yo Judy lo sien…en to, -Decia una Rachel nerviosa.

Mama, ella no tiene la culpa, yo la bese y buen….Quinn paro de hablar cuando escucha a su mama reír a carcajadas, ve a Rachel que esta cofundida.

Dios, si vieran sus caras reirían más fuerte que yo eh –Decia entre carcajadas Judy –Aunque me imagino que ya son novias verdad? – Volviendo a poner su rostro serio.

Si por supuesto Judy –Decía Rachel.

Bueno, las dejo para que se despidan, Rachel que tengas buenas noches –lo dice a la chica amablemente.

Igual para ti Judy, buenas noches –Dice la morena y la mujer se retira.

Dios eso fue muy incomodo –Dice Rachel con sus mejillas rojas.

No mi amor, lo incomodo va a ser enfrentar sus preguntas cuando entre- Dice Quinn divertida.

Oh, mi princesa creo que es hora de irme –Dice Rachel.

Si mi amor, me avisas cuando llegues a casa? , solo para saber si llegaste bien.

Por supuesto mi hermosa, Te Amo.

Te Amo mas cielo, te veré mañana.

Comparten un ultimo beso y la morena se retira en su coche, Quinn entra a su casa y ve a su madre y a su abuela sentadas en el sofá, cierra la puerta y da un largo suspiro, antes de caminar para enfrentarse a las preguntas de Ellas.

* * *

**MANSION BURTON**

Finn estaba sentado en la sala de su "casa" jugando con su consola de , estaba tan concentrado en su juego que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la casa. Continuo, y se asusto cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por su cuello, el chico se sorprendió mucho así que volteo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su esposa Melanie.

**Melanie Burton, **una mujer de 30 años, Rubia de ojos azules, con un cuerpo escultural, trabajaba en una de las compañías más importantes de todo Ohio, en fin ella creía que tenía una vida perfecta, aunque la realidad fuera muy diferente.

Hola mi príncipe, como está el hombre más bello de toda Lima? –Pregunta Melanie, dándole un beso en los labios al chico.

Mi vida, como estas? yo estoy bien aunque te he extrañado mucho mucho –Dice Finn tomando a su esposa por la cintura y sentándola con él en el sofá en donde estaba.

Lo sé mi corazon, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, además tengo que comprarte tu ropa y mantener tu auto, tus cosas y todo lo que te haga falta cariño –Dice Melanie abrazando a su esposo fuertemente por el cuello.

Si si, lo sé preciosa, solo que te amo mucho y te extraño a cada instante – Dice el chico a su esposa con cara triste.

Si mi amor, prometo que estaré mas tiempo contigo, pero ahora voy a ir arriba a darme una ducha y regreso –Melanie le dice dándole un beso y levantándose para subir las escaleras.

**Que idiota esta mujer, que estará haciendo Dinora en este momento? , ya se le enviare un mensaje para que me atienda como me lo merezco **–Dice Finn para sí mismo con una sonrisa arrogante.

**Hola bebe preciosa que haces? te extraño muchísimo bonita ;)** -Finn

Hola mi osito, estoy aquí en mi cuarto pensando en ti, cuando te veo? -Dinora

**Me alegro de que pienses en mi amor, que te parece si nos vemos en tu casa en 1 hora?** –Finn

Claro mi bebe, te estaré esperando ;) –Dinora.

**Nos vemos amor, te amo** –Finn

Finn cierra su teléfono y sigue jugando con su consola, hasta que escucha pasos en la escalera y ve a su esposa bajar de ellas.

Amor estoy lista, vienes a la cama conmigo? –Pregunta Melanie que llevaba unos short cortos con una camiseta de tirantes sin brasier, en fin se veía como una diosa.

Mi vida preciosa, lo siento pero debo ir a hacer un trabajo con Azimio y Karofsky –Dice el chico viendo a su esposa.

Pero corazón, tan tarde? –Pregunta con incredulidad Melanie.

Si mi amor, me avisaron hasta ahorita –Dice el chico con cara de inocente.

Está bien mi príncipe, me encanta que seas tan aplicado, si se te hace muy tarde, te quedas con tus amigos bebe, te veré mañana te amo –Dice Melanie regalándole un suave beso.

Yo también te amo preciosa, adiós –Dice el chico, soltándose y caminando hacia la puerta, ve de nuevo a su esposa le da una sonrisa y se va, ya afuera se monta en su auto último modelo y se dice para sí mismo.

**Esta mujer si que cae fácil, ahora si me voy para que Dinorita me cumpla como mujer **–Dice riéndose fuertemente.

* * *

**CASA FABRAY**

Quinn estaba en su cama acostada, luego de enfrentar las preguntas de su madre y su abuela, la chica se fue a su cuarto tomo una ducha se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama.

La Rubia estaba mirando con admiración su anillo, y su nuevo peluche Nico, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su cita con la morena, en su cita donde se hizo novia de Rachel, se sentía feliz, completa, amada, suspiraba cada segundo, hace poco que se había despedido de su novia y ya la extrañaba, estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sonó su teléfono.

Texto Rachel :"**Hola, mi novia hermosa, solo quería avisarte que ya llegue a casa, sana y salva, y también para decirte que Te Amo y que ya te extraño **". Quinn brinco de felicidad al leer esto y se dispuso a responderle.

Texto Quinn: " Me encanta esa palabra sabes? Novia, me alegro que hayas llegado muy bien mi cielo, y yo te amo mas y te extraño en todo momento**". Rachel sonrio al leer ese mensaje de su princesa, rápidamente le respondió.**

Texto Rachel : "**Y a mi me encanta decírtelo, es que entiéndeme amor, Quinn Fabray es mi novia, Mi Novia :D, estoy brincando como nena :$" **Quinn al leer esto rio a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que esto le causaba mucha ternura.

Texto Quinn : "Eso está muy bien mi amor, síguelo diciendo, porque es la verdad, soy tuya, soy tu novia y te amo ;) . Rachel estaba enamiorada de esta chica, cada cosa de la Rubia le encantaba.

Texto Rachel : "**Me encantas Quinn, te amo demasiado mi princesa hermosa". **Estas palabras de la morena hicieron de la rubia una maquina de suspiros.

Texto Quinn: "Tu me encantas mucho mas a mi cielo, estoy muy muy enamorada de ti Rachel, aunque tienes que compartir mi amor con alguien más ;)" –Rachel al leer este msj de su novia, estaba confundida ya que no sabía que le decía la Rubia.

Texto Rachel: "**Compartir tu amor? nooooo, no quiero compartirte, te quiero toda para mí :D –A Quinn se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al ver lo que decía su novia.**

Texto Quinn : "Si mi amor, tienes que compartirme con nuestro pequeño Nico recuerdas? " –A la morena se le escapo una gran risa.

Texto Rachel: "**Mi princesa, me habías asustado, Nuestro pequeño? :/".**

Texto Quinn: "Mi cielo yo soy tuya, pero también tengo que cuidar de nuestro pequeño bebe, y si es nuestro pequeño bebe :D".

Texto Rachel : **" Hermosa solo llevamos un dia de novias y ya tenemos un bebe? no crees que vamos muy rápido Quinn Fabray ;)**".

Texto Quinn: "Ja ja ja Muy chistosa Rachel, Nico es nuestro pequeño y se acabo, además mi amor ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al colegio" .

Texto Rachel: "**Si lo sé mi hermosa, mejor te dejo dormir, además yo también quiero descansar, que descanses mi princesa y piénsame mucho**".

Texto Quinn: "Amor, pienso en ti, sueño contigo, mi mente está concentrada en ti, así que dudo mucho que pueda hacer mas de eso, hasta mañana mi amor Te Amo".

Texto Rachel: "**Hasta mañana mi hermosa Te amo muchísimo mas :D PD :Dale besitos de mi parte a nuestro pequeño ;)**".

Despues de esto las chicas se fueron a dormir ambas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Un nuevo día había empezado en el MHS, un día muy común y natural para todos los estudiantes, para todos menos para dos chicas, quienes irradiaban felicidad, en sus rostros una sonrisa aparecia cada segundo, esperando verse muy pronto.

Quinn estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas, cuando llegan sus amigas Santana y Brittany, quienes estaban confundida ante tanta felicidad que mostraba la Rubia, así que inmediatamente la cuestionaron.

Hola Q, me puedes decir porque tienes esa cara de idiota hoy? –Santana pregunta con curiosidad.

Hola S, nada estoy muy normal –Responde la Rubia con tranquilidad.

Si claro Quinn, y yo soy virgen –Dice la Latina rodando los ojos –Haber dinos que te pasa?

Ya te dije que nada Santana, solo que unos días son mejores que otros y ya –Dice la Rubia con fastidio a la Latina.

Bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien, mejor nos vamos B, ya que la señorita misteriosa, no nos quiere –Dice Santana agarrando a Britt de la mano y llevándosela por el pasillo, mientras la Rubia se queda parada soplando con molestia. Siguió guardando las cosas en su casillero con brusquedad, hasta que escucho una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Wow, parece que mi hermosa novia está enojada hoy en día.

La Rubia se voltea rápidamente y ve a su morena, más hermosa que nunca, la cara de molestia de la chica inmediatamente desaparece para ser sustituida por una enorme sonrisa.

Hola mi amor, como estas?-Dice Quinn rodeando con sus manos el cuello de la morena.

Muy bien mi hermosa, pero por lo que veo tu no mucho no? –Pregunta Rachel poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

No es eso cielo, es solo que estoy muy feliz de ser tu novia y supongo que se notaba mucho, así que Santana me pregunto por qué? y como no le quise decir nada pues se enojo –Explicaba Quinn volviendo a su cara de fastidio.

Amor y poque no le cuentas a Satan…digo Santana, es una de tus mejores amigas no? –Preguntaba Rachel acariciando a su novia.

Tu quieres? Digo, quieres que sepan de nuestra relación?-Preguntaba Quinn viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Princesa porque no querría que el mundo sepa que la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta es mi novia?, Quinn, si está bien contigo yo no quiero esconder mi relación contigo, pero respeto lo que tu quieras mi hermosa –Le dice la morena con una sonrisa.

En serio cielo? –Pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente –Mi amor, por supuesto que quiero que todo el mundo se entere que soy tuya, Te Amo Rachel –Dice la Rubia dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a su novia.

Te Amo mas mi princesa hermosa, y cuando tú quieras se le decimos a todos –Dice Rachel acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

Qué te parece si los invitamos a tomar un helado después de clase y le contamos? –Pregunta la Rubia

Me encantaría mi hermosa, pero tengo la prueba del equipo de futbol luego de las clases recuerdas?

Ah sí, si la vas hacer no?

Si amor, yo sé que no te gusta pero es algo que quiero hacer –Le dice la morena con suavidad.

No, no, está bien Rach, está bien mi amor, de hecho estaré allí dándote ánimos –Dice la Rubia picoteando sus labios.

Eres perfecta sabes? Eres perfecta y Te Amo.

Te Amo mas mi Rachel- Las chicas se dieron un gran abrazo largo y tierno.

Qué te parece si se lo decimos ahora? –Pregunta Quinn luego de separarse.

Perfecto amor vamos? –La Rubia asiente y cierra su casillero, entrelaza sus dedos con los de su novia y caminan hacia el cafetín donde están sus amigos.

En una mesa estaban, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany , Puck ,Sam ,Mercedes y Kurt , ellos vieron a sus amigas y le hicieron señas para que se sentaran con ellos. Y las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

Buenos Dias chicos, hay algo que necesitamos anunciarles –Dice Quinn llamando la atención de todos.

Sí, que es chica? –Pregunta Mercedes con curiosidad.

Bueno chicos, tengo que decirles que tengo el honor de que la m… -Decia Rachel pero Santana la interrumpió.

Ya Berrysexy puedes decirnos de una buena vez –La latina exclama con fastidio, aunque por dentro las ganas de saber que era la mataban.

Quinn y yo somos novias –Exclama la morena dándole una sonrisa a su novia y luego viendo a los chicos que tenían cara de show, pero solo duro unos segundos ya que luego pudieron ver a sus amigos gritando, aplaudiéndole y felicitándolas.

Me alegro tanto por ustedes chicas, la verdad nos lo esperábamos, ya que era muy obvio que ustedes dos se aman –Decia un Kurt muy emocionado, las chicas se vieron se sonrieron y compartieron un beso tierno a lo que los chicos gritaron aun más fuerte y le dieron un abrazo grupal, estaban tan emocionados y felices que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba desde el fondo de cafetín.

"**Disfruten mientras puedan, porque yo me encargare de que esa felicidad no les dure mucho**".

* * *

**N/A : ** Hola un saludo para todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este Fic espero que les guste.

Como ven Finn es un Idiota y Ellas son re tiernas con su amor, me encanta.

Les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews, los necesito para seguir existiendo. Les tengo una preguntan quieren que por ahora todo se mantenga en calma o quieren el drama?.

Bueno sin más les digo que GRACIAS por leer y mil gracias por dejar su comentario me dan ánimos a seguir ;) un saludo**.**

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	6. Lo Que Siente Mi Corazon

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

Después de la gran noticia y luego de que cada uno de los chicos le dieran las felicitaciones a las chicas se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa, en un lado de la mesa estaban Santana, Sam, Puck y Rachel, y al frente de ellos estaban Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Quinn hablaron, rieron bromearon con la nueva relación de las chicas en fin estaban pasando un tiempo genial juntos.

Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos después de clases para celebrar la unión de nuestras superchicas que les parece? –Pregunta Kurt a todos sus amigos.

Si genial hagámoslo- Dice Sam y todos asienten con entusiasmo.

Nos encantaría, pero después de clases tengo mi prueba para entrar en el equipo de futbol –Dice Rachel a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Así que estas decidida Rach? –Pregunta Sam.

Claro que si Sam, creo que va a ser genial –Responde Rachel.

Crees que Beaste sea razonable? –Pregunta Mike.

Ovbio que va a entrar, además esta entrenada por el mejor – Dice Puck orgulloso señalándose.

Sigo pensando que es muy peligroso para ti Rach, tú qué piensas Quinn? –Cuestiona Kurt.

Yo pienso lo mismo, pero es algo que Rachel quiere hacer y yo la apoyare en todo –Dice sonriéndole a su novia y juntando sus manos en la mesa ya que estaban una enfrente de la otra.

Awww´s que romántico, creo que me saldrán caries –Dice Santana burlándose.

Oh Dios, Santana puedes dejar tus comentarios para otro momento sabes? –Responde Quinn tranquilamente aun con las manos unidas a su novia.

Tranquila Fabray, te entiendo sabes, digo como no consentir a semejante bombón –Dice esto mirando con lujuria a Rachel –Además debes hacerlo seguido porque ahora mismo eres la chica mas envidiada del mundo –Dice Tranquilamente la Latina. Rachel siente a su novia tensarse y por eso mismo toma la palabra ella.

Lo que pasa Santana es, que Quinn es la chica más hermosa y maravillosa que existe ante mis ojos y ahora mismo la chica que más amo en todo el mundo –Dice sonriéndole a su novia Rubia quien cambia su semblante y ahora tiene una sonrisa boba en su cara - Así que tus comentarios están fuera de lugar.

Como digas BerrySexy –Exclama Santana.

SANTANA –Todos le reclaman a la Latina

Bueno ya ya, solo estoy jugando, mejor me voy a buscar a Britt Britt –Dice la Latina levantándose de la mesa,

Si adonde fue Brittany? –Pregunta Mercedes.

A la Biblioteca –Responde la Latina.

A la biblioteca? y para qué? –Pregunta de nuevo Mercedes.

Fue a investigar si en realidad los delfines son pececitos gay –Responde la Latina encogiéndose de hombros, y los chicos no pueden evitar reír con la teoría completamente absurda que dijo, tanto que la risa se le contagio hasta a Ella y empezó a reírse también. Y así estuvieron por unos minutos riendo sin parar , Puck, Rachel y Sam se burlaban de la Latina con cosas que hacían reír mas a todas, tuvieron un momento divertido que se termino con una nueva presencia que había llegado a la mesa.

¡BERRY! –Exclamo con una voz alta nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson, quien había interrumpido en la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos.

Que quieres Hudson? –Dice Rachel fastidiada solo por la presencia del chico.

Vengo a decirte que por las buenas dejes esa estúpida idea que tienes en la cabeza de entrar al equipo de futbol –Dice el muchacho aun con voz alta, cosa que había llamado la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en el cafetín. La voz del chico y los estudiantes amontonados habían acabado con la paciencia de Rachel, quien dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, que asusto a todos, se levanto y se enfrento a Finn.

Y quien te crees tú para decirme que hacer? –Cuestiona Rachel con voz molesta. Rachel alterno un momento la mirada, para dedicársela a su novia y decirle que estaba bien, ya que la Rubia parecía muy asustada.

Te lo advierto Berry, por las buenas, además vas hacer el ridículo-Dice Finn con una sonrisa sínica en su voz.

Hudson, yo hago lo que a mí se me dé la gana, más bien ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa –Dice Rachel con ganas de sacarle la estúpida sonrisa con un golpe, ganas que aumentan cuando ve al chico reír mas fuerte y con sarcasmo, Finn da una mirada para atrás hace una señal, y en eso se acercan Azimio, Karofsky y dos jugadores de futbol más.

Piénsalo Berry el equipo de futbol es mío, y si entras te hare la vida imposible entiendes? –Dice Finn aun sonriendo sínicamente hacia la morena, quien tenía al frente a 4 jugadores de Futbol.

Ella no está sola Finn y mas te vale que te vayas ahora mismo –Dice Puck quien se había levantado y se puso al lado de la morena, cosa misma que hicieron Sam, Santana y Mike, para apoyar a su amiga. Quinn estaba muy nerviosa sabia cuanto odio le tenía Finn a Rachel y no quería que su novia saliera lastimada, del miedo no se pudo mover de su silla, solo se quedo allí quieta viendo la interaccion.

Oh, mejor vámonos muchachos alborotamos al conjunto de Frekks, nos vemos y Berry piénsalo bien –Dice el muchacho retirándose junto a los otros jugadores.

Vete a la mierda Hudson –Dice Puck gritándole- Estas bien Rach? –Le pregunta a su amiga preocupado. Rachel asiente y se sienta de nuevo a la mesa y ve como su novia le da una mirada de miedo y ella le respondió con otra mirada como diciéndole "Tranquila" pero la chica en realidad no dejaba de sentir miedo.

Finn es un idiota, Rachel estoy seguro que lo harás genial y yo estaré allí para apoyarte –Dice Sam a su amiga dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y por supuesto que obviamente yo también –Dice Puck chocando su hombro con el de la morena.

Todos estaremos Rach –Dice Tina sonriéndole. En eso se oye la campana y todos se retiran hacia sus clases, todos excepto Quinn y Rachel.

Mi hermosa que pasa? –Le pregunta la morena arrodillándose frente a su novia y tomándola de las manos.

Nada, solo que Dioss…..Mi amor no lo escuchaste? te puede hacer daño si entras a el equipo tu lo escuchaste verdad? –Dice Quinn muy nerviosa viendo a su novia.

Si vida, si lo escuche muy bien, pero él es un completo idiota y además amor yo sé defenderme ante él, ahora por favor quita esa carita que se me arruga mi corazón –Dice Rachel dramatizando tocándose su camisa y arrugándola con el puño como si fuera su corazón, esto hace que la Rubia sonría de nuevo.

Ves así esta mejor mi hermosa, ahora vámonos porque si no llegamos tarde –Dice la morena que se levanta y agarra su mochila y la de su novia, la Rubia se levanto y empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por la morena.

Quinn hay algo que no te he dicho –Dice la morena seria, y la rubia se pone muy nerviosa.

Que cosa mi amor? –Responde Quinn con temblor en su voz. Rachel al ver la cara de su novia no aguanta mas se echa a reír.

Mi princesa no pongas esa carita de nuevo, lo que te quería decir es que te amo TE AMO MI HERMOSA –Dice esto último gritando y agarrando a su novia para alzarla y darle vueltas en el aire. Quinn se moría de felicidad en ese momento cuando la morena la bajo solo pudo contestar.

Yo te amo mas mi Rachel Berry –Le dice Quinn muy suavemente a Rachel.

La Rubia sujeta del cuello a la morena y le da un beso apasionado, un beso hermoso lleno de amor y dulzura, un beso que las llevo a un mundo donde solo existían ellas dos, ninguna quería separarse pero el sonido nuevamente de la campana les hace recordar que tienen que ir a sus clases, así que se separan, Rachel le toma la mano a su novia y entrelazan los dedos y se van caminando así por el pasillo, al llegar al salón de Quinn la morena se despide con otro beso y se va.

* * *

**OFICINAS BURTON**

Melanie estaba en su oficina con su ordenador en la mano y con su escritorio lleno de documentos, era uno de los días más pesados para las chica, estaba concentrada en su trabajo hasta que su asistente la interrumpe.

Señorita Burton tiene una llamada entrante del arquitecto Russel Berry- Dice Jhon el asistente.

Gracias Jhon, por favor pásamelo por la línea 2 –Responde la chica amablemente.

**M**: Buenos Días señor Berry, habla con Melanie Burton, como esta? me alegro de recibir su llamado.

**R**: Buenos Días señorita, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, le llamaba para saber cuando quiere que vaya a su oficina.

**M**: Si señor, la verdad es que hoy en día estoy muy ocupada, que le parece el miércoles a las 3:00pm.

**R**: Me parece perfecto señorita, allí estaré muy puntual, dígame donde será.

**M**: Me gustaría que fuera aquí en mi oficina, para que usted conozca las instalaciones.

**R**: Perfecto allí estaré, un placer hablar con usted.

**M**:Lo mismo digo señor Berry, hasta luego.

**R**: Hasta luego señorita.

Luego de esta conversación, la chica continuo trabajando, estaba agotada y se notaba su cansancio pero tenía que mantener a su amado y bello príncipe, su esposo para ella en ese momento era lo más importante y lo daba todo por él.

* * *

De vuelta en el MHS Quinn estaba en clase de biología, la profesora estaba explicando algo sobre especies y diversidad, Ella enrealidad no estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba en el encuentro de la cafetería en lo que había pasado entre Finn y su novia, la chica estaba muy decepcionada de que el muchacho se comportara de esa manera, pero más que decepcionada sentía miedo, miedo de que algo le pase a su novia, Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que la morena se uniera al equipo de futbol, simplemente no le gustaba, pero a su novia si, pensó que era egoísta de su parte pero no pudo evitar sentir angustia y preocupación.

"**Dios Rachel….Porque tenemos que ser tan diferentes..Bueno por alli dicen que polos opuestos se atraen no?, Amo ser su novia, la amo a toda Ella y por eso me preocupo, digo si algo le pasa a mi Rach yo….Mejor le digo que almorcemos en privado para hablar.. si eso hare**".

Texto Quinn: "Hola mi amor espero que estés bien, y que estés pensando en mi ;), me preguntaba si podemos almorzar en el auditorio hoy?" – Quinn envió el msj a su novia pero la respuesta no fue de inmediato, pasaban los minutos y aun la morena no le respondía, así que Quinn resignada estaba dispuesta a guardar su teléfono, pero en ese momento vibra el mismo.

Texto Rachel: "**Hola mi princesa hermosísima, lamento no haberte contestado antes, y claro que si amor donde tú quieras, aunque puedo preguntar por qué?**".

Texto Quinn: "Esta bien cariño, lamento interrumpirte, es que tengo que decirte algo importante cielo".

Texto Rachel: "**Nunca me interrumpes mi vida ;) está bien mi hermosa te veré al final de la clase, Te Amo**".

Texto Quinn: "Ok amor, Te Amo más :*".

* * *

**MANSION BURTON**

Finn había tenido un periodo libre antes del almuerzo, así que fue a buscar un cuaderno que había olvidado, cuando entra en su casa escucha unas voces en la sala, así que se dirigo hacia allí para averiguar de quien eran las voces. Llego al lugar y vio a su esposa conversando con su amiga de toda la vida Sue Silvester, las dos reían mientras se decían cosas que el muchacho no entendía, hasta que Melanie se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo.

Mi príncipe hermoso, que haces aquí tan temprano? –Dice Melanie levantándose, para darle un abrazo y un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Hola mi vida, es que me olvide de un cuaderno y vine a buscarlo, no sabía que estabas aquí –Dice el muchacho abrazando a su esposa.

Corazón, vine para traer a Sue –Dice Melanie dirigiendo la mirada hacia la otra mujer.

Si me he dado cuenta, como estas Sue? –Dice Finn amablemente.

Hola, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar –Dice Sue viéndolo, nunca le había caído bien el muchacho, simplemente no le agradaba.

Amor, Sue se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo –Dice Melanie a su esposo suavemente.

Así amor? está bien? pero eso a que se debe? –Pregunta el muchacho con cara de confundido.

Bueno mi príncipe, Sue va a trabajar en la misma secundaria a la que tu asistes, no es increíble –Dice Melanie emocionada, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

El muchacho al escuchar esto palideció, Sue era la mejor amiga de su esposa, de su ESPOSA, como haría con esto ahora, con Sue en la secundario sus planes se caerían al suelo y ella le contaría a Melanie toda la verdad, simplemente su vida se arruinaría. "**Dios esto no puede estar pasando, si la estúpida esta entra al MHS se enteraría de que nadie allí sabe que estoy casado, y Dinora, POR DIOS DINORA, que hare que hare**?", El muchacho pensaba hasta que la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Mi amor, mi amor me estas escuchando? –Dice Melanie.

Ah sí, si mi vida, me parece bien, ehh ire por mi cuaderno ya que se me hará tarde, qué bueno que estés aquí Sue, y a ti te veré después mi amor –Dice el muchacho despidiéndose y marchándose.

Las otras dos mujeres se quedaron hablando hasta que Melanie tuvo que marcharse de nuevo a su trabajo, Sue se quedo arreglando sus cosas para instalarse en su nuevo "Hogar".

* * *

En el instituto, Quinn había terminado su periodo y como le dijo su novia por msj, La morena le estaba esperando fuera del aula, se saludaron, tomaron sus bandejas de comida y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio tomadas de la mano. Llegaron al auditorio y Quinn se sentó entre las piernas de Rachel colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Rachel coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Me encanta, es hermoso –Dice la Rubia mirando fijamente el anillo que le había dado su novia que estaba en su dedo.

Nada en comparación contigo mi hermosa –Responde Rachel colocando un suave beso en el cuello de Quinn.

Como sabias de la orquídea?.

La verdad, lo había investigado desde hace tiempo, pero no tenía muy claro que iba a comprar así que pregunte si había un anillo con algo así , y me mostraron ese y me encanto- Explica la morena suavemente mientras acurrucaba a su novia en sus brazos.

Me encanta mi amor, es perfecto –Dice Quinn, para voltearse y ver a su novia a los ojos –Es perfecto, al igual que tu –Dice viéndola fijamente.

Yo no soy perfecta, todo lo contrario, lo que pasa es que estar contigo me hace menos torpe –Le dice a su novia robándole un beso –En cambio tu, tu si eres la mujer más perfecta –Dice besándola nuevamente.

Yo no soy perfecta.

Bueno, entonces eres imperfectamente correcta –Dice la morena bromeando acariciando a su novia.

RACHEL –Exclama la Rubia.

Que mi princesa?.

Te Amo –Dice la Rubia disfrutando de las caricias de su novia.

Te amo demasiado –Dice la morena y le besa el cuello a su novia, este gesto hace temblar a Quinn, el sentir los labios de su novia en su cuello le enviaba una pequeña electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo lo sabes? –Pregunta Quinn abrazando muy fuerte a su novia.

Eso es lo que más quiero mi princesa, hacerte feliz, Te Amo Quinn Fabray, Te Amo como nunca había amado a nadie, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida –Contesta Rachel.

Me encanta escuchar eso Rachel, porque yo pienso igual, quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Te Amo –Responde Quinn. Así paso un rato, ellas abrazándose, Quinn acurrucada en los brazos de Rachel, en el medio del auditorio compartiendo un momento tierno hermoso y sobre todo lleno de amor, la morena fue la primera que rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Mi vida que querías decirme? –Pregunta la morena acordándose del msj anterior de su novia. Esta pregunta hace que la Rubia se voltee y la vea fijamente.

Ok necesito decirte algo que siento, pero quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas está bien? –Pregunta Quinn y la morena asiente.

Ok…Rach, me gustas, que digo me gustas me encantas, estoy enamorada de ti, probablemente desde la primera vez que te vi, amo como me tratas, amo estar a tu lado y aunque llevamos muy poco tiempo de ser novias, ese poco tiempo ha sido el mejor de mi vida Rach, tu eres una de las mejores cosas que han llegado a mi vida, y me moriría si algo te sucediera o si te hicieras daño de alguna manera por eso me siento egoísta, porque en mi corazón no quiero que estés en el equipo, no quiero que te toquen ni mucho menos que te lastimen y siento miedo, siento miedo de que tu pienses de que soy muy egoísta y me dejes, porque yo te quiero para toda la vida y ahora que se lo que es amarte, no quiero dejar de hacerlo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo –Dice Quinn con lagrimas en sus ojos, la morena había sentido cada palabra de su novia, así que se acerco a su novia y limpio sus lagrimas, dándole un gran beso, un beso de tristeza por parte de la Rubia y culpabilidad por parte de la morena.

Mi amor, amarte es el regalo más grande que me ha permitido la vida, y aun más grande de que ese amor sea correspondido, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y no se te ocurra que yo pensaría así de ti mi hermosa, porque nunca lo haría, yo se que todo lo que vas a hacer es para protegerme y ayudarme y lo sé porque confió en ti, Quinn yo te pertenezco, y no podemos decir que algo es muy malo cuando no lo hemos experimentado, déjame hacerlo mi vida, yo me cuidare, te lo prometo –Dice Rachel dándole una mirada de sinceridad.

Como lo haces? –Pregunta Quinn.

Como hago qué? –Responde la morena confundida.

Hacer que quiera decirte que si a todo, como lo haces?

Umm Bueno…..no lo sé pero es bueno no? –Dice Rachel divertida gateando hasta donde Quinn, llega hasta ella y la besa y la Rubia poco a poco se va inclinado hasta llegar al piso del escenario del auditorio, Rachel estaba encima de ella besándola dulcemene, sus labios se movían en conjunto, sincronizándose a la perfeccion, la morena rozo su lengua tocando los labios de Quinn, la Rubia inmediatamente le concede el acceso y el beso que empezó dulce se había transformado en una pelea por el control, Rachel estaba enloqueciendo, estaba entre las piernas de su novia, acariciándola y besándola, la morena bajo desde los labios de la Rubia hasta su barbilla donde mordió suavemente para luego bajar y besar su cuello con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con excitación, Quinn había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba disfrutando lo que pasaba pero se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, asi que con todas sus fuerzas detuvo a la morena.

Raaa - - chel, Rachel debemos detenernos –Decía la Rubia con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que aun sentía. La morena de inmediato se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

Oh Dios, lo siento mucho mi hermosa, de verdad no era mi intención tú no quer….-La morena fue interrumpida por los labios de la Rubia quienes se posaron suavemente en los suyos propios.

Tranquila mi amor está bien –Dice la Rubia regalándole otro beso suave a la morena –Te amo.

Te Amo mas mi hermosa –Dice la morena con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Nos vamos? –Pregunta Quinn.

Lo que tu digas –Dice aun con una sonrisa boba.

Tontaa –Dice la Rubia divertida por la sonrisa de su novia.

Pero soy tu tonta no?

Por supuesto –Dice la Rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las dos salieron del auditorio con una gran sonrisa, simplemente se notaba la felicidad que tenían en miles de kilómetros, así que cuando salieron del auditorio Rachel acompaño a su novia a su casillero para luego ir a su clase que por suerte compartían juntas.

* * *

**CASA FABRAY**

La puerta de la casa de las Fabray sonaba con impaciencia, Judy la fue a abrir casi corriendo, para ver quien tocaba con tanto desespero.

POR DIOS YA VOYYY –gritaba Judy corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando la abre, ve que la persona que toca con tanto apuro su puerta era su amiga Salomé con cara de angustia.

Salomé Goshi , era una mujer de 42 años morena, alta, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, Salomé era una bruja desde que tenía 20 años, Ella por supuesto trabajaba con energía positiva y ayudaba a aquellas personas que estuvieran en problemas.

Salomé, que te pasa? estas bien? –Judy pregunta preocupada por la cara de su amiga.

Judy querida, donde está Quinn? necesito hablar con Quinn donde esta? –Dice la bruja desesperada.

Pero Salomé calmate, calmate… que pasa con mi hija, que necesitas hablar con ella –Exclama Judy muy nerviosa por lo que ha dicho la bruja.

**Judy hay algo muy malo que va a pasar y necesito hablar con Quinn, lo que tengo que decirle es urgente y si no se lo digo ahora mismo puede destruir su destino…..**

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAA...

**N/A : ** Un saludo para todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este Fic espero que les guste. **Les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews, los necesito para seguir existiendo.**

Como ven? que será eso que tendrá que decir la mujer?.

Muchas GRACIAS por leer a todos, leo sus comentarios siempre y los tomo en cuenta, por eso les pido que sigan comentando mi fic y me digan que quieren ver en la historia. Saludos y Besos.

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	7. Un Indicio De Futuro?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"**Judy hay algo muy malo que va a pasar y necesito hablar con Quinn, lo que tengo que decirle es urgente y si no se lo digo ahora mismo puede destruir su destino…"**

Estas palabras dejaron fría a Judy, que no podía con los nervios que tenía, que su amiga Salomé digiera esas palabras sobre su hija con ese tono tan preocupante le ponía muy nerviosa y a la vez sentía algo en su pecho que no sabia descifrar a ciencia cierta.

Q qq q, De que hablas Salomé? n n n oo no entiendo –Judy tartamudeaba.

Me encantaría decírtelo pero primero tengo que decírselo a Quinn –Decía la Bruja un poco más calmada para no alarmar más a su amiga.

Salomé entiende es mi hija tengo derecho a saber también –Decia Judy con miedo en su voz.

Lo sé créeme que te entiendo, y lo sabrás pero primero debo hablar con Quinn –Salomé tomaba de los hombros a Judy para calmarla un poco.

Ok ok, está bien, llamare a Quinn para que venga y asi nos diga esa maldita cosa que tengas que decir –Judy de los nervios maldecía.

Judy Fabray, me haces el favor y te calmas, y guardas tus malas palabras –Interrumpía Anastacia reprochándole a su hija –Además si llamas en ese estado a la niña mínimo le harás creer que te estás muriendo, así que cálmate ya – Anastacia tenía un rostro serio a lo cual Judy sabía que tenía que obedecer.

Estas bien, está bien Pfffffssssss…La mujer da una gran bocanada de aire y se va calmando poco a poco, luego de varios minutos vuelve a hablar –De acuerdo ya estoy calmada ahora llamare a mi hija – Esta vez su voz sonaba más tranquila aunque por dentro el miedo y los nervios la estaban matando. Salomé y Anastacia asienten y se sientan en el sofá para escuchar la conversación de la mujer.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

En otro lugar o mejor dicho en el césped del campo del MHS estaba una pareja muy acurrucada mimándose, Rachel y Quinn fueron hasta el lugar ya que por su conversación en el auditorio no pudieron entrar a la clase que compartían, ya que el profesor era un cascarrabias sacado de cualquier cereal.

Quinn estaba sentada en el césped haciéndole mimos a su novia que estaba acostada con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

Tu madre va a matarme –La morena dice con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque lo dices? –Quinn preguntan también sonriendo, aunque no sabía bien porque sonreía, o bueno si, es que solo el hecho de estar así con su novia la hacía muy feliz.

Amor es que por mi culpa perdimos una clase –Exclamaba la morena frunciendo el ceño.

Primero no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de ambas y segundo no es que te vaya a matar cielo.

Si bueno no me va a matar pero si va a creer que soy una mala influencia para ti. ahhhhhh –Grita Rachel levantándose de las piernas de su novia quien estaba sorprendida por el gesto de su novia –Y LUEGO NO ME DEJARA VERTE TE IMAGINASSS? –Decía la morena muy dramática y con caras raras –Y SI NO ME DEJA VERTE MORIRE, QUINNNNN, NO NO NO NO , YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI TU ERES MI PRINCESA, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y LA MUJER CON LA QUE PASARE EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS, HASTA QUE ME VUELVA UNA ANCIANA DECREPITA –Terminaba diciendo Rachel con melodrama mientras su novia reía a carcajadas en el suelo.

Rachel amaba hacer reír a su novia y sabia que lo que había dicho sonaba muy ridículo pero esa sonrisa valía la pena cualquier estupidez, así que Ella misma rio y se acostó sobre su novia entre sus piernas, dándole un delicado beso en sus labios aprovechando que estaban solas.

Eso lo sabías no? –Pregunta Rachel viendo con admiración a la Rubia.

Qué cosa mi vida? –Contesta con otra pregunta Quinn,

Que eres mi princesa, el amor de mi vida y la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días? –Dice Rachel suavemente todavía encima de su novia.

Lo sé mi amor, lo sé y tu sabias que eres mi todo?.

Soy tu todo?.

Totalmente cariño -Responde la Rubia encima de los labios de su novia ya que están a 5cm de distancia.

Amor puedo besarte?

Desde cuando me pides permiso para hacerlo? –Dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

No lo sé….- Dice la morena con voz entrecortada quien no agunta más y se abalanza sobre los labios de su novia, Quinn poco a poco fu bajando su cabeza, besando el cuello de Rachel. Rachel ahuecó la mejilla de Quinn, guiándola hasta sus labios. La morena conecto sus labios, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn para profundizar el beso. La Rubia abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Rachel entre en su boca. Rachel bajó la mano, arrastrándola hacia abajo por el brazo de Quinn llegando hasta sus manos para entrelazar su dedos, apretó los dedos alrededor de su novia y le dio la vuelta para que ella ahora quede debajo de la Rubia, sujetando su mano junto a la cabeza de Quinn, mientras que su otra mano cubrió la mejilla de la Rubia Quien con su mano libre estaba acariciando la línea de la mandíbula de Rachel con el pulgar. La morena sintió a Quinn sonreír en sus labios, así que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, coloco un casto beso en los labios, y luego en la punta de la nariz, pero Quinn movió la cabeza, rozando su nariz contra la de Rachel antes de volver a capturar sus labios. Se lamió el labio inferior de Rachel, en busca de entrada, que Rachel concedió de inmediato. Sus lenguas se iniciaron en un compas que ambas amaban. Duraron un tiempo antes de que las cosas se hicieron más calientes ya que, Quinn tomó la mano libre de Rachel, y la movió entre sus cuerpos, llegando al borde de su falda y levantándola, inmediatamente Rachel rompió el beso, "Por mucho que me gustaría seguir con esto debemos bajar la velocidad", dijo Rachel, moviendo la mano por la espalda de Quinn de arriba hacia abajo.

Lo sé - Quinn sonrió, apoyándose en la captura de los labios de Raquel con la suya. Ella rompió el beso, apoyando la frente contra la de Rachel, "Te amo demasiado", susurró Quinn.

Te amo mucho mas mi princesa –Responde la morena, en eso el teléfono de Quinn empieza a sonar –Vaya oportuno quien quiera que sea –Decía con un resoplo la morena y su novia le da una suave sonrisa.

**Q**: Hola?

**J**: Hola Hija como estas?

**Q**: Hola mama, muy bien.

**J**: Hija todo se escucha muy tranquilo, no deberías estar en clase? donde estas jovencita?

**Q:** Ahhh ee si Mama es solo que nos dieron un periodo libre ya que el profesor no vino.

**J**: Bueno mas te vale jovencita, hija necesito que vengas lo antes posible para la casa.

**Q**: Porque mama? paso algo malo?

**J**: No hija solo que necesito decirte algo importante –Decía Judy con voz calmada consultando la mirada con las otras mujeres quienes les hicieron señas de que lo hacía bien.

**Q**: Pero mama no puede esperar, mas tarde Rachel tiene su prueba para entrar en el equipo y quiero estar allí para Ella –Rogaba por que su madre le digiera que si, no quería faltarle a su novia.

**J**: Lo siento Hija de verdad es muy importante lo que debo decirte y necesito que vengas rápido.

**Q**: Esta bien mama, te veré en un rato –La voz de la Rubia era triste.

**J**: Ok Quinnie te quiero –Judy trataba de ser lo más natural que podía pero la voz de tristeza de su hija hacia que su corazón se rompiera.

**Q**: Yo también, Adios – Corto.

Rachel quien había escuchado toda la conversación y el cambio en el semblante de su novia se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, no sabia que le había dicho su madre pero si sabía que no era bueno por la cara de Quinn.

Que ocurre princesa?

Mi mama quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante y me quiere en casa lo antes posible –Termina de decir la Rubia con voz entrecortada dejándose abrazar por su novia.

Bueno mi amor, debe ser muy importante, así que debes ir –Rachel la abraza mas fuerte –Porque estas así mi vida? –Rachel no le gustaba para nada ver a su novia triste.

Es que yo quería estar contigo en tu prueba mi amor, quería estar para apoyarte, pero sé que debo ir con mama –A Quinn se le habían escapado algunas lagrimas.

A ver Amor –Empieza a decir la morena colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su novia para limpiar las lagrimas que se habían escapado –Yo sé que es lo que querías, pero debes ir a hablar con tu madre, además si estarás conmigo porque estas en mi corazón y de allí nunca vas a salir –La Rubia le da una pequeña sonrisa –Ves así estas muchísimo más hermosa mi princesa, ahora vamos adentro –Termina de decir Rachel. Las chicas se levantan y encaminan rumbo a sus clases nuevamente.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA BERRY**

Shelby estaba en su casa sentada en el sofá junto a su hermana Beatriz, Shelby se veía preocupada y su voz erra de total angustia.

Es que Beatriz chica, yo solo fui a esa consulta con esa bruja para saber algo sobre la niña esta que esta con mi hija, y me vino a decir todas esas cosas, es que NO, no lo puedo creer –Contaba Shelby a su hermano con voz de preocupación corriendo de un lado a otro.

Pero hermana que fue lo que te dijo? –Beatriz estaba incrédula con la actitud de su hermana así que le pregunto.

Bueno es que….-

**FLASHBACK**

Shelby estaba en su auto, camino hacia la casa de una bruja, había conseguido esa dirección por una de sus amigas y según le habían dicho esta era muy buena, Shelby tenía dudas acerca de la chica con la que su hija estaba saliendo ahora, así que fue a consultarla. Cuando llego al lugar estaciono su auto dio un suspiro y se fue al lugar, al entrar noto que este lugar estaba lleno de pinturas y esculturas gitanas, en el centro había una mesa redonda llena de accesorios, y toda la casa tenía una luz tenue roja, La mujer seguía analizando el lugar cuando la dueña hizo acto de presencia.

Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle –La mujer pregunta amablemente.

Buenas…eh mi nombre es Selby Berry y me gustaría tener una consulta con usted –Dice Shelby mirando a la mujer fijamente.

Ok, perfecto, Mi nombre es Salomé, por favor tome asiento –La mujer gira y se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa, invitando a la otra para que haga lo mismo. Shelby obedece lo que le indica la mujer y se sienta.

Bueno, que le gustaría saber? –Pregunta la mujer suavemente agarrando su conjunto de cartas.

Vera, mi hija se llama Rachel y ahora está saliendo con una chica, me gustaría saber que tal es ella, no sé es que no me da buena espina, sabe supersticiones de madre o no lo se – Dice Shelby con amargura, e inmediatamente Salomé se da cuenta de las malas vibras que hay en la mujer que está sentada frente a ella.

Muy bien veamos que nos dicen las cartas –Empieza a tirar cartas sobre la mesa, y cuenta lo primero que ve –Bueno mis cartas dicen que la chica es buena, un buen corazón y que ama a su hija pero también me dice que hay un gran vacío en ella –Dice la Bruja sumamente concentrada en sus cartas –Como se llama la chica? –Pregunta fijando ahora la mirada en Shelby.

Se Llama Quinn –Responde la mujer viéndola –Y que significa eso? –Pregunta a la Bruja.

Quinn? –Ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, así que hizo otra pregunta –Cual es su apellido? –Le pregunta nuevamente a la mujer –Y significa que esta chica, Quinn, está marcada por algo de su pasado.

Ehhhh creo que su apellido es Braday, Ferbrey no lo se exactamente -Y estaba en lo cierto su hija solo había mencionado su apellido unas pocas veces.

No será Fabray? –Pregunta nuevamente, y ve a la mujer que estaba analizando el apellido.

Ahh si, ese mismo es Fabray –Respondio Shelby como pudo, ya que al escuchar este apellido su mente se activo " **Fabray, ese no es el apellido de la mujercita con la que me engaño Russel hace años? no, no puede ser, el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño, encontrarme otra vez con la Fabray de su madre, sería mucho**" – Como sabes que es ese? –Pregunta luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

AHHH….Las cartas…si si las cartas me lo dijieron –Respondio la bruja nerviosa, conocía a Quinn Fabray y que una mujer tan misteriosa estuviera allí para preguntar por ella se le hacía muy raro.

Claro –Respondió ella, que no se había convencido de la respuesta de la otra, tenía el presentimiento de que la mujer sabía algo de la chica y se lo estaba ocultando –Me puedes seguir contando acerca de Ella? –Dice y la mujer asiente. Vuelve a echar sus cartas y a medida que suelta cada una se sorprende más y mas, pero sabe que debe decírselo a la mujer así que sale de su asombro y empieza a hablar.

" **El pasado es una de las etapas más duras de Quinn, aun está marcada por los sucesos, sin embargo el amor la hace olvidarse del dolor por un tiempo, el amor que ha encontrado es el más grande, el más puro, el más hermoso y sincero, pero el destino le colocara el peor de los juegos, donde el amor tiene que ser muy Fuerte para superarlo y si no lo es, el dolor reinara en sus corazones. En la vida de esta chica hay dos corazones uno bueno y uno malo, está en ella la decisión que tomara, si se queda con el bueno o con el malo, sin embargo las circunstancias influirán mucho en este caso, las personas que la rodean las meterán en grandes problemas con mentiras y engaños, le harán creer que**"….. –Se detiene un momento, lo que le acababan de mostrar era insólito, ni ella misma podía con esto, sabía que lo que venía era malo muy muy malo –"**Le harán creer que el amor de su vida esta prohibido y que nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, lo que se avecina es un mal juego del destino**" –Termina de decir Salomé sujetándose fuertemente de la mesa, ya que Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta vibra negativa.

Shelby estaba al otro lado de la mesa, pero su expresión no era de angustia o de miedo, era una mirada llena de odio, como si acabara de descubrir algo que le iba a afectar en algún sentido.

Muy bien Gracias por sus servicios, me sirvieron para aclarar mis dudas –Dice levantándose de la mesa, abriendo su bolso y sacando varios billetes dejándolos encima de la mesa –Hasta luego –Dio media vuelta y se retiro.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Wow, Esa mujer sabe de lo que habla entonces? –Dice Beatriz sorprendida por todo lo que le había contado Shelby su hermana.

Si, y lo peor es que así como sabe que la niña esta es hija de la Fabray de su madre, se puede dar cuenta de otras cosas, esta mujer sabe mucho –Dice Shelby alterada.

Entonces que harás?, porque de seguro que sabe la otra parte del cuento –le pregunta con una expresión de terror.

Como dije esta mujer sabe mucho, y no puedo correr riesgos – Le dice fijando la mirada en Ella.

Queda en tus manos Shelby, queda en tus manos, solo no vayas a cometer una injusticia, porque lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga –Es lo último que dice Beatriz antes de retirarse.

"**Idiota, yo soy Shelby Corcoran y a mi nada me va a salir mal, ya verás"** –Dice esto último para sí misma.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CAMPO MSH**

Rachel había terminado su prueba y lo había hecho de maravilla, la entrenadora quedo gustosa con su desempeño así que la acepto como la nueva defensa del equipo, todos sus amigos estaban allí, asi que cuando termino de hablar con la entrenadora corrió hasta ellos.

Bien Hecho Rach, bienvenida al equipo –Dice Sam emocionado.

Siiiii, esa es mi bebe judía haciéndolo de nuevo –Llegaba Puck saltando – Lo sabía, vengan esos cinco hermana –Dice Puck chocando sus manos con Rachel. Todos sus amigos le dieron un abrazo y sus felicitaciones.

Oye Rach, y Quinn? no debería estar aquí contigo? –Le pregunta Tina.

Sí, pero tuvo que irse a su casa porque su mama necesitaba verla –Respondía la morena viendo a sus amigos y colocándose su nueva chaqueta.

Es grave? –Kurt intervenía con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

No, no lo creo, chicos voy a darme una ducha para refrescarme y para así después ir a casa de Quinn –Decía la morena despidiéndose de sus amigos.

**/**

**CASA FABRAY**

Las mujeres Fabray estaban reunidas en la mesa del comedor, charlando y cenando, como siempre riendo contándose todo su día y las cosas que habían pasado, las tres eran muy unidas y siempre había sido de esa manera, su cena y conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Quien será a estas horas? –Dice Judy –Esperan a alguien? –Pregunta a las dos mujeres y estas niegan con la cabeza.

Iré a ver quién puede ser –Quinn se levanta y se va hacia la puerta, cuando la abre inmediatamente una inmensa sonrisa aparece en su rostro, la persona que tocaba a su puerta a esas horas era su querida y amada novia, Rachel estaba allí parada con su uniforme de bombero perfectamente impecable y en sus manos traía una caja de pastelería con una cinta roja muy bonita.

Buenas noches señorita –Dice en broma la morena a la rubia.

Buenas noches, que se le ofrece querida oficial de bomberos? –Le responde siguiendo la broma a su novia.

Vera, es que en esta casa vive el amor de mi vida, y Ella no se ha comunicado conmigo en toda la tarde, así que vine a chequear que todo estuviera en orden –Dice la morena manteniendo su voz seria. La rubia no aguanta mas y se ríe a carcajadas.

Hola mi amor, lo lamento mucho mucho, pero ciertas personitas –Dice señalando con sus ojos hacia dentro de la casa –No me han dejado libre –Termina de decir pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a Rachel y dándole un suave y apasionado beso en los labios más un gran abrazo fuerte.

Amoorrr los dulces –Dice la morena sobre los labios de su novia.

Ah, lo siento mucho mi vida, son para mí? –Preguntaba con una de las sonrisas más dulce.

No mi amor, si me permites pasar, porque esto es para las mujeres de allí dentro –Rachel le asegura.

Y para mí? y para mí no hay nada? –Dice haciendo un lindo puchero. Rachel no aguanta el gesto de su novia y le regala un gran beso en los labios, un beso delicado y con amor.

Que tal eso princesa? – Pregunta Rachel con la frente pegada a la de Quinn.

Perfecto –Responde con los ojos cerrados –Por favor pasa –Le invita cuando se recupero del beso anterior, la morena se adentra en la casa donde ve a dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa del comedor y se acerca hacia ellas.

Buenas Noches mis queridas Damas Fabray y Buen provecho –amablemente saluda la morena.

Hola mi querida Rachel como estas? oye que guapa, tu uniforme está muy bonito cariño –Judy la mira cariñosamente.

Muchas gracias amada suegra ups digo Judy – A Rachel se le escapa la palabra y se sonroja hasta más no poder, las mujeres ríen a gran voz.

Está bien Rach, al fin eso es lo que soy –La mujer decía aun riendo –Que traes por allí? –Viendo la caja que traía la morena en las manos.

Ah bueno, esto es para ustedes, pase por Carlo´s Bakery y les traje algunos dulces para que su noche sea más brillante –Decía con una amable sonrisa la morena –Espero que les guste –Les entrega la caja y la mujer inmediatamente la abre.

Wow Rach, esto es maravilloso –Decia Judy asombrada, en la caja había muchos dulces de todo tipo, pastelillos, canolis, crujentes rellenos –Madre ahora si se nos acomodó la noche, mi hija me ha dado la mejor Yerna que he deseado jamás –Decía emocionada la mujer.

Que buenos gustos tiene esta muchachita, estoy orgullosa de mi nieta –Anastacia ya estaba preparada para atacar la caja literalmente.

Oigan sigo aquí eh –Se quejaba Quinn que estaba abrazada con Rachel.

Ahí lo sentimos hija, ahhhh mejor nos vamos a ver la telenovela, para que hablen con tranquilidad –Decia Judy agarrando su caja de dulces y llevándola hacia la sala de televisión.

Si, si para que hablen, pero con cuidadito eh, que estamos a menos de 20 metros de distancia –Esta vez hablaba Anastacia, retirándose hasta donde esta si hija.

Jajajaja, amo a esas mujeres –Rachel dice girando a su novia para darle un beso.

Así?

Si y mucho.

Pues qué bien, si quieres ve con ellas –Decía la Rubia con un toque de celos, no podía evitarlo y se aleja del abrazo pero la morena se lo impide acercándola nuevamente a Ella.

Y sabes que a ti Te Amo mas no? –Dice la morena viendo fijamente a su novia, a quien tenía sujetada por su cintura.

Y yo Te Amo a ti cielo –Quinn pone sus manos en el rostro de la morena y la besa suavemente y se quedan así por unos minutos hasta que Rachel vuelve a hablar.

Amor, porque no me contestaste el teléfono? –La morena lo dice y Quinn se recuerda de su teléfono.

Mi cielo lo siento, no me acordaba de mi teléfono –Se separa de la morena y busca su teléfono en la mesa de la sala y ve las llamadas perdidas de su novia –De verdad lo siento mucho Rach -.

Está bien mi hermosa, solo que me preocupe –Dice viendo a su novia y la acerca hasta ella para susurrarle –Amor que te dijo tu madre? –Pregunta con curiosidad.

En realidad mi mama no es la que quería hablar conmigo, era Salomé –Decía la Rubia muy tranquila tomando la mano de su novia para guiarla hasta el sofá y sentarse.

Quien?

Salomé, ella es una amiga de mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo, es una bruja que trabaja con energía positiva o algo asi –Dice con tranquilidad.

Así? y que te dijo mi amor?

Fue algo un poco raro, me dijo que en mi vida había un amor grande y un amor malo, uno me iba a causar dolor a causa de unas mentiras pero ese seguiría siendo mi amor y que sea fuerte porque se venían malos tiempos –Termina diciendo a su novia con un gesto completamente serio.

En serio?, que fuerte mi amor, que crees que sea?- Pregunta la morena.

No lo sé Rach, no lo sé, pero no hablemos de eso cariño –Dice la rubia abrazándola y se quedo allí hasta que algo llega a su memoria –Mi amor con todo esto se me había olvidado preguntarte, que tan tu prueba como te fue? –Preguntaba viendo a su novia.

Señorita Quinn Fabray tiene antes sus ojos a la nueva defensa del equipo de futbol –Decía orgullosa la morena.

En serio?

Para que te digo que no si, si.

Qué bueno mi amor, estoy feliz por ti –Quinn la abraza dándole besitos por toda la cara.

Amor me encanta estar contigo pero debo irme a cumplir con mi guardia en la estación.

Lo sé cielo, te acompaño a la puerta –La Rubia se levanta de la mano de su novia y se van hasta la puerta.

Me despides de aquellas –Rachel señala adentro de la casa –Con la cantidad de Dulce que deben estar consumiendo, me da miedo acercarme –Lo dice en Broma.

Aunque es tu culpa, por tu seguridad no lo hagas –Sigue la broma Quinn.

Me voy, Te Amo mi Quinn.

Te Amo mi Berry, que tengas una buena guardia y por favor cuídate mucho bebe.

Las chicas se dieron un último beso y la morena se fue hasta su auto, Rachel se subió a su auto puso la cabeza en el volante dio un suspiro acompañado con una sonrisa, por su parte la Rubia cerro la puerta y se apoyo en Ella suspirando y sonriendo al igual que su novia, al final las dos susurran al mismo tiempo.

"**Como Te Amo mi Amor**"

* * *

N/A : HOOOOOLLAAAAAAAA…

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO, ME QUEDE SIN INTER ESTA SEMANA X_X , PERO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTEN AL IGUAL QUE YO…

**LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** SIN MAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS Y QUE TENGAN UN GENIAL FINDE.

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	8. ¡Cuando Los Problemas Llegan!

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"**Como Te Amo Mi Amor"**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

BERRY, EMERGENCIA EN LA 5428, VAMOS RAPIDO, RAPIDO.

En la estación, los bomberos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro colocándose sus chaqueta y otros accesorios para resguardarse, entre ellos estaba Rachel, Quien corría por todas partes indicándole a su brigada por donde tenían que ir, todos se ubican en el camión y van rumbo al lugar afectado, el capitán se pone de pie y le da las indicaciones al grupo.

Bien, un incendio de gran magnitud está acabando con toda la estructura del edificio, la última información que me llego es que hay personas adentro, nuestra misión es sacar a todos y tratar de que el incendio no se extienda mas, pero recuerden todo esto debemos haberlo rápido, según la información las estructuras están muy débiles y está a punto de colapsar, MENDEZ, ROBINSON, MARK Y CABOT, entraran a sacar a las personas y su líder será BERRY, está claro? –Pregunta y los demás asienten –LOS DEMAS SE VAN CONMIGO Y TRAIGAN LAS MANGUERAS Y LOS AUXILIARES – Grita el capitán Cragen Jefe de bomberos –Muy bien vamos rápido –Ordena el hombre y todos salen rápidamente a cumplir con su tarea asignada.

El edificio era una pérdida total, estaba cubierto de llamas por todas partes, algunas estructuras ya habían colapsado al suelo, Rachel rápidamente ordeno a su equipo –MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS ENTREMOS Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO RAPIDO, MENDEZ, ROBINSON Y CABOT INSPECCIONAN ABAJO, MARK Y YO IREMOS ARRIBA, VAMOS RAPIDO – Los demás asienten rápidamente e ingresan al edificio, MARK Y BERRY se mueven rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia revisando piso por piso para ver si encontraban personas, ya iban por el ultimo, que agradecieron que el edificio era solo de 4 pisos, y no habían visto rastros de personas por allí, Rachel seguía inspeccionando cuando Mark la llama desde la puerta, con una chica de unos 20 años, la cara la tenía toda negra, y se notaba que su respiración era baja.

Berry, ella estaba en un rincón, sus pulsaciones son muy bajas la llevare debajo de inmediato –Anuncia el bombero y la morena asiente, El se retira del lugar rápidamente con la chica en brazos, la morena se dirigía a hacer lo mismo ya que no había sentido ni visto nada pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar unos sollozos detrás de una puerta que parecía ser el baño, Rachel se acerca rápidamente y efectivamente los sollozos provenían de un niño de unos 6 años que estaba acurrucado al lado de la tina de baño, estaba asustado y lloraba murmurando "Quiero a Mami" y seguía llorando.

Hola bebe, hey me llamo Rachel y te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí está bien? –La morena tocaba en cabello del niño y lo revisaba para asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"Quiero a Mami" –Murmuraba nuevamente el niño .

Si cariño vamos a ir donde mami si? –Rachel agarro un toalla grande que estaba colgada a uno de los lados de la pared y cubrió al niño con ella y lo cargo –Bien campeón, ahora saldremos de aquí ok? –El niño le asintió y se aferro a su cuello fuertemente, tanto que a la morena le faltaba el aire pero no le importo y camino hacia afuera, El sitio había empeorado de ese piso las primeras paredes exteriores habían caído y había hoyos en el piso, Rachel pensó rápidamente y salto llegando hacia las escaleras, una de las estructuras del techo se cayó en ese momento y golpeo a la morena en su hombro, quien tambien cayó al piso junto a el material el niño se asusto y volvió a llorar fuertemente, El golpe recibido fue muy fuerte pero aun así Rachel saco fuerzas de donde no tenían y se levanto para volver a agarrar a el niño y correr hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Mientras que afuera el Comandante Cragen, veía que el edificio ya no iba a aguantar mas, ya no había nada que hacer, buscaba a su mano derecha para informarle pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Mark, Donde esta Rachel? –Pregunta inquieto el comandante.

Sigue adentro Señor yo baje a traer a una herida pero ella se quedo y no ha bajado –Responde el cadete rápidamente.

COMO QUE SIGUE ADENTRO? ESO ESTA APUNTO DE CAERSE?, HAY QUE SACARLA YA? –Esta vez el ordenaba gritando a su brigada para que sacara a Rachel de ese lugar, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que la morena había salido y traía cargado un bulto envuelto en una sabana, y también su hombro estaba cubierto de sangre completamente, inmediatamente sus compañeros salieron a auxiliarla, le quitaron el bulto y lo destaparon para revelar a un niño totalmente acurrucado y con lagrimas en sus ojos, en eso un señora se acerco hasta ellos gritando.

JIMMY, JIMMY, ES MI HIJO –La mujer corrió llegando hasta el niño y lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dio besos por toda su cara –GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SALVAR A MI HIJO –dijo la mujer a los bomberos. Y se retiro antes de que los muchachos pudieran decir algo, el niño estaba bien, pero por desgracia quien lo salvo no.

Rachel vio toda la escena entre madre e hijo, sonrió al saber que el niño estaba perfecto y que lo había sacado de ese infierno, pero de pronto sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo y todo se volvió oscuro.

¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**CASA BERRY**

Eran las 3:00am cuando el teléfono de la casa de los Berrys sonó, de inmediato Russel Berry despertó alarmado, se sentó en su cama y contesto el teléfono.

R: Hola –Contestaba con voz ronca.

Buenas noches, por favor con el señor Russel Berry? –Decía la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

R: Con el habla, quien es usted?

Señor Berry, Soy el Comandante Josh Cragen, jefe de la brigada de bomberos.

R: Ah sí claro, que paso comandante? no me diga que mi hija hizo alguna falta?.

C: La verdad señor Berry lo llamaba para decirle que su hija Rachel esta aquí en el Hospital Central.

R: Que? QUE OCURRIO CON MI HIJA? ESTA BIEN? QUE PASO? –Grito Russel por el teléfono y Shelby se levanto alarmada al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo.

C: Señor Berry, por favor cálmese, le suplico que venga inmediatamente para acá y yo personalmente le doy las explicaciones, por ahora solo le puedo decir que Rachel sufrió un accidente durante el servicio.

R: NO ME DIGA QUE ME CALME SEÑOR, ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE MI HIJA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE YA MISMO VAMOS PARA ALLA –Termina de gritar colgando el teléfono y levantándose de la cama colocándose rápidamente sus pantalones y su ropa.

Russel que paso? –Shelby pregunta muriéndose de los nervios.

Shelby querida, nuestra niña Rachel sufrió un accidente y esta en el hospital, EN EL HOSPITAL –Grita Russel a su esposa.

Queee? no no, como? nuestra hija no? –Shelby ya estaba levantada y vestida prácticamente, los dos se calmaron un poco y se dirigieron al hospital.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Otro día había llegado al MHS, Quinn estaba en su casillero pensando en su novia, no había tenido noticias de ella desde anoche que la vio y ni siquiera le dijo buenos días como tenia acostumbrado, la Rubia ya tenía la costumbre de que cuando despertara tenía un msj de su novia diciendo: "**Buenos Dias mi hermosa, hoy es un día hermoso y muero por saber quien brilla mas, el sol o mi hermosa novia, aunque creo que ya se la respuesta ;) Te Amo**" o cosas así pero hoy no había mensaje en su teléfono, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acerca, unas manos le cubrieron sus ojos y ella brinco de emoción ya que pensó que era su novia, pero al voltear se da cuenta que no es así, que frente a ella tiene a Finn Hudson.

Buenos Días preciosa Quinn –El muchacho la saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Hey Finn no hagas eso por favor, yo soy la novia de Rachel –Dice la Rubia alejándose del muchacho.

Pero linda que hice? Pregunta con un tono inocente – Por cierto donde está tu gran amor? –Dice con sarcasmo.

No lo sé Finn, no eh hablado con ella todavía – Responde volviendo a poner su cara de preocupación.

Que raro, no Quinn? "_Este es mi oportunidad_" –Rachel jamás llega tarde y creo que no es muy bueno que no te diga nada verdad? –Finn exclama con malicia.

Si Finn pero de seguro se quedo dormida o algo – Decía Quinn quien seguía guardando sus libros.

O quizás no?, -Exclamo ganándose una mirada de confusión de la Rubia –Vamos Quinn, ya todo el colegio sabe que Rachel entro a el equipo y las chicas se vuelven locas con eso –Termina diciendo "_Ahora si la hice_" y sonríe para si mismo –Piénsalo bonita, porque créeme que hay otras personas que si te quieren de verdad –Le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira.

Quinn se quedo estática en su lugar pensando en las palabras del chico, y si tenía razón? y si Rachel sería capaz de engañarla? **No NO Quinn Rachel te ama y sería incapaz de eso**, termino de guardar sus libros y se fue en busca de sus amigos, aun pensando en el porqué no había tenido noticias de su novia.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

En el campo del MHS estaban todos los chicos reunidos hablando de diversos temas, cuando ven que se acerca Quinn y todos la miran sorprendidos, no por la belleza de la Rubia que obvio impacta a cualquiera, sino porque Quinn venia sola ¡SOLA! estaban acostumbrado a verla con Rachel por todos lados y ahora llega sola y con cara triste, sus amigos se imaginaron que su superpareja estaban peliadas, pero decidieron esperar a que la Rubia les contara.

Hola Quinn querida como estas hoy? –Pregunta Kurt a su amiga.

Hola chicos, oigan no han visto a Rachel o sabido algo de ella? –Pregunta a sus amigos. Y antes de que estos pudieran responderle Puck se acerca corriendo al grupo y grita

QUINNNN, TE ESTABA BUSCANDO donde te habías metido mujer –Puck decía con la respiración agitada de la carrera que hizo.

Puck, tu si sabes algo de Rachel verdad? no se ha comunicado conmigo y la llamo a su teléfono y no lo contesta, dime que si sabes algo por favor –La rubia rogaba porque el muchacho supiera algo de su novia.

Precisamente de eso venia a hablarte Quinn, oye necesito que te sientes primero –Decía el muchacho tranquilo ayudando a sentar a la rubia.

Que pasa Puck, no me asustes, le paso algo malo a mi Rach?

Si Quinn, Rachel tuvo un accidente durante la guardia que hizo anoche y ahora esta en el hospital –Puck trataba de sonar los más tranquilo que podía, pero la verdad es que la noticia le afectaba muchísimo a El también.

Puck seguía hablando pero la rubia dejo de escuchar en el momento en que dijo "accidente" y un poco de "hospital", sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de manera desesperada, la chica llevaba varios minutos estática en el mismo lugar dejando escapar sus lagrimas, hasta que reacciono y se puso de pie y se fue caminando muy rápido, hasta que un brazo la detiene.

Para donde crees que vas Rubia?

Como que a donde, maldita sea , que no escuchaste que MI NOVIA tuvo un accidente y está en un maldit L.

Si lo escuche Quinn, pero estás muy alterada para manejar, vamos yo te llevo y así vamos todos, vamos –La rubia accedió ante su amiga porque sabía que tenía razón, Quinn sentía que en su corazón o algo dentro de su pecho se estaba rompiendo, llegaron hasta el auto y se montan para ir hacia el hospital central donde estaba la morena.

Quinn saca su celular para avisarle a su madre, marca el numero y al segundo Ring atienden –Hola?

J : Quinn hija que paso?

Q: Mama voy camino al hospital central.

J: Que dices hija, te ha pasado algo, estas bien Quinn.

Q: Si mama estoy bien, se trata de Rachel, tuvo un accidente anoche –Dice la Rubia con la voz entrecortada.

J: Queeee? Por Dios hija, está bien, yo también voy para allá, Te Quiero Quinn y por favor mantén la calma hija.

Q: Si mama nos vemos entonces –Corto la llamada.

Llegan al hospital rápidamente y todos se bajan para ver cómo estaba la morena Quinn se bajo prácticamente corriendo sin esperar a los demás, cuando se adentra y va a recepción a preguntar.

Buenos Dias señorita, me gustaría preguntar acerca de Rachel Berry, mi nombre es Quinn y soy su novia –Le dice a la enfermera rápidamente y antes de que esta pudiera contestarle un hombre la llama desde atrás.

¡Quinn!

Si, señor.

Hola Quinn mi nombre es Russel Berry soy el papa de Rachel.

Hola señor Berry, como esta ella? que paso –Pregunta muy preocupada.

Bueno Quinn, parece ser que una de las estructuras del edificio cayó encima de Ella y la lastimo, ahorita no podemos entrar ya que esta en terapia intensiva pero cuando la trasladen a su habitación podremos verla, ven siéntate cariño y trata de tranquilizarte, yo ire a buscarte agua está bien? –Pregunta el hombre y la chica asiente y el se retira.

Se va por el pasillo, y va en busca del agua de la chica, no sabía porque pero ver a la chica había despertado algo en el, era como si esa muchacha despertara su instinto paternal, el hombre va por el pasillo y se detuvo en seco al ver una imagen que no se esperaba

¡**JUDY**!

¡**RUSSEL**!

Continuara…

* * *

N/A : HOOOOOLLAAAAAAAA…

AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTEN AL IGUAL QUE YO…

OH NUESTRA RACHEL ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, RUSSEL Y JUDY SE ENCUENTRA QUE PASARA? DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMAAAAAAAA.

Paréntesis (Pao Vargas, tus comentarios me dejan en R :D, Eres muy comprensiva ;) )

**LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** SIN MAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS.

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	9. El Pasado, El Presente, Quizas El Futuro

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

¡JUDY!

¡RUSSEL!

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

Por Dios, Judy .. Co Como has estado? –Pregunta Russel aun con cara de asombro.

Hola Russel, tanto tiempo, estoy muy sorprendida de volver a verte –Dice Judy aun sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y-…Yo también, tienes razón, tanto tiempo, pero dime qué haces acá? estas enferma? –Pregunta Russel.

No, no, la novia de mi hija tuvo un percance y está ingresada aquí –Responde la mujer –Y tú?.

Mi Hija tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche –Responde el hombre preocupado- Ahora voy a la cafetería por agua –Dice Russel.

"_Claro….Ahora eres el padre responsable, con tu "Familia Perfecta", sigues siendo tan guapo como cuando te conocí, lástima que no supiste valorarme Russel_" –Piensa Judy.

Oh, que mal, espero que se mejore tu hija, si me disculpas tengo que irme a buscar a mi hija, hasta luego Russel.

Si claro entiendo, hasta luego Judy –Responde el hombre admirando a la mujer que ya se va retirando por el pasillo.

**Dios Judy sigues siendo tan hermosa como hace años** –Dice para si mismo para caminar a la cafetería.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

¡Hija! –Judy llega a a su hija casi corriendo, la imagen de su hija rompía su corazón.

Mama –Quinn se aferraba a los brazos de su madre con fuerza.

Que paso hija?, como esta? –Judy susurra a su hija suavemente.

Anoche cubrió un incendio y le cayó una estructura del edificio –Respondía la Rubia con la voz quebrantada, Ya se había separado de el abrazo de su madre y ahora la veía fijamente.

Hija Veras que estará muy bien en pocos días, al fin y al cabo es Rachel –Decía la mujer en broma sacando una pequeña sonrisa en su hija.

Familiares de la señorita Rachel Berry –Se escucha desde la sala de espera la voz del Doctor Jackson, médico que atendió el caso de la morena.

Si, si aquí estamos –Se levanta Judy rápidamente seguida de su hija.

Bueno, La señorita se encuentra bien y estable, el material golpeo un poco su cabeza pero nada de qué preocuparse, tuvimos que colocar protección a su brazo izquierdo ya que estaba afectado pero está bien, en pocos minutos una enfermera saldrá a avisarles para que puedan pasar a verla –Termina diciendo el Doctor.

Gracias, muchas gracias Doctor –Respondia Judy.

A su orden, nos veremos más tarde cuando vaya a examinar a la señorita Berry –Dice el Doctor para retirarse de la sala, dejando a Judy con el rostro pálido.

" _Berry?, acaso dijo Berry?, Ese apellido, no no no, esto no puede ser, pero es que Russel estaba abajo y….NO, no Judy esto debe ser casualidad, si eso, casualidad y nada más_"

Mama? –Quinn sacaba del trance a su madre que estaba encimada en sus pensamientos con el rostro pálido.

Si hija? –Responde la mujer.

No sé, dime tu, te quedaste muy pensativa, estas bien? –Pregunta con un poco de preocupación Quinn.

Si, si solo emocionada porque ya Rachel está bien, y la podremos ver –Respondía la mujer con voz segura.

Si mama, al fin ya la quiero ver –Quinn exclamaba emocionada, porque al fin le dejarían ver a su morena, a su otra mitad, a su novia, a su….Todo.

En ese momento llegan los chicos casi corriendo, que en cuanto ven a las dos Rubias se acercan con preocupación en sus caras, e inmediatamente hicieron un circulo y atacaron con preguntas a las dos mujeres, hasta que una enfermera salió y les ordeno que hicieran silencio, los chicos se calmaron y Quinn comenzó a explicarles la situación.

Chicos, como saben Rachel tuvo un accidente en su guardia de anoche, al parecer una de las estructuras de un edificio le cayó encima de su cuerpo golpeándola en su cabeza y brazo –Contaba Quinn a sus amigas que asentían ante la explicación de la rubia –El doctor acaba de informarnos que ya está bien, que el Golpe de su cabeza no fue tan grave y que su brazo estaba protegido por vendas, pero que pronto podemos pasar a verla –Termino de explicar la chica a sus amigos que suspiraron aliviados y rompieron el circulo que habían formado ya que estaban muy amontonados y estorbando el paso.

Muy bien los familiares de la Señorita Berry, ya pueden pasar a verla –Decía una enfermera a los presentes en la sala, todos se vieron las caras hasta que Puck empezó a hablar.

Quinn, creo que lo conveniente es que primero vayas tú sola y luego iremos nosotros –Expresaba el chico, y los demás asintieron sabiendo por la preocupación que ha tenido la chica en el último tiempo.

Gracias chicos –Respondia Quinn mientras se alejaba guiada por la enfermera hacia la habitación de su novia.

Los chicos se sentaron en la espera de su turno para ver a su amiga, se sentían mejor al saber, en las sillas estañan Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Judy, mientras que del otro lado estaba la artillería de la morena, Sam, Puck, Mike y Santana, estos cuatro chicos eran la "Artillería de Rachel" y con eso se quiere decir que son los amigos Badass inseparables de la chica, Santana se separo de grupo para ir hasta donde estaba sentada su novia Britt cuando llego se arrodillo ante ella y le pregunto.

Mi amor quieres algo? –Preguntaba la Latina acariciando la Rodilla de su novia quien inmediatamente puso sus manos en el rostro de su chica acariciándolo suavemente.

No Santy, solo ver a Rachel –Espeto la Rubia ojos claros a su novia.

Está bien princesa, si quieres algo solo házmelo saber está bien? –Dice la morena a su novia.

Si amor –Responde suavemente, Santana asiente y se levanta para irse –Santy –britt llama a su novia quien gira rápidamente ante el llamado de su chica, Santana la mira y Britt le dice –Te amo –Se miran fijamente y la latina se acerca y le deja un dulce beso a su novia.

Te amo mas mi niña preciosa –Responde Santana en un tono mexicano que a la Rubia le encanta, le da otro suave beso y se retira hacia el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

Los presentes sonrieron ante la actitud de las novias, y era así, Santana y Brittany eran novias desde hace unos meses y obviamente sus amigos se alegraron mucho con la noticia, ya que Santana había estado toda la vida enamorada de Brittany pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para salir del closet, hasta que un día vio como Artie comenzaba a admirar a la rubia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía perder a la chica que se convertiría poco después en el amor de su vida, así que se animo y hizo de la joven rubia su novia, Ellas eran la otra pareja perfecta aparte de Quinn y Rachel.

Russel volvía a la escena una botella de agua en sus manos, sorprendiéndose por ver a los amigos de su hija reunidos en la sala ya que no sabía que vendrían, pero lo que más lo sorprendía era ver a Judy allí también que cuando lo vio creyó desmayarse pero saco fuerzas y se acerco hasta el hombre.

Russel que haces aquí? –Pregunta la mujer con algo de desesperación en su voz, algo en su interior intuía lo peor.

Judy, ya te lo dije mi hija está en este hospital porque sufrió un accidente –Espetaba el hombre con seguridad en su voz.

Ru- - - Russel como se llama tu hija? –Pregunta la mujer con inseguridad en su voz.

Rachel, Mi hija se llama Rachel –Respondía el hombre ya un poco alterado con el comportamiento de la mujer.

Judy al escuchar esto creyó morir, Rachel era hija de Russel, del hombre el cual ella se había enamorado hace muchos años atrás, el que la abandono por irse con su establecida familia y peor aun con el padre de su hija, se encontraba en su mente, recriminándose, tratando de encontrar algo que tratara de hacerle responder pero no lo encontraba solo la voz del hombre la hizo volver a la realidad.

Hey Judy, no has visto a una chica rubia, alta, de ojos claros, muy parecida a ti por cierto –Espetaba el hombre con algo de humor- Estaba aquí hasta hace unos momentos pero ahora no la veo, no la has visto por aquí? –Terminaba de preguntar Russel.

Si Russel, es Quinn, la novia de tu hija y mi hija también –Responde la mujer al borde de las lagrimas.

Russel se le vino el mundo encima cuando escucho decir eso a la mujer, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, había muchas posibilidades de lo que venía y sobretodo sabia que lo que se venía iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

Russel, acompáñame tenemos que hablar-Dice Judy muy segura, alejándose con el hombre para irse a rumbo a un lugar más privado para hablar lo inevitable.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**HABITACIÓN 303**

Quinn había llegado a la habitación de la morena, y al verla sintió dolor en su pecho ya que su novia estaba dormida en la cama con una venda que cubría toda su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo también cubierto por un protector, y varios cables que estaban unidos para administrarle medicamente directos a las venas de la morena, tras varias indicaciones más de la enfermera a la chica se retiro dejándolas solas en la habitación, Quinn rápidamente alzo un silla que se encontraba a uno de los lados de la habitación y la coloco al lado y muy cerca de la cama de la morena y se sentó.

Hola mi amor, sabes me has matado de un susto, casi me muero al saber que estabas aquí, pensé lo peor –La rubia empezó a decir, tomo una de las manos de la morena entre las sillas y coloco su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de la morena –No hay una mujer que te ame tanto como yo lo hago mi vida, te lo juro, estoy completamente segura de que eres el amor de mi vida, quiero pasar todos mis momentos contigo a mi lado, necesito que me protejas, que me cuides, que me ames como solo tú sabes amarme –Decía la rubia llorando aun con la cabeza en el cuerpo de Rachel –Pense que te había perdido mi amor.

Nunca me perderás mi hermosa –Respondía la morena con un hilo de voz, acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

Ella inmediatamente levanto su cara para ver los hermosos ojos marrones expresivos de su novia, acompañado de una sonrisa cálida. Quinn se abalanzo suavemente hacia su novia dándole un abrazo fuerte y cálido, expresándole a la morena, todo el amor, la preocupación y cuando la extrañaba en las últimas horas, la morena la abrazo fuertemente demostrándole a su novia cuanto la necesita.

Nunca me perderás mi hermosa, sabes por qué? –Espeto apartando la cabeza de su novia suavemente para mirarla a los ojos –Porque te pertenezco Quinn y porque soy completamente devota a ti mi princesa –Terminaba de decir la morena.

Quinn no aguanto mas y le regalo el beso más dulce, hermoso y cálido, sus labios se unieron como si fueran dos imanes, como si fueran la clave para abrir el mundo de dimensiones mágicas, y eso era lo que expresaba ese beso, magia, magia que soltaba el amor y la pasión de esos dos corazones que estaban unidos en ese momento, no querían separarse pero la falta de aire se hizo presente e involuntariamente se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Quinn unió su frente con la de Rachel y soltó unas lagrimas, que la morena se encargo de borrar con sus pulgares.

Me asuste tanto, mi amor, tanto (Beso), no me dejes nunca (Beso), te amo (Beso), por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto (Beso) TE AMO (Beso largo) –Todo esto lo decía la rubia aun con su frente pegada a la de su novia.

Nunca amor (Beso), Nunca, Te amo tanto mi Quinn –Susurraba sobre los labios de su novia.

Te amo, te amo tanto que duele mi amor, mi Rach –Contestaba la Rubia dándole pequeños besos a los labios de su novia –Y yo también te pertenezco completamente cielo –Terminaba de decir Quinn a su novia.

Después de un buen rato lleno de palabras, besos, mimos y mucho amor en el aire se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta seguido de una voz preguntando: Se puede? , las chicas inmediatamente reconocen la voz y exclaman: Adelante.

Lamento interrumpir, pero nosotros también tenemos derecho de ver a esta Mija –La voz de Santana se hacía presente, quien entraba con los chicos detrás de ella.

RACHEL –Exclamo Britt abrazando a la morena quien se quejo por la fuerza con la que Brittany la abrazaba.

Ay, Britt mi brazo –Dice la morena a la Rubia.

Ups, lo siento Rachie –Dice inocentemente la Rubia alta.

Wow Berry , te veo muy bien para todo lo que te paso, ya decía yo que tanto tiempo conmigo te iba a hacer mas fuerte –Exclamaba en broma Puck, a la cual los chicos rieron.

Claro, lo dice el chico que se asusta viendo Viernes 13, eh –Respondió Rachel, y la habitación estallo en carcajadas.

Hey, esa película es dañina para la mente de cualquier humano –Se defendía Puck con algo de vergüenza.

Si, si claro –Respondió de nuevo la morena.

Como te sientes Rachel? –Preguntaba Kurt suavemente a su amiga.

Me siento muy bien, digamos que algo me hacía mucha falta –Exclama la morena mirando fijamente a Quinn, quien se sonrojo por la confesión pero le regalo una sonrisa a su novia –Y por supuesto porque están aquí mis amigos, gracias por acompañarme chicos –Le dice sinceramente la morena a los chicos.

Somos tus amigos Rachel, No, mejor que eso, somos una familia cierto? –Dice Mercedes y los chicos asintieron – Y la familia siempre esta unida –Termino diciendo la diva.

Y Así pasaron las horas entre bromas, risas, apoyo y compañía entre los chicos, por su parte Rachel obligo a Quinn a sentarse a su lado y estaba sentada a un lado de la cama con la mano de la morena entre las suyas que nunca la había soltado y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos, en fin la habitación era un lugar muy ameno en ese momento.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Russel y Judy se habían ido hacia un café donde podían hablar en privado, los dos aun se encontraban aturdidos por la situación, Judy por un lado se recriminaba por lo que se avecinaba y Russel por el otro se preparaba para escuchar lo inevitable.

Judy, ya no soporto esto, tengo que preguntar, Quinn….Quinn es mi hija? –Pregunta Russel nervioso, aunque ya sabía la esperada respuesta.

Si Russel, Quinn es…..Nuestra hija –Responde la mujer con voz calmada, ya que sabía que lo mejor era no alterarse.

Oh Dios Judy, yo….Yo sé que no tengo perdón, pero nuestra hija es tan hermosa, yo estaba muy asustado, si se enteraban de Ella mi matrimonio se venía abajo, lo siento tanto Judy, espero que sepas perdonarme –Dijo el hombre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Por Dios Russel, no vengas a llorarme ahora, sabes lo mucho que luche para sacar a mi hija adelante sola?, SOLA, porque el hombre que me embarazo se fue, me abandono porque tenía miedo, porque era un cobarde y creo que lo sigue siendo –Espetaba Judy con rabia hacia el hombre.

Perdóname, perdóname, yo era joven y estúpido y mi matrimonio se basaba en lo que mis padres querían que fuera, yo…Yo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –Dice Russel con sinceridad.

Yo no lo sé, yo no sé si pueda, pero eso no es lo más relevante en este momento –Exclama al Judy recordando el motivo por el cual decidió hablar con Russel –Russel, Quinn es nuestra hija, y Rachel es tu hija, desgraciadamente tienen la misma sangre, Son hermanas Russel, HERMANAS, que vamos a hacer? yo le dije a Quinn que su padre estaba muerto, MUERTO , Esas chicas se aman grandemente, como hago Russel? –Preguntaba desesperada Judy.

Cálmate, por favor cálmate, sé que es difícil pero, debemos decírselos no podemos hacer nada contra esto que está pasando –Respondía Russel tratando de calmar a la mujer.

SI, y cómo?, quieres que solamente le diga mi hija, "Hey Quinn, hija te mentí tu padre no está muerto, y también adivina que?, el amor de tu vida es tu hermana" –Ironizaba Judy.

Los dos continúan perturbados sin saber que decir ni hacer, saben que lo que se les venía encima era grande muy grande y que no estaba tardo en llegar, unos minutos en silencios, que luego fue interrumpido por los dos que susurrando exclamaron:

"**Estamos en grandes problemas**"

Continuara…..

* * *

**N/A**: Hello, yo de nuevo por aquí reportándome, quiero empezar ofreciendo mis disculpas por la tardanza que tuve en continuar la historia, pero llegaron circuntancias malas y de verdad no tenia mente para escribir, lo siento muchísimo a todos ustedes, espero que sepan disculparme :D.

WTF? :/ Rachel y Quinn HERMANAS? quién demonios escribe esto? :/

**N/A**: No se ustedes pero me gusta este capítulo, las chicas son increíblemente tiernas, también hubo un poco de Brittana, creen que Judy debe perdonar a Russel? , Les aburri? les gusto? déjenme saber con un Reviews.** LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** Pero eso ya lo saben no? Ya estan psicociadas con mis peticiones jajajajajaja.

SIN MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, GRAN ABRAZO PARA TODOS :D.

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	10. La Cena Parte 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"**Estamos en grandes problemas**"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Una semana había pasado desde el accidente de Rachel, el doctor le había recomendado guardar reposo por un tiempo para evitar cualquier malestar o molestia que pudiera ocurrir en el cuerpo de la morena, obviamente Rachel protesto porque ella se sentía perfectamente bien, pero tras varios reproches de su madre, su padre, su suegra y obviamente Quinn, termino aceptando con poca convicción.

La llegada a su casa fue muy cálida, estaba su hermana Claudia, quien al verla entrar le regalo un gran abrazo y le susurraba como la quería y cuanto se había asustado para regalarle más abrazos que Rachel los recibió gustosa, estaban también sus hermanos Patrick, Jhon, y Franie, quienes también le regalaban un gran abrazo a su hermana, las casa de los Berry estaba en esos momentos en un hábitat familiar y muy cálido.

Estamos tan felices de tenerte de nuevo en casa Rach –Su hermano Patrick un hombre de 25 años muy elegante y refinado, empresario, casado y con un hermoso hijo llamado Thomas que era el más pequeño de los Berrys.

Yo también estoy contenta de estar aquí de nuevo, aunque me aburro un poco encerrada eh –Exclama Rachel con una muestra entre fastidio y divertida.

Vamos Hermanita, hay que hacerlo por tu bien –Estaba vez Jhon se hacía notar, él era el hermano gemelo de Patrick, aunque fueran gemelos eran muy diferente, el era deportista, específicamente tenista, era el más divertido de la familia.

Si Rachel, además dentro de poco ya podrás de nuevo a tus actividades –Franie, Una Rubia alta con ojos ámbar, de 28 años también casada, con dos pequeños Alex y Sofia, era una de las diseñadoras mas conocidas de LA.

Lo sé, es solo que….no estoy acostumbrada a esto, además extraño ir al colegio, extraño a mis amigos, extraño a- Rachel dice antes de ser interrumpida.

Ex t t trañas a Quinn –Interrumpe Claudia con una sonrisa divertida.

Por favor niña, no estés diciendo esas cosas –Le reclama Shelby sobresaltada con una mirada severa en la muchacha.

Jajaja Está bien mama, ella tiene razón extraño mucho a Quinn, mas a ella que a todo lo demás – Dice la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y a ver hermanita, cuéntanos como es esa tal Quinn –Pregunta Franie con curiosidad.

Es…es perfecta, aunque no le gusta que se lo diga lo es, es hermosa, inteligente, amable, comprensiva con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera- Dice la morena que se le había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar a su novia –Y me ama que más puedo pedir - Termina diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

Wow, parece que estas muy enamorada Rach, me alegro por ti hermana –Dice Patrick dándole una mirada de sinceridad a la morena.

Mucho, ella es…maravillosa- Dice a todos en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Hey, y porque no la traes a cenar hoy, asi la conoceremos, que te parece? –Dice Franie con entusiasmo en su voz.

Siii, así comprobamos si es tan perfecta la cuñadita jajajaja –Dice John con tono de burla hacia la morena.

Ok, le avisare a ver si puede, y ya verán que Quinn e –Exclama la morena, recalcando las últimas palabras hacia sus hermanos.

Russel Shelby se encontraban perplejos ante la conversación de sus hijos, ambos estaban en sus propios pensamientos, sabían que traer a la chica a su mesa no era una buena idea.

"Por Dios, no puedo creerlo, mi hija cenara en mi mesa con mi familia, no no, esto no puede estar pasando, ellas aun no saben que son hermanas y su relación va avanzando muy rápido, hay que hacer algo, pero si mi familia se entera de que tuve otra hija por un engaño estaré en serios problemas, grandes y serios problemas, que hare, QUE HARE" –Se reprochaba Russel en sus pensamientos, mientras que Shelby por el otro lado también hacia casi lo mismo.

"Lo que me faltaba, que trajeran a la mesa a la Fabray de su madre, se debe estar muriendo de la preocupación al saber que tendrá a su dos "Hijas" en la mesa, jajajaja Hay Russel, si supieras, si supieras, disfrutare esta noche jajajajaja" –Shelby se reia en su interior por lo que ocurría.

Terminaron su comida entre comentarios risas, burlas para Rachel, quien no dejaba de defenderse de los ataques de sus hermanos hacia ella, luego de esto cada uno se retiro y se fueron hacia lugares distintos.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**CASA FABRAY**

Judy había llegado ese dia a su casa totalmente devastada, en seguida que Quinn se fue hacia su habitación, la mujer busco con desesperación a su madre, Anastacia al verla en ese estado se altero mucho, trato de calmar a su hija pero esta no parecía lograrlo, asi que decidió hacer lo único que podía en esos momentos, la abrazo y espero hasta que se tranquilizara.

Pasaron mas de 30 minutos cuando Judy por fin se calmo un poco y se separo del abrazo que le regalaba su madre y la miro fijamente, Anastacia conocía este tipo de mirada a la perfección así que comenzó ella a hablar.

Me contaras que ha pasado? –Pregunta con un tono suave pero con preocupación Anastacia.

Mama, sabes cuál es el apellido de Rachel? –Dice Judy con la voz quebrantada.

No, creo que Quinn no lo ha mencionado, pero que tiene que ver con esto? –Vuelve a preguntar la mujer mayor.

Su apellido es Berry mama, BERRY –Exclama alzando la voz.

Anastacia palideció por varios minutos no lo podía creer, o mejor dicho no quería creer lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, eso era parte del pasado y allí quería que se quedara, porque ahora pasaba esto.

Pero hija, estás segura que es esa misma Berry, digo puede ser el mismo apellido pero no la misma persona –Anastacia quería negarse a asimilarlo.

Lo es mama, lo es me encontré con Russel en el hospital y me di cuenta de todo, sabes lo que significa? –Preguntaba Judy desesperada.

Si lo sé, no lo puedo creer, co…como se lo diras a Quinn? o peor aun como se lo dirán a ambas? –Su madre aun no salía de su estado de show.

No lo se, yo no tengo el corazón para destruir su amor, no se si pueda –Judy tenía su mirada en el suelo, su tristeza era grande, más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Es algo que debes hacer, se que sufrirán pero es algo que deben hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde –Anastacia ya se le habían escapado unas lagrimas.

Quiero…Necesito dormir, mañana decidiré que hacer –Resignada Judy se fue hacia su cuarto.

La noche transcurrió sin más en la casa de las Fabray, cada una en su habitación, una durmiendo plácidamente y las otras dos con un peso y preocupación en sus cuerpos. Por la mañana la cara de las Fabray adultas no había cambiado mucho, sus caras seguían demostrando tristeza, Quinn a diferencia de ellas bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro, saludo a su madre y a su abuela y se fue hacia en instituto.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**MHS**

Quinn estaba radiante en esa mañana, se disponía a entrar al instituto cuando fue interceptada por Jacob, mejor conocido como la reina del chisme, el muchacho controlaba todos los rumores que pasaban por el MHS, tenía una página de internet donde hacia sus conclusiones sobre los rumores que había "cosechado" durante el dia, y por esto se creía muy importante pero la realidad, es que solo era un nerd mas.

Hola Quinn, estas muy sonriente, puedo preguntar por qué? –Pregunta el muchacho con mucha intriga cargando una cámara en su mano.

Hola Jacob –Responde amablemente –Es solo que el dia de hoy estoy feliz –Termina de decir con una sonrisa y sigue caminando pero el muchacho, la persigue y sigue preguntándole.

Y porque?, deberías estar triste ya que nos hemos enterado de que tu novia, Rachel Berry tuvo un accidente, puedes estar feliz por eso? –Pregunta el joven levantando una ceja con el rostro serio. Cuando la Rubia se disponía a responderle Finn se acerca y la saluda.

Hola preciosa, que tal estas? –Saluda Finn dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios. Jacob nota esto y sabe que puede sacar un material muy bueno con esto, asi que voltea su cámara y empieza a decir.

Bueno, ya está visto señoras y señores, la capitana de las animadoras Quinn Fabray está feliz hoy, aun sabiendo de que su novia Rachel Berry acaba de sufrir un accidente, cosa que la llevo a tomar un reposo, entonces Quinn está feliz porque su novia no está?, o porque en realidad asi puede estar con Finn su otro pretendiente? que piensa usted?, nos veremos en otra entrega de JacobExpress –Termina diciendo el muchacho enfocando a Finn y Quinn que ese momento estaban tomados de las manos, ya que Quinn había quedado helada por lo que el muchacho había dicho y no noto cuando Finn tomo su mano con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, Jacob apago su cámara y se retiro rápidamente. Cuando la rubia salió del estado de sorpresa en el que estaba, se dispuso a seguirlo pero Finn la sujeto de la mano y no se lo permitió.

Finn, por favor, suéltame tengo que alcanzar a Jacob –Decía la rubia con voz alterada.

Porque bonita?, déjalo que corra el rumor que quiera, tu y yo sabemos la verdad –Dice con un tono inocente Finn.

Pero Rachel .. –Empieza a decir la rubia cuando es interrumpida.

Rachel confía en ti Quinn, además si lo ve, le explicas y listo –Dice con seguridad.

Tú crees? –Le pregunta Quinn con voz no tan segura.

Por supuesto bonita, ven vamos –Dice Finn ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarla hasta su casillero.

"Por supuesto…que Rachel se va a volver loca cuando vea ese video jajaajaja, video que yo me encargare de que llegue a sus manos, seras mia Quinn y Berry no será un obstáculo para mi" –Eran los pensamientos del joven.

Finn lleva a Quinn hacia su casillero y se retira con una gran sonrisa en sus labios por el largo pasillo del corredor, Quinn por su parte todavía no estaba muy segura, sentía miedo por lo que ese video pudiera afectarle a su relación con Rachel, pero trato de no pensar tanto en eso, abrió su casillero y lo que vio no se lo esperaba para nada.

Un pequeño oso con una rosa entre sus manos, estaba ubicado en el casillero de la rubia, tiernamente con una nota a su lado, Quinn ya se imaginaba de quien era esto, agarro la nota y la leyó:

"**Espero que mi pequeño amiguito pueda hacerte un poco de compañía que yo no te puedo hacer el dia de hoy, sin embargo ya le indique que tu seguías siendo mia y que pronto ya estare contigo hermosa, Te extraño mucho mi Quinn, espero que tengas un gran dia y que pienses en mi como yo lo hago. Te Amo"**

** Tu Rachel.**

Si Quinn se sentía más feliz que de costumbre ese día, ahora creía que explotaría de la emoción y la felicidad que sentía, amaba esos detalles en la morena, adoraba como la consentía, y si de algo estaba segura era de que amaría a esa chica por siempre, para agradecer el gesto y aprovechando que su clase comenzaba en 15 minutos Quinn decidió llamar a su novia, Uno Dos Tres fueron los tonos necesarios para escuchar:

**R**: Hola amor

**Q**: Como está la chica más hermosa del mundo? –preguntaba con emoción.

**R**: No se, déjame preguntarle, como estas amor? –bromeaba a su novia.

**Q**: Jajajaja Boba –Reía ante la broma.

**R**: Pero soy tu boba no?

**Q**: Siempre, que tal estas hoy cielo? –pregunta cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

**R**: Mejor ahora que te escucho amor de mi vida, que hay de ti?

**Q**: Hoy amanecí feliz aunque extrañándote mucho mi amor.

**R**: Yo también te extraño a montones hermosa.

**Q**: Amor gracias por lo del casillero, esta hermoso, como todo lo que haces.

**R**: Me alegro de que te gusto cariño, el te va a hacer compañía mientras yo no este, pero cuando regrese serás completamente mía de nuevo –Decía en broma.

**Q**: Siempre Rachel, siempre seré tuya, cada día estoy más segura de que eres el amor de mi vida –Dice soltando un gran suspiro que hace estremecer a Rachel.

**R**: Yo también amor, te amo, y mi amor por ti será para siempre, te lo prometo.

**Q**: Te amo mi Rachel Berry.

**R**: Yo mas princesa, por cierto casi se me olvida decirte, mis hermanos quieren conocerte, así que me gustaría si quisieras venir a cenar a mi casa?, claro que si no puedes o no quieres esta bien amor, digo yo sé que es mu-Dice antes de ser interrumpida por su novia.

**Q**: Cielo me encantaría, conocer a tus hermanos y cenar a tu lado, aunque puedo ir antes a tu casa?

**R**: Claro perfecto amor, te parece tipo 6?.

**Q**: Muy bien cielo, es que quiero estar un rato a solas contigo, ya que no te veré hoy, está bien?

**R**: Claro amor, me parece perfecto.

**Q**: Ok, ya voy a entrar a clases bebe, descansa y no hagas esfuerzo y Rachel?

**R**: Dime mi princesa?

**Q**: Te Amo.

**R**: Te amo más, que tengas un buen dia mi hermosa.

**Q**: Adios bebe.

**R**: Adios mi amor.

Cortaron la llamada y suspiraron, esperando que las horas pasaran rápidamente para poder verse, aunque había pasado un día ya se extrañaban mucho así que deseaban verse con ansias, Quinn sentía un poco de nervios por conocer a la familia de la morena, ya había conocido a su padre pero no a sus hermanos ni a su madre asi que sus nervios salieron a flor de piel, pero amaba a Rachel y estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, sonó la campana y así se fue hacia su clase esperando que el día no fuera tan largo.

* * *

WTF? Insisto quien escribe estoooooo? jajajaja

**N/A: **Holaaaaaa que tal?, aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste :D les gusta? les aburro? háganmelo saber por medio de sus comentarios. **COMO SIEMPRE, ****LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** Pero eso ya lo saben no?.

Siempre leo sus comentarios y me encantan, me hacen happy jajaja gran abrazo para todos ustedes, me gustaría preguntarles que les parece si publico un fic ACHELE? es algo que esta en mi cabeza :D, Espero sus respuestas.

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	11. La Cena Parte 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

¡QUINN FABRAY! – Grita Santana desde el pasillo a su amiga asustando a Quinn quien estaba metida en sus pensamientos, la cara de la Latina era de pocos amigos, se le notaba alterada y con el rostro contrariado.

Qué te pasa Santana porque me gritas? –Reprocha Quinn con su mano en su pecho por el susto que le causo el grito de la latina.

Me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto Fabray? – Cuestiona entregándole su teléfono.

Quinn toma su teléfono sorprendiéndose grandemente por lo que había en el mismo, el video que había filmado Jacob en ese mañana de ella con Finn estaba en el teléfono de la latina editado de una forma más intima de lo que en realidad había pasado.

Santana, co…Como llego esto a tus manos? –Quinn pregunta con su rostro en pánico.

Que Como?, Maldita sea Quinn media ciudad debe saber de este video, todo los malditos estudiantes de aquí lo tienen, sin mencionar que esta colgado en internet, por Dios Quinn me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto?.

La rubia no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, bueno en realidad en el fondo se lo esperaba ya que sabia que el muchacho era un divulgador de primera, pero de lo que no tenía ni idea es de que llegaría a tanto.

Escucha Santana no es lo que piensas si –Quinn se apresuraba a aclarar las cosas.

Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y lo sabes, y yo sé que esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto o eso espero, asi que dime qué es esto Quinn? –La latina había disminuido su actitud ocupándola ahora por una cara de suplica a su amiga.

Si San, es una broma de muy mal gusto, veras, esta mañana…. –Empieza a contarle con lujo y detalle las cosas a su amiga, de cómo Jacob la había atacado con preguntas y luego de lo que hizo cuando gravo eso que estaba en el teléfono celular de la Latina.

Jacob Ben Israel es una chismosa, es que no aprende mas, Quinn sabes lo que pasaría si Rachel ve esto verdad? –Santana hablaba con voz calmada pero con un rostro serio aun.

Si lo sé y es lo que más me preocupa San, si Rachel lo ve no se qué va a pensar ni como reaccionara, no sé qué hacer –Quinn estaba asustada sabia que el video le traería problemas con su novia que las mentiras del muchacho podían hacer daño a su relación.

A ver Fabray, a veces me haces creer que es verdad la teoría del "Las chicas rubias son tontas" excepto por mi hermosa Britt –Decía la latina con una sonrisa al mencionar a su novia –Pero el punto es que, eres idiota o algo?, vamos que lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella antes de que otro se lo diga o vea esta porquería –Le termina de decir alzando su teléfono.

Tienes razón San, hoy iré a su casa y hablare con ella sobre esto –Contesta la Rubia con tranquilidad.

Espera, iras a su casa? hoy? para qué? –Las preguntas salían una tras otra de la boca de Santaba.

Me invito a una cena en su casa, con sus padres y hermanos –Respondía mirándola fijamente.

¡Oh!, presentación oficial de "Bienvenida a la familia" eh?, Nerviosa? –Pregunta la latina en forma de broma.

No…Si, no se Santana es….no sé que sentir, si nervios o felicidad, pero yo la amo San y creo que es un gran paso que me presente ante su familia como su novia –Contestaba Quinn viendo a la chica.

Claro que si Q, además suerte la tuya de tener de novia al bombón de Berry –Exclama Santana con una sonrisa picara, le gustaba molestar a su amiga así que siempre lo hacía.

Santana –Reprocha la rubia.

Nah, no es mi tipo, solo que no niego que Berry sea sexy –Se burla de nuevo –Pero sabes que me van más las rubias –termina de decir mirándola con picardía.

Si lo sé conozco a cierta rubia que te trae en sus pies latina idiota –Indaga Quinn con una sonrisa divertida.

Que puedo decir Q, cuando el amor nos atrapa, nos atrapa –Decia encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, sobre todo cuando el amor viene de la persona indicada –Exclamaba Quinn riendo.

Amen hermana –La latina la apoyaba en eso –Voy a buscar a Britt, te veré mas tarde Quinn y no olvides lo que hablamos, te quiero rubia tonta –Dice Santana retirándose por el pasillo.

Adios latina idiota –Grita a su amiga cuando se retira.

Santana y Quinn tenían sus diferencias y vaya que grandes diferencias, pero desde el principio entablaron una amistad que fue creciendo a través del tiempo hasta llegar a ser las mejores amigas que aunque tuvieran sus problemas e inconvenientes siempre estarían la una para la otra.

Texto Quinn: "Hola cielo, como te sientes? estoy por entrar a clase de historia ufss :), en fin solo te escribía para saber cómo estabas y decirte que te extraño" –Quinn decidió enviarle un mensaje a su novia antes de entrar a su aburrida clase le había echado mucho de menos.

Espero y espero el mensaje de respuesta de su novia pero este no llego en ningún momento, luego de 30 minutos la rubia opto por llamarla pero Rachel no contesto su teléfono, Quinn temió por lo peor habían pasado 2 horas desde que le envió el mensaje a la morena que no contesto ni siquiera a sus llamadas, la rubia se imagino que Rachel ya había visto el video que el estúpido de Jacob había dispersado supuso que la morena se enojo y que no quería hablar con ella para nada que ya no la quería en su vida. Quinn estaba con su rostro triste encimada en sus pensamientos hasta que una vibración en su bolsillo la saco de su mundo y la volvió a la realidad, cuando se fijo en la pantalla de su móvil vio que era una llamada de Rachel preparada para todo contesto la llamada.

**Q**: Hola Rach.

**R**: Hola Quinn, vi tus llamadas y tu mensaje ahorita, querías algo?

**Q**: Ah si Rach quería saber cómo te sientes? estas bien? porque no me habías contestado?.

**R**: Jajajaja Amor lo siento, es que fui al jardín y me invadieron mis sobrinos así que tuve que jugar con ellos y hasta ahora me pude escapar de los pequeños mostritos jajaja –_Quinn suspiro y sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo con esa respuesta de la morena sabia que aun no se había enterado_.

**Q**: Ok está bien mi Rach. –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

**R**: Mi hermosa estas bien?, te pasa algo?. –Con esa pregunta Quinn reacciono.

**Q**: No nada amor, eh tu rodeada de niños debes ser adorable, pero debes tener cuidado cielo aun estas herida recuerdas?.

**R**: Si lo sé hermosa, y antes que empieces como mi madre a reclamarme por todo debo decirte que tuve cuidado si, así que mejor cuéntame cómo va tu día?.

**Q**: Nada interesante lo mismo de todos los días, excepto que hoy la clase de historia fue más tediosa de lo normal Ufsss –Quinn resoplaba divertida al teléfono mientras Rachel reía divertida –Oye no te rías de mi Berry.

**R**: Jajaja lo siento bebe es que me imagino tu cara y no lo puedo evitar jajaja.

**Q**: Así? tanto crees que me conoces Berry? –_Quinn fingía enojo pero en realidad se estaba divirtiendo_.

**R**: Claro que lo hago señorita hermosísima Fabray, tanto que se que en este momento usted está haciendo un adorable puchero porque su novia tiene razón en todo. –_Decía Rachel muy segura en su voz conociendo perfectamente a su novia, quien se sorprendió por que como lo había dicho Rachel ella estaba exactamente lo mismo._

**Q**: Como es posible que me conozcas tanto?.

**R**: No lo sé, es solo que lo siento y es…como una conexión rara pero increíble.

**Q**: Ya voy camino a casa cielo, voy a cambiarme y nos veremos en un rato está bien?

**R**: Esta bien, ya te extraño demasiado.

**Q**: Yo también cariño, te adoro, tengo que irme.

**R**: Vale, Mi Quinn ten cuidado.

**Q**: Te amo mi Rach, adiós.

**R**: Ciao Quinn.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Finn se encontraba en el campo con sus fieles seguidores Azimio y Karofsky, el chico le relataba a sus compañeros como ya casi tenía en sus manos una nueva conquista con un gesto arrogante que se esfumo a penas vio a una porrista muy familiar que se acercaba a el.

Finn tenemos que hablar –Dinora se acercaba al chico con un tono de enojo.

Claro preciosa, nos vemos chicos –Contesto el muchacho alejándose de sus amigos acompañado por la porrista- Ahora si dime qué quieres hablar? –Termina de decir.

Me puedes explicar que es esto Finn Hudson? –Dice Dinora con un tono alto entregándole su móvil al chico.

Ah esto amor, es un video del estúpido nerd chismoso que anda por allí –Contesta el muy calmado.

No te hagas el tarado Finn, me refiero a lo que está en el video, que demonios haces con Quinn Fabray? acaso me estas engañando con ella? –El tono de voz de la chica había incrementado mientras seguía hablando.

Y tú lo crees?, en serio amor mira todo el mundo nos quiere ver juntos a Quinn y a mí porque yo soy el mariscal de campo y ella la capitana de las porrista y por eso se inventan todas esas cosas, no te preocupes por eso que yo solo te amo a ti preciosa –Finn daba su típico discurso de "Como hacerle creer que ella es la única", para poder tranquilizar a su novia.

En serio me amas osito? –Dinora hablaba con un tono suave y con su rostro en modo de suplica.

"_**Ya esta lista esta mujer**_" –Por supuesto que si princesa, no vas a dudar de tu osito o sí? –El muchacho colocaba su rostro triste para que terminar de convencer a la chica.

No mi osito tienes razón, perdóname soy una idiota –La porrista se lamentaba ante su novia.

Está bien querida te amo –Y PUM con esto termino de caer la chica que se lanzo a los brazos de Finn dándole un acalorado beso en los labios que duro varios minutos para luego separarse.

Me tengo que ir ya bebe, te veré mas tarde, te amo osito –Exclamaba Dinora dándole un corto beso en los labios y retirándose del campo.

"**_Listo problema resuelto, todas caen fácil_**" –Finn se decía así mismo con un gesto arrogante.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**OFICINAS BURTON**

Melanie estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando entro su asistente avisándole que ya su cita de la tarde se encontraba allí, Melanie inmediatamente le dijo que lo hiciera pasar a su oficina.

Permiso, buenas tardes señorita Burton, me alegro verla de nuevo – El hombre entra a la oficina saludándole cordialmente.

Buenas tardes señor Berry por favor tome asiento –Melanie saluda con mucha amabilidad.

Por favor llámeme Russel ya se lo había dicho –Exclama Russel.

En ese caso Russel también por favor llámame Mel –Responde la chica con la misma serenidad de Russel.

Ok está bien, Mel creo que ya tienes los documentos correspondientes a la unión de las dos empresas, en donde se explica paso por paso como funciona y cuales serán los beneficios y desventajas que hay en este nuevo contrato, asi que como ya todo está explicado me gustaría preguntar qué te parece? –Termina de hablar Russel a la mujer.

Me parece un contrato muy factible en donde las dos empresas aportan y reciben en varios aspectos y como ya te he dicho me encantaría que comenzáramos ya mismo ,asi que aquí tengo el contrato firmado y tú decides cuando empezamos –Melanie expresaba con emoción en su voz.

En serio? eso es excelente Mel comenzaremos ya mismo si es posible solo queda llevar a legalizar esto y estará todo listo para comenzar.

Me parece perfecto, la verdad es que los firme hace bastante pero no habíamos coincidido en tiempos –Dice Melanie a Russel con un gesto despreocupado.

Si lo siento mucho, mi hija tuvo un percance esta semana y no tuve tiempo de verdad te pido disculpas por eso –Se disculpaba sinceramente Russel ante la Arquitecta.

Que le paso a tu hija Russel? –Preguntaba con un gesto

Bueno veras es que….-Y empezó a relatarle en resumen lo que había pasado y también como ya su hija está en perfecto estado.

Que terrible pero me alegro que ya se encuentre bien –Le dice sinceramente quedándose pensando durante unos segundos hasta que dijo –Sabes tu hija es bastante interesante, como se llama? –Exclama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry –Decía con orgullo Russel.

Bueno Rachel es bastante interesante –Repetía con una sonrisa más amplia.

Si algo, disculpa Mel tengo que retirarme ya, estaremos en contacto para darte más información –Russel decía mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

Por supuesto Russel nos veremos pronto, muchas gracias por todo –Melanie se había levantado y camino hacia la puerta para despedir al hombre.

No te preocupes, hasta luego –Se despedían con un beso en la mejilla para luego abandonar la oficina, Melanie cerró la puerta y se volvió a su escritorio con la vista perdida.

**"Rachel"** –Decía en un susurro para sí misma con un gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver a concentrarse en el montón de papeles que tenía en su mesa sin borrar la sonrisa.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**LAGO DE OHIO**

Santana y Brittany se encontraban en el lago jugando y dándole comida a los patos, corriendo de un lado a otro ya que el parque era el lugar donde se sentían más libres, después de muchas actividades las dos se sentaran a la orilla del lago dándole comida a unos cuantos patos que andaban por alli.

Que lindos son verdad Sany? –Britt estaba embelesada con los pequeños patitos que estaban detrás de un gran pato que se suponía era su madre.

Son hermosos cariño, pero sabes que es más hermoso aun? –Preguntaba la latina también embelesada pero en otra cosa.

Qué cosa amor? acaso hay algo más lindo que los patitos? –Preguntaba inocentemente Brittany a su novia.

Para mi si , aunque son muy lindos pienso que más hermoso es estar aquí contigo y poder compartir estos momentos y estar a tu lado porque tu hermosa mi niña bonita –Dice Santana aun embelesada con su novia, quien se inclino un poco y le dio un puro y casto beso en los labios.

Eres muy dulce Sany, porque solo es conmigo? porque no lo eres con los demás? –Pregunta la rubia viéndola fijamente con una expresión suave.

Contigo es muy fácil ser así Britt Britt, tu eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, por no decir la más importante, mi vida es un destrate completo y los momentos que paso contigo son en los que me siento completa, en donde siento un poco de orden, tu le has puesto sentido a mi vida Brittany Susan Pierce por eso te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón –Santana tenía algunas lagrimas que habían caído sin consentimiento mientras hablaba con su novia.

Yo también te amo mucho San, y yo sé que hay algo mas –Empezaba a decir la rubia y Santana se apuro a interrumpirla pero ella continuo –Y me lo dirás cuando te sientas lista bebe, yo te amo –Terminaba de decir regalándole un beso profundo donde le demostraba todo su amor y entrega hacia ella, no querían separarse pero la falta de aire las obligo –Tenemos que irnos no puedo dejar tanto tiempo a lord tubbington porque después se deprime y últimamente le ha dado por fumar –Exclamaba la rubia con un tono inocente, la latina suelta una suave risa y dice un "Vamos".

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

Judy y Anastacia se encontraban en la sala de diseño arreglando un hermoso vestido de bodas cuando escuchan unos pasos en las escaleras e inmediatamente fijan sus ojos en ese lugar.

Cuando lo hacen pueden ver bajando a Quinn y se quedan completamente mudas ante la imagen de la rubia, Judy siempre había sabido que su hija era hermosa pero en ese momento la palabra "Hermosa" se quedaba muy por debajo a la imagen que tenía en frente en ese momento, Anastacia por su parte no podía coordinar ni sus pensamientos ni sus palabras.

Que les pasa? porque me miran así? –Quinn al ver a las dos mujeres se quedo extrañada por la actitud que estas dos portaban. La voz de la rubia menor saco de la ensoñación a las otras.

Hija Wow estas Hermosa, que diga hermosa estas espectacularmente hermosa –Dice Judy viendo a su hija con orgullo.

Es verdad mi nieta es todo un Bomm –Exclamaba divertida Anastacia.

Basta –Dice Quinn mientras sus mejillas ardían en un color rojizo intenso.

Se puede saber a dónde vas tan linda jovencita? –Preguntaba Judy con un gesto serio ahora.

Oh, lo siento mama no te había hablado de esto de lo emocionada que estoy pero, Rachel me invito a cenar a su casa hoy para presentarme ante su familia –Contaba una emocionada Quinn a su madre.

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Judy palideció, no se imaginaba que esto iba a suceder tan rápido y esto la alarmo más, ya que sabía que esto significaba que la relación entre ellas cada vez iba creciendo más. Judy no podía decirle que no a su hija pero tampoco podía dejarla ir así tan fácilmente.

Mama te pasa algo? –Pregunta Quinn borrando su sonrisa al ver a su mama.

No nada, solo que estoy sorprendida creo que tu y Rachel van muy rápido –Dice Judy fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yo lo único que se ahora es que amo a Rachel y ella me ama a mí y lo demás simplemente lo estamos viviendo –Contesta Quinn con una sonrisa –Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a ver a mi novia –Busca su bolso y le da un beso en la mejilla a las otras dos para luego gritar un "Adios" y retirarse de la casa.

Judy y Anastacia simplemente se quedan estáticas en el mismo lugar encimadas en sus pensamientos sobre todo Judy quien en su cabeza tenía un desastre de pensamientos que se esfumaron ante la voz de su madre

**A**: Tienes que hacer algo y muy pronto.

**J**: Lo sé.

Continuara….

* * *

N/A: Holaaaaaa que tal?, aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste :D les gusta? les aburro? háganmelo saber por medio de sus comentarios. **COMO SIEMPRE, ****LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** Pero eso ya lo saben no?.

RACHEL DEBE O NO DEBE VER EL FAMOSO VIDEO? XD.

QUE ONDDAAAAA CON MELANIEEEE?

FINN HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS :# , Y DEBO DECIR QUE NUNCA SUPE QUE SENTIDO TENIA ESE PERSONAJE EN GLEE.

TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE NO TENIA INTENCIONES DE ESCRIBIR BRITTANA PERO…..ES IMPOSIBLEEEE MEEE ENCANTAAA, QUE LES PARECIO?

AAAAHHH ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE EH AQUÍ MI NUEVO **TWITTER:** **GeraAd_95…..** SIGANME Y LAS SEGUIRE DE VUELTA (si quieren claro :/ jajajajaja) SI QUIEREN HAY ME PUEDEN PREGUNTAR LO QUE QUIERAN :D.

Hasta luego muchos besos para todos ustedes

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**


	12. La Cena Part 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"_Tranquila Quinn, respira….vamos respira no se te olvide respirar rubia inepta….ok aquí vamos prepárate_".

Quinn se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Berry´s muerta de nervios se había acercado más de tres veces pero aun no lograba tocar la puerta, la rubia se había quedado impactada al llegar a la ca casa o mejor dicho "mansión Berry" sabía que la familia de Rachel tenía una cantidad de dinero considerable pero no a tal punto de tener TANTO dinero para tener una inmensa casa como esa, al final tomo una respiración profunda y se disponía a tocar pero antes de llegar a hacerlo esta misma se abrió revelando a una chica con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Quinn –Saluda muy cordialmente a la rubia que tiene en su rostro una mirada de asombro.

Hola –Respondió la rubia dudosa ya que no sabia ni quien era la chica ni como sabia su nombre.

Po-por favor pa-sa adelante –La chica se aparta dándole paso a una muy confundida Quinn que entro dudosamente –Eres ma-mas Bella d-de lo que mi herma-na Me—me conto –Dice amablemente la chica cerrando la puerta –Dis –s –culpa mi fa—falta de modales mii nom—bre es Claudia Berry her-hermana de Rachel –Se presento ante Quinn que se sintió un poco mas tranquila ante las palabras de la chica, ya que había escuchado su nombre por Rachel muchas veces.

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray como ya sabes, bueno en realidad como lo sabes? –Preguntaba muy curiosa Quinn a la joven.

Tuuu nombre suena Mu—mucho en esta ca-casa, Rachel no pa-para de hablar de ti –Responde Claudia suavemente.

Y como sabias que era yo? –Vuelve a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ya que la chica le agradaba.

Fácil, Rubia, her-hermosa, lindoss Ojoss y con un ros-rostro muy dulce, asi te des-describio Rachie –Decia dulcemente la joven –Por eso y p-por que vi una fo—to tuya en su teléfono –Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa inocente.

Vaya que tramposa ya me habías hecho creer que en realidad habías acertado –Decía riendo suavemente.

So-solo un poco –Contesta riendo también.

Y donde esta Rachel? –Preguntaba dulcemente a la chica.

Rachel no es-está aquí –Claudia lo dice seriamente.

A no? pero si ella sabía que yo venía a esta hora –Dice Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

Si pero tu-tuvo que-salir, m-me dijo qu-que iría a una cita o al—algo así –Explicaba seriamente la joven que internamente reia por su travesura.

ammh….Bueno es esta bien, yo solo…-Empieza a decir Quinn cuando la muchacha no aguanta más y se ríe muy fuerte provocando la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

Ya Quinn, mira q-que la tar-tartamuda soy yo eh, estoy bro-bromeando contigo –Explica riendo aun –Si vieras tu ca- cara ahora mismo t- te reirías tan-tanto como yo –Seguía diciendo con una sonrisa.

Que mala serás, por un momento lo había creído y…- Fue interrumpida Quinn.

CLAUDIA, CLAUDIAAAAA –Gritaba Rachel desde las escaleras –CLAUDIA DONDE ESTA….? –La morena bajaba por las escaleras buscando a la joven pero se consiguió con Quinn quien hablaba con su hermana, al verla la morocha no pudo evitar que su mandíbula viajara hacia el suelo, su novia estaba absolutamente hermosa.

Quinn llevaba un vestido azul un poco más arriba de la rodilla con una cinta roja y zapatos altos del mismo color, su maquilla era suave lo suficiente para notarse y resaltar los hermosos ojos de la rubia y su cabello caia ligeramente por sus hombros como cascadas del oro más brillante y hermoso, "Perfecta", la única palabra que podía pasar por la mente en ese momento, simplemente perfecta.

Al ver a Rachel en la escalera sin moverse pero mirándolas fijamente, aunque no está segura de si la morena estaba respirando o no ya que parecía haberse quedado estática, decidió acercarse hasta ella y hacerle reaccionar.

Hola amor –Quinn dice dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero la morocha parecía no salir de su trance –Rachel –Volvió a intentar pero nada.

Creo q-que se rompió Quinn –Exclama Claudia riendo por la expresión de su hermana.

Y era verdad Rachel parecía haberse roto totalmente, hasta que Quinn se le ocurrió una idea.

Bueno entonces si mi novia no me presta atención ire a buscar a otra persona que si lo haga –Y se retiro lentamente hasta que sintió unos brazos que la tomaban con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarla, Quinn dio a Claudia una sonrisa de victoria y se voltio hacia Rachel.

"Mi novia es un ángel" –Dijo en un susurro mas para ella misma que para las de alli presentes causando la risa de su hermana y el sonrojo de Quinn, Rachel reacciono totalmente y rodeo con su brazo a su novia dándole una sonrisa –Que hermosa estas Quinn me refiero a mas que de costumbre –Dice admirándola.

Gracias Rach –Dice aun sonrojada –Te extrañe mucho cariño –Termina de decir uniendo su frente con la de Rachel.

Yo mas princesa, creo que no puedo vivir un día sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin tu mirada, sin tus besos y sin tu humor acido –Dice esto último sarcásticamente recibiendo un golpe de su novia –Ouch oye eso duele –Le reclama suavemente con una sonrisa.

Te lo mereces por decir esas cosas, que va a pensar tu hermanita de mi Rachel –Dice en broma la rubia.

Quinn aunque la veas con esa carita de "Yo me porto muy bien" es peor que Santana –Dice mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa –Bueno no tanto, creo que Claudia todavía tiene oportunidad para arrepentirse y entrar al cielo –Hace una mueca que hace reír a las dos chicas.

Bueno no pue-puedo ser per-perfecta en todo –Añade siguiendo la broma de su hermana haciendo reir mas a la rubia.

Si si como sea, iré con Quinn a mi habitación cuando lleguen todos nos avisas y bajamos vale? –Dice Rachel a su hermana que asiente con afán y se retira junto con Quinn por las escaleras.

Caminan por un pasillo pasando varias puertas hasta llegar a la habitación de la morena que era casi la ultima habitación, Quinn pudo observar una puerta de color marrón intenso casi negra con marcos del mismo color pero más suave y al entrar no pudo quedar mas sorprendida observo cada detalle de la habitación de su novia, puedo ver que este era sumamente amplio en uno de los rincones se encontraba una batería rodeada por tres guitarras, claro que esto no la sorprendió mucho ya que sabia cuanto le gustaba la música a su novia, también pudo observar su cama con 2 mesas a cada uno de los lados de esta, una tv y un escritorio sin mencionar que todo estaba perfectamente ordenada ya que la morena era bastante meticulosa con cada cosa, Quinn no puedo evitar reír suavemente.

Que es tan gracioso? –Pregunta Rachel al oir a su novia reir.

Nada es solo que tu habitación grita tu nombre por todos lados –Responde y vuelve a reír.

Bueno por eso es mi cuarto no? –Dice suavemente –Además es más aceptable que el tuyo –Bromea riéndose.

Hey no tienes derecho a burlarte de mi cuarto, además ese lugar es digno de mi –Dice actuando ofendida.

Si por supuesto señorita Quinn "Delicada" Fabray –Reía fuerte burlándose de su novia hasta que fue detenida por una almohada que le tiro Quinn en la cabeza –Así que quieres jugar Fabray –Se acerca a ella peligrosamente.

No, no no no no Rachel no RACHEL –Suplicaba Quinn cuando Rachel la agarro y la tiro en la cama pegándole con las almohadas –No basta, ten piedad por favor YA –Volvía a suplicar para que se detenga.

Te rindes? –La morena agarro las manos de la rubia pegándolas a la cama y tomando todo el control de la situación.

NUNCA –Respondía tratando de soltarse del agarre.

Te rindes?.

Nunca NO.

TE RINDES? –Mirándola fijamente.

No –Dice correspondiendo a su mirada y levantando su ceja.

Me amas? –Soltó de repente Rachel.

Más que a nada en el mundo –Responde alzando su cabeza capturando los labios de Rachel en un beso lento y dulce, la rubia suspiro en el beso ya que llevaba un día entero sin probarlos y desde que empezó a ser la novia de Rachel no podía vivir sin un beso de la morocha, el beso que comenzó lento se transformo en una guerra por el control Rachel le había dado acceso a la lengua de su novia para poder explorar bien sus bocas que ya conocían perfectamente bien pero nunca está de más una exploradita nueva no, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente dejando cortos besos y uniendo sus frentes.

Me has hecho mucha falta te lo había dicho ya? –Dice sonriendo la morena.

Hannm No, pero si es de la misma manera en la que yo te extrañado pues me hago una idea –Respondía acomodándose al lado de su novia recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel.

Wow, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto –Dijo Rachel acobijando a la rubia en sus brazos.

Si lo sé amor, la primera vez que lo hicimos temblaste recuerdas? –Le comentaba muy divertida.

Como olvidarlo amor, creo que llegue a casa y aun temblaba –Rachel se reía ante el recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Un día agotador había acabado, para Quinn ese dia fue el más largo, primera con la extenuante rutina de las cheerios y luego casi todo el día estuvo en la sala telemática viendo clase de historia, al profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reflejar la teoría de las guerras y las conquista del país y todas esas cosas aburridas de la historia y para colmo un examen sorpresa que se alargo más de lo que ella quería, gracias al cielo que escucho sus plegarias el timbre sonó y el día había terminado o no?._

_Salió del instituto con destino a la parada de autobuses para irse finalmente a su casa y descansar pero unos brazos le impidieron avanzar más la rubia estaba a un segundo de gritarle a cualquier persona que se haya atrevido a tomarla de esa manera ya que el cansancio le ponía de mal humor pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que la persona que había osado a tomarla de aquella manera era nada más y nada menos que su adorada amiga Rachel e inmediatamente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro quedándose en los brazos de Rachel y recostándose en ella._

_Que veo, parece que la hermosa porrista esta sin baterías, que paso princesa? –Preguntaba Rachel suavemente apretando su agarre en Quinn ya que prácticamente la chica apoyo todo su cuerpo en ella._

_Estoy cansada, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo –Exclama con una voz soñolienta en el hombro de la morena._

_En ese caso no esperemos mas y vamos, yo te llevare a casa –Informaba la morena._

_Estoy tan agotada que no opondré resistencia alguna –Dice y Rachel comienza a tratar de moverse pero el cuerpo de Quinn no se lo permite._

_Hermosa sabes que si no nos movemos no llegaremos al auto jamás? –Preguntaba riendo._

_No, no quiero moverme, mejor cárgame –Decía emocionada la rubia._

_Como se te ocurre Quinn Fabray? además no soy tu mula de carga así que caminando rubia –Decía Rachel tratando de levantar el cuerpo de Quinn pero esta no cedía._

_Por favor, por favor, si? -Decía haciendo pucheros y hasta allí llego la fuerza de voluntad de Rachel, tomo a Quinn con sus dos brazos y la alzo para llevarla hacia su auto._

_Para lo que has quedado Rachel Berry, en serio Quinn como llegaste a ser la capitana de las porristas? eres la rubia mas perezosa que he conocido en mi vida –Exclamaba sarcásticamente Rachel y Quinn solo reía en su hombro, llegaron al auto y para colmo la rubia pidió que la metiera al auto con un resoplo Rachel lo hizo y se adentro en el lado del piloto para arrancar e irse._

_Hey, Rubia no te duermas que no sé dónde vives recuerdas?, Quinn despiértate, QUINN –La rubia salto fuertemente ante el grito de su amiga para después reír a carcajadas._

_Tranquila no me duermo, no me duermo –Quinn se divertía con la situación y se volvía a recostar en el asiento indicándole la dirección a Rachel quien entendió y se fue directamente al lugar._

_Es mi karma, es mi karma –Exclama sarcásticamente haciendo reír mas a la rubia._

_Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y fue todo un problema sacar a la rubia del auto, luego de muchos ruegos y gritos de la morena esta se bajo con flojera y fue directo abrir la puerta esperando el recibimiento de sus mujeres favoritas pero solo recibió silencio cosa que la extraño asi que fue a buscar adentro encontrando una nota en la cocina._

_"**Quinn cariño tu abuela y yo hemos ido a comprar algunas cosas, no sabemos cuanto tardaremos y eso solo para avisarte te queremos"**_

_Al parecer estamos solas Rach –Grito desde la cocina a la morena y vio como esta se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella._

_Como así? no conoceré a las mujeres maravilla –Exclama divertida recibiendo un ligero golpe en el brazo –Ouch eso duelo, entonces que quieres hacer? –Pregunta Rachel mirándola interesada._

_Jugamos a las licuadoras? –Pregunta sonriendo._

_A las licuadoras? y eso como se juega Quinn? –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido._

_Si mira se juega saltando, corriendo y moviéndose por toda la casa Jugamos? –Pregunta con una sonrisa viendo como la morena asiente sonriendo –Vale entonces juguemos pero que yo estaba descompuesta –Decía la rubia tirándose en el sofá._

_Ashh eres insoportable Quinn Fabray IN SO POR TA BLE entiendes? –Dice ofuscada tirando de la rubia._

_Vamos a ver la peli, vamos a mi habitación –Le dice a la morena que asiente y se va hacia las escaleras pero se detiene al ver que la rubia no se mueve._

_Y ahora qué? –Preguntaba cruzándose de brazos y la rubia solamente alzo sus brazos y coloco su cara de cachorrito mojado y Rachel solo resoplo cargando a la rubia –Bien bien te llevare a tu habitación –Dice con una tierna sonrisa._

_Y después vienes y me preparas un sándwich –Ordenaba en forma de broma._

_No te pases rubia perezosa más bien dime donde está tu habitación? –Pregunta sonriendo._

_Aquí –Señala una de las puertas y Rachel se adentra en ella y coloca a la rubia delicadamente en la cama para luego sentarse en ella._

_Cama como te he extrañado, jamás me habías hecho tanta falta como hoy, cama TE AMO –Decía la rubia acomodándose en la cama con dramatismo y Rachel ríe al verla –Ven Rach –Le señala uno de los lados de la cama._

_Rachel se sienta donde Quinn se lo indica pero rápidamente la rubia tira de ella hacia atrás Rachel se termina de acomodar en la cama y Quinn se recuesta en ella colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena quien después de unos minutos rodeo y acobijo a la rubia en sus brazos perfectamente._

_Demasiado largo el día princesa? –Pregunta suavemente acariciando el cabello de Quinn._

_Demasiado, fue el más largo, en realidad me canso mucho –Respondía con voz soñolienta._

_Quinn?_

_Si?_

_Te quiero –Dice dándole un beso en la cabeza._

_Yo también te quiero Rach –Levanta su cabeza para mirarla –Te quiero mucho –Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla que duro varios segundos para luego separarse y volver a la posición anterior._

_Eres una amiga increíble sabes? –"Aunque me moriría porque seamos algo mas, pero eso es muy rápido no?"._

_Y tú eres hermosa, en serio Quinn eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido –Responde Rachel acariciándolo aun. "Hermosa es una palabra muy corta para describirte, quisiera poder tenerte siempre asi princesa, pero eso no lo puedo decir en voz alta no?". Quinn pudo notar como Rachel temblaba pero no le di mucha importancia a eso y se relajo en los brazos de su amiga._

_Por mas de media hora permanecieron así, hasta que Rachel noto como la rubia se había quedado dormina, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al verla de esa manera duro varios minutos observándola y con delicadeza lentamente se fue deshaciendo del agarre que tenia la rubia sobre ella, se levanto y escribió una nota a la bella rubia._

_"**Dulces sueños bella durmiente espero que te sientas mejor mañana, porque no seré tu mula de carga otra vez creo que me rompiste los músculos, es broma, te quiero hermosa.**_

_**PD: Las pelis quedaran para después y también la presentación de las mujeres maravilla ;)**"_

_Dejo la nota en la mesa y salió de la casa de la rubia para ir hacia su auto e ir a la suya._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Porque? –Pregunta Quinn suavemente acurrucada aun mas en los brazos de su novia.

Porque? que cosa princesa? –Responde con confusión.

Porque temblabas amor? nunca entendí el por qué y tampoco me lo dijiste.

Tenias que entenderme, estaba en la cama de la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la más popular del colegio, la hermosa capitana de las porrista y ahora mi novia estaba en mis brazos en este momento –Ríe ante el recuerdo.

Ya tenias sentimientos por mí en ese tiempo? –Levanta su cabeza para mirar los ojos marrones preciosos.

Quinn yo te he amado desde que te conocí, desde siempre –Responde sinceramente a su novia viendo la intensidad de los ojos avellanas.

Yo igual cielo, yo te he amado desde siempre y ahora te amo para siempre –Dice antes de dejar un dulce beso en los labios de la morena que lo acepta gustosa.

Te amo demasiado –Dice la morena al separarse del beso

Las chicas vuelven a la posición en la que se encontraban antes y aunque se decían nada sabía que ese era un momento perfecto, abrazadas sintiendo el calor que cada una desprendía no podían pedir nada mas sus miradas solo gritaban amor sus caricias desprendían tranquilidad, no podían decir nada mas simplemente perfecto.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

Judy estaba sentada intranquilamente en la mesa del comedor , la rubia mayor se mostraba pensativa y preocupada, sabía que algo malo venia, pensaba en alguna manera de que la situación no sea tan conflictiva y dolorosa pero simplemente no la hallaba no había nada que hacer lo que venía iba a traer muchos cambios lamentablemente esos cambios no serian para bien sino serian destructivos. Judy tenía mucho miedo su cara y su cuerpo lo demostraban cada vez le resultaba más difícil tratar de actuar con su hija porque esta la conocía demasiado y sabia que algo pasaba pero ella trato de ser tangible con lo que decía, pero esto era demasiado, en ese momento se escucha el timbre y ella va corriendo abrir la puerta ya que sabe perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Pasa por favor –Dice secamente.

Gracias –Contesta adentrándose en la casa –Me imagino de que quieres hablar y permíteme primero decirte que…- Empieza explicar cuando es interrumpido por una voz.

Que hace este desgraciado en mi casa? –Anastacia dice con voz alterada y su rostro lleno de ira –Para que viniste? para dañar mas a esta familia? eres un miserable Russel Berry –Gritaba mientras el hombre solo mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Mama por favor el vino porque necesito hablarle de unas cuantas cosas por favor –Suplicaba Judy con una mirada.

Está bien pero que se vaya inmediatamente de que terminen de hablar, he luchado mucho porque mi casa esté libre de plagas como para dejar entrar a una tan fácil –Dice con odio retirándose.

Me odia mucho no? –Exclama Russel como Judy voltea los ojos.

Russel te he citado aquí para que hablemos de esa famosa cena de la que has organizada con mi…nuestra hija es que como se te ocurre? –Toda la calma de la mujer se vino abajo.

Disculpa, lo siento pero no pude hacer nada contra eso, mis hijos solo lo propusieron y Rachel estuvo de acuerdo yo no pude decir que no –Se excusaba rápidamente.

No tienes excusas Russel Berry con lo bueno que eres para mentir y engañar pudiste haberte inventado algo para evitarlo no? –Volvía a compostura pero aun con una mirada intimidante.

Yo..Yo solo… -Intentaba decir algo congruente pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Lo hecho ya está hecho Russel, lo único que te pido es que no fuercen a mi hija y que trates de que no le atosiguen con preguntas, estoy segura que Rachel la defenderá muy bien pero quiero cerciorarme entiendes? –Dice Judy calmadamente mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Si está bien Judy, lo tengo claro –Respondía mirándola con vergüenza.

Bueno eso es todo ahora por favor vete –Le pide amablemente, bueno lo más cordial posible en este caso.

Judy yo quería saber si tu y yo podremos ser amigos? –Pregunta sinceramente.

No…No lo sé Russel por ahora eres el "padre" de mi hija y eso es todo –Responde con una mirada de decepcion.

Está bien, hasta luego Judy Y buenas noches –Dice retirándose de la casa. Inmediatamente al oir la puerta cerrarse Judy suelta unas lagrimas y sintió unos brazos que la rodearon fuertemente.

El ya no merece ni una lagrima mas, no la merece –Dice Anastacia abrazándola fuerte.

Lo sé, pero eso no implica que duela menos –Responde secamente secando sus lagrimas.

* * *

N/A: HOLA, HOLA GENTE BONITA….AQUI ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION, UN CAPITULO COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A ELLAS ME ENCANTA Y ME PARTI U_U…UN POCO TAMBIEN DE INTERACCION ENTRE JUDY Y RUSSEL JA JAJA

EN ALGUN COMENTARION ME DIJIERON QUE NO QUERIAN QUE RUSSEL Y JUDY SE JUNTEN DE NUEVO….Y LOS ENTIENDO PORQUE TAMBIEN ESTOY CANSANDA DE VER EN LAS PINCHES SERIOS TV O VIDA REAL ACT…..COMO LOS HOMBRES SE EQUIVOCAN Y HAY QUE PERDONARLOS BLAH BLAH…..PERO DEBO TOMAR EN CUENTA DE QUE TODOS SE MERECEN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD POR MAS GRANDE QUE SEA EL ERROR…..PERO BUENO NO SE QUE PASARA, NO SE NI QUE PASARA CON ESTA HISTORIAAAA…..Y YO LA ESCRIBOOOO, SI ESTOY RE LOCA LO SE, PERO MI MAMA ME QUIERE X_X.

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LEEN Y POR LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS. **COMO SIEMPRE, ****LES RUEGO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME REGALEN UNOS REVIEWS LOS NECESITO PARA EXISTIR :¨(** Pero eso ya lo saben no?.

DIRE DOS COSAS MAS:

VIENDO VIDEOS ME DI CUENTA DE QUE DIANNA AGRON ESTA ENAMORADISIMA DE LEA MICHELE Y SUS OJOS NO LO PUEDEN OCULTAR

"MONCHELE" ES TAN REAL COMO LA HETEROSEXUALIDAD DE ELLEN DE´GERENES.

:# JUS SAY.

**TWITTER:** **GeraAd_95**

Pag Facebook:** "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet"**

GRACIASSSSSSSSS…..


	13. La Cena Final

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Personajes:

Melanie Burton -Ashley Benson.

Dinora Scott -Megan Fox

Gemelos Berrys (Patrick y Jhon) -Son como 2 Chord Overstreet en mi mente.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn seguían abrazadas en la cama de la morena, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, la rubia rubia estaba sobre el pecho de la morena y esta le propinaba suaves caricias en su espalda, hasta que Quinn recordó el "Detalle" que había ocurrido durante el dia.

Rach? –Exclama suavemente.

Mmm? –Gruño en forma de respuesta.

Tengo que contarte algo que sucedió hoy- Se separa un poco de ella para mirarla - Pero prométeme que me vas a escuchar y no te vas a enojar –Dice mirándola fijamente.

Yo también quería contarte algo, Dime? –Pregunta mirándola.

Bueno, hoy en la mañana….- Empieza a decir la rubia pero es interrumpía por un grito.

RACHEL BARBARA BERRY, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? –Grita una figura desde la puerta haciendo que Quinn saltara de la cama.

Claudia que te pasa?, porque gritas? –Reclama Rachel mientras acariciaba la espalda de su palida novia tratando de calmarla del susto que acababa de pasar.

Es que siem—siempre he que-querido hacer e—eso –Respondia la pequeña Berry riendo aun por la reacción de la pobre Rubia.

No es gracioso Claudia, casi matas a Quinn del susto por tus bromitas –Le regañaba seriamente –Disculpa a esa desadaptada amor, estas bien? –Preguntaba suavemente.

Si tranquila amor –Dice una rubia ya mas calmada.

Que con—considerada her-hermanita, pe—pero creo q-que –d-debes bajar c—con Quinn, ya van a ll—legar todos –Le dice despacio a la morena.

Claro en seguida bajamos, gracias C –La pequeña asiente y se retira de la habitación – Me decias que había pasado algo hoy amor? –Sacaba el tema nuevamente ya que la había intrigado mucho.

Eh si, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para mas tarde, vamos? –Decía suavemente, igual el "tema" no era muy importante o sí? .

Por supuesto –Responde mirándola con admiración.

Qué? , porque me miras así? –Se ruborizaba con la mirada que le daba su novia.

Ven Aquí –Extiende su mano para que la rubia la tome y esta inmediatamente lo hace –Eres la chica más hermosa, dulce, maravillosa, divina, preciosa e impresionante que he conocido y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy por poder llamarte ante mi familia y ante el mundo MI novia –Dice la morena con una mirada tierna tocando suavemente las mejillas de la rubia, quien se derretía de amor en ese momento.

Yo soy quien está orgullosa de tenerte en mi vida, nunca antes había sido tan feliz como lo soy a tu lado, eres preciosa Rachel y soy privilegiada al tenerte –Dice regalándole un delicado beso en sus labios y otro en su nariz para finalmente darle un fuerte abrazo – Te Amo Rach –Terminaba de decir en su oído.

Aun con mis babosadas? –Bromea un poco y lo logra, ya que provoco una carcajada en su bella novia.

Si, aun con tus babosadas –Dice riendo –Pero trata de no hacerlo mucho quieres? –También bromea.

No prometo nada cariño –Reía –Yo también Te Amo, pero tenemos que bajar –Dice la morena separándose suavemente de la rubia y esta asiente.

Tomadas de la mano se van hacia la sala de estar, de nuevo Quinn sorprendida por el tamaño de esta y también por los muchos trofeos y reconocimientos que estaban en las paredes y vitrinas del lugar, en una de ellas pudo ver un trofeo del padre de Rachel como el mejor ejecutivo del medio, también habían muchas fotos, de la familia entera, de todos los hermanos de Rachel, de su madre y su padre y muchas de Rachel cuando era pequeña.

Eras adorable cuando eras pequeña –Dice con una sonrisa admirando una foto en donde se podía ver a Rachel con una manguera y llena de lodo completamente.

Era uh? –Acota también sonriendo y la rubia voltea.

Eres hermosa mi vida –Dice dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Familia, adivinen quien llegue –Grita Patrick muy divertido.

Que onda Hermanito –Dice Rachel acercándose con Quinn detrás.

Hola Rachie, como esta la mejor hermana del mundo eh? –El responde dándole un abrazo.

Pues, no lo sé, debe estar arriba haciendo quien sabe que –Bromea guiñándole un ojo a su hermano –P , Ella es mi novia Quinn Fabray –La morena se hace un lado para presentar a su novia.

Por fin conozco a la famosa Quinn, mucho gusto soy Patrick el mas encantador de los Berry´s –Se presenta muy divertido y la rubia rie.

Un placer, ya se me ha demostrado que los Berry´s son muy "Encantadores" –Sigue la broma la rubia.

Lo sé, somos especiales aunque no soy muy especial en estas condiciones –Hizo una mueca señalando su ropa sudada –A sí que me iré a bañar y estaré con ustedes de nuevo –Dice antes de retirarse.

Y bien ese era Patrick el desastre de papa –Acota Rachel con un sonrisa.

Quieres mucho a tu papa verdad? –Pregunta interesada Quinn.

Mucho, el es mi ejemplo es el mejor hombre ha estado para mi cuando más lo necesito, nos ha dado todo y sobre todo nos ama muchísimo y nos lo demuestra siempre, no sé qué haría sin el –Responde orgullosa la morena pero al ver la cara de su novia se siente un poco culpable –Lo siento amor, perdón no no me acordaba de de… lo siento –Dice dándole un abrazo.

No, está bien, solo que cuando dices eso me hubiera gustado algún día poder decir eso –Dice suavemente y Rachel no sabe que decir sola la abraza más fuerte, hasta que de nuevo la puerta principal se abre.

Buenas Noches –Dice una mujer desde la puerta y las chicas se sueltan rápidamente.

Hola mama –Rachel se acerca hasta Shelby y le da un beso en la mejilla –Uh, Ella es Quinn mi novia –Dice suavemente a su madre y la rubia se acerca.

Hola Quinn, soy Shelby Berry-Corcoran encantada de conocerte –Dice con un falsa sonrisa. "Así que esta es la pequeña fabray de su madre, vaya que los genes son fuertes es igual a los dos".

Mucho gusto Señora Berry el placer es mío –Dice la rubia tímidamente.

Qué bueno conocerte al fin Quinn, no sé que le hiciste a mi hija porque no para de hablar de ti –Guiño un ojo a la rubia divertido –Bien iré a revisar la cena permiso chicas –Dice y la rubia y la morena asienten y ella se retira.

Vaya que estabas nerviosa eh? –Dice bromeando Rachel a su novia.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

El tiempo transcurrió así mientras que la rubia conocía a los otros miembros de la familia, pudo conocer a Jhon que era igual que Patrick físicamente, pero pudo observar que este era más reservado y serio en cambio Patrick era divertido y relajado, también conoció a Frannie la hermana mayor de su novia y también a los pequeños Alex Y Sophia y por ultimo saludo a Russel, a quien ya conocía desde el día del pequeño accidente de su novia, el hombre al verla se le iluminaron sus ojos pero mantuvo su emoción y la saludo muy educadamente, conversaron por otro rato hasta que la cena estuvo lista y todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Y como va la escuela, Quinn? –Pregunta Russel rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Muy bien señor, mis calificaciones han estado muy bien y con las cherios pudo conseguir una Beca para la universidad –Responde la rubia suavemente apretando un poco mas la mano de su novia.

Me alegro de escuchar eso, y que quieres estudiar? –Vuelve a preguntar el hombre.

Quisiera dedicarme a la Psicología señor –Dice la rubia, y a todos les agrada la idea y se hacen saber, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando la velada, los Berrys eran unas personas muy agradables y ella se sentía muy cómoda.

Y a que se dedica tu madre, Quinn? –Pregunta Shelby con una sonrisa y Russel se remueve en su silla incomodo y borra su sonrisa.

Mi madre es costurera señora, junto con mi abuela trabajan en casa diseñando muchas cosas y les ha ido muy bien con eso –Dice la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Y que hay de tu padre? –Suelta con maldad Shelby, sabiendo ya la respuesta, con la intensión de incomodar a su "querido" esposo.

Yo no tengo un padre, mama dice que el murió cuando era muy pequeña así que nunca lo conocí –Responde con tristeza, los demás imponen un silencio incomodo ya que no sabían que decir ante eso, Russel se sentía impotente de no haber podido ocuparse de su hija de cómo no podía decirle que su padre no estaba muerto que estaba allí enfrente de ella muriéndose con la mirada triste de sus ojos, todo hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio.

Pero como ven, no hizo falta, mi suegra es maravillosa y digo es maravillosa porque ella ha hecho este chica perfecta sentada con nosotros esta noche –Dice con una suavemente sacando sonrisas de casi todos los presente y una más grande de su novia quien le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla y Rachel se sonrojo furiosamente y por ultimo acoto –Deberíamos invitarlas a ellas también se darán cuenta de que tan grandes mujeres son –Dice sonriendo incomodando a Russel quien se tenso.

Claro, por supuesto que hay que hacerlo –Acoto Shelby "Ni loca dejo que alguna de esas mujeres ponga un pie en mi casa, ya suficiente tengo con la fabray de su madre menor".

Ya, vale pero Quinn que le hiciste a mi hermanita, esta tan roja como el mantel de esta mesa –Dice Patrick bromeando y todos los hermanos ríen e incluso la rubia menos Rachel que se sonrojo aun mas.

Así paso el tiempo de la cena entre comentarios y bromas que se hacían todos, sobretodo de Rachel y Patrick quien según la Rubia eran los más "Divertidos" de los Berrys, Frannie era una mujer muy educada y sociable al igual que Jhon, lo que extraño a la rubia es que en ningún momento la menor de las Berrys hablo, todo lo contrario Claudia mantenía la cabeza gacha en todo momento, pero la rubia prefirió no decir nada al respecto, la cena finalizo y Quinn ya se tenía que ir a su casa ya que era muy tarde.

Tengo que irme ya, fue un placer compartir con ustedes pero mi madre debe estar esperándome –Informa Quinn a los presentes.

Claro amor, espérame un segundo y te llevo –Dice Rachel mirándola.

No, tu no vas a ningún lado con ese brazo así Rachel –Reprocha la rubia.

Pero amor….. –Rachel iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida por su novia.

Que no Rach es peligroso y más si te vas a regresar sola –Regaña de nuevo.

Ella tiene razón hija, además así no puedes manejar–Shelby le dice suavemente.

Si hazle caso a tu madre, además yo pido un taxi –Dice Quinn.

No hace falta Quinn, yo te llevare a tu casa –Russel se apresura a decir.

No señor de verdad no quiero…..-Empieza a decir pero Russel la interrumpe.

No me molesta, yo te llevare a tu casa no permitiré que te vayas sola –Dice Russel y a Quinn no le queda otra que aceptar.

Bueno pero primero debo mostrarle algo a Quinn, si nos permiten unos minutos –Informa Rachel, toma la mano de su novia y se van hacia la habitación de la morena, llegan y antes de que la morena pudiera hablar Quinn la interrumpe.

Mi amor primero déjame contarte algo que paso hoy en el instituto, está bien? –Dice Quinn mirándola fijamente.

Claro dime –La invita a sentarse en el borde de su cama.

Esta mañana cuando llegue al instituto, estaba recogiendo mis libros como todos los días cuando se acerco a mi Finn –Al pronunciar el nombre del chico la cara de la morena cambia de una relajada a una de molestia – Y me ofreció acompañarme hasta mi clase, pero como yo sé que no te gustaría le dije que no pero el siguió insistiendo y de repente Jacob llego con su estúpida cámara y me dijo cosas como: Eso es lo que haces cuando tu novia no esta? o como Quinn con una nueva relación? y nos grabo a Finn y a mi alegando que él y yo estábamos involucrados románticamente, a mi me parecía una estupidez así que no dije nada y me fui a mi clase, pero cuando salgo Santana viene hacia mi gritándome por no sé qué cosa de un video y cuando me muestra que es me sorprendo mucho con un video de Finn y yo de una forma muy comprometedora –Dice Quinn de una forma muy rápida, viendo a su novia que tenía una cara inexpresiva y esto hizo que se asustara –Pero todo ese video es editado yo jamás estaría de esa forma con Finn, cielo tienes que creerme, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti y tienes derecho a molestarte por….wt…-Dice desesperadamente a su novia, pero para su sorpresa esta la sorprende con un gran beso lleno de pasión y amor, cuando se separaron Rachel tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y Quinn una cara de confusión total.

Gracias por decirme mi hermosa –Dice muy sonriente tomando las mejillas de su novia y dándole otro beso esta vez corto y tierno –Y yo también Te Amo mucho.

Pe….pero como…Que? –Pregunta con más confusión, y ve que Rachel se levanta y toma un sobre de un cajón y se lo lleva a la rubia y le dice:

Esto me llego esta mañana amor, es el video de Finn y tu –Dice entregándole el sobre, lo primero que ve la rubia es una nota que decía

Quieres saber lo que hace tu novia cuando no estas? , Cuida con quien te relaciones quizás te puedan estar engañando. Xoxo

Anonimo

Eso venia con el video, no te mentiré al principio me enoje tanto que quería salir a romperle la cara al imbécil de Hudson –Continua diciéndole Rachel a su novia –Pero después pensé las cosas con calma e iba a esperar que me lo dijeras y me lo dijiste y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa, porque de verdad me hubiera dolido que no me lo contaras –Dice tomando las manos de Quinn –Yo sé quién eres Quinn y sé que tu no me harías esto, Te Amo y confió en ti plenamente para saber que eso que me enviaron era mentira –Termina diciéndole con una bella sonrisa y la rubia solo la observa con adoración, se suelta de las manos de su novia y rodea su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias Rach no sabes lo que significa para mí todo lo que has dicho, jamás me cansare de decirlo Te Amo, te amo, te amo y cada día estoy más convencida de que eres el amor de mi vida –Dice Quinn aun abrazada a tu novia y Rachel la aprieta mas fuerte y así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Rachel con mucho esfuerzo se separa y le dice:

Judy debe estar preocupada y aunque quiero quedarme así contigo siempre, debo devolverte, Gracias por venir a conocer a mi familia hoy mi amor, Te Amo –Dice dándole un tierno beso que Quinn se encarga de prologar hasta que escuchan que la puerta abierta y se separan para ver a un adormilado Alex con su osito en la mano derecha y un libro en la mano izquierda camina y se sienta en las piernas de su tía y le dice:

Tía Rach puedes leerme un cuento? –Dice tímido por la presencia de la rubia.

Claro cariño, vamos a despedir a Quinn y vamos a tu habitación –Dice abrazándolo y acurrucándolo en sus brazos, la imagen es muy tierna y Quinn no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro así.

Ella es muy bonita tia Rach –Dice tímido mirándola.

Y tú eres muy apuesto también –Dice Quinn tocando sus cachetes regordetes y Alex sonríe.

Los tres salieron de la habitación Alex en los brazos de su tía, cuando llegaron Russel estaba esperándolas y cuando las visualizo les dio una suave sonrisa. Las chicas se despidieron con mucho besos hasta que Russel les dijo que debían irse se regalaron otro tierno beso y la rubia ingreso al auto de Russel.

Así que Quinn, perdona si sueno imprudente pero, nunca extrañaste tener un padre? –Pregunta Russel con la vista en la carretera, esto sorprende a la rubia a Quinn no le gusta el tema pero hay algo en el padre de Rachel que le da confianza.

Hay veces que si y hay veces que no, a veces me gustaría haber tenido un padre que me cuidara, me dijera que me quería y me sacara al parque a jugar –Responde con la voz quebrada –Pero luego recuerdo que habían dos mujeres maravillosas que hicieron eso y mucho mas por mi y que en realidad no lo necesitaba para poder ser feliz –Termina con una voz suave.

Russel ya no sabe que decir así que permanece callado durante todo el camino, su pecho sentía dolor, se insultaba mentalmente, era un idiota al haber abandonado a su hija, que ahora tenía 17 años y era una de las chicas más bellas y maravillosas que había conocido, tenía que hacer algo pronto amaba a Rachel pero tenía que separarla de Quinn su media hermana, estaciona fuera de la casa y Quinn le habla.

Muchas Gracias por traerme Señor Berry que tenga buena noche –Dice abriendo la puerta pero cuando ya va a salir Russel la toma del brazo se lo impide.

Pasa algo señor Berry? –Pregunta Quinn extrañanda

**Quinn tu eres mi hija** –Dice viéndola fijamente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola ni un lo siento va a ser muy poco para demostrale cuan apenada estoy de haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar de verdad mis disculpas.**

**Madre miaa lo que ha dicho Russe? me gusto este capitulo no se a ustedes, háganme saber si les gusta.**

**Besos Gente Bonita.**


	14. Quiero Ser Tuya

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

_**Quinn Tu eres mi hija –Dice mirándola fijamente.**_

* * *

Co….Como dice? –Quinn con su boca y sus ojos abiertos al máximo pregunta sin poder moverse o hacer algo.

Russel sale de su trance y se da cuenta de su error rápidamente, estaba desesperado, se sentía impotente de tener a su hija enfrente de él y no poder darle un abrazo o si quiera un trato más relajado, sabía que era su culpa el abandono a Judy y la dejo a su suerte y ahora no podía venir y decirle "**Eres mi hija**" y menos sin que Judy lo sepa así que maquino una idea inmediata para enmendar lo que había escapado de su boca hace unos minutos.

Yo…..Quiero decir que ahora eres como mi hija ya que eres la.. –Suspira para decirlo –Novia de mi hija, lo digo por eso puedes contar conmigo –Le da una mueca que forma una pequeña sonrisa.

Oh –Es lo primero que sale de la boca de la rubia –Eh si entiendo, le agradezco mucho y también gracias por traerme a casa, que tenga buenas noches –Le dedica una última sonrisa al hombre y se baja del auto.

_"**Casi cometo una locura, ya no puedo más, no puedo más, mañana hablare con Judy**"._ Exclama para sí mismo.

Mama, Abuela ya estoy en casa –Exclama gritando un poco.

Quinnie en la sala –Anastacia anuncia, la rubia dejo su bolso en la repisa y se dirige hacia el lugar.

Mi Quinnie que tal te fue?, como fue?, te incomodaron?, te trataron bien? que hicieron? que hablaron –Inmediatamente que la rubia puso en pie en la sala las dos mujeres la llenaron de preguntas.

Ok, primero cálmense por favor –Dice suavemente y las mujeres asienten y la observan esperando que continúen –Y segundo fue perfecto –Una sonrisa inmensa acompañada de un suspiro más un tiramiento al sofá.

Detalles, hija detalles por favor –Pide Judy impaciente.

Ok, cuando llegue estaba muy nerviosa creo que ni podía respirar y cuando vi la casa me puse un poco más nerviosa no se imaginan lo inmensa que es, enorme, bien conocí a los hermanos de Rach, sus sobrinos, tienen que verlos son encantadores, también estaban su padre y su madre, Shelby y Russel son muy amables me agradaron mucho, en fin fue una velada encantadora saben, cada día estoy más segura que el amor que hay entre Rachel y yo va a ser para siempre.

Judy y Anastacia se miran con culpabilidad, no quieren hacerle daño a su niña pero tampoco pueden dejar que esto que hay entre ella y Rachel continúe, la culpabilidad se reflejaba en su rostro mientras Quinn seguía suspirando en el sillón.

Qué bueno mi amor, me alegro mucho por ti –Exclama fingidamente a su hija.

Bien, me voy a mi cuarto estoy cansada –Dice levantándose y dándole un beso a cada una en sus mejillas –Que descansen, buenas noches.

Buenas Noches –Responde ambas viendo como la pequeña rubia sube las escaleras.

Esto tiene que acabarse ahora Judy lo sabes? –Anastacia con un semblante serio mira a su hija que todavía tiene la mirada perdida.

Lo se madre es solo que –Suspira para continuar –Voy a lastimarlas mucho Rachel es una buena chica encantadora en realidad y –Solloza- Justo ahora que se les ve más feliz que nunca pasa esto, hablare con Russel acerca de esto y diremos la verdad pronto –Dice derramando algunas lagrimas.

Haces lo correcto sabes? –Anastacia reconforta a su hija con un apretón de hombros y esta asiente –Bien, Buenas noches Jud, recuerda que pase lo que pase el ser honesta siempre nos lleva por el camino correcto así suframos mucho por los obstáculos –Se retira dejando a una Judy llena de tristeza en el medio de la sala.

_"**Mañana hablare con Russel, esto tiene que acabar ahora mismo**"_ Suspira.

Por su parte Quinn había llegado a su habitación con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a quitar su vestido y colocarse la piyama cuando ya estaba relajada en su cama le envió un mensaje a su novia.

Texto Q : "Hola Cielo, ya llegue a casa estoy acostada en mi cama y creo que me falta algo para poderme dormir cómodamente : (".

2 minutos "Eternos" Despues…

Texto R: "**Hola hermosa me alegro que ya estes alli, que le hace falta a mi princesa para poder dormir tranquila?**".

Texto Q: "Me hacen falta tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias y…me haces falta toda tu ;)".

Texto R: "**Oh Q cariño, por favor no me digas eso sabes que me muero de ganas por estar contigo hermosa**".

Texto Q: "Yo necesito decirte algo Rach, podemos hablar mañana?"

Texto R: "**Claro amor, mañana te ire a buscar a tu casa igual quería enseñarte un lugar**"

Texto Q: "Esta bien bebe, creo que es hora de dormir, te veo mañana, te amo amor"

Texto R: **"Si hermosa también pienso lo mismo, que tengas buena noche y que sueñes conmigo, te amo mi Quinn"**.

Rachel guarda su teléfono y está a punto de acomodarse para dormir cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta y lego ve la cabeza de su padre asomada.

Hija puedo? – Russel pregunta suavemente.

Por supuesto papa, ven –Señala un lado de la cama.

Hija, solo quería preguntarte si mañana querías acompañarme a la oficina, digo para que no te aburras aquí –Pregunta Russel a su hija.

Me encantaría papa –Responde emocionada, ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre así que le gusto mucho saber que podía pasar el día con el.

Excelente Hija, entonces sin más te dejo para que descanses, te amo mi pequeña –Le da un suave beso en la frente.

Te amo papa –Le dice antes de que el se retire.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

A la mañana siguiente….

**WMHS**

Hola chicas –Una sonriente Quinn llegaba a donde sus amigas la esperaban.

Qué onda Q? –Santana era la primera en saludar a su amiga –Es cosa mía o estas nerviosa? –Y acertaba, conocía perfectamente a la rubia.

Algo, les puedo preguntar una cosa? –Las otras chicas asiente –Cuando ehh….ustedes es decir uh…. –Interrumpe Santana.

Te vas a volver una idiota que balbucea o nos dirás de una buena ves? –Pregunta.

Vale, Quinn somos tus amigas puedes confiar en nosotras, digo nosotros –Añade Mercedes, recordando que Kurt estaba con ellas también.

Bueno –Suelta un largo suspiro –Quería preguntarles acerca de relaciones sexuales, ustedes, digo, ya tuvieron su primera vez?–Sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas.

Ahhh, era eso Q? por eso tanta cosa? –Santana rodaba los ojos –Haber Quinn, la primera vez para mí no fue agradable, digamos que antes era una idiota y me entregue a la primera con alguien que no amaba y esa es mi historia, perdí mi virginidad con un idiota que al siguiente día ni se acordaba de mi –Dice Santana sin tomarle importancia.

Mi primera vez si fue única, fue con mi Santi –Dice Britt con una sonrisa tierna –Y yo si he estado enamora de Santana desde que tenía 7 años en el jardín de niños, para mi si fue perfecto –Dice inocentemente –Y sigue siendo perfecto cada vez que Santi me hace las..- Es interrumpida.

Ok, Britt no es necesario que nos des detalles –Dice Kurt con el ceño fruncido –Quinn yo tuve mi primera vez con mi primer novio se llama Matt y nos queríamos mucho y fue maravilloso, luego me mude al Lima y nos separamos –Dice con melancolía recordando a su ex.

La mía fue con Mike –Dice tímidamente Tina.

Y yo con Sam –Aporta Mercedes.

Así que todos ya tuvieron su primera vez? –Pregunta Quinn sorprendida y todos asiente –Yo…- Interrumpe.

UN MOMENTO –De nuevo la latina, en su modo dramático –Nos estas preguntando eso, porque….OH DIOS.. Q eres virgen? –Sus ojos estaban muy agrandados.

Yo…eh, si yo soy virgen –Responde una muy avergonzada Quinn.

Pero, ósea, Rachel y tú? –La señala –Nada de nada, Rachel y tu no han tenido relaciones? –Ahora si sorprendida la latina vuelve a preguntar.

No, estamos esperando el momento indicado –Dice calmada pero aun sonrojada.

QUEEEE? –Dice Mercedes –Quinn, tu y Rachel llevan meses saliendo, pero años en estar coqueteando una con la otra, que están esperando?.

De eso quería hablarles, digo anoche Rachel me dijo que se moría por estar conmigo y la realidad es que yo también, la amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar con ella, solo que tengo mucho miedo yo jamás bueno ya saben…-Hacia gestos con la mano.

Ok, Quinn cariño, nosotros solo podemos decirte que tienes que estar segura de dar ese paso, el estar con la persona que amas es algo inexplicable hay que vivirlo para poder saber lo que es realmente, estoy segura que Rachel Te ama y que te cuidara muchísimo, pero solo tú tienes el poder para decidir si estas lista o no para estar con ella –Dice suavemente Brittany sorprendiendo a todos.

De todas formas que piensa ella de esto? lo han hablado? –Pregunta Kurt.

No, no Rachel ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando –Dice Quinn con nerviosismo, para luego decir –Ella y yo hablamos hace mucho tiempo, antes de empezar a ser novias y ella me confesó que no es virgen que se había acostado con una chica que era su primera novia –Termina contando.

Es obvio, quien no se comería ese bombón –Dice la Latina picara, recibiendo muchas miradas asesinas de parte de todos y sobretodo de la rubia –Bueno, no me miren así hay que admitirlo Rachel es buena…y esta buena, caliente, espectacular ….-Interrumpe.

Santana no estoy a favor de la violencia, pero te aseguro que si sigues hablando así de mi novia te golpeo –Quinn en su mejor pose de HBIC.

Ok, ok mejor me callo –Dice fastidiada.

MEJOR- -Responden todos.

En ese momento suena el timbre anunciando el inicio de un nuevo periodo de clases.

Q cariño, primero habla con Rachel y si te sientes segura de pasar al siguiente nivel hazlo, si no entonces Ella sabrá esperarte, estoy segurísima que Rachel te ama –Brittany le dice suavemente para luego darle un abrazo, siendo la ultima en retirarse.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**COMPAÑÍA BURTON**

Padre, me quedo por aquí mientras tu firmas los documentos –Le informa suavemente a su padre, Russel antes de irse a su trabajo iba a llevarle los documentos a Melanie para terminar de sellar el pacto entre las constructoras.

No hija ven conmigo por favor, Le eh hablado a Mel de ti y me gustaría que la conocieras –Russel le pide a Rachel.

Ok está bien vamos –Se dirigen hacia la recepción preguntando por la dueña e inmediatamente se comunico con esta que les invito a pasar rápidamente.

Adelante por favor –Responde Melanie luego de unos suaves toques en la puerta de su oficina.

Hola Mel, Como estas? –Russel saluda amablemente a la mujer.

Hola Russel, un montón de tiempo sin verte eh –bromea un poco –Ya tienes los documentos listos? –Pregunta suavemente.

Si todo listo, oye afuera esta mi hija Rachel, me preguntaba si querías conocerla –Informa Russel.

Rachel –Unos brillantes ojos y una gran sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro de la mujer – Por supuesto Russel, hazla pasar por favor –Exclama el hombre se retira para luego de algunos minutos aparecer nuevamente acompañado de un hermosa morena.

Bueno Melanie, ella es mi hija Rachel Berry, Rachel ella es Melanie Burton la dueña de esta compañía.

Un placer conocerle señora –Rachel estrecha su mano muy amablemente.

El placer es todo mío Rachel –Dice sujetando su mano, aun perdida en la hermosa chica que tenía en frente –Pero no me digas señora me haces sentir anciana y no creo que me veo tan mal o sí? –Se señala a sí misma.

Para nada seño…..Melanie es usted muy hermosa –Dice con una sonrisa que derriten a cualquiera.

Vaya tienes una hija muy educada Russel –Bromea un poco con el hombre –Russel si quieres puedes ir con mi secretaria para que te de las copias de mis documentos.

Por supuesto, regreso en un segundo –Informa antes de salir de la oficina.

Rachel por favor siéntate –Ofrece amablemente la mujer y la morena lo hace –Así que cuántos años tienes? –Pregunta interesada.

Tengo 17 años próximamente cumpliré los 18 –Dice con una suave sonrisa.

Oh que bien, me imagino que estas en ultimo año de preparatoria no? –Vuelve a preguntar.

Si Melanie así es –Responde.

Qué bueno y tienes novio? –Pregunta directamente.

No, no tengo un novio – Informa y la mujer se alegra pero sin embargo….- Pero tengo una novia, la mejor de todas y la amo más que a nada –Ilusiones se van.

Eso está muy bien Rachel, la verdad no me sorprende eres realmente muy hermosa –Dice con su sonrisa perfecta.

Gracias, tu también lo eres –Dice amablemente.

Gracias –Dice mirándola fijamente –En realidad gracias hace mucho tiempo que nadie me dice hermosa o cualquier cosa –Le dice sonrojada.

Bueno nunca esta demás recibir un halago –Dice con dándole una sonrisa a la mujer y esta se pierde en los ojos de la chica, hasta que entra Russel con documentos en sus manos.

Bien aquí está todo, solo falta tu firma y el contrato será oficial –Dijo entregándole los papeles a ella que inmediatamente coloca su firma en ellos.

Bien aquí tienes, todo está en perfecto orden y espero que ahora que trabajaremos juntos lo hagamos mucho mejor –Dice al hombre sonriéndole.

Perfecto, bueno sin más nosotros tenemos que retirarnos Mel –Russel le dice levantándose de la silla que ocupaba y Rachel hace lo mismo –Fue un placer verte como siempre –Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla para retirarse.

Melanie fue un placer conocerte –Dice estrechando su mano.

Como te dije antes el place fue todo mío, eres una chica bastante agradable por lo poco que eh visto, espero que podamos vernos pronto –Dijo aceptando su mano pero también plantando un beso en la mejilla de la chica que por sus nervios termino dándoselo muy cerca de sus labios –Lo siento mucho –Dice avergonzada.

No, tranquila hasta luego – Se despide de ella con la mano mientras sale de la oficina, la mujer la observa hasta que ya no se puede ver y suspira.

_**Estoy en serios y hermosos problemas** _–Exclama para sí misma.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

6 Horas más tarde….

**PARQUE RECREACIONAL DE LIMA**

¿Porque me miras así? –Quinn pregunta con una sonrisa a su novia.

Rachel había buscado a Quinn a su casa para llevarla al parque y hablar tranquilamente, el lugar en donde se encontraban era absolutamente perfecto, rodeado de grandes arboles y con un suave brisa que hacía del lugar bastante relajado.

Porque me gusta mirarte –Responde con una boba sonrisa –Y porque estoy esperando que me digas lo que pasa –Cambia su gesto por uno más serio.

Quinn se tensa al escucharla y Rachel inmediatamente nota la tensión en su novia así que para calmarla la sujeta de la mano y le da una suave sonrisa que hace que ella vuelva a la tranquilidad.

Bueno Vida yo quería decirte algo importante que he estado sintiendo y creo que debemos hablarlo ahora –Empieza a decir con nerviosismo.

Princesa sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, asi que tranquilízate un poco amor –Le dice suavemente.

Ok, desde hace un tiempo hay algo que eh estado pensando y no sale de mi mente –Suspira –Rachel yo quiero que hablemos de nuestra intimidad –Rachel iba a hablar –No déjame hablar por favor, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya completamente pase lo que pase sea para bien o sea para mal, te amo mi vida te amo locamente como nunca he amado a nadie y debo confesarte que me estoy muriendo de miedo pero esto que hay entre tu y yo me hace querer enfrentarme a este y a todos los miedos que hallan –Quinn termina mirándola intensamente al igual que Rachel lo hace.

Quin que… -Interrumpe Quinn colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios.

Rachel….Quiero ser tuya, quiero que me hagas tuya completamente –Quinn dice antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios dándole un intenso beso.

* * *

**N/A:**

**HOLAA GENTEEE, VOLVIII, COMO DIJE EN EL OTRO FIC AHORA ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO PORQUE TENGOO VACACIONESSS YEIIII :D.**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.**


	15. ¡ Porque Son Hermanas !

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

**Rachel….Quiero ser tuya, quiero que me hagas tuya completamente –Quinn dice antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios dándole un intenso beso.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

El beso de Quinn tomo por sorpresa a Rachel y no solo el beso si no todas las palabras de su novia, en algún momento había hablado con su novia acerca de relaciones sexuales y ella solo le dijo a Quinn que no había prisa con eso ya que sabía que la Rubia era virgen y no quería presionarla en nada, pero en ese momento tenía a su novia besándola con total entrega después de haberle dicho que estaba lista para tener relaciones con ella.

Q…Quinn –Dice difícilmente en los labios de su novia –Espera princesa espera –Coloca sus manos en los hombros para detenerla.

Que pasa Rach? – Quinn pregunta agitada.

Espera amor, estás segura que quieres hacer esto? –Pregunta acariciando el rostro de su novia.

Mas que segura Rach, estoy lista amor –Toma una de las manos de Rachel y besa sus nudillos suavemente –Quiero entregarme a ti bebe, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte y tan intenso, te amo Rachel y me encantaría tener mi primera vez contigo –Termina de decir mirándola fijamente.

Wow amor, me tomas por sorpresa –Dice todavía sorprendida Rachel –Digo es que no me esperaba que me digieras esto –Sonríe – Te amo princesa como no tienes una idea y estoy dispuesta hacer de tu primera vez la más especial –Dice sonriéndole tiernamente.

Rachel, quiero que sea esta noche –Suelta de repente para sorpresa de la morena.

Qué? –Pregunta muy rápido.

Quiero estar esta misma noche contigo mi vida, ya no quiero esperar más –Dice dándole un suave beso.

Estas completamente segura mi hermosa? –Pregunta por decima vez solo para asegurarse de que es verdad y no es un sueño.

Totalmente segura, quiero entregarme a ti esta misma noche –Dice muy cerca de sus labios para darle uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento y te hacen olvidar el mundo.

Wow, me encanta tus besos –Rachel dice y le da un beso corto mientras Quinn suelta una suave risa –Entonces mi vida que te parece si nos vamos para poder arreglar todo para esta noche? –Pregunta abrazándola muy fuerte.

Si mejor vamos ya, mientras más rápido mucho mejor –Dice con una sonrisa picara.

Mira, que traviesa es usted señorita Fabray –Dice divertida mirándola.

Solo con mi preciosa novia –Sonría grandemente -¿Nos vamos ya cielo? –Pregunta ansiosa.

Claro Princesa vamos -Dice levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a su novia quien gustosa la acepta y con sus manos entrelazadas se van hacia el auto de la morena.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**25 Minutos después….**

**CASA FABRAY.**

Mama estamos en casa –Grita Quinn apenas entra a su casa.

Entramos quienes cari… -Judy se detiene al instante en que ve a la otra persona –Rachel –Se tensa completamente.

Hola Judy –Rachel le da un gran abrazo a su suegra –Estas mucho más hermosa que todos los días –Halaga a la mujer que solo contesta con un movimiento de cabeza que extraña a la morena y Quinn misma.

Madre, vamos por una cosa a mi habitación –Quinn toma la mano de su novia para subir las escaleras cuando su madre las interrumpe.

Un momento señoritas –Dice Judy con voz fuerte y las chicas confusas se detienen –Quinn si tienes que buscar algo a tu habitación ve, pero ella se queda aquí abajo.

Qué? –Exclama confusa –Mama pero es Rachel, mi novia, mi mejor amiga y siempre ha subido conmigo –Explica extrañada por el comportamiento de su madre.

Precisamente por eso señorita, Rachel es tu novia y no es debido que este en tu habitación –Explica muy calmada.

Pero…- Quinn es interrumpida.

Ya dije –Dice duramente a su hija, quien molesta sube las escaleras y en ese momento Judy se da cuenta de la actitud que está tomando con las chicas, ve a Rache quien está en el inicio de las escaleras con la cabeza agachada.

Rachel –La llama suavemente –Lo lamento mucho, no he tenido un buen día si? –Le explica y la morena asiente –Ven sentémonos mientras Quinn baja –Le invita al sofá –Como estuvo el día eh? me comento Quinnie que ibas a pasar la tarde con tu padre así que como te fue? –Pregunta interesada.

Muy bien Judy, mi papa y yo compartimos un buen día –Le dice con una sonrisa.

Te llevas muy bien con tu papa no es así? –Le pregunta nuevamente.

Si la verdad es que si, mi papa y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, mucho más que con mi madre –Le dice sonriente –el es mi héroe y lo admiro –Termina que decir orgullosa.

_"**Si supieras la verdad Rachel, me encantaría que hubiera una salida menos dolorosa para esto"**_ –Se dice mentalmente Judy.

Y como el…. –Judy es interrumpida por la llegada de Quinn que venía hacia ellas.

Mira amor aquí están los apuntes –Le dice entregándole unos libros –Y mira a quien encontré –Dice tiernamente enseñándole el peluche que Rachel le había regalado el día en que le pidió ser su novia y que ella había llamado "El pequeño Nico Faberry".

Oh, nuestro pequeño hace mucho que no lo había visto –Dice tomando al pequeño peluche en sus manos y arruchándolo como si fue un bebe de verdad y la rubia sonrió tiernamente a su novia.

Yo voy a ver la cena chicas, desean algo? –Pregunta Judy quien debía salir rápidamente de allí, las chicas niegan y ella se retira.

Quinn toma asiento al lado de su novia acurrucándose con ella y su "pequeño bebe" Rachel rodeo con sus brazos a su novia y le di unos suaves besos en la cabeza mientras ella suspiraba.

Te amo –Dice Quinn suspirando.

Te amo muchísimo más, me haces la persona más feliz del universo –Dice Rachel cerrando sus ojos para deleitarse más del momento.

Y así pasaron 5 , 10 , 15 y hasta 30 minutos en donde las dos estaban en el sillón derrochando de su amor, se mimaban, se besaban, se hablaban con la mirada y se volvían a acurrucar más cerca, si es que se podía.

Amor me tengo que ir ya –Dice suavemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

No, estoy muy cómoda aquí, quédate conmigo –Dice moviéndose un poco para ver a su novia y dándole un adorable puchero.

Oh no, no me hagas eso Fabray –Dice besando su labio inferior que sobresalía –Igual nos vemos en unas horas no? –Toma su mentón para mirarla fijamente -¿Todavía estás segura de lo que va a pasar esta noche mi vida? –Pregunta suavemente.

Más que nunca amor –Responde sonriéndole.

Bien, entonces me voy ahora princesa –Dice levantándose del sofá caminando junto a su novia a la puerta –Me despides de tu madre creo que está un poco ocupada –Dice señalando hacia la cocina en donde Judy se había ido y no había salido más.

Claro mi cielo –Dice sonriendo.

Perfecto –Se acerca a la rubia y toma ambos lados del rostro de la rubia suavemente se acerca a sus labios –Te amo –(beso) –Te amo –(beso) –Te amo –Esta vez con un beso más intenso que los anteriores termina de decir –Te amo amor de mi vida y siempre va a ser así.

Te amo mucho –(beso) –Mucho –(beso) –Muchisimo, te amo mi cielo y mi amor por ti va a durar para toda la eternidad.

Después de estas palabras las chicas se dan un fuerte abrazo que dura varios minutos ya que no se querían separar pero el deber llamaba y la morena se tenía que ir, después de varios "Te amo" y varios "Besos" más la morena se retiro de la casa dejando con una cara de tonta enamorada a la rubia.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**MANSION BURTON**

Melanie estaba sentada en el mueble de su sala de televisión haciendo zapping para encontrar algo bueno que ver, estaba sola en casa ya que su amiga Sue tenía consejo de maestros en el instituto en el que había empezado a trabajar y su adorable esposo se quedo a jugar al play con sus amigos, entre sus pensamientos y su inútil búsqueda de algo para ver se acordó de lo único interesante que le paso hoy en día.

**FLASHBACK **

_Hola Russel, un montón de tiempo sin verte eh –bromea un poco –Ya tienes los documentos listos? –Pregunta suavemente._

_Si todo listo, oye afuera esta mi hija Rachel, me preguntaba si querías conocerla –Informa Russel._

_Rachel –Unos brillantes ojos y una gran sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro de la mujer – Por supuesto Russel, hazla pasar por favor –Exclama el hombre se retira para luego de algunos minutos aparecer nuevamente acompañado de un hermosa morena._

_Bueno Melanie, ella es mi hija Rachel Berry, Rachel ella es Melanie Burton la dueña de esta compañía._

_Un placer conocerle señora –Rachel estrecha su mano muy amablemente._

_El placer es todo mío Rachel –Dice sujetando su mano, aun perdida en la hermosa chica que tenía en frente –Pero no me digas señora me haces sentir anciana y no creo que me veo tan mal o sí? –Se señala a sí misma._

_Para nada seño…..Melanie es usted muy hermosa –Dice con una sonrisa que derriten a cualquiera._

_Vaya tienes una hija muy educada Russel –Bromea un poco con el hombre –Russel si quieres puedes ir con mi secretaria para que te de las copias de mis documentos._

_Por supuesto, regreso en un segundo –Informa antes de salir de la oficina._

_Rachel por favor siéntate –Ofrece amablemente la mujer y la morena lo hace –Así que cuántos años tienes? –Pregunta interesada._

_Tengo 17 años próximamente cumpliré los 18 –Dice con una suave sonrisa._

_Oh que bien, me imagino que estas en ultimo año de preparatoria no? –Vuelve a preguntar._

_Si Melanie así es –Responde._

_Qué bueno y tienes novio? –Pregunta directamente._

_No, no tengo un novio – Informa y la mujer se alegra pero sin embargo….- Pero tengo una novia, la mejor de todas y la amo más que a nada –Ilusiones se van._

_Eso está muy bien Rachel, la verdad no me sorprende eres realmente muy hermosa –Dice con su sonrisa perfecta._

_Gracias, tu también lo eres –Dice amablemente._

_Gracias –Dice mirándola fijamente –En realidad gracias hace mucho tiempo que nadie me dice hermosa o cualquier cosa –Le dice sonrojada._

_Bueno nunca esta demás recibir un halago –Dice con dándole una sonrisa a la mujer y esta se pierde en los ojos de la chica, hasta que entra Russel con documentos en sus manos._

_Bien aquí está todo, solo falta tu firma y el contrato será oficial –Dijo entregándole los papeles a ella que inmediatamente coloca su firma en ellos._

_Bien aquí tienes, todo está en perfecto orden y espero que ahora que trabajaremos juntos lo hagamos mucho mejor –Dice al hombre sonriéndole._

_Perfecto, bueno sin más nosotros tenemos que retirarnos Mel –Russel le dice levantándose de la silla que ocupaba y Rachel hace lo mismo –Fue un placer verte como siempre –Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla para retirarse._

_Melanie fue un placer conocerte –Dice estrechando su mano._

_Como te dije antes el place fue todo mío, eres una chica bastante agradable por lo poco que eh visto, espero que podamos vernos pronto –Dijo aceptando su mano pero también plantando un beso en la mejilla de la chica que por sus nervios termino dándoselo muy cerca de sus labios –Lo siento mucho –Dice avergonzada._

_No, tranquila hasta luego – Se despide de ella con la mano mientras sale de la oficina, la mujer la observa hasta que ya no se puede ver y suspira._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_"**Tu novia es realmente afortunada en tenerte Rachel, eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce, educada, atenta, Eres perfecta Rachel Berry absolutamente perfecta"**_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz.

Mel, querida estas? –Sue pregunta suavemente a su amiga.

Si, Hola Sue cuando llegaste? –Pregunta muy tranquila.

Hace un momento, te estaba hablando pero al parecer estabas muy metida en tu cabeza –Dice sonriendo –¿Quién es quién te hace perderte de esa manera? porque te aseguro que no es tu "Encantador esposo" –Pregunta muy divertida.

De que hablas Sue, por supuesto que es por él, ¿por quién más podría ser? –Se hizo la desentendida.

Si claro, a otro gato con ese hilo –Dijo divertida –Por cierto donde está el inútil? .

Sue –Le reprende.

Ups, digo donde está Finn? –Vuelve a preguntar sarcásticamente.

Esta divirtiéndose con sus amigos –Dice muy tranquila.

Y eso para ti está bien? –Pregunta con el gesto serio.

Es joven Sue tiene otros intereses yo no puedo obligarlo a estar amarrado a mi todo el tiempo –Explica.

Bueno no todo el tiempo, pero desde que estoy aquí siempre prefiere estar con sus amigos o hacer cualquier estupidez por alli en vez de estar contigo –Suspira –Mel es poco el tiempo que tienes libre y tu esposo ni siquiera está contigo ni un rato, dime eso esta bien para ti? –Pregunta molesta y la rubia solo baja la mirada –Eso me imaginaba, dime algo eres feliz? erez feliz con esta vida que estas llevando? –Pregunta suavemente sentándose a su lado.

Es..es solo que –Da un largo suspiro –Dios, al principio todo era tan perfecto, el era atento, cariñoso y estaba conmigo siempre que tenía tiempo , pero de un momento a otro eso cambio y no se por qué Sue, yo le doy todo lo que quiere sin mencionar que nuestra vida intima es inactiva por mucho que yo intente avivarla no pasa nada –Toma un poco de aire –Y yo me estoy cansando de ser la que "Después de mis amigos" las que "Después de mis juegos" la que solo es la primera cuando necesita algo o quiere algo –Termina con un fuerte suspiro.

Ya te entiendo, entonces porque estas amarrada a esta vida Mel? ¿Por qué no simplemente te divorcias? porque no disfrutar? –Sue daba opciones.

No es tan fácil Sue, yo aun tengo sentimientos por Finn y voy a hablar con él, quizás hablando puedan mejorar nuestras cosas –Dice esperanzada.

Bueno yo no puedo entrometerme en esas cosas Mel, tu sabrás que hacer, al fin es tu vida, lo único que puedo decirte es que aun eres joven y sumamente hermosa, entonces porque dejar pasar eso, me voy a mi habitación, quieres que haga la cena? –Pregunta suavemente y la otra mujer asiente y ella se retira.

Melanie se queda pensando en las palabras de su amiga y sabe que en cierta parte tiene razón pero ella no dejaría de intentarlo con su esposo, ella aun lo amaba eh iba a dar una oportunidad mas a su relación, salió de su pensamiento y se concentro en la película que estaban dando en la televisión.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

Las fabray o al menos dos de ellas estaban en su comedor tomando una taza de té para relajarse cuando ven a Quinn bajar totalmente hermosa bajar con unos Short de Jean y una camisa blanca holgada y zapatillas negras.

Bien como me veo? –Pregunta la más joven de las presentes.

Preciosa hija como siempre, pero para dónde vas a estas horas –Confundida Judy pregunta a su hija.

Oh por Dios lo había olvidado por completo –Se da cuenta de su olvido –Ok qué bueno que están sentadas porque tengo que decirles algo importante –Da un fuerte y un lago suspiro –Como saben Rachel y yo hemos estado saliendo por 3 meses y medio, pero también hemos estado enamoradas una por la otra desde hace años verdad? –Dice y las otras mujeres asienten –Bueno hoy daremos un paso muy importante para nuestra relación, hoy decidi que quiero entregarme a Rachel, hoy vamos a hacer el amor –Les informa a las otras que tienen un gesto neutral en su rostro –Digan algo por favor –Pide Quinn nerviosa Y Judy reacciona.

No señorita, tu no saldrás de esta casa esta noche para hacer nada con nadie –Dice Judy aun con asombro en su cara.

Qué? vamos mama, sabes que Rachel es maravillosa, no va a haber una mejor persona que ella además yo la amo y estoy segura de esto, vamos madre tu me dijiste que cuando encontrara una persona buena que me amara, me respetara y que me haga sentir segura, y esa persona es Rachel –Dice muy segura.

Tu no saldrás de aquí Quinn, tu y Rachel no van hacer nada –Dice fuertemente.

A ver porque madre? dime una escusa valida y yo te hare caso –Pregunta y su madre se queda callada –Ves lo imagine y me voy porque se me hace tarde para la mejor noche de mi vida –Dice y se va alejando hacia la puerta.

QUINN –Su madre grita tan fuerte que la joven se para en seco.

QUE? –También grita a su madre.

TÚ NO PUEDES TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CON RACHEL –La furia se apodero de su cuerpo y seguía gritando.

POR QUE –Grita muy molesta por la actitud de su madre.

POR QUE RACHEL Y TU SON HERMANAS –Dice Judy, quien inmediatamente se da cuenta de su error y siente como sus piernas flaquean y su corazón se detiene.

¿Qué? –Un susurro es lo único que sale de la boca ahora ligeramente abierta de Quinn.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien aquí un nuevo cap, estoy muy contentísima porque esta historia a llegado a obtener 100 Reviews muchas gracias a todos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar mi humilde historia, se hace para ustedes con muchísimo cariño y sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir siempre asi que como dice la hermosa Mónica 13 "se les quiere de gratis" y muchasss GRACIASSSSSS :D.

Bien espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.


	16. ¡ Quinn Es Mi Hija !

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

**Personajes:**

_**Melanie Burton -Ashley Benson.**_

_**Dinora Scott -Megan Fox**_

_**Gemelos Berrys (Patrick y Jhon) -Son como 2 Chord Overstreet en mi mente.**_

_**Claudia Berry -Lucy Hale.**_

_**Anastacia Fabray -meryl streep**_

* * *

TÚ NO PUEDES TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CON RACHEL –La furia se apodero de su cuerpo y seguía gritando.

POR QUE –Grita muy molesta por la actitud de su madre.

POR QUE RACHEL Y TU SON HERMANAS –Dice Judy, quien inmediatamente se da cuenta de su error y siente como sus piernas flaquean y su corazón se detiene.

¿Qué? –Un susurro es lo único que sale de la boca ahora ligeramente abierta de Quinn.

* * *

JUDY –Grita Anastacia al darse cuenta de las palabras de su hija.

Yo….Quinn amor lo siento –Judy ya empezaba a soltar las lagrimas trato de tomar la mano de Quinn pero esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás la rechazo.

Que?...-Empieza a decir en un susurro Quinn para luego aclararse la voz y firmemente preguntar –¿Que demonios acabas de decir? ¿Cómo que Rachel y yo somos hermanas?.

Quinn por favor escuchame, yo….-Quinn la interrumpe.

Tu, tu que? –Dice duramente.

Quinn yo –Suspira para calmarse un poco –Yo te he mentido por todos estos años tu padre no esta muerto Quinn, tu padre me abandono cuando se entero que yo estaba embarazada de ti, el es un hombre casado y y su familia es demasiado estricta, por eso al enterarse de mi embarazo me abandono y no supe mas de el –Dice mirándola tristemente –Hasta ahora –Sus lagrimas volvían a caer como una cascada.

¿Cómo que hasta ahora? ¿Por qué me mentiste mama? –Dice con su rostro lleno de ira.

Yo simplemente pensé que era lo mejor, no quería que te enteraras de mi malas elecciones y pensé que lo mejor era decirte que el estaba muerto –Explica desesperada.

¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quien? para ti? para demostrarme que has sido una santa que no has roto un plato cuando en realidad me has mentido todos estos malditos años? –Rio sarcásticamente –Y que diablos tiene que ver Rachel en esto? ¿Por qué dices que es mi hermana? –Pregunta con ira hasta que la conclusión llega a su cabeza y mira a su madre con su rostro sorprendido y sus ojos muy abiertos –No, no me digas que….-Pregunta muy alterada.

Quinn, lo siento amor pero Russel Berry es tu padre, el fue el que me abandono hace muchos años asi que si Quinn, Russel es tu papa y también el de Rachel –Dice llorando desconsoladamente.

A la rubia esta noticia le cae como balde de agua helada, no podía ser cierto lo que su madre le estaba contando ¿Tenia un papa en realidad? no ¿Tenia el mismo padre que su morena? eso quería decir que ella y Rachel eran medio hermanas ,eso no podía ser cierto, el amor de su vida no podía ser su hermana verdad?.

Di algo cariño por favor –Pidio Judy suplicando.

¿Estas bromeado verdad?, dime que solo lo estas diciendo porque no quieres que me acueste con Rachel, dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto, mama por favor dime que no es cierto DIMELO –Quinn tomaba por los hombros a su madre mientras lloraba y le suplicaba con la mirada que le dijiera que solo era una broma pero Judy solo la miro tristemente y Quinn comprendió que todo lo que estaba diciendo era totalmente en serio, así que la rubia menor la soltó y se sentó en una silla mientras lloraba muy fuerte.

Perdoname Quinn, yo no sabia nada hasta que vi a Russel en el hospital el dia en que Rachel tuvo el accidente desde ese momento nos dimos cuenta de todo, pero te juro que yo no sabia que Rachel era hija de Russel, de lo contrario no hubiera permitido que te enamorases de ella –Judy estaba arrodillada mientras Quinn estaba en la silla tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura sentía como su cuerpo flaqueaba su cerebro solo podía encontrar una cosa: IRA.

Perdonarte? en serio?, como quieres que te perdone, te acostaste con un hombre casado, al igual que ella –Señalo a Anastacia –Y quedaron embarazadas y las abandonaron –Rio saracastica –Claro ahora si entiendo de que va la "Maldición de las Fabray" no es que se mueran si no que las abandonan –Dice mirando con odio a Judy –Me mentiste, yo te creía la mejor madre del mundo, la mejor mujer, mi ejemplo a seguir, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario que eres una maldita mentirosa, ¿sabes? se suponía que yo iba acabar con esa maldición, porque me enamore de Rachel que es la mejor persona que he conocido y nunca, nunca me haría daño y ahora resulta que el amor de mi vida es mi medio hermana? –Pregunta muy enojado con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Quinn bebe por favor calmate un poco –Pide Anastacia que también tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y va acercándose a Quinn para darle un abrazo.

No me toques –Dice haciendo una señal con su mano para que se detuviera –Tu también sabias de todo verdad? –Pregunta a su abuela y esta asiente y Quinn solo niega con la cabeza –No me toquen ni me hablen ninguna de las dos, no quiero saber nada de ustedes ahora mismo –Grita con mucha rabia y se levanta de la silla para ir directamente a la escalera –Judy espero que estes contenta acabas de destruir mi vida para siempre –Es lo ultimo que le dice a su madre antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Me odia mama, mi hija me odia –Judy llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de su madre.

Sabíamos que iba a suceder Judy, y no podíamos evitar el juego que el destino nos puso –Anastacia con lagrimas mira a un punto fijo –Tienes que hablar con el desgraciado de Russel, es mejor que vengan aquí para también contarle a Rachel y que Quinn pueda escuchar y hablar con él –Termina de decir y Judy asiente

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**En otro lugar de Lima**

Rachel estaba esperando a Quinn en el lugar indicado donde había preparado todo para estar por primera vez con aquella chica que la hacia tocar el cielo con solo su voz, que la había hechizado con su delicadeza su belleza y sobretodo con su amor, Quinn se había convertido en todo para la morena, la adoraba con cada poro de su piel con su alma con su corazón y por ella por su amor daría cualquier cosa.

Habian pasado 40 minutos de la hora pactada para verse y la morena ya estaba empezando a preocuparse era muy extraño que la rubia se retrasara de esa manera ella siempre era puntual y si se le presentaba algo de ultimo momento siempre le avisaba a la morena pero esta vez no había dicho nada asi que se dio por llamarla.

Vamos contesta amor, contesta –Pero por cuarta vez la llamada se iba a la contestadora asi que decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz –Hola mi hermosa, donde estas? estoy muy preocupada? puedes por favor devolverme la llamada en cuanto puedas, te amo amor y te amare siempre pase lo que pase solo recuérdalo si? bueno y era eso, ciao amor –Y colgó la llamada.

Destapo una de las botellas de vino para servirse en una copa y se sento a observar en lugar mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amor, 1, 2 y 3 horas y se levanto del lugar, guardo todo lo preparado para luego botarlo en cualquier parte apago las luces y se retiro del lugar, comprendió la realidad:

Quinn nunca llego.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Buenas noches –Se oye la otra voz por el teléfono.

Russel hablas con Judy –El hombre se alarmo ante la llamada de Judy ya que Shelby se encontraba a su lado.

Eh si, si digame en que puedo ayudarle? –Dice Russel nerviosa.

Le conte la verdad a Quinn tienes que venir ahora por favor –Dice sollozando y el hombre se tenso completamente.

si, si ya mismo voy para alla –Responde palido y termina la llamada.

Vas a salir? –Shelby pregunta tranquilamente.

Si amor, hubo un pequeño problema con uno de los clientes y debo ir a verificarlo –Dice Russel arreglándose para irse.

A estas horas? –Vuelve a preguntar.

Si ya sabes como es este negocio siempre se trabaja no importa la hora –Le da una sonrisa que mas bien parece mueca y le da un corto beso –Adios amor.

Adios Russel, adiós –Shelby dice en un susurro y con su rostro completamente serio ya que sabía que el hombre le estaba mintiendo.

_"**Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería Russel porque por tus estupideces tus queridos hijos pueden sufrir consecuencias"**_ –Dice para ella misma y vuelve al libro que antes estaba leyendo.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**MANSION BURTON**

La puerta principal de la casa Burton se abre para darle paso a un borracho Finn quien a tropezones entraba y llegaba hasta el sofá para luego tirarse en el.

Finn? –Se escucha una voz en la cocina.

Hola amor -Hipo –Como esta mi esposita linda? –Dice levantándose para darle un beso a Melanie en los labios quien puso cara de asco por el aliento y el estado del muchacho.

Estas borracho Finn, como se te ocurre ponerte asi en medio de la semana que diablos esta pasando contigo? –Reclama muy molesta.

Amor ya por favor, no estoy para tus reclamos mas bien ven vamos arriba que quiero que me complazcas como tu marido que soy –Dice tomandola fuertemente por un brazo y jalándola por las escaleras.

No, no suéltame Finn –Dice haciendo intentos vanos por escaparse de los brazos del muchacho, pero los intentos hacen que el muchacho se detenga.

Que pasa amor? vamos quiero tener relaciones contigo –Le dice con el rostro serio.

Pero yo no quiero, no contigo en ese estado, suéltame por favor –Pide suplicante y el muchacho la suelta.

Oh vamos, no vas a decirme que no a mi ahora o si? –Dice molesto

No quiero estar contigo Finn –Dice mirándolo fijamente.

Bien como quieras, pero después no te quejes si me busco otra mujer para cubra mis necesidades, ya que mi adorable esposa ni siquiera sirve para eso –Dice muy molesto subiendo las escaleras se detiene y la mira fijamente –Mañana me depositas mas dinero digo, por lo menos sirve para algo no? –Y se retira molesto.

Melanie solo puede echarse a llorar en el piso, como había terminado su vida en eso? se suponía que tenia una vida perfecta, ¿Cuándo se derrumbo todo eso?, se levanto y se fue hacia el sofá y se coloco en posición fetal mientras lloraba libremente en ese habitación que iba a ser su compañera por esa noche, ahora todo estaba muy claro ya sabía que tenia que hacer y como debía actuar y lo debía hacer pronto.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA PUCKERMAN**

Puck estaba en su cuarto practicando con su guitarra cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta y ve a su madre en asomada en la puerta.

Noah amor, Rachel esta abajo quiere hablar contigo –Informa su madre al chico y este inmediatamente baja las escaleras junto a su madre y al ver la cara de la morena sabe que algo paso.

Mama, Rachel y yo daremos una vuelta por ahí –Dice a su madre.

De acuerdo no regresen tan tarde –Dice la mujer desde la cocina.

Ok, adiós –Es lo último que dice antes de irse con Rachel hacia el exterior, una vez fuera abrazo fuertemente a la morena y esta se echo a llorar en el hombro del chico.

Ya pequeña no pasa nada tranquila –Trata de tranquilizarla un poco Puck mientras la abraza fuertemente, luego de unos 20 minutos Rachel se calma y se deshace del abrazo.

Me contaras que paso? –Pregunta suavemente y la morena asiente.

Esta mañana Quinn me dijo que quería tener relaciones conmigo –Rachel empieza a explicar.

Wow, eso es increíble hermana digo ya se estaban tardando en darse cariño –Dice en broma sacando un pequeña sonrisa en la morena.

Si bueno, el caso es me dijo que mientras mas rápido mejor, asi que decidimos que seria esta noche –Puck iba a hablar pero Rachel lo interrumpió –Quinn no llego nunca, la espere por horas y no llego Noah –Dijo tristemente a su mejor amigo.

Oh –Solo eso salió de la boca del chico.

Se que no le paso nada, porque James el chofer que mande para que la buscara me dijo que ella misma le dijo que se fuera de alli –Dice con algunas lagrimas –Crees que se arrepentio y no quiera verme? crees que seria razonable que fuera a buscarla y hablar con ella? –Pregunta suavemente a su mejor amigo.

Rachel, estoy seguro que algo paso, conozco a Quinn y se que algo paso, y también se que debes ir alli y hablar de lo que sea que esta pasando, se que ella no te querría lejos Rach –Dice suavemente.

Tienes razón Noah debo ir a buscarla y hablar con ella –Se levanta rápidamente –Gracias Puck eres un gran amigo –Lo abraza fuertemente –Sabes que te quiero no? –Pregunta cuando se separa.

No mas que yo mi pequeña –Le da un suave golpe en el hombro –Ahora ve a buscar a tu mujer –Le hace una seña con la cabeza y la morena rie suavemente y se retira del lugar.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

Judy y Anastacia estaban sentadas en su sala metidas en sus pensamientos, lo ocurrido hace un momento estaba rompiéndolas por dentro, Quinn hacia 4 horas que se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido de alli, Judy estuvo a punto de subir varias veces a tratar de buscarla pero Anastacia decidió que lo mejor era llamarla cuando ya Russel llegara, pero la rubia estaba impaciente y la espera se le hacia eterna hasta que unos toques en la puerta las sacaron de sus pensamientos y Judy se levanto rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

Judy, Dios como pudiste? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste sin mi? ¿En que pensabas? ¿Dónde esta Quinn? –Russel entra desesperado a la casa de las Fabray.

Primero te calmas Russel –Pidio Judy con su rostro serio –Y segundo se lo tuve que decir, porque nuestras hijas tenían planeado tener relaciones sexuales –Explica con voz mas severa.

¿Qué? –Es lo único que sale de la boca del hombre.

Lo que escuchaste, y como comprenderás no iba a dejar que eso pasara –Explico Judy –Mi hija me odia Russel, me dijo que le había arruinado la vida, sabes lo que me dolio escuchar eso? –Dice aguantando las lagrimas.

¿Dónde esta Quinn? –Pregunta suavemente.

En su habitación, desde que le dije la verdad se encerro alli y no ha salido –Explica con la voz quebrantada.

Ire a hablar con ella –Dice Russel.

No yo la traeré –Judy dice antes de subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de su hija.

Quinn, nena puedes por favor bajar un momento –Llama desde la puerta a su hija pero no escucha nada –Vamos Quinn solo por un momento, por favor –Suplico y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abre, develando con ella a una joven rubia con una cara demacrada y sus ojos completamente rojos de haber llorado, a Judy se le parte el corazón al ver a su hija asi pero no podía evitar todo el dolor que esto traia.

Por favor vamos abajo –Trato de colocar la mano en el hombro de su hija pero esta la esquivo y se fue mas delante de Judy.

¿Que hace usted aquí? –Pregunta muy seriamente Quinn al ver que Russel estaba alli abajo.

Quinn hija –Empieza a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Quinn.

No me llames hija, YO NO SOY TU HIJA –Le grita a el hombre que solo la mira con tristeza.

Si lo soy Quinn soy tu padre, tu mama te conto todo y es verdad lo siento mucho Quinn –Dice Russel mirándola fijamente.

Pues yo lo siento mas, yo no soy tu hija, jamás lo fui sabes porque? porque fuiste un cobarde que abandono a mi madre cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mi, nunca respondiste por mi, nunca te preocupaste por mi, asi que aunque desgraciadamente tengamos la misma sangre NO ERES MI PADRE Y JAMAS LO SERAS ¿ENTIENDES? –Le grito duramente al hombre.

Lo sé Quinn, lo entiendo si tan solo me dejaras explicarte como sucedieron las cosas –Empieza a decir el hombre.

No, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tienes que decir –Dice muy enojada y algunas lagrimas caen en su bello rostro –Saben lo que mas duele, que nos están matando la felicidad a mi y a Rachel –Dice fuertamente y un fuerte pensamiento llega a su cabeza –OH POR DIOS RACHEL –Grita desesperada y busca su teléfono y cuando lo encuentra muchas llamadas perdidas de Rachel y un mensaje de voz que decía :

"**Hola mi hermosa, donde estas? estoy muy preocupada? puedes por favor devolverme la llamada en cuanto puedas, te amo amor y te amare siempre pase lo que pase solo recuérdalo si? bueno y era eso, ciao amor"**

Y eso la hizo sentir pésimo con todo los problemas que había tenido en las ultimas hora se olvido de Rachel, de su Rachel y eso hizo que mas lagrimas cayeran mientras marcaba el numero de la morena pero al parecer este estaba apagado.

¿Que pasa cariño? –Anastacia pregunta suavemente al ver el rostro de su nieta.

Me olvide de Rach, se suponía que nos íbamos a ver hace 4 horas y con todo este problema se me olvido llamarle y ahora tiene su celular apagado, debe estar muy enfadada conmigo – Dice tristemente, cuando en toda la casa se escucha el sonardel timbre y es Quinn quien decide abrir, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la morena con su rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación que aumento al ver el rostro de la rubia.

Mi hermosa, que paso? –Rachel pregunto y Quinn se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar fuertemente –Quinn amor estas bien? lamento mucho haberte forzado a estar conmigo hermosa, perdóname por favor –Dice suavemente abrazando a su novia pero la rubia niega con la cabeza, Rachel toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos la mira con mucha tristeza en sus ojos y pregunta- ¿Quinn que pasa?.

Ve vamos adentro –Toma la mano de la morena y la lleva hacia dentro, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró dentro.

¿Papa? ¿Qué hacer aquí? –Pregunta muy sorprendida.

Yo…Eh bebe , yoo… -Es interrumpido.

Diselo ya Russel por favor, es mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez –Judy le dice suavemente.

Decirme que? ¿Qué esta pasando? –La morena pregunta aun con cara de sorpresa.

Rachel, amor lo siento mucho pero debes saber que –Suspira fuertemente –Quinn es mi hija también –Termina de decir observando cualquier movimiento de su hija pero esta simplemente parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

¿Qué? –Es lo único que dice antes de que su mente se volviera negra.

* * *

N/A:

Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**

Ok, una de estas noches tuve un sueño loquisimooo y era que a Jessica Szohr le gustaba Lea, y le pedia ayuda a Dianna para conquistarla y al final lo hace y Lea Michele cae ante sus encantos después la rubia se muere de Celos y al final… Y al final no tengo idea porque sonó el endemoniado despertadorr : (. loco ¿no? lo se estoy loca pero bueh ya se los había dicho :P.

**Bien sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.**


	17. The Game Of The Lies

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

**_Beatriz Corcoran -Eliza Dushku_**

* * *

Rachel, amor lo siento mucho pero debes saber que –Suspira fuertemente –Quinn es mi hija también –Termina de decir observando cualquier movimiento de su hija pero esta simplemente parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

¿Qué? –Es lo único que dice antes de que su mente se volviera negra.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

1, 2 y hasta 5 minutos habían pasado y en la sala de las Fabray solo había silencio, Russel le había soltado la verdad a Rachel y desde ese momento la morena se había quedado estática, no se movía, no pestañaba no nada, no sabrían si respiraba si no era porque ella se encargaba de suspirar aire de a momentos, dos de las Fabray estaban con la mirada en el piso, mientras que una miraba fijamente a la morena.

¿Rachel? – Quinn destruye el silencio y saca a la morena de sus pensamientos.

¿Es en serio? –Rachel pregunta mirándola con tristeza, la rubia asiente con la mirada más triste que la de ella.

Pe…. Pero cómo? –Pregunta esta vez a su padre y a Judy.

Ok Rachel primero siéntate y te explicaremos –La morena lo hace todavía mirándolos seriamente –Veras hace algunos años…..

Judy empezó a relatar la mujer contándole detalles tras detalles a la morena y a su hija que estaban allí sentadas, les relato como comenzó su relación con Russel y lo que sucedió cuando quedo embarazada de Quinn, también les explico que ella no sabia que Rachel era la hija de Russel, que se había enterado el día del accidente de la morena cuando se reencontró con el hombre luego de tantos años de no verlo, mientras Judy hablaba y explicaba Rachel se hundía mas, cada palabra le caía como un balde de agua congelada, muchas cosas llegaban a su cabeza : ¿Su padre había engañado a su madre? ¿El hombre a quien ella considerada su ejemplo en realidad era un cobarde? y lo que más le aturdía ¿El amor de su vida era su….Hermana?, estos pensamientos hacían que Rachel quedara paralizada en el medio de esta sala dejando a los que le observaban mas angustiados y nerviosos, claro si eso se podía.

¿Rachel? amor di algo por favor –Russel hablaba por primera vez.

Sabía que estaba en problemas pero lo que más le dolía es que le estaba haciendo daño a su pequeña niña, tal vez Russel no era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero si era una gran padre y aunque le falló a Judy con Quinn por sus miedos, iba a tratar de por lo menos ser alguien en la vida de la Rubia si bien no se merecía que lo llamara padre no la iba a abandonar, no de nuevo.

Que que quieren que les diga? –La ira y el dolor se habían apoderado de ella, no era su cabeza quien iba hablar, era su corazón que iba a expresar lo que sentía.

No puedo creer esto, por Dios TU –Señalo a Russel –Engañaste a mama con ella? –Señala ahora a Judy –Y no solo que la engañaste si no que tuviste una hija con tu amante, una hija que abandonaste –Dijo duramente y el hombre solo la miraba con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos –Y luego vienes a creerte el hombre perfecto, el padre perfecto, con las actitudes moralisticas, te tengo una noticia Russel no eres ningún hombre perfecto, ni si quiera eres un hombre, eres un estúpido cobarde que huye de los problemas de la manera más fácil y no tienes la suficientes pelotas para afrontar las realidades –Dijo Rachel muy enojada.

No abuses jovencita, sigo siendo tu padre – Russel ahora le reclama enojado también.

NO ME IMPORTA –Rachel grita –En este momento desearía que no fueras mi padre –Dijo ahora reflejando por primera vez su dolor – Porque si tu no fueras mi padre entonces ella –Señala a Quinn –No sería mi media hermana, y que hago ahora? –Le pregunta a Russel y a Judy –Yo amo a Quinn y no precisamente como una hermana, que hago ahora me trago todos estos sentimientos? los olvido?, porque no puedo, no puedo, yo amo a Quinn, demasiado y ustedes –Los señala a los dos –Arruinaron mi felicidad ahora que finalmente la había conseguido.

Las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes en el rostro de Rachel y en el de todos los presentes de un momento a otra Rachel suspiro y dijo:

No….no puedo, n necesito salir de aquí ya –Dice un poco más calmada y soltando mas lagrimas.

Rachel –Empieza a decir Judy pero Rachel la interrumpe.

No Judy por favor –La detiene mirándola seriamente –Me decepciona mucho saber que en realidad no eres la mujer encantadora que pensé que eras –Dice duramente acusando a la mujer, después de estas palabras se acerca a Quinn y se arrodilla para estar a su altura ya que la Rubia estaba sentada.

Tengo que salir de aquí y calmarme, ¿está bien? –Dice mirándola fijamente y acariciando su rostro para intentar secar algunas lagrimas en vano, Quinn asiente débilmente –Te quiero Quinn –Le dice para darle un fuerte pero corto abrazo y retirarse de la casa, la rubia se quedo mirando la puerta por unos minutos y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Desearía que esto fuera menos doloroso –Judy frustrada se tira en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar.

Estoy en problemas con Rachel –Russel dice rápidamente.

Obviamente Russel, tu hija te odia –Dice mirándolo seriamente –Y mi hija también me odia a mi –Esta vez su voz era apagada.

Si no solo me odia, sino que también puede hablar acerca de esto y mi familia estará arruinada –Decía desesperado ante la mirada incrédula de las dos mujeres.

En serio Russel?, de todo lo que ha pasado lo único que te preocupa es que se arruine tu perfecta familia –Reclamada Anastacia molesta.

Pero es que…-Iba a defenderse pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

Pero nada Russel, eres el mismo cobarde que hace 17 años, más viejo pero el mismo idiota temeroso de lo que diga la sociedad, quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo –Anastacia pide molesta.

Pero esp….-Le volvían a interrumpir.

Russel por favor vete –Judy con un poco de más calma le pedía al hombre que se retirara.

Está bien, pero regresare para hablar con Quinn –Russel dice con seguridad en su voz.

Ok, Russel como quieras, ahora vete –Pide de nuevo y este camina hacia la puerta y se retira.

Ese hombre es un completo idiota –Anastacia aun molesta le dice a su hija.

Lo sé, lo sé –Judy asegura la acusación con un suspiro cansado.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA BERRY**

Shelby estaba sentada en la isla de su cocina muy pensativa, estaba tomándose un té para relajarse y poder dormir, desde que Russel se había retirado de la casa ella se quedo pensando en que la pobre escusa que él le había dado era una absoluta mentira, estaba casi segura que se había ido a ver con esa mujer esa Fabray de su madre y Rachel…Bueno Rachel también debía estar con la otra Fabray, justo cuando creyó que las había eliminado de su perfecta vida, aparecen de nuevo para hacer quien sabe quien pero ella no iba a permitirlo, haría lo que sea para volver a sacarlas de su vida.

_"_**_Mis planes se darán, y ellas van a desaparecer aunque tenga que hacerle daño a mi propia hija_"** –Hablaba para sí misma.

¿Ahora hablas sola? –Beatriz llegaba a la cocina viendo a su hermana metida en sus pensamientos.

Más o menos –Responde Shelby con una mueca.

¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –Vuelve a preguntar.

No puedo dormir –Dice tranquila.

Quizás sea el cargo de conciencia el que no te deja dormir –Dice sirviéndose también una taza de té.

No estoy para tus estupideces ahora –Le reclama un poco enojada, luego de esto se forma un silencio y Shelby vuelve a meterse en sus pensamientos.

¿En qué piensas? –Pregunta suavemente.

En la vuelta de esas mujeres a esta familia –Responde mirándola fijamente.

Shelby todavía con eso –Le recrimina devolviendo la mirada

ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES –Le empieza a gritar –Yo he luchado mucho para tener esta familia perfecta, para que estas mujeres Fabray de su madre vengan a arruinarlo –Le dice duramente.

¿Una familia perfecta Shelby? –Pregunta incrédula –A esto le llamas una familia perfecta, un lugar lleno de mentiras, un lugar frio en el que tu finges ser una mujer perfecta y Russel ser un hombre perfecto –Dice las verdades en la cara de su hermana –Lo único perfecto aquí son sus hijos que son unos grandes chicos, pero del resto nada es perfecto –Termina de decir mirándola fijamente.

¿Hijos perfectos? –Pregunta molesta –Gemelos desiguales, una hija mayor que se conformo con ser ama de casa, una lesbiana y una estúpida niña que ni sabe hablar –Estaba molesta y no media sus palabras.

Por Dios Shelby, como te atreves a expresarte así de tus propios hijos? ya ni siquiera se en que te has convertido –La mira con decepción.

Cállate ya, estoy muy cansada para escuchar tus estúpidos sermones –Se llevaba la taza a la boca.

No, no me callare y te lo advierto Shelby si le haces daño a mis sobrinos, yo abriré mi boca y contare todo lo que se de ti –La amenaza duramente, Shelby se levanta y la tira del cabello muy fuerte.

Tú no vas a decir nada imbécil, porque si tú abres tu boquita se me va olvidar que eres mi hermanita, ¿entendiste? –Le dice todavía jalándole el cabello y esta asiente con dolor en su rostro –Bien me iré a dormir ya –La suelta y se retira de la cocina.

_"**Lo siento mucho Shelby pero yo no voy a permitir que hagas mas daño no mas del que ya has causado" **_–Dijo para si misma y se quedo en la solitaria cocina.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CALLES DE LIMA**

**11:45 Pm**

Rachel iba caminando para poder despejar un poco su cabeza, la noticia de que su padre todo este tiempo había sido un mentiroso, que le había mentido en absolutamente todo y no solo eso sino que también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que el amor de su vida, su hermosa, su princesa , su Quinn ahora era su media hermana y eso obviamente traía muchas cosas sobre todo la ruptura inevitable que venía, no quería hacerlo, quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y después que despertara nada había sucedido, pero no esta era la realidad y dolía…..dolía muchísimo esa realidad.

Iba caminando tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no miro a una persona que venía del lado contrario y choco tirando a esta persona al piso.

Oh por Dios, lo siento tanto señorita discúlpeme –Rachel la ayuda a levantarse.

Rachel? –Dice la persona.

Melanie, Hola, yo lo siento tanto venia distraída y no te vi, en verdad lo siento – Rachel se disculpa rápidamente.

Tranquila Rachel igual yo tampoco estaba muy pendiente por donde iba caminando –Le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Bueno igual te las ofrezco –Dice dándole un pequeña sonrisa.

Qué te pasa Rachel? -Le pregunta con un poco de preocupación acariciando su rostro.

Problemas Melanie, cosas que ni siquiera tú entiendes porque te pasan – Dice con un suspiro muy triste, relajándose ante la caricia de la chica.

Quieres hablar de ello? – Pregunta con suavidad y la morena niega con la cabeza.

No, en realidad quiero despejar mi cabeza de eso ahorita –Responde triste.

Ok está bien, ¿aceptas un poco de compañía? –Pregunta con interés.

Claro si quieres, pero que haces tú caminando por estas calles a estas horas? –Pregunta empezando su marcha junto con la mujer.

Problemas en mi matrimonio –Responde dando un suspiro.

¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Le pregunta suavemente.

No, en realidad quiero despejar mi cabeza de eso ahorita –Le responde dándole una sonrisa divertida.

Oye –Se hace la ofendida.

Bueno, bueno lo siento –Alzaba sus manos de modo de paz.

Así que ¿Estas casada? –Pregunta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde hacia unos minutos.

Si, desde hace dos años, pero ya creo que ya no funciona entre nosotros así que, creo que nos divorciaremos –Dice triste al contar en lo que había acabado su matrimonio.

Y ¿Por qué ya no funciona? –Pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Pues, creo que…Creo que ya no me ama mas o algo asi, ya no me quiere mas –Dice soltando algunas lagrimas recordando lo que había pasado hacia unas horas antes con Finn.

Hey –La llama suavemente colocándose delante de ella impidiéndole avanzar en su caminar y sujeta su rostro suavemente –Melanie, sé que no somos amigas ni nada de eso y que nos conocemos hace poco, pero lo que conozco de ti, se que eres una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa y si él no te quiere pues es un idiota, así que no llores ¿ok? –Le seca sus lágrimas con suavidad.

Ok –Dice con una sonrisa y terminándose de secar sus lagrimas –Eres muy dulce Rachel gracias –Le da una linda sonrisa.

De nada –Responde retomando su caminar.

Lamento echar mis problemas en ti, ya suficiente tienes con los tuyos para que venga yo a agobiarte –Se disculpa avergonzada.

No te preocupes Melanie –La mira para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Sabes deberíamos irnos a vivir a la fabrica de los Umpa Lumpa y vivimos sin problemas que nos agobien y comemos chocolate todo el dia –Dijo con cara soñadora y al fin saca una sonrisa en la morena.

Estás loca –Dice divertida.

Ya, muy loca pero te hice reír no? –Cuestiona con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de la chica.

Si bueno, gracias por eso –Responde suavemente –Oye hacia dónde vas? –Pregunta con interés, ya estaba más relajada gracias a la chica y ahora debía volver a su tormentosa realidad.

Mi auto esta justo allí –Señala un auto no muy lejos de ellas –Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Rachel? –Pregunta con ilusión esperando que la chica le diga que sí.

No gracias Melanie pero prefiero caminar –Responde suavemente.

Vamos Rachel, es peligroso que andes sola por las calles y no quiero que te pase nada –Le daba una mirada suplicante.

Tranquila, tengo algo que hacer, iré por aquí cerca, igual muchas gracias –Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Está bien, no insisto –Le dice de una manera suave –Rachel si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar o cualquier cosa aquí tienes mi número de teléfono –Le da una tarjeta amablemente.

Gracias Melanie ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme –Le dice de forma sutil.

Claro, nos veremos Rachel, cuídate –Se despide con una beso en la mejilla.

Hasta luego Melanie-Termina de decir antes de ver como la mujer se aleja.

Más calmada gracias a la mujer, que con sus ocurrencias hizo que se calmara y que sonriera aunque con tristeza, pero lo hizo ella había estado segura de que siempre habría una persona que por más duros sean tus problemas te sacaban una sonrisa, y esa noche esa persona había sido Melanie así que decida se dirige hacia el lugar en el que volvería a llorar como una pequeña niña que acababa de perder su juguete preferido, pero era una realidad que debía enfrentar y lo demás lo decidiría el destino.

* * *

**N/A:**

Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.

Lamento no haber actualizado pero esta navidad mi familia no me quiso soltar para nada, me sentaba a escribir y enseguida me llamaban pero bueno aquí esta tarde, pero esta :D

También mejor tarde que nunca así que: Feliz Año 2013 para todos ustedes, que este año haya menos trabajo y más dinero uhhhh…..Digo que sea prospero y bendecido jejeje ;) .

**Mónica 13** : Preciosa lamento no haber actualizado y haberte hecho esperar, espero que aceptes mis disculpas, lo compasare I PROMISE U_U.

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	18. Todo Estara Bien

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

En lima llovía, llovía fuertemente, después de una noche sin estrellas la lluvia se hizo presente en aquel lugar pero eso no le importaba a una persona que ahora se encontraba completamente empapada encima de un árbol y llamando a quien más necesitaba en ese momento.

**Quinn** –Tiraba piedras a su ventana para que la rubia le abriera –**Quinn** –Seguía intentando hasta que unos segundos después se abriera la ventana revelando a la rubia en pijama y con su cara totalmente roja producto a que hacía unos minutos estaba dormida y también por haber estado llorando.

Cuando la rubia miro a la morena se sorprendió muchísimo y de inmediato recordó todo lo ocurrido y las lágrimas volvieron nuevamente, se retiro de la ventana para calmarse y encender la luz, una vez hecho esto se dispuso a abrirle la ventana a la morena.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta cuando llega a la ventana –Y a estas horas, Rachel ¿Estás loca? no ves que esta lloviendo –Le reprochaba con un tono de voz baja.

Si bueno si lo sé pero te lo explico luego, ahora por favor ¿puedo entrar? es que hace frio aquí afuera –Le miraba fijamente.

Dios, claro ven –Le ayudaba a entrar por la ventana –Estas loca –Dice seriamente para luego abalanzarse sobre la morena y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Quinn mi amor estoy empapada voy a mojarte –Dice suavemente rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos.

No me importa –Sollozaba en su hombro – Mi Rachel Estas temblando –Dice suavemente para luego separarse y empezar a quitarle la ropa mojada.

Quinn empezaba a quitar su camisa que estaba completamente empapada y la morena hizo lo mismo con la pijama de la rubia, no habían dobles intenciones en ese acto, el dolor se hacía presente por medio de las lágrimas de ambas, se quitaron la ropa mojada y ambas quedaron en ropa interior.

Ven aquí – Quinn La tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cama y se acostaron bajo las sabanas de esta y empezaron a llorar libremente.

Horas pasaron mientras ellas lloraban y se abrazaban mas fuerte debajo de aquellas sabanas, no se entendía como de un momento a otro todo se había ido a la basura, se suponía que esa noche iban a sellar su amor, se entregarían la una a la otra y después se seguirían amando más cada día.

Pero no, no paso así, dicen que: "No todo puede ser perfecto" "Nada dura para siempre", pero ¿asi? como diablos manejarían sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo amándose tanto como lo hacen ellas ahora, se pueden ver como…..Hermanas?.

Rachel hablaría con ella, tenía que hacerlo, de cualquier forma no podía vivir sin Quinn, aunque debiera no quería.

¿Quinn? –Un poco más calmada apretaba entre sus brazos a la rubia que ya no lloraba pero sollozaba en su pecho –Tenemos que hablar acerca de esto –Dice tomando el rostro de la rubia y levantándoselo para que la mirase.

No quiero –Responde Quinn sentándose en la cama.

Por favor princesa –Suplicaba Rachel tratando de que Quinn la mirase.

No quiero Rachel, no quiero hablar de nada –La miraba molesta.

Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo –Se acercaba a ella –No podemos estar así Quinn –Le daba una mirada triste.

Quinn voltea mira a la nada y se queda callada, unos minutos después hablo.

¿Como paso esto? –Pregunta con la voz temblosa –Yo nunca quise un padre, estaba bien como estaba –Dice desesperada caminando de un lado a otro.

Lo sé Quinn –Dice tranquilamente.

No no lo sabes Rachel –Duramente la mira y continua –No lo sabes, tu lo has tenido todo una familia perfecta, un padre "perfecto", hermanos, una enorme casa y toda la felicidad que has querido, y ¿yo que? eh, yo que Rachel solo he tenido a mi mama y a mi abuela, que ahora resulta que son unas mentirosas que me engañaron durante todo este tiempo –Seguía con su comportamiento muy molesto –Y no me digas lo entiendo, porque tu no entiendes como me siento –Le señala con el dedo.

Te equivocas, claro que se cómo te sientes Quinn, te conozco demasiado como para saber, como te sientes – Rachel responde tranquilamente.

Y quizás ¿sería mejor eso que eso no hubiese pasado verdad? –Quinn la mira fijamente con su rostro serio.

¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta con gesto confundido.

Eso de que no me conozcas tan bien, o quizas que no me hubieras conocido, sería más fácil no? –Bruscamente suelta sorprendiendo a Rachel totalmente.

E….es en serio? –Pregunta muy sorprendida.

Si…no…No lo sé Rachel, todo esto es muy difícil para mí –Completamente abatida Quinn se sienta en el principio de su cama.

Y para mí no lo es? crees que para mí es fácil enterarme de que mi papa engaño a mi mama con otra mujer y que esa otra mujer es tu mama, que además el embarazo a tu mama y que resultado de ese embarazo hallas salido tu, crees de verdad ¿que no es difícil para mi Quinn? –Pregunta un poco alterada por las acusaciones de la rubia ya levantada del lugar donde estaba.

No Rach, no es eso lo que pienso, esto es muy difícil para mí, enterarme de que tu papa es el mismo hombre que dejo tirada a mi mama –Dice enojada pero no subiendo su voz para no despetar a las otras dos mujeres.

Por eso te lo pregunto, crees que yo me lo tomo muy fácil, por Dios Quinn yo te amo y ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea de que no te puedo amar porque eres mi hermana –Rachel también se alteraba.

No Rachel no es lo creo –Responde con voz entrecortada.

Pues bien, entonces no me ataques porque no es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando –Rachel dice con dureza.

Después de esa respuesta de Rachel, Quinn baja la cabeza y sus lagrimas regresan .Rachel se siente culpable por haberle gritado a su rubia, sabía que no debía, sabia como se sentía Quinn pero ella también sentía lo mismo.

Lo siento mi amor –Rachel se arrodilla ante Quinn y esta niega con la cabeza y la abraza fuertemente y se separa.

Luego de varios minutos Rache rompe el silencio.

¿De verdad crees que fuera mejor sino me hubieras conocido nunca? –Solo esas palabras se siente como miles de dardos en su corazón.

Quinn la mira fijamente y le responde.

No….Perdóname Rach no estaba pensando en lo que decía –Responde suavemente.

Pero lo dijiste al fin de cuentas –Dice bajando su cabeza.

Hey –Quinn le levanta el rostro –Conocerte fue algo maravilloso, nunca jamás en mi vida me voy a arrepentir de eso, te amo –Se lo dice mirándola con mucha ternura Y Rachel le respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Vuelve a preguntar Quinn con voz temblorosa.

No lo sé, lo que si se es que no te voy a dejar sola, digo es evidente que ya no vamos a estar juntas en un relación pero yo voy a estar para ti mi Quinn, vamos a tratar de superar esto juntas –Le acaricia suavemente el rostro.

¿Y nuestros sentimientos? yo te amo Rachel, no se si pueda con esto –El miedo se apodera de Quinn pero trata de relajarse con las caricias de Rachel.

El tiempo sanara las heridas Quinn, yo te voy amar para siempre –Responde antes de fundirse en un nuevo abrazo largo del que no querían desprenderse.

Tengo que irme bebe –Rachel dice aun aferrada a Quinn.

No, no te vayas te necesito Rachel quedate a dormir conmigo –Quinn la mira suplicante esperando que la morena aceptara.

No creo que sea lo mejor Quinn –Dice suavemente.

Por favor, por favor Rachel –Suplicaba con una cara muy tierna.

Está bien, pero me ire muy temprano Rubia –Respondia divertía, simplemente Quinn le podía y ademos no tenía ganas de ir a su casa y ver a su cobarde padre.

Coloco la alarma para poder despertarse en la mañana y se acosto a un lado de la cama.

Abraza mi Rachel, necesito que me abrazes y que me hagas sentir que todo va estar bien –Pedia Quinn mirándola fijamente.

Todo va estar bien mi dulce princesa –Esa fue la respuesta de Rachel antes de abrazar fuertemente a Quinn y que esta recostara su cabeza en su pecho para así caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ella lo dijo pero….¿En realidad todo iba a estar bien?.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**FLASHBACK**

**17 AÑOS ANTES**

_Y dime que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme? –El preguntaba con una sonrisa._

_Estoy embaraza, vamos a tener otro bebe amor –Decia ella muy emocionada, el prácticamente salto de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo._

_Eso es la mejor noticia de todas mi amor, me haces el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo –Decia completamente feliz –Voy a decirle a mi madre se va a poner muy feliz –Le contaba mientras salía y ella se quedaba en medio de la sala con una sonrisa._

_Asi que de verdad lo hiciste? –La nueva persona que ingresaba preguntaba suavemente a la mujer._

_Por supuesto que lo hice, te dije que iba a ser muy fácil –Su sonrisa incrementaba –Ahora ya nada puede salir mal –Ahora si soltaba una gran carcajada de alivio._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**N/A:**

Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.

**OK ****QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO : ¿LES PARECERIA MUY OSADO, MORBOSO O INAPROPIADO QUE SUBA UN ONE–SHOT DE Girl!Penn ACHELE? OSEA LEA Y DIANNA. ESPERO SU OPINION.**

**Ya esta listo por eso quiero que me digan que les parece….Si sus comentarios son positivos lo subiré el viernes, si no, bueno se aceptan :D.**

**Buen miércoles, besos y abrazos.**


	19. Descubriendo Las Nuevas Cosas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

Aun era de noche cuando la alarma de Rachel vibro despertándola a las 5:00 AM, indicándole que era tiempo de marcharse, miro al cuerpo que tenía a su lado y de nuevo la tristeza invadió su rostro, pensando en cómo su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quinn a su lado dormía plácidamente con un gesto sereno, es hermosa, esa chica es la más hermosa que ella ha conocido en su vida, suavemente se separo de Quinn quien se removió inquieta pero no se despertó, fue hasta el closet de la rubia y saco de el unos pantalones deportivos y un sueter ancho ya que su ropa estaba completamente mojada en el suelo junto con el pijama de la rubia, tomo su ropa mojada y la envolvió, luego extendió la pijama de la rubia en una silla y después se acerco hasta la cama.

Te quiero mi Quinn –Susurra dejando un beso en su cabeza para después salir por la misma ventana que había entrado antes.

El viaje a casa solo tardo 10 minutos en los que pensaba en que el estar en su casa ya no seria igual, mas porque cuando entro fue recibida por Russel que le esperaba sentado en el sillón.

Rachel, hija que bueno que llegas –Russel se levanta rápidamente y le da un abrazo a la morena, un abrazo que obviamente no fue correspondido.

Sueltame Russel –Estas palabras salen con frialdad y el hombre cambia su gesto de preocupación a tristeza al sentir la forma de hablar de su hija.

Rachel amor lo siento mucho yo no quería que las cosas pasaran asi –Empieza a explicar –Mi relación con Judy fue un error cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada yo enloqueci por completo y no sabia que hacer, actue como un cobarde y la abandone aunque estuviera embarazada, pensé que iba abortar pero no paso a asi, lo siento Rachel –Suplicaba con la mirada para ablandar un poco a su hija.

No me importan tus explicaciones Russel, no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir –Rachel le dice duramente pero sin alzar la voz para no despertar a nadie en la casa.

Perdoname amor, perdóname por favor –Pide cuando unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Aun no me puedo creer que hallas dejado sola a esa mujer cuando estaba embarazada con tu hija, sabiendo que era una mujer de bajos recursos y tu vienes y la dejas sola sin ni siquiera darle nada y sin siquiera conocer a tu otra hija –Cada palabra sonaba mas dura, Rachel estaba llena de decepcion e ira.

Yo lo se y jamás voy a perdonarme por eso, pero ahora que tengo una oportunidad voy a tratar de enmendar las cosas –Vuelve a decir tratando que Rachel lo comprenda.

Es lo menos que puedes hacer, aunque quieres saber algo Ni Quinn ni Judy te necesitan, son mujeres tan valiosas y tan fuertes que no necesitan el apoyo de un cobarde, sin embargo, lo mas correcto es que trates de enmendar las cosas con aquella mujer a la que le hiciste tanto daño y a tu hija que aunque duela decirlo es tu hija –Todo lo dice seriamente.

Si hija lo hare, Rachel –La llama cuando la joven hace ademan de irse –Se que no tengo derecho pero ¿Podemos guardar el secreto acerca de eso? no quiero alterar la paz de esta casa –Pide con mirada suplicante.

Claro que no dire nada, pero no para cubrir tus mentiras, sino para no lastimar a mama que es una buena mujer, a quien tu engañaste, por eso y solo por eso lo hare, tu solo encárgate de tratar de hacer las cosas bien –Dice Rachel empezando a subir las escaleras .

Hija, algo esta bien entre nosotros? –Pregunta temiendo por la respuesta.

¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando tu héroe se vuelve el malo de la historia y cae desde el último piso de un edificio hasta el más oscuro sótano? nada está bien Russel por lo menos no por ahora –Termina de decir antes de irse hacia su habitación.

Ambos tuvieron esa conversación sin percatarse que alguien los escuchaba desde uno de los pasillos de la casa.

_"**Asi que Rachel ya se entero de que la estúpida niña Fabray es hija de Russel, esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba…. si supieras la verdad Rachel, si supieras"**_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**CASA FABRAY**

Quinn se levanto con el sonido de su despertador y abrió sus ojos lentamente esperando ver a la morena a su lado pero esto no paso ya que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacio pero si vio una nota a su lado.

"**Princesa lamento haberme ido pero no quería estar alli por si tu madre o tu abuela entraban y también porque tenia que llegar a casa, pero si te estare esperando fuera de tu casa para llevarte al instituto si tu quieres claro igual me avisas".**

**PD: Dormir junto a ti es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar Te Quiero mi Quinn.**

**Rachel**

Esto era algo que le encantaba esos pequeños detalles que la morena tenia con ella siempre, se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia el baño, su cara no habia cambiado mucho, estaba rojo al igual que sus ojos asi que decidió por darse un ducha de agua caliente para poder relajar un poco su cuerpo que funciono un poco.

Se arreglo su uniforme de porrista se coloco su coleta y se dispuso a bajar no sin antes responderle a Rachel.

Tex Quinn : "Hola mi Rachel, no te preocupes entiendo que te hayas ido y claro que quiero te estare esperando, yo también te quiero".

Al terminar de colocarse su maquillaje recibió la respuesta de la chica.

**Text Rachel : "Ok princesa llegare en 30 minutos ;)"**

Cuando bajo las mujeres Fabray estaban en la cocina, ella se sento en la isla para desayunar sin decir una palabra al igual que las otras que sola la veian sin saber que decir hasta que Judy rompió el silencio.

Quinn hija, ¿si te gusta el desayuno? hice el tocino como mas te gusta –Judy le dice con un pequeña sonrisa.

Uhum –Simplemente eso es lo que responde.

¿Ya tienes que irte al colegio? –Vuelve a preguntar con la voz mas apagada.

Si –Fue escueta.

Quinn hija, puedes por favor hablarme, siento mucho lo que paso y entiendo si me odias per….. –Fue interrumpida.

Yo no te odio –Dice seriamente.

¿Entonces porque no me hablas Quinn? –Sonaba desesperada.

Porque estoy enojada contigo –Dice perdiendo la calma –Con ambas –Rectifica -¿que creías? que después de todo lo que paso iba a estar como si nada, ME MENTISTE, sabes si me hubieras dicho la verdad yo lo fuera entendido pero NO prefirieron mentirme –Lagrimas amenazan por salir.

No podía Quinn, no podía decirte que me habia metido con un hombre casado y que no nos quería –Responde ella con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

NO IMPORTA, era lo mejor no se no me podias decir "Quinn si tienes un papa pero jamás quizo un hija como tu y que podía aparecer en cualquier momento" –Suelta bruscamente.

No Quinn simplemente no podía, mira como estamos, mira como estas, esto era lo que quería evitar todo el dolor que eso traia aquí, ese hombre no lo merece –Judy se quebraba con cada palabra de su hija.

No lo entiendes, a mi no importa quien sea ese hombre –Toma una pausa para calmarse y después de soltar un suspiro dice –Me duele las mentira madre, me mentiste y eso me hizo perder toda la admiración que sentía por ti, yo empezaba a tener mi felicidad –Dice con tristeza mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Yo….-No encontraba las palabras para calmar a su hija.

¿Sabes lo feliz que me hacia Rachel? , ¿sabes cuanto la amo?, y ahora tengo que tragarme todos estos sentimientos y verla como otra cosa porque es mi medio hermana, esto es muy difícil para mi –Dice con tristeza e iba a continuar cuando escucho una bocina desde afuera de la casa –Me tengo que ir –Agarra sus cosas y se dispone a salir.

¿Es esa Rachel? –Judy pregunta incrédula.

Si –Es todo lo que responde.

¿Hija saber que tienen que termi….-Empieza a decir pero Quinn la interrumpe.

Ya lo hicimos Judy, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigas –Dice con ironía y sale de la casa para subir al asiento de copiloto del auto de la morena.

Hola hermosa buenos di….¿Estabas llorando? –Pregunta Rachel con preocupación.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –Pregunta abrazando a la morena.

Porque si fuera fácil, cualquiera persona haría cualquier cosa –Responde suavemente mientras aprieta a la chica entre sus brazos – ¿Estas bien mi amor? –Pregunta cuando se separan y ella seca algunas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

Ahora si –Dice regalándole un beso en la mejilla –Nos vamos –Pregunta suavemente.

Claro vamos –Responde antes de encender su auto y partir hacia el instituto.

Mientras en el interior de la casa Fabray

_**Esto no va a terminar bien ¿verdad? –Pregunta a la otra mujer que ve lo ocurrido afuera.**_

_**No lo se, después de todo lo que ha pasado ya ni quiera se lo que se nos viene encima – Responde con temor.**_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**MANSION BURTON.**

Finn tenemos que hablar –Melanie llegaba al comedor y vio como Finn estaba sentado en el devorando su desayuno.

Bueno, hola amor buenos días yo también amaneci bien gracias –Respondia sarcásticamente.

Si buenos días, como te decía tenemos que hablar de algo importante –Dice de nuevo la rubia.

Claro bonita dime –Dice muy tranquilo.

Mira Finn últimamente he notado que tu y yo hemos estado muy separados, que tu prefieres estar con tus amigos que estar conmigo y creo que….-Fue interrumpida por Finn.

Melanie no jodas con eso, tu lo sabias cuando decidiste casarte conmigo, además eso es lo que hago yo como joven, a ti no te interesa porque ya pasaste por esa edad pero yo soy joven aun –Explicaba alterándose un poco.

Y yo soy joven también Finn, pero de eso no vine hablar, creo que lo nuestro ya esta deteriorado y creo que deberíamos divorciar…-Iba a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Finn golpeando la mesa.

Ni se te ocurra decir eso, tu y yo no nos vamos a divorciar entiendes –Le grita fuertemente.

Si Finn nos vamos a divorciar, porque ya nada funciona entre nosotros y porque se que me engañas con otras mujeres –Dice bruscamente al joven.

Por supuesto, que mas querías si tu no sirves para nada, tenia que buscarme una mujer que me supiera complacer ya que tu solamente sirves para darme dinero –Dice muy tranquilo con su rostro enojado.

Eres un sínico, no puedo creer que lo admitas asi como asi, se acabo Finn te quiero fuera de mi casa cuando vuelve –Melanie dice con intenciones de retirarse pero el joven la sujeta fuertemente del cabello y la jala asi el.

No mi amor estas equivocada si crees que esto acaba aquí, esto termina cuando a MI se me de la gana y el dia en que eso pase tu te vas a quedar sin nada, porque todo esto va a ser mio cuando nos divorciemos, asi que estas jodida Mel me escuchas JO DI DA –Le suelta enojado en el oído de esta.

Sueltame Finn me estas lastimando, SUELTAME –Melanie pide con algunas lagrimas en su rostro y el chico la suelta –Eres un animal –Dice esto y le da una cachetada.

Perra estúpida como te atreves –Le devuelve el golpe que hace que ella caiga al suelo –A lo que has llegado querida, me encantaría ayudarte pero se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela –Dice sarcásticamente y se arrodilla donde esta ella –Nos vemos luego amor, te amo –Hace ademan para darle un beso en los labios pero esta se gira y el beso queda en su mejilla para el desagrado de el que se retira de la casa.

Melanie se quedo tirada en el suelo derramando mas lagrimas mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo antes no pudo darse cuenta de cómo era el chico en realidad?.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA PEARCE**

BRITT, amor vamos a llegar tarde –Era la quinta vez que Santana apuraba a su novia.

Solo 5 minutos Santy ya voy –Gritaba Brittany desde su habitación.

Eso lo dijo hace 10 minutos y aun no baja –Dice sarcásticamente para ella misma.

Dejala Santana seguro debe estar haciendo algo importante –Susan le decía suavemente mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

Por Dios Susan ¿que importante tiene que hacer? –Se quejaba la Latina.

No sé, quizás está escondiendo de lord tubbington esa revista de mujeres desnudas que ustedes ven, ese gato últimamente está muy pervertido –Susan decía tranquilamente mientras Santana estaba colorada con lo que había dicho, tanto que ni siquiera vio a Brittany bajar.

Ya estoy, ¿Te pasa algo mi Santy? –Pregunta extrañada al ver a su novia sonrojada.

¿Qué? ehh no yo eh uh ¿nos vamos? –Pregunta aun sorprendida.

Claro amor –Le da un suave beso en los labios –Adios mama –Le da un beso en la mejilla también.

Adios mi pedacito de cielo, adiós Santana –Se despide de las chicas.

Adios Susan –Dice una avergonzada Santana.

Asi se van hacia el auto de la Latina para ir rumbo al instituto.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**MHS**

El viaje en el auto de Rachel se hizo corto, hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez, la noche anterior habían llorado lo suficiente y también habían aclarado las cosas entre ellas, si bien ya no estaban juntas no tenían porque dejar de verse o intentar ser amigas.

Rachel toma la mochila de la rubia y ambas ingresan al colegio, era muy raro ver entrar a las Faberry asi, siempre entraban muy abrazadas, tomadas de la mano o muy pegadas una a la otra, pero hoy las dos simplemente entraron juntas como lo haría cualquiera.

Hola chicas -Saluda Kurt quien estaba en su casillero al lado del de la rubia.

Hola Kurt –Dicen ambas regalándose una sonrisa.

Y bien ¿Cuál es el espectáculo de hoy? –Pregunta muy tranquilo.

¿A que te refieres? –Pregunta Rachel un poco confundida.

Si al espectáculos que ustedes nos tienen acostumbrado, ya se hoy llevaras a Quinn cargada como a una princesa y la dejaras en su aula de clases y se despedirán con un beso de amor –Dramatizaba el chico.

Ah…Oh eso, hoy no va a ver espectáculo entonces –Dice Quinn suavemente.

Y porque no? ustedes están muy raras hoy ¿que les sucede? –Pregunta muy confundido con la actitud de las dos.

Veras Kurt, Quinn y yo ya no estamos juntas, ahora somo amigas –Responde Rachel de manera muy tranquila.

¿Qué? digo ¿Qué? a ya se, es una buena broma tan graciosas las dos, no jueguen asi con mi corazón –Dice el chico con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que fuera eso.

No Kurt no es una broma, Rachel y yo terminamos nuestra relación y ahora somos amigas –Responde suavemente Quinn.

P….pero ¿Cómo? –Es lo único que sale de la boca del chico y ambas se miran a los ojos buscando una respuesta sin embargo es Rachel la que habla.

Cuando estemos listas para decirte la razón te la diremos, por los momentos si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos –Explica Rachel con una sonrisa y las dos se van dejando al chico en medio del pasillo paralizado de lo que le habían contado hace unos segundos.

Que tengas una buena clase mi Quinn, ¿Almorzaras conmigo verdad? –Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Claro Rach, nos vemos en el almuerzo, adiós –Se despide con una sonrisa y coloca un beso en la mejilla de la morena y esta se retira.

Pasaron 10 minutos en donde Quinn se limito a escribir garabatos en su libreta.

Hola preciosa –Quinn oye a la persona que se sienta a su lado mientras la saludaba.

Eh hola Finn –Saluda amablemente al chico.

Bonita quiero pedirte algo –Finn pone su tonta sonrisa y Quinn hace un gesto para que continue –Me preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy, por favor di que si me has rechazado todas las veces que te eh invitado bonita, por favor di esta vez que si –Suplicaba el joven.

Yo eh…Yo Finn eh…..si –Respondió Con un susurro al joven que le dio un gran sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.**

Ok...Quinn aun no perdona a Judy? (o_O).

¿Melanie quiere el divorcio? ¿Finn golpea a Melanie?

Santana avergonzada porque su suegra describió las revistas? y todo por culpa de Lord tubbington ese gato cada día más vicioso U_U.

UNNNN MOMENTOOO Quinn le dijo que si a Finn? OMG (x_x).

**¿La escritora necesita una novia verdad? Hahahahaha.**

**SOOO Reviews siiiiiiii :D? ...Se les Quiere de gratis (Frase Robada de Mónica13) Buen fin de semana.**


	20. The Begining Of The Troubles

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

Estúpida…..ESTUPIDA, ese era el único pensamiento de Quinn, aun no se creía como todo había cambiado de la mañana a la noche, todo en su vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Lo único que pensaba es en como arreglar las cosas con cierta morena, Quinn estaba frustrada y enojada y lo peor fue que saco todo eso en la morena.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bonita quiero pedirte algo –Finn pone su tonta sonrisa y Quinn hace un gesto para que continúe –Me preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy, por favor di que si me has rechazado todas las veces que te eh invitado bonita, por favor di esta vez que si –Suplicaba el joven._

_Yo eh…Yo Finn eh…..si –Respondió Con un susurro al joven que le dio un gran sonrisa._

_Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato hermosa –Finn le decía dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y retirándose del aula._

_El primer pensamiento de Quinn fue que aunque tenía muy claras las intenciones de Finn con ella, lo consideraba un buen chico y un amigo, además ya se compadecía de él ya que habían sido muchas las veces que le habia hecho una invitación pero que ella no pudo aceptar ya que a su novia….ex novia no le caia nada bien el joven._

_De repente todo en su cabeza se unió para acabar en un susurro involuntario que escapo de su boca._

_Rachel –Susurro para si misma._

_Habia quedado con la morena para almorzar con sus amigos y ahora tambien se habia comprometido con Finn, sabia que esto seria un conflicto con Rachel y que no debió aceptar al chico pero se habia olvido completamente de la invitación de la chica, como pudo ser tan tonta._

_Lo siguiente que paso fue el anuncio del timbre indicando la salida para el almuerzo, Quinn salió de sus pensamientos confundida ya que no sabia que habia pasado toda la clase pensando en su error, aun asi recogió sus cosas rápidamente y sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando la morena la esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de el salón._

_Hola princesa, ¿lista para el almuerzo? –Rachel pregunta con una gran sonrisa._

_Si eh….Rachel tengo que decirte algo, es que yo –Fue interrumpida por otra persona que se interponía entre ellas._

_Hey linda, ¿lista para irnos? –Finn ponía su tonta sonrisa y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_Disculpa Finnepto no ves que Quinn y yo estamos hablando –Rachel lo empujaba a un lado mirándolo molesta._

_A si Berry no te vi –Dice irónicamente –Pero es que vengo por Quinn, ya que vamos a almorzar juntos verdad nena? –Dice agarrándole las manos._

_¿Qué?, te equivocas Quinn va a almorzar conmigo idiota asi que fuera de mi vista –Dice Rachel con su rostro enojado –Dile a esta cosa que vas a almorazar conmigo Quinn? –Le pide a la rubia._

_Finn puedes dejarnos solas un momento –Pide Quinn suavemente al joven y el asiente alejándose unos metros –Yo Eh..Rachel yo –Es interrumpida._

_Es mentira no?...digo tu y Finn no almorzaran juntos verdad? lo haras conmigo verdad? –Suelta rápidamente Rachel mirándola fijamente._

_Si almorzare con el Rachel –Suelta de repente y ve que la morena sola la mira con sorpresa pero no dice nada asi que continua –Yo creo que es bueno que compartamos con otras personas, de hecho puedes almorzar con nosotros, vamos a ir con los chicos y conversar, por favor Rachel –Dice Quinn suplicante._

_Por favor que?, que quieres que haga ¿que me siente alli y converse con el idiota fingiendo que somos amigos? no puedo Quinn y tu tampoco deberías juntarte con cosas como el –Suelta bruscamente._

_Tú no puedes decirme con quien debo juntarme o no entiendes? yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera y si a ti te parece bien o no es tu problema, entiende Rachel tu y yo terminamos y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi –Le dice Muy enojada, pero cuando se da cuenta de sus palabras se arrepiente inmediatamente –Yo eh, lo siento Rachel –Trata de colocar su mano en el hombro de la morena a modo de disculpa pero esta se aparta._

_No…no tranquila Quinn, yo soy quien lo siente, tienes razón tu puedes salir con quien, quieras en verdad lo siento –Sus palabras salen con la voz quebrada y mira hacia un lado ya que Finn habia vuelto al lado de la rubia –Entonces…que tengan un buen almuerzo, adiós –Le da una sonrisa forzada y se va._

_Quinn se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, en ese momento deseaba tener un reloj del tiempo y poder arreglar lo que hizo pero ya era tarde, el rostro de la morena la invadió de tristeza y ella no podía hacer nada para mejorarlo._

_¿Nos vamos preciosa? –Finn pregunto a su lado y ella solo asientio y se fueron a la cafetería, almorzaron solos ya que Finn insistió en que asi fuera, fue amena la compañía del muchacho era muy dulce y atento pero ella seguía pensando en lo habia pasado y no podía esperar para arreglar las cosas con su morena. Terminaron su almuerzo y cada uno se fue a sus clases._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Quinn se encontraba en el salón del coro con la esperanza de ver a Rachel, ya que no apareció ni en el almuerzo ni en el resto de dia, estaba impaciente hasta que por fin entro la morena con una gran sonrisa, ella le aparto un silla para que se sentara a su lado pero se sintió decepcionada cuando se sentó con Puck y empezó a hablar con él y Santana, suspiro tristemente y bajo la cabeza.

Bien chicos, como saben falta muy poco para las regionales y debemos prepararnos muy bien así que desde este momento elegiremos las canciones pero antes tengo una sorpresa que va a entrar por esa puerta ahora –Dice Mr. Shue señalando la puerta, dejando a todos boquiabiertas cuando por ella entro Finn Hudson.

¿Qué rayos hace esta rata aquí? –Suelta un muy molesto Puck.

Puckerman cálmate, Finn quiere decirle algo a todos ustedes – trata de tranquilizarlo.

Yo no creo que él tenga algo que decirnos a nosotros, más que insultos y feas cosas -Kurt dice con una de sus cejas levantadas.

A eso viene precisamente –Interfiere Finn hablando por primera vez –Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, he sido un idiota que no aprecia el talento de todos ustedes, me di cuenta que son unas personas increíbles y escuche uno de sus ensayos ayer y me pareció sorpréndete, sé que no tengo derecho a que me perdonen pero quería pedirles disculpas por todo lo que les he hecho pasar –Termina mirando a cada uno con cara de inocente.

¿Por qué diablos deberíamos creerte? – Santana pregunta con su posición HBicth.

Porque estoy intentando ser una persona nueva, primero porque estoy muy enamorado de alguien especial –Dice mirando fijamente a Quinn –Y segundo porque en realidad me encantaría poder estar en su Glee club como les dije creo que son unas grandes personas y para empezar mi cambio debo estar con buenas personas –Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Al menos sabes cantar? –Mercedes pregunta mirándolo fijamente.

Bueno yo…prepare algo para ustedes ¿quieren escucharlo? –Pregunta tímidamente Finn a todos los presentes.

Muy bien Finn, muéstranos que tienes – habla antes de que los demás interfirieran.

Bien aquí vamos –Le entrega unas partituras a la banda y esta empieza a entonar:

**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.  
Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two**.

Finn cantaba la canción escogida, siempre mirando a Quinn, Rachel solo miraba todo negando con la cabeza.

**And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline**

Termino y era evidente que el chico tenía un Buena voz pero nadie le aplaudió como era obvio.

Bien – rompe el silencio –Creo que estuvo muy bien Finn, ustedes que dicen chicos.

Creo que puede quedarse –Suelta Kurt y Rachel lo mira sorprendida.

Si qué más da, pero tendrás que esforzarte más para que te perdonemos –Dice Mercedes cruzada de brazos.

Bien creo que estas adentro Finn – dice con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, muchas gracias, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que me acepten y llevarnos bien –Dice con una sonrisa –Sobretodo contigo Rachel, que dices amigos? –Pregunta ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa sínica.

Ni lo pienses –Se levanta bruscamente de su asiento –Que rayos les pasa? –Pregunta a todos –El viene dice unas palabras estúpidas que sinceramente yo no las creo y ustedes lo aceptan tan fácilmente? –Reclama molesta.

Todos merecemos un segunda oportunidad Rachel –Quinn se molestaba por la actitud de la morena.

Además Rachel, nos falta una persona para ser los doce que se necesitan para competir – le explica tratando de calmarla un poco.

La morena no dijo nada y pasaron unos minutos es silencio.

¿De verdad lo van a dejar entrar tan fácilmente al Club? –Pregunta suavemente pero aun con su rostro rojo de ira.

Hay que darle una oportunidad – le dice.

Y ayudarlo –Añade Quinn para sorpresa de la morena.

Ok está bien –Dice calmadamente y todos creyeron que asi quedaría –Pero me temo que aun les faltara un miembro –Sigue con la calma.

¿Por qué Rachel? – pregunta confundido.

Porque sinceramente yo no tengo ganas de compartir un mismo espacio con….. –Penso lo que iba a decir –Finn –Termino de decir tomo sus cosas y se fue del salón de coro dejando anonadados a todos los presente.

Pasaron minutos en silencio.

Vaya eso fue….inesperado – nuevamente rompre el silencio –Finn siéntate y comenzemos con la….. –Dejo de hablar po runo de sus alunnos –Puck a donde vas? –Pregunta seriamente.

Yo tampoco quiero infectarme con el olor a rata, me largo –Dice brucamente saliendo.

¿Alguien mas que quiera irse? –Pregunta el profesor molesto.

Yo honestamente me iria, pero no voy a dejar a mi Britt solo cuando hay malas vibras alrededor –Santana lo fulmino con la mirada.

BUENO YA BASTA –Quinn se levanta de su asiento y llama la atención de los presentes –Finn les pidió disculpas y esta tratando de hacer las cosas bien, asi que no lo ataquen –Defendia al muchacho que solo la miro con una boba sonrisa, nadie dijo mas y el profesor dio su clase.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

"**Hola Rach, crees que podemos encontrarnos, no debería molestarte pero necesito hablar con alguien puedes?, besos"** **Melanie.**

"**Claro, ¿donde te veo? besos para ti tambien" -Rachel**

* * *

**N/A:**

Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.

Que puedo decir, en verdad lamento haberme demorado, pero es que ha sido un tiempo horrible entre la universidad y el trabajo, y papeles por aquí y por alla y días sin dormir…..Ahora si digo como el burro de Sherk…Necesito que me apapachen *_*. Espero ofertas? :D

Bienvenida a NANA que es mi nueva lectora, gracias por el apoyo y un gran beso.

Pao Vargas gracias por comentar y estar alli siempre, solo te diré algo que ya sabes y te decimos todas….Eres maravillosa *.*.

Y no faltaba más mi querida lectora Monica13 que, que le puedo decir, la quiero de a gratis :D.

**PD: QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 160 REVIEW SE PODRA? PLEASEEE AND THANKS.**

**Soooo GRACIASSS A TODA ESA GENTE BONITA QUE ME COMENTA Y SIGUE ALLI REGALANDOME UNOS REVIEW SIIIIII? :D. Besos.**


	21. Verdades Sorpresivas, Verdades Dolorosas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

"**Hola Rach, crees que podemos encontrarnos, no debería molestarte pero necesito hablar con alguien puedes?, besos"** **Melanie.**

"**Claro, ¿donde te veo? besos para ti tambien" –Rachel**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**PARQUE DE LIMA**

El primer día que la vio le agrado mucho, para Rachel Melanie se había convertido en una amiga, se enviaban mensajes o se encontraban algunas veces, Rachel le había contado todo sobre lo que paso con su ex novia y ella le había estado allí las noches en que ella lloro por Quinn y Melanie le contaba sus días, sus problemas matrimoniales y algunas cosas que la afectaban en su vida y Rachel había estado allí para sacarle una sonrisa, y con eso hasta ahora se hicieron buenas amigas.

RACHEL –Escucho la morena desde un extremo de aquel parque de lima, al voltear ve a una rubia que la espera con una hermosa y gran sonrisa haciéndole señas para que se acerque, ella lo hace y mientras más se acercaba a la chica pudo notar algo en su rostro que no le agrado para nada.

Melanie que te paso? –Rachel pregunta con preocupación y como instinto protector coloca sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia y se acerca para observar el golpe que esta tenía -¿Quién a sido la persona desgraciada que te ha pegado? –Vuelve a preguntar esta vez con tono serio.

Ah..Podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar con más tranquilidad? –Pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Claro…eh si Melanie vamos –Dice nerviosa al notar la cercanía que tenia con la rubia ojos azules así que se separo y caminaron hacia un espacio alejado y se sentaron en el césped.

Bien ahora si dime quien se atrevió a golpearte de esa manera? –De nuevo Pregunta Rachel seriamente.

Ok te diré pero primero ¿no me saludaras con uno de esos besos que me enviaste por teléfono? –Dice con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos más brillantes.

Por supuesto –Rachel ríe, la primera sonrisa de todo el día y le deja un beso en la mejilla, cuando se aleja las dos tienen sus caras sonrojadas y la rubia decide hablar primero.

Bueno con respecto a esto –Señala el golpe en su cara - Te contare pero tienes que prometerme que lo vas a tomar con calma ¿Está bien? –Dice acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

Está bien Mel lo intentare –Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estoy tratando de divorciarme de mi esposo y cuando le dije que no quería nada mas con el no lo tomo muy bien… tranquila –Veía como el rostro de la morena se volvía rojo y apretaba sus puños con fuerzas, tomo sus manos y las mantuvo unidas a las suyas –Empezamos a discutir y nos faltamos el respeto por eso el se salió de control y terminamos haciéndonos este daño físico, es culpa de ambos igual –Dice con sus ojos acuosos mientras lagrimas amenazan por salir.

No Mel no es tu culpa, ese desgraciado no tenía derecho a tocarte, es un miserable sin honor, si lo llegara a ver lo matar….-Fue interrumpida la morena.

No cariño no lo digas –Melanie coloca sus manos nuevamente en las mejillas de Rachel y hace que la mire fijamente –Este es un problema que yo sola resolveré pronto, tu solo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando te necesite –Dice mirándola fijamente.

Es solo que….En este poco tiempo te has vuelto una persona especial para mí, una amiga y no me gusta que alguien le hagan daño a mis amigos –Explica tomando las manos de la chica de sus mejillas y las lleva unidas a su regazo –Tu eres mi amiga y siempre voy a estar para ti, cuando me necesites o en cualquier momento que quieres me entiendes? –Dice dándole una sonrisa y hace sonreír a la otra chica.

Entonces eso es todo lo que necesito gracias Rach –Le da un ligero apretón a sus manos –Pero basta de mi cuéntame, que tal estuvo tu día –Pregunta con interés.

Horrible –Rachel responde con cara de tristeza.

Porque? –Vuelve a preguntar con interés Melanie..

Hoy tuve un discusión con mi Quinn y todo por culpa de un estúpido engreído que cree que puede tener el mundo a sus pies con su sonrisa estúpida –Dice molesta.

Al parecer odias al chico pero no entiendo que tiene que ver en tu pelea con Quinn –Pregunta confusa.

Técnicamente, Quinn iba a almorzar conmigo y luego decidió irse con el yo le dije que no podía estar con el porqué ¿sabes? el no es un buen chico ella se enojo y dijo que no podía escoger por ella y que tenía derecho a ver a otras personas que todo entre ella y yo había terminado –Dijo con mucha tristeza al recordar su pequeña discusión con la rubia.

Ya entiendo –Dijo suavemente –Y ¿Cómo se llama el chico que tanto te molesta? –Pregunta interesada por saber quién es el causante de la molestia de la morena.

Finn Hudson –Dice con odio.

¿Qué? –Pregunta atónita.

Finn Hudson, es el estúpido mariscal de campo y siempre le ha gustado mi Quinn pero yo presiento que él no es bueno –Explica con molestia –Mel estas bien? –Pregunta ante el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

Finn Hudson es mi esposo –Dice con la mirada pérdida y su rostro con impresión.

¿Cómo dices? –Rachel abría los ojos como platos al oír lo que dijo su amiga.

Finn es mi esposo, nunca habíamos sacado el tema porque no hablamos mucho de eso ya que él dice que nos pueden discriminar por las edades y eso pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo que decírtelo –Dice con el rostro aun asombrado.

Pe…pero Finn casado? eso no es ilegal, el tiene 17 años no? dime toda la verdad –Pide con el rostro serio.

Bueno conocí a Finn hace un año y cuatro meses nos gustamos mucho y a los seis meses de relación terminamos casados sus padres firmaron el contrato para que sea legal y desde ese entonces vivimos juntos pero el esta cambiado y ya no quiero estar con él –Explica suavemente a la morena.

Finn es quien te golpeo verdad? –Pregunta con una mirada de preocupación.

Si es el –Dice suavemente.

Dios Mel, si te hizo eso a ti también se lo puede hacer a mi Quinn y Si llega a tocar a mi princesa lo matare –Dice con odio.

Bueno me ahorrarías trabajo pero no quiero que vayas a la cárcel por culpa de el –Dice en broma aliviando la tensión.

Mel tengo que irme mama me espera –Dice levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para levantar a la rubia –Todo está bien entre nosotras ok, solo déjame procesar toda la información, es…un poco sorprendente para mí –Dice dándole un sonrisa.

Claro entiendo Rach , gracias por no juzgarme –Dice acariciando sus mejillas.

No me agradezcas nada tu error fue enamorarte de alguien quien no te merece –Le sonríe –Yo voy a estar aquí está bien –Dice dándole un abrazo que se alarga un poco sin percatarse que alguien las veía desde lejos con su rostro enojado.

Te escribiré más tarde entonces? –Pregunta Rachel a separarse del abrazo.

Está bien Rach cuidate –Se despide con un beso.

Claro tu también, adiós –Otro beso y se aleja del lugar.

Ambas se retiraran en direcciones opuestas sin percatarse de la otra figura que desde lejos la miraba con su celular en las manos.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY**

La llegada de Quinn del colegio fue ruidosa ya que lo primero que hizo fue dar un portazo en la puerta principal y otro en la puerta de su cuarto, todo ante la mirada atónita de su madre y su abuela que se sorprendían con la actitud de la rubia menor.

Quinn apenas piso su habitación se acostó en su cama y se largo a llorar, odiaba toda esta situación con su morena, odiaba las palabras que le había soltado y sobretodo le dolió la mirada de tristeza que le dio Rachel al irse del club Glee, sin saber cómo ni cuándo con esos pensamientos se había quedado dormida y se dio cuenta cuando vio que su madre la llamaba suavemente.

Q….. Quinnie cariño despierta –La movía suavemente Judy.

Que pasa mama? –Dice con la voz ronca de recién levantada.

Quinn te sientes bien? –Pregunta preocupada.

Si mama estoy bien –Se levanta de la cama – ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta con suavidad.

Hay alguien que te está esperando abajo –Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Quién? – Vuelve a preguntar con curiosidad.

Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, te espero abajo cariño –Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Quinn la miro salir con curiosidad y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse un poco y bajar, pocas ganas tenia pero si la buscaban a ella pues tenía que ir, al bajar las escaleras se sorprendió al ver quien esperaba con ella.

Hola Quinn –Con una sonrisa y un paquete en la mano Russel Berry estaba en medio de su sala esperando por ella.

¿Usted que hace aquí? –Pregunta seriamente al llegar junto a él.

Vine a hablar contigo –Dice suavemente Russel.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted – Dice con el mismo rostro serio.

Sé que estas enojada Quinn y sé que me odias yo también me odio a mi mismo por haber sido tan cobarde en el pasado y no haber luchado por ti y por tu madre y créeme que me duele mucho lo que está pasando ahorita –Dice Russel con su rostro apagado –Por eso quiero intentar de mejorar un poco nuestra relación, crees que puedes darme una oportunidad de conocernos? ¿Tratar de llevarnos bien? –Pide con una mirada suplicante.

Creo que podemos intentarlo –Dice mirando al piso y mordiese el labio para no decir nada más.

¿En serio? gracias Quinn me hace muy feliz escuchar eso –Dice Russel con una gran sonrisa –Ten te traje esto es un pastel de crema –Le ofrece la caja perfectamente arreglada que tiene en sus manos.

¿Cómo sabe que es mi favorito? –Pregunta curiosa.

Eso es algo interesante que contar –Empieza con una sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá y la rubia hace lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente –Una vez encontré a mi hija Rachel cubierta de harina y con la cocina hecha un desastre cuando le pregunte qué estaba haciendo simplemente me dijo : "Padre no molestes que la chica de mis sueños está enferma y sé que su pastel favorito la va animar" y siguió batiendo como loca, así que decidí ayudarla a prepararte el pastel de crema –Dice con una sonrisa.

Y ¿Entonces el pastel que trajo Rachel ese día lo hicieron los dos? –Con una pequeña sonrisa pregunta.

Me gustaría decirte que si –Dice con una sonrisa grande –Pero no –Fuera sonrisa, ese gesto es bastante gracioso y los dos ríen ruidosamente –La verdad es que ese día doy gracias a que Rachel es bombero porque hubiéramos acabado incendiando toda la casa –Rieron más fuerte.

Entonces ¿Quién hizo el pastel que me trajo Rachel? -Interroga entrecerrando los ojos.

Bueno, Lisa nuestra empleada es italiana, primero se murió del susto al ver todo su cocina echa un desastre y después le dio otro susto cuando nos vio a nosotros cubiertos de espuma y toda clase de mezcla –Rieron nuevamente –Después de eso y de limpiar el desastre nos ayudo hacer de nuevo el pastel, o más bien ella lo hizo y Rachel y yo lo adornamos –Decía avergonzado y a Quinn le pareció un lindo gesto, tal vez el hombre no era tan malo como ella creía –Quinn todo está bien entre nosotros? –Pregunta con temor.

No lo sé, es solo que..-Suspira –Sabes yo siempre me moleste porque nunca tuve un padre que me acompañara a los eventos de la escuela, que me enseñara a andar en bicicleta o que me digiera que me cuidaría por siempre cuando me pasara algo malo o cuando lloraba, pero nunca lo tuve, solo tuve una madre que es maravillosa y una abuela que siempre estuvo apoyándome yo solo…..yo solo siento que necesitaba eso antes pero ahora no lo necesito y luego apareciste tu, que resulta que también eres el padre del amor de mi vida –Suelta con mucha tristeza.

Sé que lo que paso entre Rachel y tu fue muy fuerte, pero no puedo cambiar eso Quinn, me encantaría que pudieras estar con Rachel ella te ama tanto como tú la quieres a ella pero la realidad es que las dos son mis hijas y por consecuencia son hermanas, lo siento mucho Quinn –Dice dándole una mirada sincera.

Es muy difícil para mí todo esto pero estoy tratando de lograr una estabilidad en mi vida, el que tu aparecieras, la noticia de que Rachel y yo seamos hermanas y todo lo que está pasando es muy difícil para mí y estoy tratando de llevar todo eso –Dice con un gesto de frustración.

Lo sé Quinn, y tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para asimilarlo yo solo quiero que me dejes estar aquí para ti y que me dejes aunque sea ser un amigo para ti –Dice tomándola de la mano y dándole un apretón que ella lo regresa.

De acuerdo –Quinn le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Tengo que irme ahora, espero que disfrutes el pastel –Se levanta del sillón el hombre y no sabe qué hacer –Quinn ¿puedo darte un abrazo? –Le pide con esperanza.

Está bien –Ella responde y él le da un abrazo que se extiende un poco antes de separarse le da un beso en la cabeza y se retira de la casa.

Luego de unos minutos Judy llega y coloca un brazo en el hombro de su hija.

¿Estás bien mi Quinnie? –Pregunta suavemente.

Si mama, me iré a mi cuarto –Dice antes de irse por las escaleras.

Text Quinn: "Hola mi Rach, quiero pedirte perdón, me comporte como una idiota no me gusta estar peleada contigo, quieres hablar conmigo mañana? lo siento mucho de verdad, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo mas, Te Amo".

Text Rachel: **"Quieres ir por un helado?"**.

Text Quinn: "Ahora mismo?, quieres que nos veamos ahorita? .

Text Rachel: **"Si ahora mismo, puedo irte a buscar en 15 minutos y así podemos hablar, ¿quieres?".**

Text Quinn: "Claro estare lista en 10, te espero ;)".

Text Rachel: **"¿Quinn?".**

Text Quinn: "¿Si Dime?".

Text Rachel: **"Yo tambien te amo…Mucho".**

Text Quinn: "No más que yo mi Rach".

Text Rachel: **"Te veo en 10 ;)".**

Quinn suspiro y se fue a arreglar, feliz por poder hablar y arreglar a las cosas con su morena.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**MANSION BURTON**

Melanie entraba a su casa tocando sus sienes ya que traía un gran dolor de cabeza, la empresa está completamente colapsada con las nuevas contracciones y todo el asunto con Finn le hacía tener fuertes migrañas y estrés. Para colmo al llegar lo primero que se encuentra es a Finn sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa cínica.

Hola cariño, estas muy cansada de estar trabajando? –Pregunta aumentando su sonrisa cínica.

Finn ahora no realmente estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir –Dice Melanie con una mueca de fastidio.

En serio amorcito? ¿Estás cansada de tu trabajo o de estarte revolcando con tu amante? –Cambia su semblante a uno serio.

¿De qué estás hablando ahora? –Pregunta confundida.

Te vi con tu amante lesbiana muy abrazada en el parque –Le grita –CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO –Sube mas su voz.

Ok cálmate y no me grites, primero no me estoy revolcando con nadie y segundo es mi amiga que POR CIERTO va al mismo instituto que tu y sabes que "querido" alli nadie sabe que estas casado, ¿me puedes explicar porque es eso? con cuantas mujeres te acuestas en el instituto? ¿Eh?, no tienes nada que reclamar porque si tú me engañas yo puedo engañarte, pero no lo hago porque no soy tan basura como t…. –Fue callada por una fuerte bofetada que impacto en su mejilla.

Escúchame bien amor, si me engañas con un hombre te mato a golpes –Dice mirándola fijamente –Pero si me engañas con una mujer las mato a las dos ¿entiendes? –Le da un beso en los labios –Buenas noches querida –Se retira hacia su habitación.

Melanie se queda alli con su cara llena de ira toma su teléfono y marca para realizar una llamada:

"**Hola Henry querido, quiero que me representes, voy a divorciarme y necesito que me ayudes, mi esposo es un imbécil que no va dar su brazo a torcer así que prepárate para dar un lucha y otra cosa…..lo quiero lo más rápido posible".**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Text Rachel : **"Princesa estoy abajo"**

Luego de enviar ese mensaje a la rubia espero unos 5 minutos fuera y sale Quinn tan hermosa como siempre llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color verde, una camisa blanca y sus sandalias romanas, se acerca y sube al auto de la morena, al hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su morena y así duraron varios minutos abrazadas después de su pequeña discusión no querían soltarse hasta que Rachel decide que deben irse y con un pequeño beso en la cabeza se separa.

Rachel yo quier….-Quinn empezaba hablar pero la morena la interrumpió.

Luego…..Ahora vamos por el helado no? –Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Claro vamos por el helado –Dice correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Estuvieron 10 minutos en el auto y llegaron a la plaza donde compraron helado y siguieron hasta sentarse en un banco de una esquina de aquella plaza, llevaban varios minutos en silenció a sí que es Rachel quien decide romperlo.

Creo que debemos hablar de todo lo que paso hoy –Dice Rachel mirándola.

Si Rach…Yo quería pedirte perdón, lo siento tanto no era mi intención decir lo que dije –La rubia tenía un sincera mirada de arrepentimiento.

No Quinn tienes razón, yo no debo decidir por ti, podemos ver a otras personas ahora que ya no estamos juntas –Rachel dice con tristeza.

Me moriría de celos si te veo con otra chica –Admite acariciando los brazos musculosos de la morena.

Al igual que yo me moriría de celos si te veo con alguien más –Admite en un susurro –Pero no podemos estar juntas Quinn, Nunca podremos estar juntas y hay que intentarlo, por ahora yo no quiero una relación o algo con alguien –Fue sincera.

Duele mucho esto –Quinn dice mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

Lo sé princesa –Rachel se acercaba a ella y la abrazada mientras le daba besos en la cabeza para que dejara de llorar –Quinn mírame –Rachel pide pero la rubia niega suavemente –Mírame mi amor –Levanta su rostro tomando su mentón –Te amo Quinn, te amo mucho y siempre lo hare, no importa quien llegue a mi vida, siempre te voy amar y te voy apoyar en cada paso que des y necesito que lo sepas, que yo Te Amo con todo mi corazón y siempre voy a estar aquí para ti –Sus rostros están a centímetros a punto de rozarse la tentación de besarse esta allí pero Rachel volvió a la realidad y le dio un beso en la nariz y la abrazo fuertemente.

Yo también te amo Rachel –Quinn la abraza mas fuerte –Vuelve al Club Glee –Le pide cuando se separan.

No lo creo, en realidad para mi es muy incomodo compartir un mismo espacio con el idiota de Finn –Dice con molestia en su voz y algo viene a su mente –Amor no voy a decirte con quien debes juntarte o no pero debes cuidarte de Finn –Le advierte suavemente.

Otra vez con lo mismo Rachel –Quinn se separa bruscamente de la morena.

Es verdad Quinn, tengo algo que contarte, hace unas semanas conocí a una ingeniera que trabaja con papa y hemos estado hablando hoy la vi y le conté que me había peleado contigo y le dije que fue por culpa de Finn, entonces ella me dijo que Finn Hudson era su esposo, puedes creerlo su esposo y no es lo peor, ese imbécil se atrevió a pegarle a ella, por eso cuídate Quinn, porque ese idiota no es quien aparenta ser –Rachel dijo muy preocupada ante la mirada de sorpresa de Quinn.

No puedo creerlo –Susurro Quinn con una mirada de incredulidad.

Lo sé yo tampoco pero es realidad y ella me mostro todos los….-Rachel empezó a explicar nuevamente pero Quinn la interrumpió.

No puedo creer que seas capaz de inventar cosas así solo porque le tienes un odio ridículo a Finn –Le dice seriamente.

Lo se cariño por eso tienes….¿QUE? –Rachel se sorprendió ante la acusación de la rubia.

No puedo creerlo Rachel, ¿me quieres hacer creer cosas para que me aleje de Finn solo porque a ti no te agrada? eres increíble –Dice molesta.

Es la verdad Quinn, el no es una buena persona –Dijo aun sin creerse las acusaciones de la rubia.

Ya basta Rachel, en verdad pensé que no eras así, pero ya veo que eres igual a los demás, que mienten por sus propios intereses –Seguía molesta por lo que dijo la morena.

¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? –Rachel ahora si podía sentir ese dolor en el pecho.

Si eres una mentirosa, inventando cosas solo para que me aleje de Finn cuando él es un buen chico, solo porque a ti no te agrada, Rachel eso es patético –Le reclamaba duramente y la morena sentia las palabras como golpes en su corazón, ¿en realidad el amor de su vida ya no confiaba en ella? –Me quiero ir ya no quiero oír mas inventos y mentiras ¿Nos vamos? o me voy caminando –Le dice muy molesta.

No Quinn, claro vamos –La rubia camino y ella casi automáticamente la seguía, solo podía pensar en las palabras, montaron el auto y el camino fue en silencio el mismo trayecto de 10 minutos solo que esta vez se sentía mas largo por la incomodidad que allí había, al fin habían llegado a su destino, solo escucho un "Buenas Noches" antes de ver a la rubia salir de su auto y entrar a su casa rápidamente.

"**Buenas noches mi princesa"**… -Rachel dijo para sí misma mientras varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos y no cesaban.

* * *

**N/A:**

LOOOO LOGRAMOSSS, SON HERMOSASS TODOS 161 REVIEWS YEEEIIIII GRACIAS A TODOS, SON INCREIBLES ;).

**Contesto algunos comentarios:**

**Layanblack: Las personas buenas merecen finales felices no? sin embargo algunas no pueden obtenerla…..Lo que pasara con Quinn y Rachel veremos…..**

**HOP: Espero que te guste este capitulo, creo que lo hice más largo ;).**

**Karla: Mi cielito hermosa, Quinn y Rachel traen mucho drama en estos tiempos así que no se si dejaran de discutir :/ pero igual quiero mi recompensa eh ;).**

**Guest: No estoy segura si habrá mucho de Brittana pero lo intentare, I promise U_U.**

Gracias por los apapachos Vane, Claudi22, Karla, Camila y Alexst fueron reconfortantes. Gbrujndl ,Nana, Sol, HombreX, Hols gracias por apoyar la historia y claro a la maravillosa PaoVargas, GRACIAS.

Y por supuesto a la QUERIDA Monica13 que sus comentarios son geniales, además me deja usar sus frases, soy especial Fuck Yeah *.*, me diste permiso Sooo…. Yo te doy una frase "Te doy permiso para que vayas a mi corazón y encuentres el gran aprecio que tengo hacia ti" Que tal? soy un AS lo se U_U ok no.

"**Los quiero de gratis y con vista al mar" ;).**


	22. Yo Lo Prometo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

** "YO Rachel Berry Te Prometo A Ti Quinn Fabray"**

**FLASHBACK**

_Un dia como cualquier otra pasaba y terminaba con las chicas acostadas en la cama de Quinn, pensando en que las últimos 2 meses, si buscaran una palabra para describirlo sería perfecto ¿Por qué? sencillo, se habían hecho novias, tenían una relación increíble y se amaban por encima de todas las cosas._

_¿Amor? –Quinn exclama con suavidad rompiendo el silencio cómodo de la habitación._

_¿Sí? –Otro susurro por parte de Rachel en respuesta._

_Te amo mucho ¿sabías? –Dice Quinn levantando su cabeza del pecho de su novia para así mirarla tiernamente._

_Lo se cielo, al igual que yo te amo a ti –Dice Rachel correspondiendo la mirada._

_¿Me prometes que siempre será así? –Quinn pregunta con temor._

_¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta la morena con su ceño fruncido en señal de confusión._

_Quiero decir –Hace una pausa para levantarse un poco mas y quedar de rodillas en la cama –Tengo miedo Rach, tengo mucho miedo a que esto tan maravilloso que nos está pasando se acabe –Exclama con voz temblorosa –En mi familia nadie ah sido feliz ¿Quién me garantiza que yo si lo seré? –Pregunta con algunas lagrimas ya cayendo por su rostro –Promételo Rach, dime que me vas a amar siempre y que no me dejaras sola nunca –Mas que un petición es una súplica por parte de la hermosa rubia hacia la morena._

_A ver princesa –Rachel se levanta de la cama para colocarse de rodillas frente a su novia, levanta su mentón y exclama –Quinn, yo te amo y estoy segura que lo seguire haciendo por el resto de mi vida, mira –Toma su mano y la coloca en su corazón -¿Puedes sentir eso? –Pregunta con suavidad y Quinn asiente –Eres la única que puede hacer que mi corazón lata asi de fuerte, no tengas dudas de esto porque yo Rachel Berry te prometo a ti Quinn Fabray mi princesa que te amare por encima de todo y nunca te dejare sola sin importar que pase –Termina de decir regalándole un tierno besos en los labios a su chica para luego abrazarla fuertemente._

_¿Lo prometes? –Quinn pregunta nuevamente para estar segura._

_Lo prometo mi amor –Susurra en su oído._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Un día nuevo, en realidad otro día común en el que la situación se repetía igualmente como los otros días, Quinn sentada con los chicos del Glee Club y con el que se convirtió en su nuevo amigo Finn Hudson, el es atento con ella, siempre le daba pequeños detalles y ya se había ganado un poco de la confianza de algunos de los chicos, en realidad se notaba el cambio del chico.

Hola bonita, ¿Cómo estás? –Dice Finn dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Hola Finn, estoy bien y ¿tu? –Quinn le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa.

Perfecto ahora que te veo –Finn soltaba un gran sonrisa –Quinn quiero preguntarte algo –Cambia su expresión para colocar una mas seria.

Si claro Finn ¿Dime? –La rubia cierra su casillero y dirige su mirada hacia el chico.

Quinn yo estoy tratando de cambiar porque quiero ser una mejor persona pero el principal motivo por el cual quiero cambiar es –Finn hace un pausa y suspira –Es porque tú me gustas Quinn, tú me gustas mucho, por eso me gustaría saber si ¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo el viernes? –Pregunta con su mejor sonrisa.

Finn –Quinn dice suavemente para tomar un suspiro y responder –De verdad me siento halagada con lo que dices pero no creo que pueda salir con nadie en estos momentos, lo siento –Le da una mirada de pena al chico.

¿Por Rachel?, no puedes hacerlo porque aun te afecta lo de Rachel –Finn pregunta suavemente pero con expresión de molestia.

Si algo, Finn, ya sabes que Rachel y yo somos hermanas, pero aun así lo que siento por ella es muy grande y no creo que esté preparada para comenzar otra relación, por lo menos no ahora –Dice la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

Pues no me parece justo –Dice Finn tranquilamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su mente.

¿Qué no te parece justo? –La rubia pregunta confundida.

Eso, que tu sigas muriendo de amor por Rachel y a ella ni le importa, vamos ¿hace cuantos días no te habla? –Pregunta Finn con brusquedad.

¿De qué hablas Finn? –Vuelve a preguntar con confusión.

De eso Quinn, de que tu quieres a Rachel mientras ella coquetea con cualquiera que ve – Dice causando la sorpresa de Quinn –Oh por favor vamos Quinn, ahora forma parte del equipo de futbol, cualquier chica pagaría por salir con ella, le coquetean en cada momento posible y la verdad es que ella no le es indiferente –Finn continua diciendo con calma.

E eso no…no es verdad, mi Rachel no es así –Dice Quinn convenciéndose a sí misma.

Estoy seguro que no era así, pero ahora lo es, Quinn, ella y tu son hermanas, es obvio que busque otras opciones, pero si no me quieres creer está bien yo solo cumplo con ser un buen amigo y decírtelo –Dice Finn inocentemente –Bueno nos vemos más tarde bonita –Le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra –La invitación sigue en pie si cambias de opinión –Dicho esto se retira.

No, no, no, no y no, Mi Rachel no es así –Quinn dice para sí misma autoconvenciendose.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Hola, me puedes decir ¿Donde encuentro a Quinn Fabray? –La persona pregunta amablemente.

_Si claro, puedes encontrarla en el auditorio._

Muy bien gracias –Se despide igual de amable.

Había pensado mucho en este encuentro con la rubia, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que dejara de hacer sufrir a Rachel, la idea le había dado vueltas por la cabeza no estaba segura del todo, pero termino de convencerse con lo sucedido hace unos días:

**FLASHBACK**

_Melanie se encontraba en su oficina terminando de firman sus últimos documentos para poder finalmente irse a casa cuando suena su teléfono._

_Hola –Responde suavemente –¿Rach?...cielo ¿Qué paso?...calmate cariño habla más despacio…¿estás abajo?...ok ya voy para alla Rach mi vida tranquila ya bajo –Termino la llamada cerro su portátil tomo sus cosas y bajo de la manera más rápida y con su rostro lleno de preocupación, al bajar encontró a la morena sentada en un banco con la cara hinchada y lagrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos, corrió rápido y al llegar a ella la abrazo fuerte y esta se echo a llorar con más intensidad._

_Rach cariño ¿Qué paso? –Melanie pregunto con voz temblorosa, ver así a la morocha le dolió en su corazón, siempre la había visto fuerte pero ahora se mostraba débil ante ella._

_Yo..me….discutí con Quinn otra vez –Dice en medio de lagrimas ya más calmada._

_¿Otra vez? y ¿Ahora porque discutieron? –Pregunta molesta, respetada a Quinn pero ya no le gustaba para nada que hiciera llorar a su morena siempre._

_Yo le conté que se cuidara de Finn, le dije que él estaba casado contigo y que te había hecho daño y ella no me creyó –Contaba con mucha tristeza mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo –Me llamo mentirosa y me dijo que deje de inventar cosas solo porque me beneficien, ella….ella no me creyó Mel –Termina de contar con mucha tristeza._

_Esa chica es una estúpida –Dice con molestia Melanie y Rachel la mira fijamente –Lo siento mi vida pero es cierto, como se atreve a dudar de ti, ¿dónde está el amor que profana por ti? -Pregunta más calmada pero con aun molesta._

_Quinn me ama yo lo sé, es solo que está confundida –Dice Rachel más tranquila._

_Pues confundida o no, no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte llorar –Melanie exclama con rudeza._

_Rachel no contesta nada y se queda allí abrazada con Melanie por unos minutos quizás más hasta que la rubia rompe el silencio._

_Tengo algo que decirte –Melanie suavemente dice mientras acaricia a la morena._

_¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta con curiosidad Rachel._

_Estoy legalmente separada de Finn –Dice neutral para esperar la reacción de la morena._

_¿En serio? –Rachel se separa de ella y la mira fijamente._

_Si –Dice con un poco de emoción._

_Wow, Mel eso es increíble –Rachel también se emociono y le regalo un abrazo fuerte._

_Sí que es increíble, pero ¿sabes que es más increíble? –Pregunta con una gran sonrisa._

_¿Qué? – Pregunta con una boba sonrisa._

_La película, el sofá y el gran helado que tiene nuestros nombres para celebrar –Exclama emocionada, Rachel ríe y se van hacia la casa de la rubia._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Camina por los pasillos hasta llegar al auditorio y efectivamente la rubia se encuentra sentada en el escenario concentrada escribiendo en un libro.

Hola, ¿Quinn Fabray? –La persona pregunta suavemente llamando la atención de la rubia quien por un momento se asusta pero luego observa a la mujer que viene caminando por el pasillo.

Eh ¿sí? –Responde confundida.

Mi nombre es Melanie Burton –Melanie dice ofreciendo su mano con un pequeña sonrisa.

Ahhh.. ok yo soy Quinn Fabray bueno ya lo sabías –Dijo estrechando su mano.

Te preguntaras ¿quién soy y porque se tu nombre verdad? –La mujer dice amablemente.

Si, la verdad si –Quinn responde aun confundida.

Soy una amiga de Rachel –Melanie dice suavemente alertando a la rubia –Y también soy la ex –esposa de Finn Hudson –Termina de contar sorprendiéndola.

Q….¿Qué? –Exclama con confusión.

Como lo escuchas, soy la ex - esposa de Finn –Dice con tranquilidad.

Entonces Rach no..No me –Empieza a decir pero es interrumpida por Melanie.

¿Rachel no te mintió?, si, Rachel no te mintió acerca de eso, sin embargo tú la juzgaste sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir, dime Quinn ¿Cómo eres capaz de confiar en una persona que apenas conoces y no en el amor de tu vida? –Pregunta muy seriamente.

Yo…yo…Oh por Dios soy una estúpida –Quinn no puede decir mas ya que se echa a llorar.

No llores Quinn, mira no soy quién para decirte lo que tienes que hacer pero, tienes que dejar de ser tan amable con todo el mundo, porque no todos son buenos, eres sumisa y eso no te llevara a ningún lado, solo te llevara a perder a las personas que quieres –Melanie le dice suavemente colocando una mano en su espalda confortándola.

Yo, no sé lo que me pasa, esto está siendo tan difícil, cada vez que quiero hablar con Rachel todo termina en discusión y odio esta situación porque yo amo a Rachel y no poder estar con ella es frustrante –Dice Quinn con frustración elevando su tono de voz.

Lo sé Quinn, pero tienes que controlar tus emociones porque Rachel esta igual o peor que tu –Pide suavemente.

Lo sé, pero lo que no se es como evitarlo, no puedo evitarlo –Dice cuando se les escapan unas lagrimas.

Sé que puedes Quinn, habla con Rachel y soluciona las cosas con ella y por favor, por favor Quinn confía en que Rachel te quiere y jamás, jamás te hará daño –Dice antes de agarrar su bolso y hacer ademan de irse pero antes de hacerlo se da la vuelta y dice: Y Quinn no te confíes mucho de Finn, el puede ser bastante convincente y puede parecer el ser más inocente del mundo pero recuerda que a veces los lobos se disfrazan de ovejas, cuídate mucho –Dicho esto Melanie se retira del auditorio dejando a una Quinn pensativa en el medio del auditorio.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**4 HORAS DESPUES**

Muy bien el entrenamiento acabo, todos a las duchas –La entrenadora dio el final de la práctica de Futbol mandando a los jugadores a las duchas.

Buen trabajo JewBro, sigue así y le quitaras el puesto a Finnepto –Puck choco los puños con Rachel, caminando y dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Ya veremos amigo, ya veremos –Los dos rien y van caminando.

RACHEL –Se escucha un grito desde las gradas, Rachel voltea rápidamente y ve a Quinn corriendo hacia ella, mira a Puck rápidamente y la rubia llega hasta ella corriendo y abrazándola fuertemente.

Perdón, Perdón, Perdóname mi Rach –Dice desesperada la rubia colgada de su cuello y regalándole besos por todo el rostro. Rachel mira a Puck nuevamente y el chico extendió.

Si eh, te veo más tarde Rach –Puck dice y se retira rápidamente.

Quinn amor estoy asquerosamente sudada ¿lo sabías? –Le dice suavemente.

Lo sé, no me importa –Con dificultad se separa de la morena –Perdóname por ser una idiota Rach, te prometo que jamás volveré a dudar de ti, te lo prometo cielo –Dice Quinn acariciando su rostro – ¿Me puedes perdonar? –Pregunta o más bien suplica.

Claro que si mi Quinn –Rachel dice con una sonrisa tonta –Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a confiar en mi otra vez, yo jamás te haría daño mi amor, nunca, prométeme que vas a confiar en mí –Dice con unas lagrimas juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

Nunca cielo, confió en ti plenamente lo juro –Dice sujetando nuevamente su cuello –Te Quiero, Te Quiero, Te Quiero –De nuevo le regalaba besos por todo el rostro.

Te amo mi Quinn –Rachel la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura mientras se abrazaban como si fuera el último de sus días.

Rachel, no me abandones –Quinn pide susurrando en su oído.

"Yo Rachel Berry te prometo a ti Quinn Fabray mi princesa que te amare por encima de todo y nunca te dejare sola sin importar que pase_" _–Rachel susurra en su oído.

* * *

**N/A**:

Aquí el capitulo, me quedo corto pero es que me quede sin inspiración :/, malo maloso. Igual espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentor un beso para todos ustedes y se les quiere bonito.

**Reviews:**

**RTheCat**: Hola que tal?, primero de verdad lamento que te hallas topado con el Fic "Swett Punishment, Swett Revenge" ya que me dijiste que es horrible, soo de verdad lo lamento ;) . Y segundo lo sé, esto de escribir Fic solo lo hago por afición mas no porque soy una escritora ni nada por el estilo, quiero agradecerte mucho por los consejos ya que hice todo lo posible por tomarlos en cuenta y espero que ahora sea más entendible, muchas gracias, un abrazo y un gran saludo :D.

**Karla**: Cielo, en este capítulo no discutieron ni nada viste?, aunque no se cuanto dure :/, un beso.

**Farfadette**: Espero que este cap te suba el animo ;).

**Guest**: Quinn está confundida, por eso actúa como estúpida, pero por allí vendrá Santana a patearle su blanquito trasero para ver si reacciona ;).

**Monica**: "Me alegro que te haya gustado mi frase, fue con cariño" y si naturalmente soy dulce y cursi :$, jaja un beso Baby ;)"

Sin más que decirles, se les quiere de gratis y con vista al mar.

**Xoxo.**


	23. ¿Que esta pasando?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

**CASA FABRAY**

El auto de Rachel aparco en la entrada de la casa de las Fabray, luego de que ella y Quinn hablaran de algunas cosas y se regalaran fuertes abrazos, Rachel le pidió a Quinn que la esperara mientras se duchaba y está acepto gustosamente, 20 minutos después llegaban al lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

¿Mama? ya estoy aquí –Quinn anuncia con un medio grito.

Quinnie qué bueno que estas aquí estoy haciendo tus dulces favori….Rachel – Judy exclama sorprendida por la presencia de la morena en su casa.

Hola Judy, ¿Cómo estás? –Dice Rachel tranquilamente.

Desde el día que la verdad salió a la luz la morena no había puesto un pie en la casa de las Fabray.

M—Muy bien eh…Rachel tu ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta muy nerviosa.

Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –Responde Rachel con una sonrisa amable para luego fijar su vista en Quinn.

Voy a cambiarme y bajo en un segundo ¿está bien? – Quinn pide suavemente.

Si está bien, no tardes – Rachel responde dándole un hermosa sonrisa.

Claro cielo –Quinn le da un beso en la mejilla y sube rápidamente.

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Rachel no sabía que decir y Judy tenía estaba muy nerviosa para hablar.

Huele delicioso Judy, ¿Qué cocinas? –Rachel rompe el silencio regalándole una calidad sonrisa a la mujer rubia.

Estoy haciendo unos galletas para Quinn, sabes que tiene la manía de…- Judy empieza hablar pero es interrumpida por Rachel.

Tiene la manía de levantarse a la mitad de la noche para comer dulces, lo sé –Ríe un poco y Judy lo hace también.

Exactamente –Judy afirma sonriendo –Estoy haciendo sus favoritas las de….- Empieza a explicar y es nuevamente interrumpida por Rachel.

Las de canela y chispas de chocolates, eso explica el olor tan delicioso –Rachel dice con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? –Pregunta amablemente.

No, Rachel no te preocupes ya casi termino –Informa colocando su mano en el hombro de la morena –Se que a ti también te gustan así que, ¿qué te parece si te empaco algunas? –Judy le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me parece una idea magnifica Judy, muchas gracias –Rachel responde con suavidad.

Rachel..Yo eh…discúlpame –Judy ofrece cabizbaja.

¿Por qué tendría que disculparte Judy? –Rachel pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Por todo lo que paso, lamento haberme enamorado de tu padre cuando él era un hombre casado, yo en verdad lo lamento –Judy termina de decir en un susurro.

Judy escucha –Rachel tomo el mentón de la mujer y lo levanto –Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, al principio estaba enojada sí, pero –Hace un pausa –Creo que era entendible muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero yo no tengo nada porque disculparte de hecho yo –Suspira –Te admiro, odie a mi padre el dia que me entere de que fue infiel, pero más me molesto que te dejara tirada a tu suerte sabiendo que tu llevabas a su hija dentro de ti eso es de cobardes Judy, yo te admiro por lo fuerte y valiente que eres y si alguien debería de pedir disculpas en nombre de mi padre seria yo –Ofrece humildemente la morena.

¿Entonces estamos bien? –Judy pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Mmmm no sé, quizás si me regalas una de esas galletas te disculpe más rápido –Bromea Rachel y ambas ríen –Ven aquí –Ofrece sus brazos a la mujer que sin dudarlo la abraza y en ese momento baja Quinn.

Wow –Exclama rápidamente –Digo no me molesta esa imagen pero ¿a qué se debe tanto cariño? –Quinn pregunta con una sonrisa cuando las otras se separaron.

Pues a nada, solo un saludo normal entre dos personas que no se ven desde hace semanas, ¿verdad Judy? –Dice divertida Rachel llegando hasta ella.

Verdad Rachel, iré a ver el horno, ya regreso –Judy se retira hacia la cocina dejando a las chicas solas.

Quinn y Rachel se van hacia el sofá de la sala, la rubia se acomoda estirada en el colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Rachel, mientras le acariciaba su brazo.

Santana me dijo que Mike hará una fiesta en su casa, ¿Iras? –Rachel pregunta con interés.

No lo se, aun no estoy convencida –Quinn responde –Aunque si tu vas por supuesto que iré yo –Dice rápidamente con una sonrisa.

No puedo, hoy tengo turno en la brigada, hasta mañana – Dice Rachel acariciando su cabeza.

Adiós sonrisa.

Oye quita esa cara, que yo no vaya no significa que tu no lo hagas –Dice Rachel acariciando su rostro y mirándola fijamente.

No es por eso –Quinn responde rápidamente.

¿No? ¿Entonces, por qué? –Pregunta confusa.

No me gusta tus turnos tan largos en la brigada –Responde Quinn con sinceridad mirándola fijamente.

Creí que ya habíamos hablado de este tema Quinn –Rachel suelta suavemente.

Si cielo ya hemos hablado de esto, pero por más que lo hablemos mi sentimiento será siendo el mismo, esa angustia siempre va estar en mi pecho cada vez que tienes que ir allí , desde que paso lo que paso la otra vez no puedo dejar de sentir que algo malo pasara de nuevo –Quinn responde mirándola con preocupación.

Amor, es mi trabajo pero para que te quedes más tranquila esta noche trabajare en el área de archivos, ¿Mejor? –Rachel le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Mucho –Quinn responde con otra.

Creo que deberías ir a la fiesta, no se –Hace una pausa –A despejarte un poco, estas semanas han sido bastante duras asi que un poco de diversión no vendría mal –Rachel retoma sus carias mientras le plantea a la rubia.

Santana y Brittany vendrían a buscarme –Dice de la nada la rubia.

Ves, ve mi amor y diviértete –Rachel la mira fijamente.

Creo que iré –Quinn responde con una gran sonrisa, regalándole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel para acostarse de nuevo.

Oye cambiando de tema, ¿porque estaba enojado el gigantón…perdón Finn, hoy? –Rachel pregunta acordándose de lo sucedido en la mañana.

Tu amiga vino a mí en la mañana –Quinn empieza a explicar.

¿Melanie? –Pregunta con su ceño fruncido.

Si, ella y me dijo que en realidad Finn si estaba casado con ella y también que no me fiara de el –Quinn le explico suavemente.

¿Y entonces que paso? –Rachel pregunta con curiosidad.

El se acerco a mí en la mañana y yo…

**FLASHBACK**

_Hola hermosa, al fin te encuentro, parece que has estado evitándome todo el día –Finn llegaba hasta Quinn con su típica sonrisa estúpida._

_Hola Finn –Respondió Ella seria._

_Vaya parece que estas enojada hoy, ¿Quién te hizo enojar? fue la estúpida de Berry, te diste cuenta que en realidad no es quien dice ser –Finn decía con su sonrisa petulante._

_No, Rachel no ha hecho nada –Decía la rubia aun seria –De hecho quien lo hizo fuiste tu –Lo acusa duramente._

_¿De qué hablas Quinn? –Finn puso su cara de confusión (Que más bien era como la cara de un bebe cuando tiene muchas ganas de ir al baño)._

_De que ya se toda la verdad Finn –Seguía acusándolo._

_¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas? –Finn seguía confuso._

_De que eras casado Finn y que ella se separo de ti porque la que engañabas con muchas chicas de aquí, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínico? –Quinn estaba molesta._

_Yo…eh.. si es verdad –Admite colocando cara de inocente –Pero si yo oculte que era casado, fue porque todos se iban a burlar de mi –Dice Finn._

_¿Explícate? –Pidió Quinn con una ceja levantada._

_A ver Quinn, tu y yo sabemos que esta maldita escuela se trata de apariencias, si decía que estaba casado iba a ser el blanco de todos, Quinn entiéndeme por favor –Finn suplicaba._

_No se Finn, por ahora quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi, ya no confió en ti, lo siento –Quinn termina de decir alejándose del chico._

_Finn se quedo parado en el medio del pasillo muy molesto murmurando cosas._

**FIN FLASBACK**

Vaya, creo que hiciste lo correcto mi amor y no porque lo odio si no porque de verdad lo es –Rachel dice suavemente a la rubia.

Si lo sé, no confió en él y no lo quiero cerca de mi –Quinn afirma muy segura.

Me parece bien –Susurra Rachel –Debo irme cariño tengo que alistarme –Termina de decir tratando de levantarse pero la rubia ni se inmuta –Quinn –La llama suavemente con una sonrisa.

No quiero que te vayas –Dice infantilmente sujetándose fuertemente de su brazo.

Yo tampoco quiero irme –Acompaña el puchero de la rubia –No sabes lo mucho que extrañe esto, lo mucho que me hacía falta abrazarte –Dice abrazándola fuertemente.

Lo sé cielo, yo también te eh echado de menos –Dice sujetándose del abrazo –Nunca discutamos mas, odio no estar cerca de ti o poder abrazarte o hablar contigo, por favor no discutamos mas –Quinn Se abrazaba fuertemente a Rachel.

Te diré algo mi amor –Rachel se separa delicadamente de ella y la toma del rostro –Antes de irme a la brigada y tu a la fiesta pasare por aquí ¿está bien? –Le pregunta con una suave sonrisa.

Perfecto, así si te dejo ir –Quinn dice con una gran sonrisa levantándose del sofá.

Las dos se van hacia la puerta y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y otro abrazo, Rachel se va hacia su auto mientras la rubia seguía sus pasos con la mirada.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CAMPO DE PRACTICA DEL WMHS**

Hudson ven un momento por favor –Coach Beaste llama al muchacho que salía de las duchas.

Si, ¿Qué pasa coach? –Finn pregunta con ansiedad ya que quería irse rápido.

Quería informarte que voy a ceder tu puesto a Berry ya que ella me ha demostrado que puede hacer un mejor trabajo, y tu quedaras como defensor lateral –Dice Sharon muy seria.

Pero Coach…. –Finn empieza a quejarse pero ella lo interrumpe.

Esa es mi última palabra Hudson, nos vemos el Lunes –Dice antes de irse en la otra dirección.

Finn la vio retirarse mientras el prácticamente echaba humo por sus orejas.

"**Esta me la pagas Berry, ya verás que me las pagas"** –Decía para si mismo.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**5 HORAS DESPUES**

**CASA FABRAY**

El timbre de la casa fabray sonaba con ansiedad, Quinn corrió a abrirla encontrándose del otro lado con las Brittana.

Fabray, Wow te ves muy bien –Santana la miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

Hola Q, te ves muy linda –Britt le regalaba un abrazo a la rubia.

Gracias Britt –Quinn le da una sonrisa.

Qué onda Q, nos vamos porque El gattttooo…. –Dice pero es interrumpida por un golpe de Brittany –Digo Lord Tubbington está solo en casa –Termina de decir sobando el área donde recibió el golpe.

Si ya nos vamos, solo un momento, Rachel está por llegar –Quinn dice tranquilamente.

Espero, ¿Berry no tenía que ir a la brigada hoy? –Santana pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Si, de hecho la tiene –Informa con la misma pasividad.

¿Entonces que va hacer aquí la enana? –La latina pregunta con fastidio.

Santana primero no le digas así –Quinn le reclama y ella solo rueda los ojos –Y segundo viene a desearme una buena noche y ya debe estar por llegar…..- Suena el timbre –Ya llego –Anuncia feliz corriendo hacia la puerta cuando la abre efectivamente Rachel se encontraba del otro lado con su uniforme puesto y una gran sonrisa.

Rachel –Quinn suelta feliz antes de abalanzarse sobre ella regalándole un abrazo.

Hola Quinn –Rachel aprieta su agarre en ella.

Hola Rachie –Brittany saluda luego de que Quinn la soltara y también le da un abrazo.

Hola Britt- Britt –También le da un abrazo cariñoso.

Berry –Santana saluda.

López –Ella devuelve el saludo –¿Ya están listas chicas? –Pregunta con interés la morena.

Si ya nos vamos Berry – Santana dice mientras abraza a Brittany por la cintura.

Si cielo solo estábamos esperándote –Quinn dice dulcemente mientras la miraba.

Qué bien, lamento llegar tarde mi amor pero mama estaba mas intesna de lo normal –Rachel dice con una mueca que hace reir a las presentes –Pero me alegro haber llegado para despedirme –Le da una cálida sonrisa.

Si, si ya dejen el cariño –Santana interrumpía bruscamente –Ya vámonos que tengo ganas de bailar y ya eh esperado mucho.

Si está bien yo tambien tengo que irme a la brigada –Rachel informa.

Si voy por mi bolso –Quinn dice caminando hacia la cocina junto a Brittany.

Santana cuídala por favor –Rachel le pide en un susurro mientras las rubias están en la cocina.

Tranquila Berry, sabes que lo hare –La latina le asegura.

Más te vale –Suelta Rachel rápidamente viendo como vuelven las rubias.

¿Nos vamos? –Brittany pregunta y el resto asienten, las brittana suben al auto mientras que Rachel y Quinn se despiden afuera.

Cuídate mucho mi amor y diviértete, te hace falta –Rachel dice suavemente.

Claro Rach, me gustaría estar contigo –Dice Quinn tiernamente.

Me gustaría estar contigo también –Dice tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con su pulgar.

Cuídate mucho amor, ¿te veré mañana? –Pregunta Quinn con mucho interés.

Claro cariño vendré en la tarde ¿está bien? – Pregunta suavemente.

Rubia mueve tu trasero que si no te dejamos tirada –Santana gritaba desde el auto.

Es mejor que vallas antes que la paciencia de Santana se acabe –Rachel dice y ambas rien.

Si mejor –Quinn dice – ¿Me das un abrazo? –Pide tímidamente.

Por supuesto princesa ven aquí –Extiende sus brazos y la rubia la abraza fuerte –Te amo Quinn –Susurra en su oído.

Te amo Rach mucho –La rubia también contesta en un susurro hasta que su abrazo fue interrumpido por un bocinazo –Ashhh Santana es una molesta –Dice con fastidio.

Mejor ve mi amor –Rachel dice y ella asiente –Adiós –Se despide una última vez.

Adiós Rach –Quinn se despide con la mano antes de adentrarse en el coche y que arrancara.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**5 HORAS PASADAS DE LA FIESTA**

Hola preciosa, ¿estás bien? –Alguien le pregunta a Quinn que estaba tambaleándose por uno de los pasillos.

No, no estoy bien, me siento mareada –Responde ella tocándose la cabeza.

Ven vamos al baño para que se te calme –Dice la persona jalándola del brazo.

No, no quiero suéltame, suéltame –Ella opone resistencia pero la persona la jala con más intensidad.

Oh vamos linda, te sentirás mejor después de esto –La persona ríe con maldad mientras la arrastra por los pasillos.

No SUELTAME –Quinn grita en vano.

Después todo fue oscuridad.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**BRIGADA DE BOMBEROS DE LIMA**

Si hay algo que Rachel Berry odiaba era hacer el papeleo al principio cuando se unió a la brigada fue por la acción, ir a apagar fuego, salvar personas, saltar grandes alturas, todo menos el papeleo incluso aceptaba que era mejor el llamado de la señora Norris para bajar su gatito del árbol pero no, nada ocurría esa noche, igual no iba hacer nada arriesgado ya que se lo había prometido a su Quinn.

_Quinn, ¿que estará haciendo en este momento?_ pensó Rachel. Saco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Adelante –Rachel hablo suavemente tomando los archivos ya hecho y acomodándolos –Capitán ya casi termino deme solo unos minutos –Exclama con la mirada clavada en los papeles.

No soy tu capitán, aun que me gustaría –Dice una suave y melosa voz.

¿Mel? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Rachel se levanta y va abrazar a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Hola, pues vine a traerte esto –Señala la bolsa de plástico que tiene en sus manos –Un poco de comida caliente para una larga noche, además así me acompañas –Dice con una tierna sonrisa Melanie.

Vaya me has traído la cena –Exclama sorprendida -Creo que estamos conectadas porque en realidad tengo hambre –Dice dándole un sonrisa.

Qué bien porque yo también tengo mucha hambre –Dice ella destapando los recipientes –Entonces que esperamos –La invita a empezar a comer y así lo hacen.

Las chicas comienzan a comer entre risas y cuentos, Mel le conto lo que hizo en el día y Rachel le conto todo lo que odia el papeleo y así iban acabándose la comida.

Abre la boca Rachel –Pide la rubia con diversión.

Vamos, no soy una bebe Melanie puedo comer sola –Rachel se queja infantilmente.

Oh por favor, por mi ¿sí? –Insiste de nuevo haciendo un adorable puchero que la morena no pudo resistir.

Assshh está bien, dame –Dice abriendo su boca, Melanie rápidamente levanta su cubierto y lo introduce en la boca de la morena.

Mmmm delicioso, ¿Cómo se llama esto? –Rachel pregunta aun saboreando la comida en su boca.

Se llama Pasta Alfredo y es una de mis favoritas –Responde ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Pues me encanta eso –Dice Rachel mirándola fijamente y dándole una sonrisa.

¿Así? ¿te gusta la pasta o que te le da yo? –Pregunta con una coqueta mirada.

Mmmm, no responderé a esa pregunta sin que mi abogado este presente –Rachel bromea ante la mirada penetrante de Melanie.

¿Por qué? Tanto miedo doy –Pregunta divertida.

No, porque me da miedo lo que pueda decir –Rachel responde tranquilamente.

Y ¿Qué es lo que me puedes decir Rach? –Melanie vuelve a preguntar colocando sus manos en el cuello de la morocha.

Pues…Ehh pues que, Dios me pones muy nerviosa sabias –Le dice en un susurro a la rubia que está muy cerca de ella.

Me encantas Rach, lo sabes no? –Le dice mirando sus labios constantemente.

No –Susurra Rachel con la respiración agitada.

Pues entonces ahora lo sabes, me encantas mi amor –Suelta antes de colocarse centímetros de su boca y cuando iba a terminar de cerrar el poco espacio entre ellas las puertas se abren.

Berry necesito que…Oh lo siento, lamento mucho interrumpir –El capitán Cragen había interrumpido el momento entre las chicas –Yo…eh volveré luego –Dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Las chicas se separan rápidamente y miran al suelo avergonzadas.

Y…yo creo que mejor me voy a casa eh –Empieza a decir Melanie con muchos nervios.

S..ss s Si yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo –Rachel también dice nerviosa.

Si hablamos luego, adiós Rach –Melanie dice antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

Oh Dios –Susurra Rachel para si misma tocándose los labios.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Los rayos del sol pegaban en su cara y poco a poco fue despertando, su cabeza le dolía fuertemente al igual que todo su cuerpo cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación, más precisamente acostada en una cama.

¿Qué rayos hago aquí? –Se pregunta para sí misma –Y porque estoy OH DIOS –Se percató de algo –OH DIOS OH DIOS ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? –Quinn se desespero cuando se fue a levantar noto como las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre y lo entendió todo, su única reacción fue hacerse un ovillo en el suelo tapada con las sabanas y empezar a llorar silenciosamente.

* * *

N/ A:

HOLA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ME QUIEREN MATAR VERDAD? LO SE U_U ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION QUE CLARO LA VERAN MAS ADELANTE.

QUIERO HACERLES UNA PROPUESTA: CAPITULOS CORTO VECES POR SEMANA O 1 CAPITULO LARGO CADA 20 DIAS? QUE PREFIEREN?.

Comento Reviews:

**Pao Vargas**: Ya estoy extrañando tus comentarios.

**Farfadette**: Gracias por seguir y amar el fic, un beso.

**Claudia22**: Lo siento cariño, soy una persona despistada pero ya no me olvido un beso para ti, Y mm me sonrojaste para que lo sepas :$.

**Karla**: Prometida? o_0 ahhh desde cuandoo? no lo sabia ;) un beso nena.

**Monica13**: Ahhh Sabes que te amo no?...digo digo que amo tus comentarios jajaja hay cariño y un beso.

Guest 1: Finn no necesita a nadie que le de patadas, el se las dara solito ya veras.

Guest 2: Aun falta para que se sepa toda la verdad pero no hay que desesperarse recuerda "Los Finales felices existen cuando se trata de ficción :D"

Sin más que decirles, se les quiere de gratis y con vista al mar.

Xoxo.


	24. Examenes

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

¿DONDE ESTA? ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA? –Grita un Santana desesperada.

Calma Santy, seguro salió a tomar aire –Brittany trataba de calmar a su novia.

Si y luego qué? salió a tomar aire y se la trago la tierra, POR DIOS BRITT YA REVISAMOS AFUERA Y NO ESTA –Santana se desesperaba mas a cada minuto mientras le preguntaba a cada uno de los chicos de la fiesta.

No entiendo donde esta? solo nos ausentamos por unos minutos –Brittany dice con preocupación.

ESTO ES TU PUTA CULPA, SI NO ME HUBIERAS CONVENCIDO DE IRME CONTIGO, TODAVIA ESTUVIERA VIGILANDO A Q –La latina grita furiosa.

Un momento Santana, no estabas tan molesta cuando estábamos en la habitación, no me culpes de tu molestia –La bailarina también se molestaba.

Santana bajo su cabeza.

Si, lo siento mi niña hermosa –Santana abraza a su novia fuertemente –Es que mi amor, tengo miedo no debí dejar sola a Quinn, si algo le pasa Rachel va a matarme –La latina dice con la voz completamente quebrada.

Lo sé amor pero desesperándote no vas a lograr nada, asi no vamos a encontrar a Quinn –Brittany dice suavemente a su novia.

Esperen ¿hablan de Quinn Fabray? –Un chico se detuvo en frente de ellas.

SI, por favor dinos que la has visto POR FAVOR –Santana le suplicaba al chico.

Si, hace casi medio hora que subió las escaleras, creo que se dirigía al baño –Explica el chico suavemente.

La latina sale corriendo por las escaleras mientras su novia la ve y se voltea hacia el muchacho y le dice un _"gracias"_ antes de correr detrás de su novia.

QUINN –Santana grita mientras abre las puertas –A LA PUTA MADRE RESPONDE FABRAY.

Santy –Brittany susurra mientras mira uno de los cuartos con sus ojos y su boca completamente abiertos.

¿Qué? ¿qué pasa Britt? –Pregunta acercándose a su novia quien solo le hace un gesto para que mirara dentro –Por Dios, QUINN –Santana corre dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a la rubia –Q –Susurra.

La rubia levanta su mirada y la fija en su amiga latina.

San –Quinn dice solamente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga.

Por dios Quinn ¿qué te paso? –Pregunta Santana abrazándola fuertemente.

San….cree.. Creo que me –Quinn no termina de decir pero mira hacia la cama donde todavia están las pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Te te han…. –Santana empieza a decir cuando sus lagrimas comienzan a caer y Quinn asiente.

Oh Q –Brittany se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente, Santana no se podía mover de su lugar.

Tenemos que ir a un doctor Quinn –Santana dice suavemente sin mirarla.

La rubia negó con la cabeza pero las chicas insistieron e insistieron hasta que esta acepto. Las chicas le ayudaron a tomar una ducha y ponerle una ropa que Mike le había prestado, para así salir de la casa rumbo a la clínica.

Una vez que llegaron a la recepción le informaron que necesitaban un doctor con urgencia.

Hola buenas noches soy la Doctora Shay en que puedo ayudarle –Una doctora de mediana edad le preguntaba a las chicas.

Hola mi amiga –Señala a la rubia que iba con la cabeza gacha - necesita una revisión con urgencia –La latina explica con tranquilidad pero con evidente tristeza.

Claro que si señorita pero ¿Qué tipo de revisión necesita? –Pregunta la doctora confundida –Se ha caído y se ha lastimado? o le duele en alguna parte? –Pregunta mirando a Quinn.

No no yoo ehh –Quinn dice con voz muy baja –Yocreoquemeviolaron –Dice rápidamente en un susurro que nadie entiende.

Perdón, ¿Cómo dice? –La doctora pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Yo creo que me violaron –Quinn dice con la voz quebrada.

Oh por dios, por favor acompáñame a en consultorio nena –La doctora ofrece dulcemente a Quinn pero con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Claro –Quinn sigue a la doctora pero antes se dirige a sus amigas –San necesito a mi mama, por favor llámala –Le pide suavemente a su amiga.

Está bien Q –Santana responde sin mirarla.

Quinn se va con la doctora al consultorio mientras era observada por Brittany y Santana. La latina no agunta mas y se echa a llorar mientras Brittany la abrazaba fuertemente.

Es mi culpa Britt si no la hubiera dejado sola esto no hubiese pasado, es mi culpa –Santana llora más fuerte en el regazo de su novia.

No cielo, no es tu culpa cuando las cosas tienen que pasar pasan, vamos a estar aquí para Quinn y la vamos a ayudar a superar esto y todo será como antes amor –Brittany dice suavemente.

¿Esta segura? –Santana mira a Brittany fijamente.

Estoy segura –Responde no muy convencida y abraza nuevamente a su novia.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CASA FABRAY **

**02:45 AM**

Judy estaba en la cocina de su casa tomándose una taza de té hacia más de una hora que estaba despierta un fuerte dolor en el pecho no la dejo volver a dormir, así que a los minutos se levanto para ver si así se le pasaba. Estaba asustada, en su corazón sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, trato de alejar esos pensamientos pero le era imposible, salió de sus pensamientos con el sonido de su teléfono y palideció, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y con pasos débiles camino hasta llegar a su teléfono.

Si diga –Dice ella suavemente.

¿Señora Fabray? –La voz del otro lado del teléfono pregunto.

¿Brittany? ¿Eres tu cariño? –Pregunta Judy suavemente.

Si Señora soy yo, quiero informarle algo –Brittany trata de sonar calmada.

¿Qué paso Brittany? le paso al a mi Quinnie? –Judy pregunta con mucha preocupación y temor de la respuesta.

Quinn está bien señora, pero estamos en la clínica, le están haciendo unos exámenes –Brittany dice de manera calmada.

Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a Quinn? Que exámenes le están haciendo a mi hija? –Pregunta Judy muy alterada.

Señora Fabray es mejor que usted venga y aquí le explicamos todo –Brittany le pide a Judy suavemente.

Por supuesto que sí , dime que clínica? –Judy pregunta.

Claro es la clínica central, por favor no tarde –Pide brittany.

Claro nos vemos allí –Judy cuelga y se apresura a cambiarse para irse hacia la clínica.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**BRIGADA DE BOMBEROS DE LIMA**

Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio muy pensativa, que Melanie le hubiese casi besado la desequilibro por completo, las palabras dichas por ella le retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez

**FLASHBACK**

_Abre la boca Rachel –Pide la rubia con diversión._

_Vamos, no soy una bebe Melanie puedo comer sola –Rachel se queja infantilmente._

_Oh por favor, por mi ¿sí? –Insiste de nuevo haciendo un adorable puchero que la morena no pudo resistir._

_Assshh está bien, dame –Dice abriendo su boca, Melanie rápidamente levanta su cubierto y lo introduce en la boca de la morena._

_Mmmm delicioso, ¿Cómo se llama esto? –Rachel pregunta aun saboreando la comida en su boca._

_Se llama Pasta Alfredo y es una de mis favoritas –Responde ella con una sonrisa tierna._

_Pues me encanta eso –Dice Rachel mirándola fijamente y dándole una sonrisa._

_¿Así? ¿te gusta la pasta o que te le da yo? –Pregunta con una coqueta mirada._

_Mmmm, no responderé a esa pregunta sin que mi abogado este presente –Rachel bromea ante la mirada penetrante de Melanie._

_¿Por qué? Tanto miedo doy –Pregunta divertida._

_No, porque me da miedo lo que pueda decir –Rachel responde tranquilamente._

_Y ¿Qué es lo que me puedes decir Rach? –Melanie vuelve a preguntar colocando sus manos en el cuello de la morocha._

_Pues…Ehh pues que, Dios me pones muy nerviosa sabias –Le dice en un susurro a la rubia que está muy cerca de ella._

_Me encantas Rach, lo sabes no? –Le dice mirando sus labios constantemente._

_No –Susurra Rachel con la respiración agitada._

_Pues entonces ahora lo sabes, me encantas mi amor –Suelta antes de colocarse centímetros de su boca y cuando iba a terminar de cerrar el poco espacio entre ellas las puertas se abren._

_Berry necesito que…Oh lo siento, lamento mucho interrumpir –El capitán Cragen había interrumpido el momento entre las chicas –Yo…eh volveré luego –Dice antes de cerrar la puerta._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Lo ocurrido se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, asi que tomo una decisión y tomo su celular y marco un numero espero varios tonos hasta que le contestaron.

¿Rachel? –Dice la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Mel, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero tengo que pedirte algo –Rachel dice muy nerviosa.

No te preocupes Cielo, me imagino que vas a pedirme pero , mejor dímelo tu –Melanie dice suavemente.

Necesito que hablemos –Rachel dice rápidamente.

Lo sé amor, ¿dime cuando quieres que hablemos? –Melanie sigue con voz dulce.

Lo más pronto posible, puede ser mañana en la mañana? –Pregunta con timidez.

Claro que si Rach, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar a la brigada? asi hablamos mientras desayunamos, ¿esta bien? –Pide suavemente.

Si está bien, entonces te veo mañana Mel –Rachel dice rápidamente.

Si, hasta mañana Rachel –Melanie dice antes de colgar.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**CLINICA CENTRAL DE LIMA**

Judy llegaba corriendo a la clínica y buscaba con la mirada a las chicas cuando las encontró vieron que estaba hablando con una mujer que supuso era la doctora por la vestimenta que esta cargaba.

Usted debe ser la señora Fabray –La mujer mayor le pregunta a Judy.

Si yo soy, por favor dígame que le paso a mi hija –Dice Judy muy preocupada.

Ok señora, lamento informarle que su hija fue agredida en la fiesta donde se encontraban –La doctora explica de manera calmada.

¿Cómo asi? ¿la golpearon? –Pregunta intercambiando su mirada entre la doctora y Brittany y Santana.

No señora a su hija..- La doctora toma una pausa –Al parecer a su hija la tomaron a la fuerza, violaron a su hija en esa fiesta –La doctora dice tratando de sonar tranquila.

¿Qué? –Fue lo único que salió de la boca de de Judy, se puso pálida y quedo completamente paralizada en el lugar.

Cuando reacciono pidió ver a su hija y se retiro junto con la doctora hacia el consultorio donde Quinn estaba esperando con la cabeza gacha.

Quinnie –Judy dice con la voz quebrada.

Mama –Quinn se abraza a su madre mientras llora de nuevo.

Shhh tranquila amor, mami ya está aquí –Judy la rodea con sus brazos mientras suelta lagrimas silenciosas.

Quinn, te hice los exámenes y afortunadamente la persona que te hizo esto no fue brusca y no hay roturas ni inflamaciones –La doctora explica suavemente –Y también quiero decirte que aquí está el numero de la policía, pueden estar aquí en 5 minutos – Informa ofreciendo un numero y su teléfono.

No –Quinn susurra.

Amor debes denunciar esto cariño, no se puede quedar así –Judy le pide a su hija.

No, no quiero –Quinn se niega –No quiero saber más nada de esto, podemos solo irnos a casa por favor? por favor? –Le suplica a su madre.

Judy mira a la doctora y esta asiente en entendimiento.

Si Quinn debes descansar, es mejor que por ahora vayan a casa señora Fabray, por favor tomen en cuenta lo de avisar a la policía –La doctora dice suavemente.

Si doctora, muchas gracias –Judy dice amablemente –Vamos Quinnie –Dice ofreciendo su brazo a su hija. Luego de esto ambas rubias salen del consultorio y van hacia las chicas que están esperando.

Quinn –Santana se levanta.

Q –Brittany la sigue.

Hola, mama y yo nos vamos a casa chicas, muchas gracias por traernos –Quinn agradece suavemente a las chicas.

Estamos aquí para ti Q, no tienes que agradecernos nada –Brittany dice mientras la abraza.

Si gracias –Quinn ve que Santana no hace ningún movimiento y se acerca y le da un abrazo –No fue tu culpa S, no te culpes por esto, te quiero –Dice Quinn en el abrazo mientras la Latina solloza por las palabras de la rubia.

Adios chicas –Se despide Judy mientras salen de la clínica.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**CASA BERRY**

La casa Berry se encontraba completamente sola, excepto por Shelby quien estaba leyendo sentada en su mueble, cuando el timbre suena, con una mueca de fastidio se levanta y va abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

Hola Shelby –Un hombre dice del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué diablos? – Shelby suelta completamente sorprendida -¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? –Dice mirando hacia los lados procurando que nadie los vea.

No pretenderé que nos llevamos bien asi que solo te dire –El hombre la mira fijamente –Vine a decirte que te prepares porque todas tus mentiras van a caer, tomare todo lo que me quitaste, eso tenlo por seguro –Es lo último que dice el hombre antes de irse y dejar a Shelby completamente paralizada en la puerta.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno hola, ehh comenzare con decir que gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

**Primero**: mis disculpas a todos aquellos que se ofendieron con el capitulo anterior, así estaba pensada la historia y así se quedara, **SI **es drama en exceso pero es uno solo y que le queda poco. Respeto totalmente a las personas que han abandonado la historia, dicen que no me interesan pero me interesan muchísimo, su apoyo es fundamental para mi, sin embargo respeto sus decisiones y debo decirle que muchas gracias por el Apoyo que me habían brindado :D.

**Segundo:** Se que me merecía comentarios despectivos por lo que hice pero cosas como: "Te odio" "Ojala te pase" "Ojala te vayas al infierno por lo que hiciste", desmotiva un montón, igual le digo a esas personas que gracias por el comentarios y un beso y un abrazo.

**Respondo comentarios:**

Alice Agron: Hay una explicación, pero no ahora, todo saldrá a la Luz y la felicidad reinara ;) un beso.

Guest: Tu comentario fue una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, gracias :D.

Claudia22: Ehhh Woww, por Dios, me siento halagada al leer que estas enamorada de mi :$ no se qué decirte, gracias y bueno ya veremos :D, un beso linda.

Karla: Cielo es una parte del proceso, todo pasara jeje, ok ok, no veo mi anillo? o_0 jajaja, un beso linda.

Monica13: ¿Me amas o no me amas?, Porque yo si lo hago :D. Gracias por tus palabras, hermosa y (No te preocupes por ella, mas bien soy yo la que se va a enojar si no me escribes bonito eh) Ja ja ja, un beso, donde lo quieras ;).

Sin mas gracias gente bonita, nos leemos pronto y se les quiere, bonito, de gratis y con vista al mar ;).


	25. Deseando

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

Rachel culmino su noche de trabajo, una larga noche llena de papeleo atrasado y montañas de nuevos documentos, por fin la mañana había llegado aunque Rachel no sabía si eso era bueno o malo ya que esa misma mañana se vería con Melanie y sus nervios estaban activos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un auto negro estaciono enfrente de ella.

Hola –Rachel dice a la persona dentro del auto.

Hola Rach –La persona responde dulcemente.

Pensé que vendrías más tarde –Rachel dice rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se hizo.

Si pensaba venir más tarde pero, tenía que verte, hablar contigo y casi no pude dormir de la ansiedad, asi que vine ahorita pero si aun tienes cosas que hacer yo entiendo y puedo esperar –La persona habla tan rápido que logra sacar una sonrisa divertida de Rachel.

No, no te preocupes Mel, ya he terminado todo –Dice Rachel suavemente –Ahora, sácame de aquí por favor –Pide con una mueca.

Por supuesto cariño sube –Dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Rachel sube al auto de la rubia y se dirigen a una cafetería cercana para desayunar y poder hablar con calma. Al llegar ocupan una mesa y hacen su pedido mientras lo esperaban empezaron a hablar.

Creo que debo empezar a disculparme ¿verdad? –Melanie ofrece tímidamente.

No, no Mel no es tu culpa ¿vale? yo….yo solo quede muy sorprendida por qué no me esperaba eso, que me dijieras lo que dijiste y sobretodo que casi nos besaramos –Rachel dice mirándola fijamente.

Si Rach lo entiendo, mira primero lo que dije es verdad –Melanie toma las manos de Rachel que están sobre la mesa –Rachel me encantas, sé que esto es sorpresivo y rápido pero tenía que decírtelo porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti mi cuerpo tiembla y mi cabeza solo puede pensar en abrazarte, tocarte o besarte –Termina de decir Melanie ante la fija mirada de la morena.

Yo ….. –Rachel no encuentra palabras ante semejante declaración –Melanie tengo que ser sincera contigo –Rachel aprieta el agarre de sus manos en forma de apoyo – Tu eres increíblemente encantadora pero yo no puedo ofrecerte algo más que mi amistad –Le dice suavemente.

¿Por qué? porque cielo yo prometo hacerte feliz y dar todo de mi para que esto funcione, ¿Por qué no puede funcionar Rachel, por qué? –Pregunta alterándose un poco.

Porque estoy enamorada de Quinn –Rachel responde sinceramente.

Por Dios Rachel, Que algo pase entre Quinn y tu es imposible, son hermanas Rach, Her ma nas –Recita la palabra –Ya es hora que superes eso y que te dediques a ser feliz –Dice con un tono molesto pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se arrepiente –No, perdón Rach yo no debi decir eso lo siento mucho –Melanie vuelve a tomar sus manos y la morena las acepta.

Está bien Mel, te entiendo –Rachel dice tranquilamente –Se que debo superar el hecho de no poder estar con Quinn pero no puedo Melanie, mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo pertenecen a Ella, por eso no puedo decirte que si porque te estaría engañando y tu no te lo mereces, por favor discúlpame ¿sí? –Ofrece Rachel mirándola con un gesto triste.

No cielo, no hay nada que disculpar me alegro que seas sincera Rach y aunque me duela un poco te entiendo y si es necesario esperar, yo esperare siempre por ti pero mientras espero que me aceptes como una amiga –Dice con una suave sonrisa.

Claro que si Mel, eres mi amiga y gracias por entender –Dice Rachel sonriéndole también.

No hay problema, ahora ¿qué te parece si desayunamos? muero de hambre –Dice tomando su menú.

Claro que si –Dice Rachel muy sonriente mientras también ve el menú para ordenar.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**CUALQUIER LUGAR DE LIMA.**

Un hombre entraba en un restaurante en la calle principal de Lima, ordeno una mesa mientras esperaba a su acompañante, se sento y no espero más de 5 minutos cuando la persona llego.

Hola –El hombre dice con una sonrisa amable mientras invita a su acompañante a sentarse.

Hola –Responde tímidamente.

Beatrice no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener tu ayuda, ¿Cómo estas? veo que los años no te han afectado para nada –Dice el hombre aun con su sonrisa.

Muy bien gracias tu ¿Cómo estas Hiriam? –Beatrice pregunta mirándolo.

Mas o menos, como ves me he recuperado pero no del todo, por eso estoy para recuperar todo lo que he perdido –Hiriam dice con un gesto triste.

**Hiriam Scott, hombre, moreno, ojos color café oscuro , alguien a quien el destino le ha jugado sucio y todo por culpa de una mujer, en su pasado oculta una gran verdad que busca revelar, su misión es recuperar una parte de él y hundir a alguien miserable.**

Lamento todo lo que paso Hiriam –Beatrice ofrece sinceramente.

Tranquila no ha sido tu culpa, pero si de esa –Hace un pausa –Mujer, para eso estoy aquí para dejar caer todas sus mentiras, claro eso entre otras cosas –Dice con un tono molesto –Me alegro mucho contar con tu ayuda para destruirla Beatrice –Dice mirándola suavemente.

Ya es hora de que Shelby pague por todo el daño que ha hecho –Dice la mujer con un gesto serio y Hiriam asiente.

¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo es? dime algo Beatrice –Hiriam le suplica.

Es…es como tú, en serio es igual a ti, tus ojos, tu color de piel, tu cabello, ahorita tiene 17 años y es hermosa y muy buena chica –Dice Beatrice con emoción.

Quiero verla, quiero abrazarla , han sido tantos años, todos los días la recordaba cuando estaba encerrado en esa maldita cárcel, nunca la he dejado de pensar –Hiriam dice con la voz quebrada

Lo se, pero no puedes –Beatrice dice con gesto serio –Hiriam, tenemos que actuar de espacio, cuando tengamos todas las pruebas en contra de Shelby , podemos hacer una prueba de ADN y así decir toda la verdad, pero mientras debes mantenerte alejado de ella –La mujer trata de no sonar tan dura.

Lo sé, lo sé es solo que me estoy cansando de esperar yo la necesito Bea, es mi hija –Dice el hombre alterándose un poco.

Lo sé Hiriam, pero ahora solo tendrás que esperar poco, vamos has esperado por 16 años y se que podrás hacerlo por unas semanas mas –Beatrice toma sus manos en la mesa y le da su apoyo.

Tienes razón, ahora solo falta muy poco, Gracias –Hiriam le devuelve el apretón.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**CASA FABRAY**

Desde que llegaron a casa Quinn actuaba como si nada, veía televisión, se reía, comía y volvía a su habitación pero Judy sabía que eso era solo actuación que por dentro su hija estaba quebrada y cuando ella trataba de hablar del tema su hija la evadía por completo, camino hacia la habitación de su hija y esta se encontraba en su espejo retocando su maquillaje y tenia puesto un vestido muy bonito.

Quinnie ¿puedo pasar? –Judy pregunta y Quinn asiente -¿Vas a salir? –Pregunta con curiosidad.

No –Responde Quinn.

¿Y porque estas vestida tan linda? –Vuelve a preguntar con interés.

Rachel está por llegar –Quinn dice con una sonrisa.

Oh –Es lo único que dice Judy –Hija, ¿le dirás a Rachel lo que paso? –Pregunta en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Quinn cayó inmediatamente.

Mama, lo que pasó ya paso y Rachel no tiene porque saberlo –Dice Quinn muy seria.

Pero hija es Rachel, y Rachel es tu…-Judy empieza a decir pero es interrumpida.

Rachel es mi maldita hermana –Dice Quinn con molestia –Rachel es mi hermana gracias a que a TI se te ocurrió la brillante idea de acostarte con su papa aun sabiendo que era casado y asi tambien arruinando mi felicidad –Dice mirándola fijamente –Porque ella era mi novia, el amor de mi vida y si las cosas siguieran así nada de lo que paso hubiese pasado, pero ocurrió y ya no se puede hacer nada –Quinn dice duramente.

Quinnie yo lo siento por eso –Judy dice con la voz quebrada.

No lo sientas madre, ya está hecho –Dice con voz más tranquila pero con gesto serio –Ah y no quiero Rach sepa nada, ¿puedes respetar eso? –Pide tranquilamente.

Está bien hija como quieras –Judy dice con gesto triste – Aunque yo creo que…- Empieza a decir pero es interrumpida por el timbre.

Esa debe ser Rach ¿Cómo me veo? –Quinn pregunta con una sonrisa.

Hermosa Hija como siempre –Judy dice con una sonrisa por la emoción de su hija.

Gracias –Quinn se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla –Lamento lo que dije, te quiero –La mira y sale de la habitación.

Yo también te quiero cariño, yo también te quiero –Dice Judy para si misma con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"**Las Fabray y nuestros cambios de humor"** –Dice Anastacia desde la puerta y las dos rien.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**ENCUENTRO FABERRY –CASA FABRAY**

Quinn corrió hacia la puerta y cuando la abre alli esta Rachel con una sonrisa inmediatamente Quinn se abraza a ella, Rachel la carga y la hace girar mientras las dos ríen, cuando la baja coloca sus manos en su cintura mientras se separa un poco para mirarla.

Hola mi vida bella –Rachel le da un beso en la frente otro en la nariz y otro en la mejilla.

Hola cielo – Quinn dice sonriendo con sus manos en el cuello de Rachel –Pasa por favor –Quinn quiere hacerse a un lado para dejar que la morena pase pero esta no se lo permite y la vuelve a cargar, se adentra en la casa cierra la puerta con su pie y se va hacia el sillón donde se siente junto a la rubia.

Estás loca –Quinn le dice riendo y acariciando su rostro.

Si un poco –Rachel ríe también tomando las manos de la rubia – ¿Cómo estas amor? –Pregunta suavemente.

Muy bien pero ahora que llegaste estoy feliz –Dice sonriendo – y ¿tu como estas cielo? –Pregunta acariciando sus manos.

Hace algunos momentos estaba muy mal –Dice seriamente asustando a Quinn –Porque te extrañaba muchoooo pero ahora que te veo me siento mejor –Dice con una sonrisa, Quinn le da un golpe en el brazo.

Tonta me asustaste –Quinn dice sonriendo.

Auch, oye me dolió –Rachel dice con un puchero.

Oh, lo siento mi amor –Quinn dice mientras le llena el brazo de pequeños besos.

Bueno ahora no me duele –Dice sonriendo –Toma el rostro de Quinn y le da un pequeño beso en la nariz –Te amo –Dice mirándola fijamente.

Yo también te amo –Le dice mirándola antes de abrazarla, se quedan así por varios minutos.

¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta amor? –Rachel pregunta con una sonrisa pero cuando siente a Quinn tensarse esta se borra y se transforma en un gesto de preocupación - ¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Qué pasa amor? –Pregunta la morena preocupada.

Nada cielo –Dice forzando una sonrisa.

Quinn no me mientas. ¿paso algo en esa fiesta? –Vuelve a preguntar tomando su rostro para mirarla.

No es nada amor, solo que me pareció muy aburrida porque tu no estabas alli –Dice tomando las manos de la morena de su rostro y la mira intensamente esperando que le crea.

Está bien amor –Rachel dejaba de insistir, conocía a Quinn pero sabía que la rubia no le diría nada, ya después ella se arreglaría con Santana.

Ya cielo no es nada –Quinn toma su rostro y le da un beso –Mejor vemos una película ¿quieres?.

Claro mi vida bella lo que tú quieras –Rachel le da una sonrisa.

La rubia se levanta para buscar la película la coloca y se sienta en el sillón.

Mi amor ¿me abrazas? –Quinn pregunta tímidamente, se siente mal por no decirle la verdad a Rachel pero no se siente preparada para hablar de eso todavía.

Por favor princesa ven aquí –Rachel abre sus brazos y Quinn se abraza a ella.

Rachel se recuesta en el sillón dejando así a Quinn en su pecho, así miran la película y entre su transcurso las dos se quedan dormidas, abrazadas y tranquilas deseando que todos los días terminaran como ahora.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas, buenas buenísimas genteee bonitaa, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi humilde historia para ustedes, gracias eh infinitas GRACIAS a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo soo Thankss :D.**

**Le queda poco a la historia :). **

**Respondo comentarios:**

**Pao Vargas** : Lamento hacerte sufrir, espero y sepas perdonarme hermosa. Un beso y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Alex de Santana** : Gracias ;) , Welcome.

**Guest1** : Respeto tu decisión de abandonar la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo dado anteriormente, un beso y un abrazo.

**Guest2**: Esta historia tiene final feliz, algunas saldrán perjudicados otros no, Aunque todavía queda una sorpresa en el drama de esto que va a ser fuerte pero traerá la explicación de todo ;) . Saludos.

**Grb**: Melanie y Rachel no tendrán una relación, quizas alguno que otro desvió, maybeeee.

**Claudia22**: El drama acabara pronto nena, todo terminara ;) , ser amable siempre es bueno jeje (Bueno siendo asi, si acepto tus besos jajaja).

**Monica13**: Mi vida, no soy buena imaginando pero estoy segura que si te miro a los ojos y veo la ventana de tu corazón me daré cuenta si en realidad eres hermosa o no ;). Jamás me decepcionaría de una chica que me dice que me ama, Gracias por amarme de gratis, yo también te amo.

**Karla**: Prometiddaaaa, ven a ayudarme con las tareas (Estoy full) , que posesiva eres jaja, el drama acabara pronto mi amor, también te amo.


End file.
